


Maldicion Omega, Bendicion del Alpha

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 113,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: En un mundo donde los omegas no son mas que meras propiedades, tres chicos nacieron con la maldicion de ser un Omega, vistos como meros objetos para usar por fuertes Alphas.Esos tres son amigos por desgracias en su vida calleron bajo las degradantes leyes gubernamentales, y ahora tienen que ver que sera de sus vidas de alli en adelante.Mientras tanto otros tres nacieron con la bendicion de ser Alpha fuertes y poderosos, a corta edad ya eran capaces de doblegar Alphas de mayor edad y para colmo eran dueños de una de las mayores Empresas del mundo.Pero a pesar de todo el poder que les traia su estatus de Alpha y dinero no era felices, estaban amargados y rodeados de personas que estaban con ellos simplemente por interes.Pero siempre existen beneficios para ellos e injusticias para otros, y se valdran de ellas para ver si asi pueden liberar un poco de la soledad y amargura que tienen sin darse cuenta del daño que hacen.BlindshippingGemshppingBronzershppingOmegaverse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Aqui vine yo con una nueva historia! 
> 
> Joder con mi inspiración, estoy sacando esta vaina y no se si el trabajo luego de me dejara actualizar todas las historias que tengo... Pero bueno!!
> 
> Aqui se los dejo, recuerden que Yugioh no me pertenece! 
> 
> A leer!

Actualmente el mundo se dividia en tres generos, primero los Alphas, que eran los que basicamente gobernaban el mundo. Eran los que manejaban las leyes y gobernaban gracias a sus grandes dotes, por ejemplo su fuerza mayor a los demas y algo llamado la Voz que doblegaba a Betas y Omegas por igual, incluso podias hacer obedecer a otros Alphas si eras los suficientemente fuerte.

Por otro lado estaban los Betas, que eran los intermedios en la escala social, no eran muy importantes pero tampoco mal vistos o discriminados. Al contrario que con los Omengas, que eran vistos nada mas como meras propiedades de los Alphas. No tenian permitido trabajar o mantener algunos derechos básicos, debían obedecer a sus Alpha's en todo, complarcer sus caprichos y llenarlos de hijos.

Los Omegas a pesar de ser las parejas ideales de los Alpha's, eran casi siempre maltratados y degradados por estos. Todo sin ningún tipo de consecuencia o castigo, las mismas leyes permitian todo el abuso que era cometido contra ellos.

La vida del Omega era controlada enteramente por la familia, y si esta no podia encontrarle un pretendiente o pareja antes de sus 20 años el gobierno intervenia para "ayudar" a la familia a encontrar un Alpha que pueda "proteger" al Omega. Todo por supuesto sin prestarle atencion a lo que queria o pensaba dicho Omega.

En el caso de quedar huerfanos y sin mas familia inmediata que se encargue de ellos, estos eran llevados a centros donde los cuidarian y educarian hasta que cumplieran 15 años, y fueran presentados a distintos Alpha's que los llevarían y marcarian para si mismos.

Todo esto con la excusa de que era por la "proteccion" del Omega. Incluso la educación era discriminadora, todos los niños en un principio eran tratados de forma igual pero cuando cunplian los 10 y sus hormonas comenzaban a darse a conocer claramente junto a su genero las cosas cambiaban totalmente.

Los Alpha's y Beta's seguían con sus estudios normales, mientras que los Omegas eran separados y se les enseñaba cosas como cocina, costura, limpieza, cuidado de niños, en algunos lugares incluso el como complacer en la cama a sus Alpha's.

En algunos casos se notaba desde pequeño si un niño era Alpha u Omega; el niño era demasiado delicado y lindo desde que nace para ser un Beta o Alpha, ademas de que el olor desde pequeño aunque no muy fuerte era notables; igual con el Alpha, solo que este era notablemente fuerte y varonil para su edad.

Por eso cuando nacieron los pequeños Ryou y Yugi sus familias lloraron por el destino que estaban obligados a vivir. El primero fue un niño delicado y precioso, de cabellos y piel blanca como la nieve y bellos ojos verdes. Mienttas que Yugi era un tierno y menudo bebe de piel pálida y cabellos tricolores, con unos ojitos amatista brillantes.

Desde que nacieron en ambos se notaba que crecerian para ser unos hermosos Omegas, para desgracia de los pequeños. Mientras que cuando nacio Malik no se estubo seguro de cual era su condicion, su madre honestamente esperaba que fuera al menos un Beta, pero ese pensamiento quedo atras a medida que crecía.

No necesariamente por personalidad, por que se comportaba con la propiedad de un Alpha a pesar de su cuerpo pico formado. Las respectivas familias de los chicos intento hacer lo posible por que al menos sus infancias fueran de calidad.

Pero la tragedia toco primero la familia de Malik, su madre murio a penas cumplio el año convirtiendo a su padre en un hombre cruel y amargo. Pero tenia a su Hermanastro mayor Odion y su Hermana Mayor Ishizu, ambos Betas que lo protegian en cuanto podían.

El segundo en sufrir fue Yugi, a los tres años su padre y madre murieron en un accidente automovilistico, dejandolo en manos de su abuelo. Mientras que Ryou perdio a su madre y hermana menor de la misma forma al cumplir los 4, dejandolo con un padre despreocupado y negligente.

Pasaron más años y ahora nos encontramos en una humilde casa donde se hallaba un pequeño tricolor desesperado hablando por telefono - Ni-sama! El abuelo está muy enfermo, no se que hacer! - gritaba desesperado por el aparato.

**/Yugi Calmate, ya veras que el abuelo se pondra bien, no tienes que preocuparte/**

Le intentaba tranquilizar una voz suave y varonil a traves del aparato - pero Ni-sama, no quiero que al abuelo le pase nada! - el pequeño tricolor seguia hablando asustado, no tenia a nadie ademas de su abuelo y Ni-sama.

**/Yugi, perdoname pero necesito irme... Sabes como es este internado, no puedo tardarme mucho hablando contigo, si me meto en problemas perdere la beca y estaremos en problemas/**

Le dijo de pronto el otro con una voz un poco urgida y apenada - perdoname Ni-sama, no quise molestarte... Es que de verdad estoy preocupado por el abuelo

**/No te preocupes pequeño, entiendo. Ya veras que todo estara bien, el abuelo se recuperara y yo regresare en tres años para estar contigo, te amo mucho hermanito/**

-Yo también te amo Ni-sama - le respondio con tristeza para colgar la llamada, a un lado de el se hallaba otro lindo Omega peliblanco de la misma edad que el. Este estaba mirando su teléfono con tristeza como el tricolor - lograste hablar con tu Aniki Ryou-chan?

Si Yugi, logre hablar con el... Pero fue muy poco, extraño a mi Aniki - le contesto deprimido, el albinito vivia con Yugi, su abuelo y Malik por que su padre no tenia tiempo de cuidarle, el hace años se fue a recorer el mundo por su trabajo dejando al pequeño al cuidado del anciano amigo de su esposa, solo pasando grandes sumas de dinero en compensacion por su ausencia.

Yugi y Ryou tenian ambos hermanos mayores que se encontraban estudiando en el exterior, al ser unos Alphas fuertes e inteligentes el gobierno les habia extendido una invitacion para estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela en el exterior, con la desventaja de no poder salir de alli hasta que se graduaran.

-Bien por ustedes, ni Odion o Ishizu me responden - comento con amargura un Omega de cabellos rubios y buen cuerpo, un poco mayor que los otros dos en la habitacion - deben de estar todavia en Egipto, que mierda de señal joder

Por su parte Malik habia quedado al cuidado del anciano luego que su padre falleciera asesinado por pedir prestado y no pagar a una de las mas grandes empresas del mundo, era un bebedor y abusador pero era lo unico que le quedaba luego de que sus hermanos se fueran a trabajar para darle una mejor vida.

-Ya veras que pronto podras comunicarte con ellos - le dijo Yugi con optimismo a su amargado amigo.

Pasaron unos dias y lo que mas temia el pequeño omega tricolor sucedio, su abuelo habia fallecido de una insuficiencia cardiaca le acababa de decir el medico que llamo al ver el ataque que tuvo su pariente esperando salvarlo - lo siento por su perdida señores - les dijo el medico a todos.

No fue su culpa! - tartamudeaba entrecortado Yugi entre sus lagrimas, escondiendo su carita en el pecho de Ryou que lo abrazaba llorando junto con el. 

-Hay alguien más aqui además de ustedes? - pregunto el Alpha con el ceño fruncido al ver a tres pequeños Omegas en esta situacion, esperaba realmente que haya alguien más con ellos para no tener que llamar a las autoridades.

-Si señor, nuestros hermanos mayores vendran en lo que se enteren - respondio Malik con rapidez sindo el unico medianamente capaz de responder, el no era ajeno a lo que pasaria con ellos si ese tipo se enteraba que sus hermanos no estaban en el pais - ahora mismo estan en el trabajo

-Necesito que les llamen urgente, ustedes no tienen autoridad para ninguno de los tramites que se harán a continuación - les dijo con amabilidad.

Malik se mordió el labio intentando pensar que hacer, pero sin llegar a una solucion mejor que huir y esperar lo mejor - ellos no tienen telefono para comunicarse - dijo intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto - dijo el hombre en voz baja algo molesto - voy a averiguar que esta pasando o que hacer, ni se les ocurra a ninguno moverse de aqui o intentar escapar - les dijo usando su Voz de Alpha, Malik maldijo al sentir la rigidez en su cuerpo ante el comando escuchado, no podia evitar querer complacer a los Alphas.

Con eso el hombre salio y los tres amigos quedaron estaticos en el lugar sin ser capaces de hacer mas nada - Malik... Que va a pasar con nosotros? - pregunto Ryou triste y con miedo, tenia una ligera idea de lo que ocurria con omegas desanparados como ellos y no queria sufrir ese destino.

-Vamos a estar bien chicos, nuestros hermanos vendran por nosotros - le respondio con una seguridad que realmente no sentia.

Pasaron un largo tiempo solos esperando que el Alpha volviera sin poder mover un musculo, no es que Yugi o Ryou quisieran estaban muy tristes para pensar realmente en la situacion que habia alrededor. Por su parte Malik a pesar de estar tambien triste sabia que si se quedaban alli era la perdicion de los tres pero por mas que intentara luchar contra su mente y cuerpo no se podia obligar a moverse del lugar.

El mayor de los tres se tenso cuando escucho pasos regresando donde estaban, estaban seguro que el maldito medico habia contactado con esos estupidos del gobierno para reportarlos - Maldito sea el dia en que nacimos Omegas! - pensaba el rubio con los ojos y dientes apretados desde hace rato, como queria llorar pero sabia que si se rompia Yugi y Ryou caerian con el.

Se abrio la puerta y aparecio el medico acompañado de otro hombre; este tenia los cabellos lisos, largos y plateados tapado todo un lado de su cara. Estaba vestido del mas ridiculo traje rojo brillante y venia sonriendo con amabilidad.

Aunque Malik no se fijo de esa sonrisa, su olor lo delataba como un Alpha, y su mirada ocultaba muchas cosas - Buen dia pequeños, mi nombre es Pegaso y este hombre de aqui me ha informado de una situacion irregular que esta ocurriendo aqui, pero antes que me expliquen cualquier cosa quiero saber sus nombres, me diran la verdad siempre verdad?

Su tono era suave y amable, pero al final se notaba ese tono demandante que indicaba que estaba usando su Voz contra ellos, hay Malik se dio cuenta de que estaban jodidos, con resignacion contesto - Soy Malik Ishtar, el es Ryou Bakura y Yugi Muto

-Bien, tienen hermoso nombres los tres - les sonrio - les voy a realizar unas preguntas y espero las respondan con sinceridad....

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

En un edifio grande y magestuoso al centro de una de las ciudades mas grandes de Japon se encontraban tres Alphas sentados alrededor de un escritorio extremadamente aburridos. Uno de ellos jugaba cerrando y abriendo una navaja, otro revisaba unos papeles mientras el ultimo miraba al techo comko buscando algo interezante en el.

Atem... De verdad no necesitas que te busque algo o que el psicopata mate a alguien, yo lo acompaño y me seguro que no haga estupidecez - le pregunto un moreno de cabellos blancos y ojos grices al de cabellos tricolor que revisaba los papeles.

-Oye bastardo, yo no hago estupidecez en mi trabajo - le reclamo el rubio cerrando de golpe su navaja para encararlo.

-No necesito que haga nada por ahora - respondio el tricolor interrumpiendo el inicio de la discusion, a veces se preguntaba que demonios hacia con ese par - si estan tan aburridos podrian ayudarme con la abministracion y papeleo de la Compañia, una empresa no se manteniene solo matando y jodiendo a la competencia saben?

-Tsk! Nos ves haciendo papeleo y reuniendonos con la junta directiva? - le pregunto Marik con sarcasmo arqueando una ceja

-Cierto en que pensaba - respondio con el mismo sarcasmo el moreno tricolor - ustedes matarian o traumarian de por vida a todos, y no me han hecho tanto mal los viejos idiotas de la junta directiva para que los castigue con ustedes

No seas asi con nosotros, sabes que podemos comportarnos cuando queremos y nos combiene - le respondio el moreno peliblanco con sorna

Akefia, Marik si ninguno de ustedes tienen nada que hacer aqui, por que no se van a entretener por hay y me dejan trabajar - les reclamo ya molesto el tricolor por las interrupciones - necesito terminar de revisar los balances de la empresa, y organizar el papeleo

-Bien nos largaremos, vamos Marik seguro encontraremos a Tea o Vivian para decirles que Atem esta desesperado por verlas - dijo mientras sonreia con maldad, Atem al escuchar lo dicho abrio los ojos aterrado, realmente no queria ver al par de betas acosadoras.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra - les dijo con loa dientes apretados de ira, realmente no queria ver al par de mocosas con demasiadas hormonas y buscadoras de fortunas. Si iba a tener alguien junto a el esperaba que lo quisiera a el, no su poder y fortuna como el par de perras.

Akefia iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por el toque de la puerta, Atem confundido por quien estaba tocando su oficina hablo - puedes pasar

-Buen dia señores - dijo la secretaria del tricolor entrando con la mirada baja, no queria caer en la ira de los Alphas en el lugar, principalmente de los compañeros del tricolor - tiene una visita de un tal Pegaso de Industrias Iluciones, lo dejo pasar o le reservo una cita para despues?

-Dejalo pasar en unos 5 minutos, necesito resolver algo antes con Akefia y Marik, puedes irte - le respondio con seriedad.

La muchacha solo asintio y salio haciendo una reverencia - quien carajos es Pegaso, Atem? - pregunto Marik

-Si todo sale bien, su empresa y la nuestra seran aliadas, sacaremos juntos unos cuantos productos al mercado - les respondio Atem

-Y en que carajos puede ayudarnos la empresa de el? - pregunto akefia.

-Sacaremos una nueva linea de productos pensado especialmente en Omegas, no hacen muchas cosas para ellos y creo que sera buena idea que nuestra empresa sea pionera en ese aspecto - le respondio - la empresa de Pegaso tiene el monopolio de casi todo el mercado de cosas para omegas, por eso pense que seria buena idea aliarnos con el

-Y que producto podrias crear para ellos? Lenceria y juguetes sexuales? - le dijo el mismo moreno con burla y sarcasmo.

-No seas cochino bastardo, los omegas no estan nada mas para que les metas el pene y atiendan tus caprichos sabes? - le reclamo molesto el tricolor, no le gustaba mucho como eran tratados los Omegas hoy en dia - ellos tambien tienen sentimiento y pensamiento propio, ademas hay mucha de toda esa mierda por hay, para que Milennium sacaria mas de esa porqueria?

-Entonces que pondras en el mercado para ellos? - le pregunto esta vez Marik, a el le daba igual la cosa con los omegas, solo sabia que no queria a su pareja como esos debiles y pateticos chicos que parecian mas unas mascotas entrenadas que humanos. Si algun dia tomaba a alguien esperaba fuego y salvajismo, queria una pequeña fiera que no pudiera domar nunca.

No se, el experto en el tema es Pegaso para eso nos reuniremos - le respo.dio el tricolor - creo que el tipo esta obsesionado con ellos - dijo haciendo una mueca ligera.

Akefia se carcajeo sonoramente antes de decirle con una mueca maliciosa - resignate a sacar lenceria y juguetes sexuales entonces Faraoncete!

Ellos tres eran amigos de toda la vida aunque a veces parecia que se odiaban, crecieron juntos y de alli nacieron los apodos. Atem era el "Faraon" del grupo por que siempre habia sido un lider nato entre ellos; Akefia era "Ladron" por que desde niño era manitas de seda, podria robar e inflirtarse endonde le diera la gana y nadie se daria cuenta de nada.

Mientras que Marik era el "Asesino", desde siempre habia sido sadico y psicotico, a los cinco ya le veias con una lupa buscando matar insectos y hacer daño a las personas, a los 10 animales y destrozos mas grandes y ahora se encargaba de los negocios mas turbios que tenia la empresa junto a sus "Cazadores Raros", matando y estorcionando personas a diestra y siniestra.

Sus apodos tenian motivos Egipcios dado que los tres eran originarios de alli, es mas la central principal de la empresa estaba en Egipto pero actualmente residian en Japon para resolver problemas con la nueva sucursal que abrieron en ese pais.

Solo aparenten que son personas confiables y cuerdas mientras el tipo este maldita sea - les pidio con resignacion en la voz Atem al par de locos que tenia por amigos. 

Claro, porque no lo pediste antes? - le dijo Akefia burlistas colocando los pies sobre el escritorio - solo opinare cuando venga la parte de los diseños en lenceria, creeme puedo dar varias ideas en el tema

Atem por enesima vez se preguntaba como era amigo del bastardo pervertido, iba a decirle sus verdades a la cara cuando la puerta se abrio sorpresivamente - Buen dia señores, interrumpo algo? - pregunto el peliplateado entrando al ver el ambiente que habia en el lugar.

No señor, solo estabamos discutiendo sobre algo y se salio un poco de las manos - respondio rapidamente Atem - el no estorbara o interrumpira estupidecez en la reunion, verdad Akefia? - le dijo fulminandolo con la mirada, el aludido solo le sonrio socarronamente y subio sus manos en son de rendicion.

Bien comencemos esta reunion - dijo Pegaso con una sonrisa irritante - el tema principal es crear el proyecto que nuestras empresas crearemos en conjuto verdad? 

Por supuesto, pero antes dejeme decirle que ninguno aqui conoce a los Omegas lo suficiente para dar una idea de que podria ser - le informo Atem 

-O de verdad? - el hombre les dijo sompredido - unos Alphas como ustedes nunca se han enlazado a algun Omega?

-No voy a andar marcando Omegas a diestra y siniestra no soy tan cruel como para marcar a alguno de ellos, para luego desmarcarlos cuando me aburra sabiendo como los lastima solo por capricho - le respondio Atem - cuando marque a alguien sera por que lo quiero como mi pareja

-Todos son demasiado sumisos y fragiles para mi gusto - dijo simplemente Marik.

-Ninguno de los que me he cogido llenan mis espectativas, todos quieren nada mas mi posicion o que los coja - esta vez fue Akefia el que hablo sin ningun tipo de verguenza - ninguno me a atraido lo suficiente o sido siquiera un poco util para cualquier otra cosa que no sea meterselo, e incluso eso se vuelve aburrido luego de un tiempo

-Que malo escucharlo - les respondio el peliplateado - yo si estuve felizmente enlazado con una omega, pero eso fue hace muchos años - hablaba con un poco de dolor en su voz, aunque despues de unos segundos el dolor desaparecio - yo manejo un centro de cuidado para Omegas por si quieren pasar a verlos un dia, quiza tengan suerte y encuentren alguno que les guste

-Centro de Cuidado? - pregunto burlon Akefia - sera centro de adopcion de exclavos, se lo que son esas cosas

-Se lo que pasa en los otros centros, pero puedes estar seguro que veo bien a quien le entrego los Omegas bajo mi cuidado - le respondio con seriedad

-No me vegas con mentiras, alli basicamente entregan a los Omegas al mejor que pague - le refuto.

-No acepto dinero de parte de los Alpha's que vienen buscando un Omega - le informo - les reto a que vayan a provar suerte, quiza y encuentren alguien que les interese

Bien iremos, pero no nos comprometemos a tomar a alguien - dijo Atem interrumpiendo para que Akefia no comenzara una discucion - ahora volvemos a los negocios? 

-Los esperare cuando gusten - hablo Pegaso con tranquilidad - prosigamos con los negocios, y disculpen si mi comentario los incomodo - dijo y comenzaron a hablar de otros temas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Volvi con otro capitulo de esta historia! Espero que les haya interezado
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece.... A leer!

Habian pasado unos dias desde la reunion y los tres alfas se encontraban en un vehiculo costoso en camino sl "Centro de Cuidados para Omegas" que manejaba su nuevo socio Pegaso - dime de nuevo que carajos hacemos yendo? - pregunto Marik por enesima vez, causando que la venita sobre la frente de Atem creciera.

Por que nos comprometimos a ir - le respondio entre dientes otra vez - asi que callate y deja de preguntar joder

Si callate que ya estas molesto incluso para mi - comento Akefia desde su esquina tambien irritado - pudiste haberte negado a venir, no es que te necesitaramos

Tenia curiosidad por ver el lugar - dijo el rubio - ademas al que no necesitaban era a ti, Atem no queria traerte

Y perderme de conseguir carne freca? No se ustedes pero yo necesito un buen acoston desde hace un rato - le respondio sonriendo y como siempre sin verguenza alguna.

Por eso es que no queria que vinieras - dijo Atem mirandolo enojado - si quieres un acoston entonces ve y tirate a una puta o a Tea... No tomes a un Omega inocente y lo dañes simplemente por capricho

Ya hablo el santo faraon, rapido inclinense ante su alteza - se burlo - y que sabes tu si me gusta ese Omega y le marco?

Si Akefia, eres muy maduro - dijo Atem rodando los ojos - ademas puede que lo marques, pero dudo mucho que le mantengas mas de 3 o 4 meses si es muy bonito y luego lo botes

No soy tan bastardo - le dijo con seriedad, aunque no le duro mucho por que su cara se rompio en una carcajada segundos despues ante el silencio que causo su declaraon - joder a quien engaño, si soy tan bastardo para hacer eso

Pobre del niño que tomes - comento Marik.

Pobre del niño que tu tomes, por lo menos el mio sobrevivira la noche - le dijo Akefia al rubio.

Oye no soy tan Psicopata - otra vez se hizo silencio en el lugar mientras Akefia y Atem lo miraban incredulos, Marik no pudo hacer mas que desviar la mirada mientras refunfuñaba - uno no puede tener impulsos "ligeramente" homicidas por que es un psicotico que destruye todo lo que toca

Oye ve el lado positivo Asesino, al menos tendras un buen acoston... Contrario al virgen faraon - pico Akefia al tricolor a su lado.

Deja de estar molestando Ladron de quinta, y no soy virgen - le respondio Atem dandole un zape para que dejara de molestarle.

Claro, que idiota soy - le dijo el otro sobandose el golpe - no eres virgen, cierto que Tea se metio en tu cuarto y te quito la virginidad, perdoname gran faraon

Con notable cara de asco Atem vuelve a golpear al idiota a su lado - joder nunca me tiraria a esa tipa ni aunque me llegue mi celo y ella sea la unica cosa cerca

Mientras Akefia y Marik se carcajeaban por el rostro de asco de su amigo el auto se detuvo y el chofer les informo que habia llegado a su destino - vamos a terminar esta mierda y ver cuales seran sus nuevas victimas, no se por que demonios los traje a ambos - exclamo Atem bajando siendo seguido por los otros dos.

Frente a ellos habia un gran complejo parecido a un internado muy bonito y colorido. Caminaron hasta la entrada y fueron interceptados por Pegaso - Buenos dias señores y bienvenidos - les dijo estrechando sus manos a modo de saludo.

Buen dia Pegaso, estamos aqui como prometimos - le respondio Atem a modo de respuesta por todos.

Siganme mientras les explico sobre este lugar - les dijo girando y entrando, los demas simplemente le siguieron en silencio.

Como saben este es un lugar dedicado al cuidado y proteccion de los Omegas que no tengan a donde ir, es un centro creado por nuestro gobierno para asegurarse que puedan ser bien protegidos y manejados hasta que lleguen a las manos de su Alpha - les explicaba mientras los guiaba por los pasillos - aqui llegan los Omegas que no estan apareados o son propiedad de algun Alpha, como saben para que un Omega pueda trabajar se necesita el permiso explicito del Alpha que los posea

Y cuando veremos a los Omegas del lugar? - pregunto Akefia algo aburrido, las historias le daban fastidio sinceramente.

Aqui hay demasiados Omegas viviendo para que se los presente todos en una visita, para eso he creado un sistema para facilitar este tipo de cosas - les dijo y se detuvieron frente a unas puertas - pasen a mi oficina, seguiremos alli

Todo pasaron y vieron la elegante pero sencilla oficina, Pegado paso directamente a su escritorio e invito a los otros tres Alphas a sentarse frente a el - les entregare un catalago con la fotografia de los Omegas con edades entre las suyas para que los vean, si encuentran alguno que les guste les traere su informe y hablare sobre ellos - dijo cuando los vio sentados, se giro y les trajo varios libros consigo.

Aqui estan Omegas de edades entre 20 a 25 años, tengo entendido que Atem-sama tiene 22, mientras que usted Akefia-sama y Marik-sama tienen 23 no? - les pregunto recibiendo asentimiento de los presentes - bien, aqui tienen...

Por mas casi una hora los tres estaban pasando foto tras foto sin encontrar a nadie que les llamara la atencion - esto no sirve, son lindos pero no lo suficiente para que quiera cogermelos - dijo Akefia siempre sincero golpeando contra ele escritorio el catalago que tenia en las manos - no tienes algo mas?

Tengo los que son mas jovenes, puedo entregarles los que tienen de 15 a 20 años - le respondio con tranquilidad, ignorando los arrebatos de ira con maestria.

Se giro para buscar lo que dijo pero no se dio cuenta cuando golpeo unos papeles sobre el escritorio esparciendo su contenido por el suelo, Atem siempre un poco mas cortes que sus compañeros se bajo para ayudar a recogerlos cuando vio entre los papeles una fotografia de un Omega muy tierno y lindo que tenia un ligero parecido con el.

Junto a esa saco dos fotografias mas de dos Omegas hermosos pero no tanto como el primero a su parecer, los demas se dieron cuenta de su embelezo y se agacharon junto a el para que cada uno se quedara prendado a una fotografia, y no fue hasta que Pegaso regreso que salieron de su estado ido.

Este no se habia fijado de dado cuenta de nada hasta que vio la fotos en sus manos - oye, quienes son estos? - pregunto Marik con interés.

O ellos? - pregunto con algo de desagrado - llevan poco tiempo en el centro y no estan todavia en el sistema, por eso no los iban a ver, ademas aun no han sido entrenados para que sean entregados a un Alpha

Yo no quiero una mascota entrenada, quiero un Omega - le refuto Marik con el seño fruncido - solo cuéntanos sobre ellos

Bien, les hablare sobre ellos - suspiro para comenzar la historia - ellos tres fueron hallados juntos, al parecer crecieron como amigos y hermanos, el abuelo del chico cuya fotografia tienes en tus manos cuidaba de los tres pero enfermo y el medico que fue llamado para ver al abuelo del chico me alerto de la situacion

El chico de la Foto de Atem de llama Yugi Muto tiene 15 años, el abuelo de el fue el que fallecio, su padre y madre madre murieron dejandolo a el y a su hermano mayor Alpha a cargo de su abuelo - le comento al tricolor - el hermano mayor resulto ser un Alpha de un nivel parecido al vuestro y fue enviado a estudiar al estranjero, por eso cuando fallecio el señor no quedo a cargo del Omega

Ya fue informado de la situacion y no fue nada feliz pero tiene que terminar sus asuntos haya antes de poder reclamar a su hermano, mientras tanto el chico se queda bajo nuestro cuidado y puede ser tomado por cualquier Alpha que lo quiera - se giro hacia Akefia - el de su fotografia se llama Ryou Bakura y tambien tiene 15 años, su madre y hermana mayor murieron en un accidente hace años

Dejandolo a cargo de solo su padre, pero al parecer el señor no quiso ocuparse del niño asi que fue dejado al cuidado del señor abuelo del chico - tomo aire para proseguir - desde entonces vive con el otro pequeño, pero cuando murio el señor quedaron solos, contacte al padre del niño y me entrego la custodia completa del peliblanco Omega a pesar de las protestas y amenazas del hermano mayor del chico

El hermano mayor esta en la misma situacion que la del hermano del Omega Yugi, por eso el mismo no tomo posesion del niño - se giro hacia Marik esta vez - el suyo se llama Malik Ishtar tiene 16 años, fue el que menor tiempo paso en casa de los Muto, luego que su padre fuera asesinado por deberle dinero a alguie quedo a cargo del anciano Muto por orden de sus hermanos mayores

Los dos betas estaban fuera al momento del suceso he intente contactarlos pero me fue imposible - suspiro para si mismo.

Ishtar... Ese nombre me suena familiar... - murmuro Akefia en voz baja, Marik a su lado abrio muchos los ojos recordando exactamente por que ese nombre se le hacia conocido al moreno peliblanco. Lo fulmino con la mirada para que no dijera estupidecez cerca de gente fuera de su circulo cercano.

Akefia entendiendo rapidamente que estaba siendo un idiota mas de lo usual cerro la boca sabiamente, Atem hablo para desviar la atencion - que mas puedes decirno de los Omegas?

Yugi es muy inocente y confiado, protector de sus amigos, muy extrovertido y le gusta conocer personas nuevas - le comento - es muy optimista, amable y tierno; sabe muchas cosas y por supuesto es notablemente hermoso, estoy seguro que su Alpha disfrutara mucho de su compañia y muchas otras cosas

En cuanto a Ryou es el mas timido de los tres, un poco melancolico pero igual de tierno y sensible que Yugi - prosiguio - tiene un poco de problemas de autoestima debido al abandono de su padre y al accidente de su familia, pero no le quitan la belleza y encanto a su persona, ademas de que es extremadamente amable y empatico con los demas

Malik... Es un poco agresivo para ser un Omega - hizo una mueca de dolor - no se mide en decir lo que piensa o en golpear a otros si molestan a los dos Omegas menores, incluso si su oponente es un Alpha no temera enfrentarse a el... Con el es que hemos tenido mayores problemas, no quiere comportarse he incita a los menores a comportarse como el

Me gusta, quiero verlo - dijo Marik sonriendo.

A mi tambien este pequeño.me ha llamado la atencio - comento Akefia todavia con la fotografia en mano - y tu Atem, quieres conocer al niño?

Vamos... No podermos nada intentado no? - le contesto Atem indeciso, aunque dentro de el estaba creciendo la emocion por ver en persona al niño tan lindo de la foto.

Seguros que no quieren a un Omega mas apto para ustedes? Hay algunos que ya estan entrendos, tienen parecido con ellos y la misma edad - les pregunto con una mueca ligera.

Que parte de que no queremos mascotas no entiendes? - le dijo esta vez Akefia enojado - si dinero es lo que quieres podemos pagarte lo que quieras por los niños

No me malinterpreten yo no ando buscando fortuna a traves de los niños que cuido, para eso tengo mi propia empresa - les fruncio el ceño mirandolos - solo que no quiero que tengan problemas con ellos y luego no los quieran, por eso me encargo de educar y entrenar a los Omegas aqui para que sus Alphas no tengan quejas de ellos - suspiro antes de decir - pero si lo que quieren es ver a esos tres les dare el gusto

Con eso tomo el telefono a su derecha marco, espero unos segundos para comenzar a dar ordenes a traves del aparato y colgar - en unos minutos los niños seran puestos en unas salas para que los conoscan y vean, les abvertire que dentro del centro no se toleraran abusos o agravios contra los Omegas, esta claro?

Todos asintieron y se sentaron a esperar, despues de unos minutos tocaron la puerta de la oficna y entro un chica junto a dos hombres, todos Betas, aunque los hombres tenian algunas marcas de rasguños y mordidas sangrantes - paso algo? - pregunto Pegaso serio al ver las heridas en los presentes.

Ehhh... - por un segundo los hombres desviaron la mirada avergonzados, hasta que la chica hablo - fue el niño Malik, cuando fuimos a decirles que tenian que prepararse por que tenian un Alpha que queria verlos, entonces busco encerarse junto a sus dos amigos, cuando abrimos las puertas estaba listo y nos salto encima atacandonos mientras los otros dos Omegas veian la escena arrojandonos cosas cuando casi lo sometiamos liberandolo

Tuvimos que llamar a uno de los guardias Alpha's para que los sometiera con su Voz, ahora estan cada uno en una sala separada esperando a ver a los Alpha's - termino el relato con una revenrencia a todos los presentes avergonzada - perdonen las molestias

Pegaso solo acariciaba su frente para calmarse ante lo ocurrido mientras los tres Alpha's presentes estaban extremadamente divertidos por lo que escucharon, principalmente Marik que ya le estaba encantando el niño arisco - bien que estamos esperando, vamos a ver a los Omegas! - dijo Marik extremadamente alegre.

Pegaso solo suspiro por enesima vez y les dijo a sus empledos que los guiaran a donde estaban los niños, todos se levantaron y siguieron a los tres Beta's - el Omega Yugi es el primero cual de ustedes es el que queria conocerle? - pregunto la chica viendo a todos, cuando Atem se adelanto le hizo seña para que le siguiera.

Caminaron unos minutos dejando a los demas detras hasta que llegaron una puerta - aqui esta el Omega, esta en su casa - le dijo abriendole la puerta e invitandolo a pasar.

Atem paso a la habitacion con una pequeña sensacion de nerviosismo, miro dentro y encontro algo parecido a una bonita y acogedora sala de estar. Sintio una mirada sobre el, volteo la mirada y se encontro con la mirada mas tierna y hermosa que habia visto en su vida.

El niño tenia mucho parecido con el, sus cabellos y fisionomia era donde mas se parecia, pero su piel era palida y se veia extremadamente delicado. Sus ojos eran de color amatista brillante y brillaban con toda la inocencia y dulzura que poseia el pequeño dentro de si. Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos se dijo nada solo se miraron, hasta que el Omega se dio cuenta de la mirada fija que tenia sobre el Alpha y la desvio sonrrojado - perdon - murmuro con un poco de verguenza.

No te preocupes pequeño, dejame presentarme - le dijo tomando asiento en el mueble junto a el - soy Atem Sennen, como te llamas?

Soy Yugi Muto - le respondio sonriendo con un poco de timidez - un placer conocerlo - le dijo a ultimo minuto recordando lo que su abuelo le decia sobre ser educado y cortez con todos, aunque luego se entristecio cuando recordo lo que habia pasado con el anciano hace poco.

Atem se dio cuenta del cambio dn su aura y olor de inmediato, y sus instintos le estaban pateando por que habia entristecido al Omega de alguna forma - Yugi no estes triste, disculpame si hice algo que te entristecio y dime como hacer para solucionarlo

No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa - le dijo sonriendo, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos - disculpame tu a mi si te moleste

No te preocupes, por que mejor no me cuentas sobre ti? - hablo sonriendo mientras buscaba distraer al pequeño de su tristeza. Y asi comenzo una amena conversa entre Atem y Yugi donde ambos se divirtieron mucho.

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Cuando Atem se habia perdido de vista junto con la chica, retomaron su camino cuando uno de los hombre hablo - el siguiente es Ryou Bakura, cual de ustedes es el que quiere verlo?

Akefia se adelanto y siguio al hombre hasta una puerta que sin decirle nada mas abrio e invito a pasar, dentro habia una acojedora sala de estar donde un pequeño Omega estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas temblando un poco. Lo vio levantar la mirada y quedo embobado por los bonitos ojos verdes que le miraban temerosos enmarcados con un suave cabello blanco que ocultaba un poco su expresion.

Se acerco a el con intencion de tocar su cabello pero este se alejo con miedo de su mano, Akefia que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que se alejaran de el le irrito la accion - oye solo quiero ver si tu cabello es tan suave como se ve - le dijo irritado, tomando su brazo con algo de fuerza.

Akefia se sintio un poco como un imbesil cuando sintio el niño temblar aun mas bajo su mano y persivio el aroma amargo del miedo en el chico - no te asustes joder, solo quiero verte bien - le dijo de forma brusca buscando calmarlo, pero como se esperaba no tuvo exito.

Yo Akefia Touzuoku, como te llamas? - le pregunto sentandose junto a el.

Soy Ryou Bakura - llego el tartamudeo timido y temeroso del Omega despues de un rato.

Luego de eso se hizo el silencio y Akefia estaba pensando como carajos romper el hielo con el niño, nunca habia estado en este tipo de situacion donde el Omega o acompañante no lo acribillara con preguntas o lo aburriera hablando de si mismo. Siempre era lo mismo, todos caian como moscas ante el, asi que no entendia por que este niño parecia importarle poco que un Alpha como el este a su lado.

Cansado de la situacion y con ganas de ver mas del niño lo toma jalandolo hasta su regazo en un movimiento rapido sorprendiendolo al hallarse de pronto sobre el regazo del mayor. Sin prestarle atencion a las expresiones de incomodidad del menor comienza a comerse con los ojos el cuerpo que ahora se le expone totalmente.

Embelezado por la menuda figura del Omega pone su mano sobre la cadera del chico haciendolo dar un pequeño brinco al contacto - etto... señor... Por que usted esta.. - comenzo a decir el Omega revolviendose un poco buscando que lo soltara, sin darse cuenta de la friccion que hacia al moverse sobre el mayor.

Eres lindo - le dijo Akefia contra su cuello oliendo el afrutado aroma del Omega, se notaba que no entendia realmente las reacciones del niño. Para su mente el Omega estaba intentado seducirlo de forma escondida y solo le seguia el juego, no entendia que el chico lo que queria era estar lejos de el.

Ryou realmente se asusto y dejo de moverse cuando olio que el Alpha comenzaba a exitarse, y mas por el ligero beso que le dejaron al costado de su cuello antes de que empezara a chupar y lamer la zona, mas la mano que comenza a bajar de su cadera hacia otra zona de su cuerpo. Desesperado por que lo soltara le mordio en el hombro con fuerza y se alejo lo mas posible cuando pudo.

Por que demonios hiciste eso? - le grito Akefia en cuanto salio del shock que le produjo la mordida, realmente no se lo esperaba.

Por que usted estaba tocandome! - le respondio igual el chico sonrrojado estando lo mas alejado que podia de el, sinceramente creia que en cualquier momento el Alpha lo morderia para marcarlo - no quiero ser tocado de esa forma por alguien que ni conozco!

Akefia estaba sorprendido por la forma en que le respondio el chico, pero llego a la conclusion de que el niño solamente se estaba haciendo el dificil. Sonrio de forma socarrona hacia el y le dijo - bien lo aremos como quieras, pero de igual forma seras mio y luego vere que hacer contigo, no es necesario que actues o hagas grandes planes

Que...? A que te refieres...? - pregunto Ryou sorprendido y asustado por la forma en que este desconocido le estaba hablando. Realmente no estaba planificando nada mas que mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de ese loco.

Ven pregunta lo que quieras saber de mi - le dijo Akefia de forma distraida, mientras en su mente planificaba lo que queria hacer con el menor cuando lo tuviera en sus manos.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Marik tambien habia sido guiado a una sala acojedora solo que el Omega dentro no era presisamente docil como los demas, a penas entro a la habitacion fue salvado por sus reflejos duramente entrenados de sufrir una contusion cerebral producto de un adorno de metal arrojado con presicion contra el. 

No me importa quien seas o lo que quieras, pero estas soñando si crees que yo dejare que hagas lo que quieras conmigo - le bramo una voz molesta, alli vio al "Omega" en todo su explerdor de brazos cruzados y enfrentandolo totalmente sin miedo - que crees que estas viendo bastardo idiota?

Vamos a comenzar desde el principio, soy Marik Ishtal como te llamas? - le pregunto sin acercarse de mas, sabia que el otro no dudaria en atacarle.

No seas pendejo y preguntes lo que sabes, seguro ya te lo dijeron los idiotas que trabajan aqui - le bramo el Omega sin moverse de su lugar.

Tsk! Con esa boca sucia nunca conseguiras un Alpha que te cuide - le dijo en broma, a el sinceramente le encantaba cada vez mas la personalidad de este mocoso.

Y para que mierda quiero yo que me cuide un Alpha? Disculpame pero se cuidarme solo y si no fueran por estas leyes de mierda ni siquiera estaria aqui - le dijo con burla.

Y si te digo que me gustas? - le hablo de forma maliciosa - y si quiero hacerte mio?

Pues triste por ti, te acercas a mi y te castro con un tenedor idiota, luego hago te atragantes con tu cosa y te dejo para que mueras desangrando como el perro que eres - se notaba que de Omega tenia solo la fisionomia por que el caracter no era ni de cerca el de un Omega promedio.

Pero como era de esperarse Marik no era un ser normal, y esa agresividad del chico le encantaba. Se acerco a el con un movimiento rapido sujetando sus brazos sobre su cabeza e inmovilizandolo contra la pared con su cuerpo - me encantas Malik, hagas lo que hagas seras mio - le susurro al oido.

Y como Malik tampoco era normal, no se asusto ni preocupo al verse inmovilizado por el Alpha simplemente le sonrio con dulzura malciosa y con rapidez subio su rodilla golpeando con fuerza la entrepierna del mayor que lo solto al instante para proteger su hombria dolorida.

Me tocaras cuando a mi me de la gana bastardo, a menos que sea como esos Alpha's de pocos huevos y me obligues con tu estupida Voz... Y eso te haria simplemente patetico, y me obligaria a cortarte la garganta mientras duermes - le siseo sin borrar su dulce sonrisa mirando al Alpha arrodillado por el dolor desde arriba con burla.

Marik se levanto sonriendo divertido por el reto cuando paso un poco el dolor en su entrepierna - creeme si te hago mio no sera por que te obligue con eso - y ese fue el pie para que pelearan todo el rato que pasaron "conociendose".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh.... Sin palabras con esos Seme's... Y Malik...
> 
> Mejor voy a despedirme... Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Y como tengo dolor de cabeza mejor no hablo mucho, ya saben que no es mio Yugioh y bla bla bla...
> 
> A leer!

Estaban de nuevo los tres Alphas en la oficina de Pegaso todos con expresiones distintas, Atem teni expresion boba y enamorada; Akefia tenia la misma mirada pervertida de siempre; y Marik tenia una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.   
Y bien? Que les parecieron los Omegas? Recuerden que tenemos otras opciones - les pregunto Pegaso.

No es necesario, nos encantaron los Omegas como hacemos para llevarlos lo mas pronto posible? - dijo Akefia rapidamente por los tres.

En ese momento Atem desperto de su sueño al escuchar lo que dijo Akefia - que carajos bastardo? Ni siquiera les hemos preguntado lo que quieren, como vas a decidir en la vida de ellos de esa forma?! - le siseo enojado, sabia que su amigo era un bastardo pero no sabia que llegaba a ese extremo. 

Seguro que lo quieren, no te preocupes tanto - le respondio despreocupado y muy seguro de si mismo el peliblanco.

Yugi no es Tea! Estoy seguro que tiene otros planes en su vida! - le refuto aun mas molesto, es cierto que le agradaba el tricolor pero iba a decidir tomarlo y llevarlo a su casa de esa forma sin el concentimiento del niño.

Pero al peliblanco obviamente le entraba por un lado y le salian por el otro las palabras del tricolor - Marik, llevatelo yo termino de hablar aqui con nuestro amigo

Por su parte el rubio sabia que Akefia iba a cagarla en grande con el niño, el estaba loco pero no era un idiota y algo le decia que ese Omega le gustaba mas que los demas. Si fuera otro tipo de persona le abvertiria sobre lo estupido que estaba siendo, pero era Marik se callaria y disfrutaria mucho riendo de la desgracia ajena cuando lo viera sufriendo por su propia estupidez.

El sabia que haria para ganarse a su pequeño Omega pero no podia hacerlo si estaba en esta porqueria de lugar, y por eso permitiria que Akefia cometiera la primera estupidez de muchas. No le preocupaba realmente el faraon, el era un idiota en otro sentido, demasiado sentimental y protector.

El faraon enamoraria al Omega en instantes; Akefia la iba a regar en grande y luego iba a tener que hacer acto, circo y maroma para que el niño lo perdonara cuando se diera cuenta de su estupidez; y el tenia un muy largo pero placentero trabajo por delante. No conocia a los otros Omegas para sacar conclusiones de ellos, pero por las descripciones dadas por el dueño de este lugar podia ver que eran extremadamente inocentes, solo sentia lastima por el que le gusto al ladron.

Todo esto y mas pensaba nuestro psicotico rubio mientras arrastraba al faraon fuera del centro ignorando sus luchas e improperios, a la fuerza lo metio en el vehiculo donde vinieron y entro detras de el con una sonrisa de lo mas divertida - a mi no me hace gracia pedazo de idiota! Vamos a regresar alli y detener la barbaridad que hara el bastardo ladron de quinta ese! - fue el grito que escucho de Atem cuando por fin le presto atencion.

Callate faraon, no vez que nos esta haciendo un favor? - le dijo Marik sin borrar su sonrisa - tu Mocoso estara mejor contigo que aqui a merced de cualquiera que quiera llevarselo, mi Omega tambien y llegara el momento donde nos divertiremos viendo al ladron sufrir por el perdon del niño que el consiga

Are..? - esa fue la respuesta muy elocuente de un confundido Atem que solo pensaba en lo injusta que era la vida con los pobres Omegas, no entendia por que eran tratados de esa forma por el resto de los Alphas si eran los que les daban la vida a la mayoria de ellos

Atem de verdad crees que el Omega que conociste esta mejor aqui? - le pregunto alzando una ceja - si no lo tomas tu, otro Alpha puede venir y tomarlo, y creeme estoy seguro que no sera tan bueno y comprensivo como tu

Si lo se, pero que hay con lo que ELLOS quieren? - le refuto Atem de brazos cruzados - pude haberle caido bien a Yugi y puede que el me guste, pero eso no significa que puedo tomarlo cuando quiera

No te quejes conmigo, ve a quejarte con el gobierno y el resto de Alphas machistas que creen que los Omegas simplemente sirven para abrirles las piernas, parirles hijos y atender sus casas - le dijo ya arto de la charla moral del faraon, si sabia que eran estupidas las leyes pero no habia nada que el pudiera hacer.

Atem bufo todavia enojado y desvio la mirada, en su mente planeaba las formas de asesinar al ladron bastardo por la estupidez que estaba haciendo. Aunque si lo veia desde el punto de vista de Marik podia ver la logica del asunto - _podre proteger al niño en mi casa y nos conoceremos de esa forma, que este conmigo no significa que deba hacerle algo_

Para cuando Akefia llego sonriendo como un demonio la ira de Atem habia bajado, pero eso no evito que lo fulminara con la mirada en cuantoo vio sentado - bien? Que hablaste con Pegaso? - le pregunto en un siseo Atem.

Nos llevaran los Omegas a nuestras casas privadas en tres dias - dijo como si fuera un gran logro, a lo que Atem solo lo volvio a mirar de forma asesina para desviar la mirada con enojo no queriendo tratar mas con el ladron, mientras Marik sonrio planificando acomodar unas cuantas cosas en lo que llegara a su casa.

* * *

_Unos dias despues..._

Atem habia tenido unos dias estresantes ultimamente, entre el nuevo proyecto con Industrias Iluciones y el trabajo en si mismo de la empresa ya estaba sobre saturado. Y su nivel de estres no era nada normal, por eso cuando Akefia entro por su puerta con su cara de bastardo natural le avento una de las pocas dagas que tenia en su persona.

Se puede saber ahora que quieres? - siseo cuando vio como el imbesil simplemente se hizo a un lado, joder que iba a matarlo un dia de estos. Estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo y estos flojos que tenia por "socios" solo servian para joder y estorcionar una que otra vez.

Andas amargado? - pregunto con burla, aunque sabiamente le bajo dos a su nivel de juego cuando vio que el tricolor realmente no estaba de humor - tsk! No aguantas una, menos mal que hoy llega tu Omega para ver si con un buen polvo le bajas al estres

Atem iba a decirle algo cuando capto lo que el otro le dijo, abrio mucho los ojos cuando recordo que hoy seria el dia en que le traerian a Yugi y a el se le habia olvidado por completo en medio de tanto trabajo - joder! A que hora llegan!? - le pregunto urgido a su compañero.

Mas o menos en unas tres o cuatro horas, por que? - le respondio confundido.

Maldita sea! No deberiamos ir a recibirlos? - le pregunto con aun mas urgencia, al diablo el trabajo por culpa del idiota frente a el tenia un compromiso en su casa.

No te preocupes, ya llame a nuestras casas seran recibidos y nos esperaran alli - dijo Akefia despreocupado - puedes terminar aqui, es mas me ofresco a ayudarte a terminar 

Pero no deberiamos tener la cortesia de estar alli para recibirlos? - se dijo mas a si mismo que al otro, sabia que al ladron le valia verga la cortesia. Aunque al ver la ruma de papeleo suspiro y le pidio perdon al pequeño Omega en su mente por no estar alli cuando lo fueran a dejar - si vas a ayudarme muevete y hazlo!

Mientras tanto Marik estaba muy lejos de alli, el si sabia bien que dia era hoy y estaba esperando con ancias al pequeño Omega. Aunque lastimosamente no iba a estar alli para recibirlo, ya que actualmente se encontraba revisando los movimientos y "trabajos" realizados por sus cazadores raros.

Despues de unas horas ya habia terminado con todos sus deberes y se dirigia a su casa en su preciada motocicleta a toda velocidad. Entro en su modesta pero lujosa casa, saludando a las pocas Beta's que tenia trabajando para mantener y atender su casa.

Me vinieron dejando un Omega rubio? - pregunto sonriente a una de las señoras que se encontraba limpiando el lugar

Si esta en su cuarto, pero señor el... - la chica intento abvertirle algo pero el en su emocion salio corriendo sin escuchar todo lo que la Beta iba a decirle.

Cuando estuvo por llegar a su habitacion fue que noto que algo estaba mal - _huele a... Omega en celo?_ \- penso con los ojos muy abiertos quedando estatico en el lugar.

Ahora camino con mas cautela en direccion a su habitacion esperando que no sea lo que esta pensando, pero ya frente a su puerta no podia negar la realidad y es que el tentador aroma a flores silvestres que habia captado en Malik estaba por todo el lugar jugando con su cordura.

Pero apreto los dientes y se armo de fortaleza para no abanlazarse sobre el Omega a penas lo viera, de un solo golpe abrio la puerta de su habitacion y maldijo cuando el aroma completo del chico le golpeo - tu... Estas en celo... - le dijo con los dientes apretados sin soltar el pomo de la puerta al tembloroso y sudoroso chico rubio arrodillado en el piso de su habitacion que apretaba las sabanas de su cama jadeando.

Y por culpa de esos malditos que nos trajeron! - le grito entre jadeos - nos obligaron a tomar unas pastillas para inducirnos el celo! Solo quieren que ustedes nos cojan y marquen como sus putas, pero te me acercas y te juro que te castro maldito desgraciado!

No me voy a acercar a ti si no quieres - le dijo serio, y de verdad usaria todo lo que tenia en el para no tocar al menor sin su concentimiento - pero el dolor solo incrementara y no se puede suprimir un celo inducido, tendremos que aguantar los dos hasta que se te pase

Malik gimio sabiendo que tenia razon, el dolor en su vientre ya era demasiado y si no queria que el Alpha lo tocara solo incrementaria aun mas. Para colmo no habia ningun tipo de medicamento que pueda ayudarlo contra ese dolor, gimio lastimeramente aun mas abrazandose a si mismo cuando una puntada de dolor espantosa atravezo toda su zona del vientre.

Tsk! - Marik chasqueo los dientes molesto cuando vio el dolor en el Omega, podia ser cruel con todo el mundo y gustarle el dolor pero no significaba que queria ver algo que le interezara en el. Ademas el aroma del chico ya le estaba volviendo loco, juro escuchar el chasquido del pomo rompiendose de la fuerza con la que estaba aferrado - hay algo que podria hacer por ti?

Malik tenia los dientes apretados tratando de pensar en otras cosas y distraerse del dolor, pero era inutil. Volteo a ver al Alpha y vio en su rostro la lucha que tenia por no tocarle, se encargo tambien de observar bien al tipo y se dio cuenta de que tampoco era tan mal partido. Tenia un cuerpo de infarto y no habia intentado pasarse con el, como otros idiotas a pesar de estar en esta situacion donde incluso es comprendible que perdiera los estribos. 

No sabia si eran las hormonas o la desesperacion hablando, y estaba seguro de que les hecharia la culpa a esas dos cosas luego pero decidio darle una oportunidad al tipo. Ademas tenia que probar "eso" en algun momento no? Mejor en un entorno que el pueda controlar y por su decision - Marik... Si te dejo ayudarme a librarme de esta mierda, prometes no marcarme?

Marik seguro que se sorprendio al escuchar eso, no esperaba algo asi a tan pronto. Eso no queria decir que le molestara o se quejaria, mas bien estaba encantado por el boto de confianza y no era el estupido de Akefia para regarla en esta situacion - estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

Si! - le grito, no estaba realmente muy seguro de la idea pero cualquier cosa era mejor que este dolor, despues se las arreglaria con lo que pasara - y mueve antes de que cambie de opinion!

Al Alpha no tuvieron que decirselo dos veces, con una sonrisa increiblemente feliz en su rostro corto la distancia entre ellos atrapando al chico en sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente. Malik respondia como podia, nunca habia besado antes y estaba algo perdido - _solo espero no arrepentirme de esto despues..._

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Akefia estaba manejando su camioneta en camino a casa impaciente por ver al Omega, tenia varios planes y cosas que probar con el chico. Tenia la boca hecha agua de solo imaginar al Omega sonrrojado, gimiendo y rogando por mas debajo de el.

Saludo al portero del estacionamiento del edificio y este le detuvo para hablarle - Akefia-sama, le vinieron dejando a un chico - le dijo luego dde saludar y reverenciarlo educadamente.

Lo se! - le dijo y continuo su camino dejando su camioneta en el lugar designado para el, silvando felizmente subio hasta el ultimo piso donde estaba su lujoso penhouse.

Entro y enseguida lo golpeo el potente olor a hormonas, manzana y vainilla que habia sentido en el pequeño Ryou cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos. Fue casi corriendo a donde sentia que venia el aroma y vio al niño sollozando, gimiendo y temblando por el dolor que atravezaba su cuerpo - tu estas en celo?

Ryou no estaba para nada pendiente de su entorno, sentia su cuerpo en llamas y le dolia demasiado como para pensar nada mas alla de odiar su vida y su genero. Por eso cuando escucho la voz muy cerca de el brinco asustado, aunque el movimiento lo hizo gemir aun mas de dolor.

Los hombres que me dejaron aqui hicieron que tomara una pastilla que me indujo el celo - le dijo en voz baja entre jadeos. El estaba total y absolutamente aterrado, estaba solo, en celo, y encerrado con el Alpha que ya habia intentado abusar de el antes.

El Alpha por su parte estaba muy ocupado grabando a fuego en su memoria el olor tan espectacular del niño. En su vida habia tenido la oportunidad de tener muchos omegas antes, pero ninguno olia ni de cerca tan bueno y tentador como el chico arrodillado frente a el. Lo tomo en sus brazos llevandolo hasta su enorme sofa y se sento con el niño en su regazo, comenzo a besar su cuello sacando timidos gemidos del chico que intentaba alejarse de el con pocas fuerzas.

Ryou no queria gemir y darle el gusto al tipo, pero estaba sencible y la lengua del Alpha en su cuello se sentia increible - no... Porfavor no quiero... No asi.. No quiero - murmuro casi llorando por las sensaciones que recorrian su cuerpo sin el quererlo. 

Akefia nunca se habia sentido tan exitado como ahora, ese niño lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero el Omega se estaba moviendo mucho para su gusto y ya le estaba molestado, subio la mirada del cuello del chico gruñendo bajo su garganta para quedarse estatico sintiendose como el peor bastardo de la historia.

Ryou nunca se habia sentido tan asustado en toda su vida, intentaba alejarlo revolviendose como podia pero su mismo cuerpo no cooperaba. Cuando lo escucho gruñendo molesto contra su cuello todo su cuerpo se quedo estatico en sumision instintivamente, otra vez odio su genero y predisposicion para obedecer aunque no quiera mientras comenzaba a llorar resignado a que hicieran lo que quisieran con el de todas maneras su estupido cuerpo lo queria. 

Ryou... - comenzo a decir Akefia alejandose un poco del menor, no sabia por que pero los ojos increiblemente tristes y lagrimas del Omega lo hacian sentir muy incomodo al igual que lo encendian aun mas. No sabia si queria hacerlo llorar mas o consolarlo - _maldita sea, Atem tiene razon... Soy un idiota dañado_

Porfavor no llores - le siguio diciendo mientras limpiaba la carita del chico, era oficial se sentia como un total y completo bastardo, y por primera vez le molestaba sentirse asi - por que lloras? - le pregunto ya frustrado por no conseguir hacerlo sentir mejor, ademas el aroma del niño lo tenia encendido y no ayudaba a su humor.

Por que odio lo que soy, odio mi vida y odio como estoy ahora, ni siquiera puedo defenderme - le dijo entre sollozos - me duele y mi cuerpo quiere algo que yo no quiero!

Okey si antes se sentia como bastardo ahora se sentia como escoria, se dio cuenta de ello mientras buscaba palabras que decirle al chico para hacerle sentir mejor y darse cuenta que nunca jamas habia hecho sentir mejor a nadie - _no sirvo para esta mierda, donde esta el Faraon cuando necesito de su sentimentalismo, seguro que el no esta pasando por esto_

Suspiro con enojo cuando casi puedo ver al idiota de su amigo gritale - " _Por que no soy una bestia como tu!" -_ con su irritante vocesita.

Ryou no es tan malo, te duele verdad? - le pregunto buscando alguna forma de hacer que dejara de llorar, sus lagrimas ya le estaban afectando demasiado y tenia un orgullo que mantener. Lo vio asentir timidamente y sintio una ligera sensacion de triunfo que no sabia podia sentir por eso cuando vio que sus lagrimas disminuyeron - prometo ser delicado y tratarte bien, esta es la unica forma para quitarte ese dolor

Ryou se lo penso un momento, era cierto lo que decia y tambien era un lindo gesto el del Alpha darle algo parecido a una opcion. Sabia que era tonto por que estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba producto del celo, estando ya en su regazo, oliendo la propia exitacion del Alpha, con el dolor y sin otro lugar a donde ir no tenia muchas opciones.

Pero igual era tierno al menos preguntarle, por eso le dio una ligera sonrisa acuosa y le beso castamente en lo labios sonrojado a morir. Akefia nunca habia recibido un gesto tan tierno e inocente por parte de otra persona.

Ni siquiera de sus anteriores amantes donde la lujuria predominaba, y se sintio confundido por el calorcito en el pecho que le produjo el contacto. Lo ignoro por los momentos e incremento el contacto haciendo gemir en el beso al Omega - _puede ser que no sea tan malo_ \- fueron los ultimos pensamientos del Omega antes de que la cordura lo abandonara. 

* * *

_C_ _on Atem..._

El Alpha estaba en su modesto auto en camino a su casa algo preocupado por el niño que lo esperaba en su casa, llego a su pequeña y hogareña casa no tan ostentosa pero si espaciosa. Estaciono el vehiculo y se bajo con algo de prisa, entro y fue saludado por la amable señora que atendia su hogar junto a algunas ayudantes.

Señor! Que alegria verlo, Akefia-sama llamo temprano y dijo que le traerian un Omega no queria creerlo pero cuando vi al niño no pude evitar dejarlo pasar y creerlo, en que problemas se metieron ustedes tres ahora? - le pregunto a modo de regaño y se notaba enojada, y era comprensible la señora era una Beta con tres hijos Omegas, lo que la hacia sencible con ellos - explicame por que te trajeron un Omega en celo Atem Sennen!

Atem le tenia mucho cariño a la beta, le atendia y cuidaba como a un hijo... Y eso tambien incluia los regaños - _momento dijo en celo?_ \- penso y hay fue cuando el Alpha proceso toda la informacion - trajeron a Yugi en celo!? - grito un poco traumado no se esperaba eso, y juraba matar al ladron de quinta si esto es obra suya.

No lo sabias? - dijo mas tranquila, aunque aun se veia un poco preocupada por la situacion - lo trajeron y a estado encerrado en tu habitacion, no he querido entrar para no molestarle, yo tengo pastillas supresoras de mis hijos si necesitas

Claro, si necesito algo te llamo - le dijo y fue hasta su habitacion, ya cerca podia empesar a captar el increible aroma a moras y bayas silvestres que tenia su Yugi - _Mi Yugi? Atem calmate y no hagas estupideces, no eres Akefia_ \- se dijo a si mismo ya en la puerta de su habitacion.

Respiro profundo rezando por cordura y autocontrol, para entrar y quedar mareado por las hormonas guardadas en esa habitacion. Vio al pequeño tricolor acurrucado sobre si mismo en su cama temblando, jadeando y gimiendo de dolor.

Yugi, que te paso? Necesitas ayuda en algo? - pregunto sin acercarse mucho, no confiaba en su autocontrol el niño olia demasiado bien.

Los que nos trajeron nos obligaron a tomar unas pastillas para ponernos en celo - le dijo Yugi con lagrimas en los ojos - por que hiciste que me trajeran? Yo queria ver a mi Nii-sama! El iba a venir por mi...

Al Alpha se le partio el corazon al ver al niño llorando de tristeza y dolor, sin importarle nada se va hacia el niño y le abraza contra su pecho - perdon Yugi, yo estaba en contra de traerlos sin su consentimiento, pero tengo un amigo idiota que no me escucho e igual hizo que los trajeran igual

Pero tu pudiste negarte, eres un Alpha nadie puede obligarte a nada! - le reclamo intentado alejarse - ahora estoy aqui y asi! Nunca podre ver a mi Nii-sama, pensaba que eras buena persona pero Malik tiene razon todos ustedes son malos y solo quieren tenernos en sus camas!

Atem se mordio el labio cuando escucho el dolor en la voz del Omega, tenia razon no debio golpear al ladron e ignorar al asesino, no era justo lo que hicieron. Pero ya nada podia hacer con eso, debia apañarselas con lo que tenia - lo se Yugi, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, prometo no tocarte si no quieres. Pero las pastillas supresoras no funcionaran en tu caso, te hara daño la mezcla de medicamentos

Yugi lo sabia, el no era tan ingenuo como la gente acostumbraba a creer, sabia que la unica manera de quitarse ese dolor seria que el Alpha lo tomara y no es que tuviera mucha opcion su cordura ya se le estaba yendo. Miro la cara del Alpha y vio lo arrepentido que estaba, el queria decir realmente cada palabra que dijo.   
Tomo una desicion y con voz temblorosa le dijo - tu... A ti de verdad te agrado? Te gusto y no me maltrataras como he escuchado que otros Alphas hacen? - le pregunto mirandolo con inocencia. 

Si me gustas Yugi, prometo tratarte como la joya que eres - le prometio sonriendo sin soltar su abrazo.

Porfavor se gentil conmigo - le rogo sonrrojado aprovechando la cercania para besarlo con suavidad y torpeza.

Atem quedo estatico por unos segundos, no se esperaba eso del chico. Pero el beso tierno, mas el aroma del chico fue suficiente para que su autocontrol se fuera al infierno y le pegara aun mas contra si mientras subia el nivel del beso - _no voy a defraudarte Yugi, prometo protegerte_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue por hoy!   
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste...
> 
> Estoy por irme a mi trabajo asi que no puedo hablar mucho en estas notas de autor...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertene....
> 
> A leer!

Akefia se iba despertando en su cama atontado y extremadamente feliz luego de una noche muy agitada con el pequeño Omega, aunque no recuerde la mitad de ella sabe que fue una noche muy placentera - _joder ese niño es divino_ \- penso Akefia con una sonrisa pervertida.

Sintio moviento en sus brazos y vio al pequeño peliblanco acostado sobre su pecho con una expresion serena profundamente dormido aun, miro sus tiernas facciones por un rato embelezado hasta que llego a su hombro donde vio una marca de mordisco y sintio como si le arrojaran un cubo de agua helada - _dime que no fui tan estupido como para marcarlo, joder dime que no_

El alfa se repetia eso contantemente algo desesperado, quito al niño desnudo de su pecho y examino la marca mas de cerca. Pero para su horror su marca estaba claramente plasmada en el hombro del Omega - _maldita sea! Yo no tengo las ganas ni la oportunidad de cuidar de este niño, como demonios he podido ser tan descuidado, si es cierto que en algun momento de la noche perdi mis estribos pero nunca he hecho la estupidez de marcar a nadie... Por que paso esta vez?_

 _El faraon siempre sabe que hacer, el me dira como resolver esta mierda -_ penso sintiendose cada vez mas atrapado en el lugar para comenzar a vestirse con rapidez y salir de la casa sin ver al niño comenzar a gemir y revolverse de dolor en sus sueños, mientras tocaba la marca recien hecha en su hombro, sintiendo todos los malos sentimientos y disgusto que sentia su Alpha hacia el.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

El ya llevaba un rato levantado y estaba ocupando viendo a las Beta's preparar el desayuno para el y su nuevo Omega solamente con sus pantalones puestos, todavia no lo habia marcado pero no importaba, el ya era suyo porque asi lo habia decidido - voy a subir a ver como esta el, les aviso cuando me vallan a traer el desayuno - y con eso fue hasta el pasillo a su habitacion.

Al entrar su mirada se poso en la cama donde el Omega rubio estaba envuelto entre las sabanas profundamente dormido, acaricio la rubia melena con cariño - Malik-bonito despierta, el desayuno esta listo - movio su hombro suavemente consiguiendo un pequeño gemido del chico. 

Cinco minutos mas - murmuro Malik alejandose de la mano que queria despertarlo.

Con una sonrisa Marik siguio intentando despertarlo hasta que lo logro - que quieres? - le pregunto el Omega algo arisco por haber sido despertado.

Ya estan por terminar el desayuno, no quieres comer? - le pregunto con una suavidad inusual en el.

Si muero de hambre - le respondio levantadose con rapidez, pero se sonrrojo cuando se vio desnudo y volvio a enrrollarse en las sabanas - volteate y dame algo de ropa! - le dijo avergonzado.

Esta bien voy, tampoco es que haya algo que no alla visto ya - le dijo divertido - no trajiste ropa contigo?

A nosotros simplemente nos subieron en los autos y nos trajeron, ni siquiera alla teniamos ropa propia - le respondio - cuando nos sacaron de casa de Yugi no nos dejaron empacar nada, dijeron que para sacar algo de alli necesitabamos permiso del Alpha dueño, y el hermano de Yugi no pudo ser contactado en ese momento

Bien, mas tarde iremos a comprarte ropa, mientras ponte esto - le informo pasandole una camisa grande suya y ropa interior - comer antes de que se enfrie - le dijo y vio al rubio intentar levantarse para vestirse haciendo muecas de dolor - te molestan tus caderas? - pregunto preocupado de haber lastimado al menor.

No mucho, es solamente una molestia - le respondio con una mueca - dame un momento

Mejor te ayudo, me dejas hacerlo? - le pregunto, no queria sobrepasar sus limites, queria ganar puntos no perderlos. Vio al Omega asentir mordiendose el labio con dudas, sonriendo se acerco y ayudo al menor a colocarse su ropa, levanto al menor en sus brazos estilo nupcial que se sonrrojo al estar pegado al fuerte pecho desnudo del Mayor.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

El Alpha y Yugi seguian profundamente dormidos muy juntos y abrazados, el primero en despertar fue el Alpha y lo primero que vio fue la dulce carita del Omega muy cerca suyo. Con una sonrisa tierna comenzo a pasar sus manos suavemente por la cara y espalda a modo de caricia de forma distraida mientras pensaba en lo que haria a partir de ahora.

 _T_ _engo que hacerme cargo de Yugi, no puedo dejarlo desamparado_ \- pensaba el Alpha con seriedad - _ademas es una lindura, podria marcarlo y tomarlo como mi Omega si esta de acuerdo_ \- penso con una sonrisa mirando las hermosas facciones del pequeño

Sonrio divertido cuando lo vio despertar dando un bostezo pequeño mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos como un niño - estas despierto pequeño? - pregunto al ver los ojitos de amatistas mirando alrededor con confusion.

Ummm... - fue el murmullo inaudible que dio el Omega a modo de respuesta, mientras terminaba de despertar - buenos dias - saludo con una sonrisa brillante hacia el mayor que fue rapidamente correspondida por una mas pequeña pero igual de feliz.

Como te sientes? - le pregunto el Alpha un poco preocupado por si lo habia lastimado la noche anterior, aunque intento en su mayoria ser lo mas delicado con la primera vez del Omega igual queria saber su opinion.

El Omega sentia un poco de dolor en sus caderas pero no era mucho, esperaba que le doliera mas por las acciones de anoche - no me duele mucho, solo un poco - le respondio sonriendo ligeramente sonrrojado.

Me alegro, vamos a levantarnos vale? - le dijo levantandose con algo de pereza, si fuera por el se quedaria acurricado junto al menor todo el dia, pero por desgracia tenia trabajo por hacer en la empresa y dos socios inutiles.

Atem se levanto de la cama mostrando su desnudez al completo, el menor al ver el cuerpo escultural del Alpha se sonrrojo con locura y dio un chillido avergonzado. Atem que no se sentia para nada avergonzado de su cuerpo solo se giro confundido por el chillido que dio el menor - te paso algo Yugi?

Estas desnudo! - le grito Yugi con los ojos muy abiertos ahora viendo los abdoninales y demas del mayor en todo su explendor, estaba extremadamente avergonzado y sonrrojado pero no podia voltear la mirada, ese cuerpo era realmente bueno.

Jeje, tranquilo ya me visto - le dijo extremadamente divertido por la reaccion del Omega - tu tambien estas desnudo pequeño - le comento con una risita colocandose simplemente unos pantalones que encontro por hay.

El muchacho se sonrrojo aun mas recordando ese detalle - podrias prestarme algo de ropa? - le pregunto con timidez

No trajiste ropa pequeño? - pregunto extrañado.

Ni mis amigos o yo pudimos empacar nada cuando nos sacaron de casa de mi abuelo, solo nos vestiamos con la ropa proporcionada por el centro - respondio con tristeza - no me dejaron tomar ningun recuerdo de mi familia, simplemente nos montaron en los autos y dejaron aqui luego de tomar las pastillas para inducirnos el celo

Atem se enojo de sobremanera al escuchar eso del pequeño, no podia ser que ocurrieran tantas injusticias en este mundo hacia seres tan puros como los Omegas. Ellos no lastimaban a nadie o hacian algo malo para que sean tratados de esa forma, eran seres que piensan, sienten y padecen igual que los Alpha's y Beta's.

No entendia por que eran tan discriminados y tratados como seres inferiores cuando eran tan importantes para el mundo, sin ellos los Alpha's no podrian tener mas hijos, era extremadamente raro que dos Alpha's o un Alpha y un Beta lograran concebir.

Suspiro para calmarse y decirle al menor - iremos a buscarte ropa mas tarde, ponte esto mientras tanto - dijo pasandole una de sus camisas y ropa interior. Le dio ternura y a la vez le parecio extremadamente sexi el menor vestido unicamente con su camisa que le llegaba a tapar unicamente los gluteos y caia por uno de sus hombros junto a unos boxer.

Ambos salieron y se encontraron con la sonriente señora - Atem! Que bueno verte! - le dijo feliz para luego notar al pequeño Omega que se ocultaba ligeramente detras del moreno - y quien eres tu pequeño?

Me llamo Yugi - respondio un poco timido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien Yugi, supongo que deben tener hambre - les dijo amablemente - vengan a desayunar, hay pueden explicarme mas de lo que esta pasando

Pasaron por la sala para ir a al comedor cuando fueron interrumpidos por la puerta sonando freneticamente, confundida por quien toca de esa forma y a esa hora de la mañana la Beta pregunta a traves de la puerta - quien es?

Soy yo Akefia Señora Amila, necesito hablar con Atem ya! - le respondio una voz grave, frunciendo el ceño con molestia por la brusquedad con la que uno de los muchachos que conocia desde pequeños le hablo abrio la puerta dispuesto a regañarlo.

Akefia que significa... - comenzo con el regaño en cuanto abrio la puerta pero quedo con la palabra en la boca por que el Alpha la ignoro y paso de largo hacia donde estaban Atem y el Omega.

Atem! Necesito urgentemente que me diga que carajos hacer, marque al Omega y definitivamente no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de continuar con eso! - le dijo en cuanto estubo frente al Alpha tricolor.

Atem por su parte fruncio el ceño ante la manera de Akefia en que entro a su casa - Akefia primero no estamos solos, asi que te voy a agradecer medir lo que dices o largarte - le dijo con seriedad señalando al pequeño Omega tricolor que intentaba esconderse asustado del nuevo Alpha - ahora explicame que rayos te sucede?

Ya te lo dije! Marque al Omega que me llevaron! - le respondio sentandose en el mueble como si fuera su casa.

Y que quieres que tu que yo haga? - le pregunto levantando una ceja.

Que me digas como carajos se la quito, yo nunca estuve pendiente de esas mierdas - le respondio hastiado.

Atem al instante lo miro de forma asesina y le dijo con voz seria - si se la quitas le haras un daño irreparable, tu no sentiras una mierda por que eres un bastardo insensible pero que le retiren la marca a un Omega es lo peor que les pueden hacer, puedes matarlo imbesil

Y que mierda hago entonces? - le grito molesto haciendo gemir con miedo al Omega tricolor.

Pues te haces cargo de tus cagadas, por que esta vez no estoy dispuesto a apoyarte - le respondio gruñendo enojado por asustar a su Omega, sinseramente estaba por golpearlo por bastardo e insensible - el no te pidio venir o cualquier cosa que le hayas hecho, tampoco Marik o yo pedimos que nos trajeran a los niños tan pronto y de esa forma

Tu eres el unico culpable de todo lo que te pasa por imbesil y pensar con tu pene, te recuerdo que ellos no son una de las putas con las cuales te las pasas, son Omegas virgenes y puros que no pidieron nada de esto - le gruño petdiendo ya los estribos, estaba arto de la maldita actitud del tipo - Asi que seras un Alpha de verdad y te haras responsable de tus actos, o si no juro que te destruire Akefia, largate y ve a cuidar del niño que tu mismo trajiste!

Para lo mucho que sirves - le respondio el otro levantandose de donde estaba - cuando te necesito empiesas con tu estupida moralidad!

Esta bien, Atem definitivamente habia aguantado demasiado del ladron de quinta - Yugi podrias ir a mi habitacion? Enviare a la señora que conociste antes a buscarte cuando termine aqui - le dijo en voz un poco mas suave al niño acurrucado en una pequeña bola en el mueble que asintio y rapidamente salio del lugar.

Cuando vio que el Omega habia salido de la habitacion totalmente se giro con rapidez y golpeo al peliblanco con un gruñido - yo te tengo paciencia Akefia, pero una cosa que si no voy a tolerarte es que vengas a mi casa a gritarme por tus metidas de pata - le siseo tomandolo del cuello, el lo sificientemente cabreado podia ser tan malo como Akefia o Marik, por algo eran amigos.

El otro tambien le gruño con rabia y le golpeo en el estomago para soltarse, ya libre se se limpio la sangre que tenia en los labios por el golpe anterior y se lanzo contra el moreno tricolor. Pero este estaba listo y le respondio mandandolo a volar de un golpe contra una mesa rompiendola, la cual tenia encima varios adornos de cristal y vidrio que se rompieron en el impacto clavandose en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Atem todavia cabreado fue hasta su puerta para abrirla de par en par y sin tener piedad del peliblanco sangrante lo levanto del suelo con brusquedad, ignorando sus quejidos de dolor y lo arrastro hasta sacarlo de su casa arrojandolo fuera de ella - ve a ver que haces con tu maldita vida Akefia, a mi no me jodas mas - le grito para cerrarle la puerta en su cara.

Atem luego de cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella sobandose el puente de su nariz para calmarse, respiro un par de veces antes de estar lo suficientemente calmado para disculparse y ordenarle a las Beta's todavias asustadas que organizaran el desastre.

Fue hasta su habitacion para ver al Omega tricolor asustado y acurrucado en su cama - Yugi perdon por eso, no quise asustarte o que pasaras un mal rato, es solo que ese idiota merecia unos buenos golpes a ver si asi su cabeza empieza a funcionar de verdad - le dijo con sinceridad sentandose junto a el en la cama.

No te preocupes, entiendo - le dijo Yugi calmandose y sonriendole con suavidad, pero se borro al instante cuando vio el hematoma que comenzaba a formarase en el estomago del Alpha - estas herido! Te duele? - le pregunto preocupado señalando el golpe.

No te preocupes por eso pequeño, Akefia pega como niña - le dijo bufando divertido, y era cierto Marik y el eran los mas fuertes en el grupo, mientras que Akefia era rapido - deberias ver como queda un golpe de Marik, ese si pega con fuerza

Ven te ponder hielo para que no se ponga peor - le dijo con cariño Yugi tomandolo de la mano para jalarlo fuera de la habitacion.

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Akefia con dificultad se habia levantado de donde lo habian arrojado, apoyandose de las paredes camino hasta donde habia dejado estacionado su auto y se subio en el para ir a su casa sin importale las manchas de sangre que dejaba a su paso.

Se subio para ir a su casa enojado, llego y sin saludar al portero siquiera paso dentro, estaciono su vehiculo en el lugar que le correspondia y se bajo de auto. En momentos como estos donde su vision nadaba por la perdida de sangre era que maldecia vivir en un ultimo piso, a duras penas abrio la puerta de su casa y pasar antes de desplomarse en el suelo inconciente.

Por su parte Ryou se habia despertado hace algun tiempo sintiendose terriblemente incomodo y dolorido, reviso sus alrededores y se vio solo en una habitacion desconocida. Busco sentarse para ver mejor su entorno pero un dolor lacerante en la parte baja de su espalda lo dejo acostado de nuevo, en ese momento recordo de golpe todo lo que habia pasado en la noche anterior y principalmente al Alpha que lo habia tomado.

Akefia-sama! - intento llamar pensando que estaba fuera de la habitacion, de pronto su hombro comenzo a picar y doler de forma increible haciendolo jadear, miro a ver que tenia y se dio cuenta con los ojos muy abiertos de la marca de mordida que tenia en el hombro - _el... Me marco?_ \- se pregunto algo incredulo - _Pero por que se siente tan horrible? Y donde esta el?_

Se quedo un rato acostado esperando un poco antes de intentar volver a pararse y aun que le dolia bastante esta vez si lo logro, se envolvio una de las sabanas al cuerpo para ocultar un poco su desnudes y salio de la habitacion temblorosamente. Busco por toda la casa al Alpha pero tristemente se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Suspiro sabiendo que este tipo de cosas eran normales en su vida y se sento en el mueble a esperar que el mayor llegara.

Estaba por quedarse dormido de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe y escucho algo caer con fuerza en el suelo, fue a revisar y vio con los ojos muy abiertos al mayor tirado en el suelo inconciente sobre un charco de su propia sangre - Akefia-sama! - grito arrodillandose junto al mayor, para revisarlo. Impresionado vio muchos pedazos de cristales y vidrios enterrados en distintas partes del cuerpo del hombre, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad para ver que hacer en esta situacion.

 _Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejarlo sangrando asi_ \- miro a sus alrededores como buscando ayuda del cielo, pero al no ver nada util se levanto con dificultad, su cuerpo aun dolia pero aun asi tomo la mano del mayor y con mucho esfuerzo lo arrastro al medio de la sala.

Reviso toda la casa y le dio gracias a los dioses cuando encontro un botiquin muy bien equipado y regreso junto al moreno, tomo unas pinzas y con extremo cuidado removio uno a uno los cristales en el cuerpo de Alpha. Quito la ropa ensagrentada del cuerpo del hombre dejandolo en ropa interior y limpio la nayor parte de sangre que pudo.

Luego aplico una pomada antibiotica, y otra para aliviar un poco el dolor cuando dspertara. Cosio las heridas mas profundas y vendo todas las heridas, cuando vio su trabajo terminado estaba inmensamente cansado y hambriento, pero todas las repisas y el refrigerador estaban vacios - _de que vive este hombre?_ \- se pregunto al ver que no habia ningun tipo de alimento en ningun lugar.

Regreso donde estaba aun tirado el Alpha y vio el desastre sangriento que habia por todos lados, suspiro de nuevo y se dispuso a buscar esta vez algo con que limpiar el lugar. Cuando lo encontro decidio comenzar por la entrada que era donde habia mas sangre y se estaba por secarse, se arrodillo con un cepillo, paño y esponja empezo a limpiar.

Akefia gimio cuando estaba despertando, realmente no queria moverse sabia que le doleria demasiado todos los malditos vidrios que tenia enterrado cuando se moviera un dedo. Pero no podia quedarse alli, aun debia ver como demonios curarse a si mismo. Asi que se armo de valor y comenzo a moverse para sentarse, pero increiblemente no le dolia como, es mas sinceramente no dolia para nada.

Abrio los ojos para verse en la sala de su departamento - _como carajos llegue aqui?_ \- se pregunto confundido, se sento para ver incredulo su pecho vendado con maestria - _que mierda...? -_ fue el unico movimiento que pudo hacer hasta sentir movimiento en otro lugar de la casa. Se levanto con algo de mareos y fue hasta donde escucho el sonido, para ver al pequeño omega peliblanco con una sabana solamente envuelta sobre su cuerpo algo manchada de sangre, terminando de limpiar el desastre sangriento que habia dejado en la entrada de la casa.

 _El fue el que curo y vendo mis heridas?_ \- se pregunto incredulo mirando las vendas alrededor de todas y cada una de sus heridas - _este mocoso esta decidido a hacerme sentir como un bastardo de lo peor_ \- penso al sentir como ese sentimiento amargo del remordimiento comienza a recorerlo - _yo intentado desacerme de el, y el me salva... Joder soy un imbesil_

Ryou deja eso y ven para aca porfavor - pidio con voz suave, aunque aun asi sobresalto al Omega que estaba absorto en su trabajo. Con un mas remordimiento de conciencia vio como se levantava de su lugar con dificultad y unas cuantas muecas de dolor - te duele?

Un poco, ya no me duele demasiado - mintio y Akefia se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada al respecto ya se sentia bastante patetico como estaba - pero no importa, tu como te sientes? No puse demasiado apretadas las vendas verdad? - le pregunto con preocupacion

 _Claro mocoso, preocupate por el bastardo que queria botarte luego de usarte como si fueras una ropa sucia_ \- penso con sarcasmo mientras nadaba en un mar de remordimientos al ver esos bellos ojitos nadando en preocupacion por el, desvio la mirada definitivamente no queria ver esos ojos en este momento - Dejame llevarte - le dijo y lo cargo estilo nupcial para que no se lastimara caminando mas, era lo menos que podia hacer.

Ryou se sonrrojo cuando estuvo en los fuertes brazos del Alpha - no te molesta llevarme con tus heridas? - le pregunto aun preocupado por el.

Podrias dejar de preocuparte por eso maldicion? - le dijo algo bruscamente, pero estubo a punto de golpear su cabeza contra una pared al sentir temblar al menor con su mirada baja - joder Ryou, perdoname no era mi intencion asustarte, solo no quiero que te preocupes mas por mi, ademas no pesas nada y me merezco cada una de las heridas que tengo

Ryou aun asi no dijo mas nada, aunque el dijera que no estaba molesto igual no queria arriesgarse, se dejo llevar en silencio hasta la habitacion del Alpha donde fue depositado sobre la cama con suavidad. Por su parte Akefia se habia quedado parado aun lado de la cama pensando que iba a hacer ahora mismo - _por que de verdad no consegui a una puta joder, podria haberla botado al dia siguiente sin ningun problema_

Te molesta que este aqui verdad? - fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la pregunta del menor en voz baja - no me quieres ya aqui cierto?

De donde sacaste eso? - pregunto asombrado el mayor, ciertamente no estaba feliz con sus propias estupidecez pero eso no queria decir que le habia dicho algo al respecto al menor.

La marca, sera reciente pero al parecer la hiciste bastante emocionado y energico, puedo sentir mas o menos lo que sientes - le respondio aun en voz suave y sin mirarlo - desde que me levante me siento incomodo y dolido no solo mis caderas me han molestado, he estado analizando y todos esos sentimientos me los estas transmitiendo tu, y la unica razon que puedo pensar que tienes para estar molesto desde tan temprano es mi presencia aqui, no soy estupido se que querias simplemente que alguien te abriera las piernas

Si lo sabias, entonces por que lo hiciste? - le pregunto tontamente, sin pensar o entender por que carajos lo habia hecho el Omega.

Aunque se maldijo por preguntar cuando vio al chico mirarlo algo enojado e incredulo, juraba que le decia idiota solo con esa mirada - me dejaron aqui a peticion tuya, drogado para inducirme el celo y que te fuera mas facil usarme, a punto de perder la cordura y de todas maneras rogarte que me hicieras tuyo quiera o no quiera en realidad hacerlo, y me preguntas por que te di "concentimiento" para todo lo que me hiciste anoche?

Bien, oficialmente Akefia queria meterse un tiro - _Atem debio golpearme mas duro, es mas por que no me mato joder?_ \- penso con un suspiro sufrido. Se sento junto al chico que aun tenia la mirada baja - por que te ves tan tranquilo con esto? Estoy seguro que otro en tu posicion estaria intentando matarme, por que me curaste Ryou? - pregunto tomando la carita del menor para que lo mirara.

No podria dejarte desangrandote en el suelo, tenia que hacer algo para ayudarte - le miro como si estuviera loco por sugerir que podria hacer otra cosa, haciendo reir avergonzado al Alpha - y yo siempre supe que nadie a parte de mi Aniki, mis amigos o el señor Muto podrian llegar a quererme por mas que ellos intentaron convencerme de lo contrario, por eso no me sorprende que te moleste estar unido conmigo... Ni mi padre quiere estar conmigo, por que iba a querer estarlo un Alpha cualquiera?

El Alpha por un momento estaba sin palabras por la manera tan tranquila y sincera con la que dijo eso de si mismo - _el realmente cree eso, no lo dice solo por decirlo_ \- se dio cuenta con tristeza y dolor al mirar los tristes ojos verdes, llenos de sinceridad y conviccion en sus palabras - eso no es cierto, eres lindo - fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir para consolar al menos un poco menor.

Ryou bufo al escuchar eso y le respondio - se que soy "bonito" y "violable", pero hasta hay, todos simplemente quieren este cuerpo bonito no lo demas, despues que lo tienen no les importa mas nada de lo que pase conmigo, a mi personalmente no me quieren, no soy como Yugi que atrae a las personas como moscas y le quieren, o como Malik que todos abmiran y el manipula a cualquiera, yo simplemente soy una cara bonita que esta hay y ya

No lo dije en ese sentido joder - le espeto sintiendose como un idiota fuera de lugar - _Maldita sea que esto no es lo mio, soy de los que golpeo y destruyo cosas, no las arreglo y hago sentir mejor a los demas_ \- penso mirando a todos lados menos los tristes ojos frente a el - eres ademas de bonito, una gran persona y estoy seguro que muchas personas se moririan por tenerte pequeño

Ni siquieras me conoces realmente - le respondio desviando la mirada con un sonrrojo por sus palabras, no habia muchas que personas que se tomaran la molestia de decirle cosas bonitas a el

Me curaste cuando debiste dejarme desangrarme como el bastardo que soy, eso demuestra el buen corazon que tienes - le dijo con una suave sonrisa - y puedo conocerte con el tiempo, te marque lo que significa que ahora eres mio y tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para conocernos pequeño - el Alpha termino y se sorprendio cuando el pequeño peliblanco se lanzo hacia el dandole un abrazo, despues de un rato el Alpha correspondio el gesto rodeando al mas pequeño en sus brazos pegandolo a su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esto!  
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos leeremos en un proximo Capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les este gustando esto hasta donde vamos!   
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, que disfruten su lectura!

Despues de que Atem hechara a patadas a Akefia y se disculpara con el Omega por lo sucedido ambos se encontraban en el mueble de la sala, Yugi estaba a horcajadas sobre las caderas del mayor mientras sostenia una bolsita de hielo sobre el hematoma en el estomago del mayor - te dije que no era necesario, no me duele ni nada - le dijo el Alpha divertido.

Pero queria estar seguro de que estuvieras bien! - respondio con un puchero tierno en su rostro que al Alpha se le antojo besable,pero se contubo para no asustar o abrumar al menor.

El desayuno ya esta servido muchachos! Vengan a comer - les dijo de pronto la Beta a un lado.

Ambos asintieron y seguieron a la señora hasta el comedor donde tenian servida un abundante y sabroso desayuno, al pequeño Omega le brillaron los ojitos de alegria al ver tanta comida y con un olor tan sabroso junta - esto me recuerda a cuando estabamos en casa con el abuelo y a Ryou-chan le tocaba cocinar, el tiene un don para eso, siempre consigue que todo sepa divino - dijo Yugi con un poco de nostalgia ya sentado en la mesa y comiendo con alegria.

De verdad? Suena que quieres mucho a tus amigos y abuelo - le comento Atem para sacarle conversa mientras comian, le gustaba escuchar la voz del menor y de paso aprende un poco mas sobre el.

Sip! Ellos son la unica familia que tuve en mucho tiempo, ellos y mi Ni-sama - le respondio - cuando mi Ni-sama se fue a estudiar yo estuve muy triste, pero gracias a ellos lo supere

A donde se fue a estudiar tu Ni-sama? - le pregunto.

A Egipto e Inglaterra, primero estudio junto a su mejor amigo, el Aniki de Ryou-chan en el Instituto Ring de Inglaterra y luego fueron transferidos ambos a donde estan ahora el Instituto Puzzle de Egipto - le explico - aunque estaban pensando volver a transferirse al Intituto Eye aqui en Japon pero les falta poco para graduarse asi que les dijimos que era tonto hacerlo

Es cierto lo que dicen sobre volver a transferirse, yo estudie en el Instituto Puzzle de Egipto - le comento - que te gusta hacer?

Me gustan los juegos, pasar tiempo con mis amigos, cocinar, awww... Realmente me gusta hacer muchas cosas - le respondio de forma distraida - que te gusta hacer a ti?

Umm... Realmente no lo habia pensado, tengo tiempo que no hago algo que realmente me guste - le respondio la pregunta terminando de comer - ahora tengo que buscar algo que puedas usar para llevarte a comprar algo de ropa para ti

Okay! - respondio el chico sonriendole. Ambos fueron a la habitacion donde el mayor comenzo a rebuscar por toda la habitacion algo que le quedara al menor, mientras el Omega le veia desde la cama. Al final logro encontrar una ropa que aunque le quedaba un poco olgada podia ponerla sin ningun problema.

Ven vamos a comprar algo de ropa de verdad para ti - le dijo Atem tomando de la mano al sonriente muchacho salieron de la casa al auto del Alpha.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Luego de que ambos desayunaran en el comedor regresaron a la habitacion del Alpha - entonces... Ahora que? - pregunto Malik luego de un rato.

A que te refieres? - pregunto el Alpha mirando al techo acostado a un lado del menor.

Que sera de mi? De nosotros? - le dijo algo enojado, no podia entender como podia ser tan idiota - que pasara a partir de.ahora?

Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no pretendo castrar o controlar tu vida y deseos - le respondio con sinceridad - te doy permiso para lo que desees mientras me des la oportunidad de cortejarte y conocernos, te quiero como mi Omega Malik y quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte la clase de Alpha que sere contigo

Malik lo miro con incredulidad y desconfianza al principio, no era posible que un Alpha le dijera eso, pero dudo en eso al notar que solo habia sinceridad en su mirada. Suspiro para decir - esta bien.. Pero a penas me sienta atrapado o incumples con eso pierdes toda oportunidad conmigo, esta claro?

Por supuesto Malik-lindo - le dijo sonriendo locamente mientras se levantaba de la cama - voy a buscarte algo descente que ponerte para ir a comprar tu propia ropa - y con eso comenzo a revolver la habitacion buscando algo que darle al menor, despues de un rato regreso con la ropa colgando en el brazo - toma esto, te quedara un poco grande pero es lo mas pequeño que tengo

Mientras el Omega se vestia el telefono de Marik comenzo a sonar, sin ver quien era por estar viendo al chico vestirse contesto. Al instante su cara se transforma totalmente en una mueca de molestia para salir de la habitacion rapidamente. Por su parte Malik vio confundido esto pero se encogio de hombros por el momento.

Paso un largo rato y el Alpha regreso, el chico se dio cuenta que toda la postura relajada y tranquila habia desaparecido del cuerpo del hombre, parecia un depredador a punto de masacrar a su presa - estas listo? - escucho Malik que el hombre le pregunto con una voz grave y seria.

Si pero que carajos te paso que ahora estas molesto? - le pregunto Malik con cautela, le habia dado una oportunidad al Alpha, no creia que la regaria tan pronto lastimandolo o algo parecido. 

No te preocupes por eso Malik, no voy a pagar mis rabias contigo, pero necesito arreglar unas cosas de ultimo momento asi que debemos salir pronto - le dijo aun serio mientras el tambien se vestia para salir - ven conmigo

Con eso ambos salieron de la casa, a Malik le brillaron los ojos con pura alegria cuando vio la motocicleta del mayor - es tuya?! - le pregunto euforico.

Por supuesto, de quien mas seria? - le dijo divertido ante la alegria del menor - te gusta?

Gustarme!? Amo las motocicletas! - le grito dando pequeños brinquitos de felicidad - vamos a ir en ella?

Claro, nunca salgo sin ella a menos que valla con los idiotas de mis amigos - le dijo encogiendose de hombros - toma - le arrojo un casco morado mientras el tomaba uno negro - subete - ordeno y al menor no tuvieron que decirselo dos veces para subirse detras del mayor, mientras este hacia ronronear el motor con alegria. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa igual de loca antes de salir a toda velocidad.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Akefia despues de un rato habia liberado al menor del abrazo y este se alejo del mayor un poco sonrojado, ambos no se dijeron nada hasta que Akefia pregunto con curiosidad - donde aprendiste a curar asi? Lo hiciste mejor que algunas enfermeras en hospitales

He tenido que curar heridas iguales e incluso peores desde que recuerdo, mi Aniki solia meterse en muchas peleas - le explico con una mirada nostalgica - casi siempre llegaba a casa igual que tu, por eso no me sobresalte o sorprendi por la forma en que llegaste... Ademas me gusta el Gore, la sangre no me molesta

Osea que tengo a un pequeño Omega sadico? - le prengunto sorprendido, no se esperaba eso del Omega Angelical - te gusto que llegara hecho un desastre sangriento?

No me malinterpretes! No quiero que vuelvas herido de esa forma, solo queria decirte que la sangre no me asusta - le dijo negando con la cabeza rapidamente haciendo que la sabana se rodara un poco de su cuerpo, con un pequeño chillido volvio a cubrir su cuerpo con su cara roja.

Por que te escondes? Me encanta tu cuerpo - le comento divertido - ademas no es que alla algo de ti que no alla visto, tocado, besado...

Esta bien! Ya entendi - exclamo extremadamente avergonzado, su Alpha definitivamente no tenia verguenza o desencia.

Si eres tan timido con tu cuerpo por que sigues desnudo? - le pregunto confundido.

No tengo nada que ponerme - respondio con simpleza - a nosotros nos trajeron del centro sin nada

El Alpha paso uno segundos pensando en ello hasta que decidio - bien tendre que llevarte a conseguir algo de ropa, por mas que quiera mantenerte desnudo para mi, no creo que seas muy feliz con eso

Akefia-sama! - grito lanzandole uno de las almohadas al pervertido que tenia por Alpha, que solo reia divertido por las reacciones tan entretenidas del niño.

Que? No veo que malo estoy diciendo - sonrio feliz el Alpha como tenia tiempo que no hacia, ese niño lo hacia sentir extraño pero ahora no pensaria en eso - seria un sueño, tener en mi casa a mi Onega esperandome preparado para recibirme, desnudo y listo para que lo tome a mi antojo, sabes que? Me arrepenti de ir por ropa, te prefiero asi

Ryou solo abria y cerranba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, no podia ni gritarle al idiota pervertido que tenia delante de lo avergonzado que se encontraba - solo bromeo, te buscare algo para que uses mientras tanto - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona leventandose de la cama a buscar lo dicho.

Regreso al rato con una pequeña pila de ropa - escoge algo que te quede de alli - le dio colocando la pila en la cama.

Luego de revisar toda la ropa Ryou pregunta con una ceja alzada - Akefia-sama de donde sacaste todo esto?

Bueno tu no eres el primero en pasar por mi cama, y ocurre a veces que alguno de mis amantes deja algo aqui tirado, pero no te preocupes todo esta limpio - respondio con simpleza.

 _Que clase de amantes a tenido el?_ \- se pregunto viendo la "ropa" que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion, sinceramente salia con la sabana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y se veria menos vulgar que con una de esas cosas - Akefia no puedo salir con algo asi - le dijo mostrandole unos short que cubririan a lo mucho sus nalgas.

Que tiene de malo la ropa? - pregunto el Alpha - hay una chica que siempre acosa a uno de mis amigos que usa cosas como esas, ademas he visto a varios Omegas usar cosas asi

No tienes algo menos vulgar? - pregunto con voz lastimera, realmente no queria usar nada de eso, pareceria una puta cualquiera.

Akefia se levanto algo irritado para comenzar a revolver sus cosas, hasta que al final encontro algo que podia servir - esto esta mejor? - dijo dandole la ropa.

Si! Esta bien - le respondio para comenzar a vestirse, eso suena el telefono del Alpha anunciando un mensaje - _es Marik, que quiere ahora el psicopata ese?_ \- penso al buscar quien se lo habia enviado.

/ **Hola Ladron de Quinta!, tu Omega seguro necesita ropa y comida, tu casa nunca tiene nada comestible por que eres un vago que ni siquiera puede poner servicio en su casa, tu puedes enfermarte comiendo chatarra en la calle o sin recordar comer todo el dia da igual, pero al menos compra comidad de verdad para el Omega bastardo.**

**Si no sabes que carajos comprar de comida preguntale al chico, seguro incluso te da clases de como comer de verdad. Y ve al Comercial de siempre, ya le escribi a Atem necesito hablar con ambos, el idiota de nuestro Tio "Favorito" me llamo esta mañana./**

Akefia por un momento parpadeo procesando la informacion, un poco avergonzado le pregunta al niño que estaba vistiendose - oye Ryou... Tienes hambre? - dijo algo tentativo, era cierto que a veces el se olvidaba de comer siempre, cuando lo hacia estaba en la calle y comia en cualquier lugar que encontrara.

Un poco, despues de curarte iba a buscar algo para los dos, pero todo estaba vacio en la cocina - le.dijo terminando de acomodar la ropa un poco holgada en su cuerpo, pero preferia que la ropa le quedara ancha a parecer una puta con la otra ropa - tu no cocinas verdad?

No tengo tiempo para eso - mentira descarada, tenia tiempo de sobra, solo que Marik y el tenian terminante mente prohibido estar cerca de una cocina despues de que incluso se les quemara el agua, ellos dos eran normalmente un peligro para la humanidad pero en la cocina eran una bomba nuclear a punto de estallar.

Si voy a vivir aqui si quieres te ayudo con eso, puedo cocinar para ambos - le dijo sonriendo dulcemente, joder Akefia queria violarlo ahora mismo, esa carita era demasiado tentadora.

Seguro que estas bien con eso? - le pregunto, al menos si jugaba bien sus cartas podia ahorrarse la penosa pregunta de que comprar, joder no queria que el niño supiera aun cuan despistado era en el tema.

Claro! Me encanta cocinar, yo te digo que comprar despues de conseguir la ropa - le dijo, no neecesitaba que le dijeran lo poco que sabia el Alpha sobre el tema - _es como mi Aniki, creen que la comida llega por arte de magia a sus platos, no tienen ni idea de por que la comida sabe como lo hace_ \- penso con resignacion y diversion - que te gusta comer?

En su mayoria carne casi cruda, me encanta ese ligero sabor a sangre que les queda - le respondio sonriendo.

 _Si, identico a mi Aniki... Hablando de el, que estara haciendo ahora?_ \- se pregunto con la mirada perdida en el espacio perdido.en.sus recuerdos - _espero que te controles y no te lastimes, no estoy cerca para cuidarte y regañarte por meterte en problemas_

Ryou...! - le grito para llamar su atencion, se habia ido a otro mundo por unos segundos - estas bien?

Claro! No te preocupes, solo pensaba algunas cosas - le respondio un poco apenado - yo me encargo de hacer la comida como te gusta tranquilo

Bien, estas listo? - le pregunto a lo que el niño asintio sonriente - vamos entonces

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Iban el y su Omega camino al centro comercial, habia recibido un mensaje del psicopata un poco preocupante y esperaba no trajera nada malo - _seguro estara esperandonos donde siempre_ \- penso para si mismo mientras manejaba, Yugi mientras tanto estaba distraido viendo la ciudad por la ventana con alegria para notar la cara seria que tenia el Alpha.

Atem mira! - le dijo el pequeño con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos señalando un parque de atracciones a un lado - podemos ir alli algun dia?

Claro, despues me encargo de mostrarte toda la ciudad cuando tenga mas tiempo libre - le respondio enmascarando sus preocupaciones para no quitarle al niño su alegria - ese es KaibaLand, su dueño es un amigo mio - le dijo - _mas como primo, pero es muy pronto para que Yugi sepa de mis problemas familiares_ \- se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

No hablaron mas hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Atem estaciono su Auto y guio al chico hasta donde lo esperaban un Omega y Alpha rubios - Malik...! - grito Yugi corriendo hacia el rubio que lo atrapo en un abrazo enorme, estaba muriendo de preocupacion por sus dos inocentes amigos cuando fueron separados.

Estas bien? No te hizo nada el Alpha ese? - pregunto Malik luego de liberar su abrazo, mientras revisaba el cuerpo del tricolor esperando ver una marca, estaba seriamente tentando a desnudarlo en el lugar para comprobar que no lo fueran marcado en un lugar poco visible como la cadera o la cara interna del muslo.

No Malik-chan estoy bien, Atem es un caballero conmigo - le dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba un poco, sabia que su amigo no estaba bien de la cabeza y era capaz de desnudarlo en pleno centro comercial para comprobar sus palabras.

No estoy convencido, pero creere por el momento tus palabras - le dijo mirandolo ceñudo - oigan ustedes! Vamos a ir a comprar si o no? - les grito a ambos Alpha sin importarle como la gente se le quedaba mirando por la forma tan grocera con la que hablo con su "dueño".

Tenemos que esperar a nuestro amigo y podemos ir - le respondio sereno, sinceramente a el no le importaba la forma de hablar grocera y franca de Malik, era lo que mas le gustaba de el a decir verdad.

Dudo mucho que veamos al bastardo pronto despues de como lo deje - bufo Atem enojandose al recordar al idiota que tuvo la grandiosa idea de venir a gritarle en la mañana.

No me digas que el idiota te hizo cabrear tan temprano en la mañana y lo jodiste - le pregunto Marik sonriendo maniaticamente - joder y no estaba alli para grabar la paliza, que malo

Solo espero por su bien que no haya hecho una estupidez - comento al aire, realmente esperaba que Akefia se responsabilizara por una vez en su vida de sus actos y cuidara del Omega.

Que no haya hecho que cosa esta vez? Siempre hago estupideces faraoncete - le respondio una voz detras de el sobresaltandolo.

Joder, no te veo tan mal como esperaba, Atem debemos ir a entrenar, estas perdiendo tus facultades para joder al ladron de quinta - comento Marik con burla.

Como carajos estas tan bien? - lr pregunto el Alpha tricolor igual de sorprendido, esperaba minimo una cojera de el.

Me curo Ryou - respondio desviando la mirada con verguenza.

Que justo este mundo no? Tu vienes a joderme para desacerte del Omega y el te hace un favor - le dice con sarcasmo - donde esta el por cierto? - le pregunto con seriedad, juraba que iba a limpiar el piso de todo el centro comercial con el si respondia que le habia hecho algo al Omega. 

Akefia suspiro para decir - esta aqui - dijo moviendo un brazo, hay fue donde notaron la pequeña manita que se aferraba con fuerza al brazo del Alpha con una ceja arqueada - puedes salir porfavor, quien intente lastimarte se las vera conmigo - dijo mirando hacia atras un poco arto, desde que Ryou vio el centro comercial y la cantidad de gente en el se aferro a su brazo como si fuera su unico sosten de vida, mientras le rogaba ir a un lugar mas pequeño, joder no era que a las mujeres y Omegas les gustaba comprar en estos lugares?

Por su parte Yugi se habia asustado al ver al Alpha que habia entrado a la casa de Atem temprano, no queria que volviera a probocar a Atem a pelear. Aunque cuando vio a su pequeño amigo peliblanco asomarse y saludar timidamente olvido todo su miedo y se lanzo a abrazarle - Ryou...!

El peliblanco se tenso cuando gritaron su nombre y le abrazaron de sorpresa, pero al instante se calmo cuando vio los raros cabellos de su amigo - Hola Yugi, como estas?

Estamos bien, mira tambien esta Malik! - dijo jalandolo feliz a donde estaba el rubio. Este a penas estaba el peliblanco a su alcanse lo tomo y comenzo a revisarle como hizo con Yugi.

Que haces? - tartamudeo sintiendose un poco violado el peliblanco, mientras se movia para que no viera el mordisco en su hombro. Sabia cual iba a ser la reaccion del desvergonzado de Malik en cuanto la viera y no queria que hiciera una escena en pleno centro comercial.

Pero el rubio conocia a su amigo y sabia que algo le escondia - Ryou me diras por las buenas o sera por las malas que vere lo que escondes - le amenazon señalandole el hombro, el peliblanco se resigno a lo que sea que pasara y descubrio el mordisco que lo enlazaba con Akefia.

Malik al ver la marca no dijo nada o cambio su expresion, solo giro y fue en direccion a su Alpha colgandose de su cuello, mientras Ryou y Yugi estaban aterrados esperando la reaccion de su transtornado amigo - Marik te interezaria ganar algunos puntos conmigo? - le susurro al oido mientras todos lo veian confundidos.

Claro que necesitas? - le respondio Marik curioso por el tono del menor.

Golpearias lo mas fuerte que puedas al ese bastardo por mi? - le dijo señalando al peliblanco que se encontraba aun mas confundido con todo, nadi podia escuchar la conversacion de las dos rubias locas.

Me estas pidiendo que le golpee sin ninguna razon aparente? - pregunto Marik con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, que se agrando cuando vio al menor asentir con alegria - con gusto!

No me mires asi! Algo hiciste y te lo enviaron - le dijo Marik sonriendo locamente al Alpha que le miraba de forma asesina desde el suelo despues de tremendo derechazo que le volvio a romper el labio.

Eso tienes por marcar a mi amigo! Y agradece que Ryou-chan nunca ha querido escucharme sobre como castrar a bsstardos como tu! - le grito Malik desde atras sin importarle la escena que se creaba.

Solo tu podias conseguir al Omega loco Marik - refunfuñaba Akefia levantandose enojado del suelo, Ryou se acerco a el queriendo ver como estaba pero fue rechazado de forma brusca por este que se alejo de todos entristeciendolo.

Yugi al verlo triste se acerco para consolarlo - no te pongas triste Ry-chan - le dijo dandole un abrazo mientras le sonreia.

Esta bien Yugi - le dijo devolviendole la sonrisa pero esta igual no le duro mucho cuando volvio a ver a su Alpha y sintio la molestia de este a traves del enlase.

Ryou vamos! - le grito Akefia desde lejo, y el Omega no pudo evitar obedecer por mas fudas que tuviera. Mientras Yugi veia preocupado a amigo y Malik planificaba venganzas contra el tipo.

Vamos mejor a seguir con lo nuestro - dijo Atem para tranquilisar a los Omegas junto a Marik, y con eso siguieron a los dos peliblancos algo mas adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como tan? Yo estoy un poco ocupada pero squi vine con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, por desgracia....
> 
> A leer!

El grupo habia llegado a una de las pocas tiendas que existia en el lugar especialmente dedicada a Omegas, siendo recibidos por dos chicas que al ver a los Alphas poderosos fueron inmediatamente a recibirlos con sonrisas - Buen dia señores, en que puedo ayudarles?

Necesitamos un vestuario completo para ellos - dijo Atem señalando a los niños.

Como desean que se vistan? - pregunto una de ellas acostumbrada a que los Alphas dijeran como querian ver vestidos a los Omegas que iban con ellos.

Preguntale a ellos, de todas maneras son ellos los que usaran las ropas - respondio Marik sin importarle realmente lo que Malik usara - solo dinos la cuenta para pagarla, ayudalos a ellos - le dijo a la chica para girarse a su Omega - Malik puedes pedir lo que quieras

Igual tu Yugi - dijo esta vez Atem sonriendole al menor.

Akefia todavia estaba algo enfurruñado por el golpe que recibio, pero si habia bajado un poco su ira - compra lo que te guste Ryou - le dijo mirandolo sereno, no queria asustarlo mas de lo que seguro ya lo habia hecho. Vio la pequeña sonrisa que le regalo el meñor con un calorcito inexplicable en el pecho.

Cuando vieron que los mas pequeños se habian ido junto a las confundidas Beta's por la escena su actitud cambio a una mas seria - ahora si Marik, explica eso de la llamada del tio Aknadin, no estaba en Egipto sin querer saber de nosotros? - pregunto Atem con seriedad.

El bastardo me llamo esta mañana para decir que venia a visitarnos y ver como estabamos - le respondio de forma agria el rubio - pero todos sabemos que solo viene a joder y querer meterse en nuestras vidas, suertudo el bastardo de Kaiba que pudo liberarse del maldito padre que tiene

Si el viene seguro que junto a el tambien vendra mi padre a joderme - comento Akefia con hastio - Zork no entiende que no quiero saber nada de el desde lo que intento hacer la ultima vez

No es importante eso ahora mismo, ya es un hecho que vendran a jodernos - le dijo Atem con autoridad - lo importante ahora es que haremos para adelantarnos a cualquier cosa que tramen

Seguro quieren apoderarse de Milenniun de nuevo e intentar controlarnos - comento Marik despreocupado - el tiene su maldita envidia contigo y tu padre desde que el abuelo les dejo de herencia todo lo que tenia a ustedes y a el lo dejo a un lado por ser como era

Y Zork viene para "ayudar" a su "amigo" - dijo de forma sarcastica Akefia - la ultima vez intenta hacer entrar en razon a Aknadin, le dije que mi padre solo lo estaba utilizando, pero no quiso creerme

No critiques mucho que a ti tambien te engaño - le dijo Marik con burla - a mi pudo haberme adoptado Aknadin pero siempre supe que era un maldito

Podrias dejar de recordarme mi momento de idiotes? - reclamo el pliblanco mirandolo ceñudo - que igual despues recapacite y ayude a detener al par de bastardos

Podriamos dejar de hablar estupidecez y realmente ocuparnos de cosas importantes? - pregunto Atem ya molesto con la falta de seriedad de los dos con los que andaba.

Lo unico que podemos hacer ahora es tener cuidado y estar muy atentos de sus acciones - comento Marik recibiendo aprobacion de Akefia por sus palabras - no dejar que nos tomen desprevenidos como la ultima vez

Supongo que tienes razon, sin saber nada de sus planes no pidemos hacer mucho - dijo Atem dando un suspiro descontento por la situacion, pero toda la postura tensa que habia entre los tres se relajo cuando vieron acercarse a los Omegas con sonrisas y cambiados con ropas que realmente les quedaban.

Atem mira! - le dijo Yugi mostrandole varios colares y brazaletes de cuero con adornos de metal, el Alpha trago grueso cuando llegaron pensamientos nada sanos del menor solo con esos adornos en su cuerpo - _joder debo de dejar de andar con Akefia, me pega lo pervertido_ \- penso mientras intentaba quitar las imagenes de su cabeza.

Ustedes tambien encontraron algo que les gustara? - pregunto Akefia a los otro dos Omegas, Ryou se le acerco timidamente mostrando un sueter a rayas azul y blanco - _sera muy divertido quitar eso para descubrir la bella piel que esconde debajo_ \- penso lamiendo sus labios inconcientemente imaginando la escena.

Ya estan listos? Consiguieron todo? - pregunto Marik sabiendo que pasaba por la mente de sus dos amigos.

Si! - respondieron los tres señanlando a las dos muchachas que cargaban con los carritos cargados de ropa, los Alphas simplemente fueron hasta la caja y pagaron la cuenta de cada uno de los niños.

Yo tengo que ir a la empresa, tengo demasiado trabajo acumulado - dijo Atem estado afuera cargando la mayor parte de las compras del menor - Yugi tendras que venir conmigo cariño, no tienes problemas con ello?

Claro que no Atem - dijo el menor sonriente.

Nosotros tenemos que ir a comprar otras cosas - comento Akefia tambien cargando las cosas, Ryou estaba a su lado prendado de su brazo, no sabia si era culpa de la marca en su hombro o de otra cosa, pero no queria separarse del mayor si no estaba enojado - luego iremos a mi casa a dejar todo y podremos ir a la empresa, tengo que ver una informacion que espero este en mi escritorio para cuando llegue

Yo dare una vuelta por mis Cazadores Raros, me acompañas Malik? - pregunto Marik con las conpras mirando al rubio menor - si no quieres puedo dejarte en casa cuando dejemos todo esto

Iremos en tu motocicleta? - pregunto con ilusion, haciendo reir divertido al Alpha quien asintio - entonces te acompaño donde quieras! Ademas no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Atem despues iremos Malik y yo a la empresa vale? - le informa el Alpha Rubio al otro, que solo asintio de forma distraida. Con eso todos se dispersaron a sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Luego que se separaron de los demas ambos rubios fueron a casa del Alpha y dejaron las cosas, para seguir su camino a donde Marik se reunia con sus cazadores raros. Malik vio el abandonado lugar con una ceja alzada y pregunto - que haces aqui? Trata de personas?

No, Atem me mataria si lo hago - le respondio dejando que el menor bajara - pero si me ocupo de todo lo que el publico no deberia saber

Como que? - pregunto curioso caminando junto al Alpha.

Tratos bajo cuerdas, cuando piden prestado a la empresa y no pagan, estupidos que creen poder amenazarnos, cosas como esas - le respondio entrando y mirando a sus cazadores caminando y entrenando por el sitio, mientras Malik veia el lugar con diversion, le gustaba ese ambiente difinitivamente.

Voy a mi oficina, puedes venir conmigo o hacer lo que quieras - le dijo mirandolo, no temia dejarlo un poco solo, sabia que podia defenderse solo incluso en este entorno, y cualquier cosa igual estaria vigilante.

Voy a explorar un rato! - le respondio alejandose con una sonrisa, Marik solo nego divertido y se fue por otro lugar.

Por su parte Malik estaba viendo todo lo que el sitio tenia con curiosidad, definitivamente Marik le estaba gustando. Siguio caminando hasta que tres idiotas Beta's le cerraron el paso - que se supone que hace un Omega en este lugar? - pregunto uno de ellos.

No es tu problema, asi que puedes quitarte - le respondio Malik sin sentirse amenazado.

Asi que eres grocero? - le dijo otro con cara molesta - que no sabes que es este lugar? No es un sitio para Omegas pateticos como tu

Disculpame pero la unica cosa patetica que hay aqui son ustedes - les dijo el rubio de forma burlona, riendo de las caras desencajadas y molestas de los otros.

Te enseñaremos a respetar a tus superiores mocoso - le dijo uno de ellos furico lanzandose contra el lo que no esperaban era que el rubio respondiera sacando una daga escondida y le cortara el costado, todo sin que pudiera darse cuenta de nada.

Tu me enseñaras a respetar? Seguro? - dijo el Omega con malicia, luego miro a los otros que se miraban mas cautelosos a su alrdedor - ustedes tambien pretenden enseñarme a respetar?

Enojados ambos intentaron lanzarse contra el chico, pero este era mas agil y rapido que ellos, no habia pasado mucho cuando los tres se encontraban sangrando en el suelo. Una multitud se habia fornado alrededor de la zona que veia con incredulidad la situacion, no podian creer que un Omega habia sido el culpable de todo eso - alguien mas quiere joderme? - les grito Malik a la audiencia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De entre la multitud salio un hombre y por su olor Malik noto que era un Alpha con algo de molestia - quedate quieto - dijo y el rubio maldijo cuando noto que habia usado su Voz, maldita sea su condicion de Omega.

Que crees que haces? - pregunto una voz seria y enojada desde atras, todos menos Malik palideciron cuando vieron a su jefe Marik de brazos cruzados y mirada asesina, su olor y aura estaban cargados de ira.

Este Omega estaba causando problemas, solo lo estaba neutralizando - dijo el Alpha que se habia adelantado con voz temblorosa, su jefe enojado no era bueno para nadie.

Y tu en vez de ser un hombre y pelear con el decidiste controlarlo como un cobarde no? - dijo Marik con malicia - temias perder contra un Omega y tu orgullo no permitiria esa opcion verdad? 

Señor yo... - intento defenderse pero su voz no le salia.

Voy a aprovechar que la mayoria al parecer no tiene trabajo y andan aqui molestando - hablo acercandose y tomando la cintura del rubio Omega pegando su espalda a su pecho, este veia a todos de forma sobervia y engreida, joder que estaba disfrutando esto - el es Malik y es Mi Omega, asi que acostumbrense a verlo seguido en este lugar

No quiero saber o ver que usen los Alphas su voz en el, o que le pongan la mano encima - les dijo casi gruñendo las palabras - si lo hacen el tiene el permiso de disponer de ustedes como mejor le plazca, quedo claro? - para lo ultimo uso su propia Voz en todos menos el alegre Omega en sus brazos.

Todos en el lugar asintieron rapidamente con nerviosismo, mientras veian al par sonriendo maniaticamente pensaron - _de todos los Omegas que existen tenia que ser el unico psicopata como el_ \- terminaron para llorar internamente por su desdicha - se largan? - "pregunto" de forma "tierna" el Alpha y todos huyeron lo mas rapido que podian.

Bien, se puede saber cuando me robaste una de mis dagas? - le pregunto Marik mientras giraba al chico para mirar sus ojos divertidos.

La tome mientras conducias en la Motocicleta - respondio divertido - puedo quedarmela? - pregunto mostrandosela.

Por supuesto, te dare las dagas y cuchillos que quieras, no sabes lo sexy que te veias jodiendo a esos imbesiles - hablo con una voz ronca, demostrando el deseo que sentia por el Omega - estuve a punto de tomarte en el acto Malik-bonito - termino juntando sus labios con los del menor en un beso apacionado.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Todo esto es realmente necesario? - pregunto Akefia impresionado por la cantidad de cosas que el niño le habia dicho para comprar, no sabia que existian siquiera alguna de esas cosas.

Despues de separase de los demas ambos se habian ido a la camioneta del Alpha, y este habia conducido hasta un sitio que sabia vendian gran cantidad de alimentos. Hay el menor tomo control de la situacion y se dispuso a guiarlo a traves de los distintos pasillos arrastrando un carrito que llenaba de cosas que el no entendia.

Quiero tener suficiente para ambos por un tiempo, tambien quiero estar prevenido por si hay visitas y hay que atenderlos - le respondio de forma distraida, estaba muy ocupado mirando los condimentos - estos seviran - dijo y Akefia miro resignado la pila que crecia aun mas en el carrito.

Te voy a regalar un auto y a sacarte el estupido permiso para que vengas tu mismo la proxima vez - le dijo Akefia ya aburrido, joder por esta mierda comia en la calle.

Ryou por su parte lo miro de mala manera pero se distrajo por ver que habia bueno en la seccion de verduras, despues de lo que parecieron horas para el Alpha por fin estaba pagando por los alimentos, utencilios y demas que compro el menor. Al parecer su cocina estaba mas vacia de lo que pensaba - seguro no tengo sartenes y ollas?

Tu cocina es grande, pero esta de adorno simplemente tienes lo mas basico, si quiero cocinar como se debe necesito todo esto - dijo señalando la parte tracera de la camioneta full hasta el tope.

Y seguro que cabe todo alli? - pregunto esta vez mientras manejaba, juraba tener pesadillas por ese dia de compras.

Ryou rodo los ojos por las constantes preguntas tontas, no entendia como habia sobrevivido su Alpha hasta la fecha - yo se organizar todo eso bien, nuestra cocina en la casa del Señor Muto era mucho mas pequeña que la tuya y podia almacenar aun mas cosas

Si tu lo dices - respondio dudoso, no hablaron mas hasta que llegaron al apartamento. Donde Akefia otra vez maldijo este dia de compras y vivir en el ultimo piso ante tener que llevar esa gran cantidad de compras hasta su casa, despues de varios viajes vemos al ladron hechado en el mueble extrenadamente cansado mientras el menor iba de aqui para alla organizado todo en su respectivo lugar.

El Omega primero limpio todo haciendolo brillar, luego coloco cosas como ollas, utencilios y adornos bonitos donde iban para hacer mas acogedor el sitio. Cuando vio ese tipo de cosas terminado comenzo a desempaquetar y organizar los alimentos en sus lugares, limpio verduras y carnes para tenerlas listas a la hora de cocinar, abrio los paquetes y puso su contenido en los recipientes correspondientes, etc.

Cuando termino de organizar todo se asomo por la cocina y vio con una risita al Alpha roncando ligeramente en el sofa, al parecer el viaje de compras habia cansado mucho al hombre, feliz regreso a la cocina para comenzar a hacer una buena comida para los dos.

Akefia comenzaba a despertar luego de un rato un poco confundido y sin saber cuando se habia dormido para comenzar, se sento y a su nariz llego un aroma espectacular y delicioso. Curioso siguio el olor y miro en la cocina quedando estatico en la entrada, su cocina antes fria y desabrida fue trasformada totalmente en un lugar acogedor y hogareño, tenia adornos y detalles bonitos que hacian crecer ese estupido calorcito en su pecho.

Que crecio cuando vio al tierno Omega vigilando varios sartenes y preparaciones con una gran sonrisa - Akefia! Estas despierto, iba a despertarte yo mismo, ve sentadote a la mesa ya casi esta lista la comida! - le dijo el niño sonriendole aun mas ampliamente, joder ese mocoso era adorable.

Este todavia ido y sin entender el cumulo de emociones que le recorrian fue a sentarse en el lugar que le dijeron, e incluso eso lo encontro cambiado y mas hogareño. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el Omega volviera cargando una bandeja con varios platos en ella, todos servidos e incluso decorados con cariño - y como no se a que hora llegas, te hice un bento para que no pases hambre y puedas comer en tu trabajo!

 _Akefia eres un Alpha con orgullo y no haras una estupidez como llorar por esto_ \- penso mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz para controlar al menos un poco todo lo que estaba sintiendo, volvio a mirar la mesa con todo acomodado y noto el cariño con que todo estaba elaborado - _joder... Ni mi madre se molesto nunca en hacer algo asi por mi_

Hay algo mal Akefia? Si no te gusta algo puedo hacerte otra cosa muy rapido - le dijo Ryou algo triste sacandolo de sus pensamientos, pensando que al Alpha no le gusto nada de lo que habia hecho.

El moreno abrio mucho los ojos al ver la tristeza en los ojos del menor - a _l diablo mi orgullo, aqui no estan ni Atem o Marik para joderme por esto_ \- penso levantandose y atrayendo al niño a su regazo, sorprendiendolo con el gesto - no hiciste nada malo Ry, esto es lo mas lindo que alguien ha hecho por mi en toda mi maldita vida, muchas gracias... - dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente de forma tierna.

Ryou se toco la frente con incredulidad muy sonrojado, no se esperaba ese tipo de gestos cariñosos del peliblanco mayor - que estamos esperando? La comida se enfria! - le dijo el mayor de pronto con su brusquedad de siempre, aunque el Omega pudo ver divertido una pequeña coloracion en sus mejillas.

Esta bien, dejame ir a mi lugar - pidio Ryou buscando salir del regazo del mayor.

No, me daras de comer y tienes suerte de que no quiera usarte de plato en este momento - le dijo el Alpha sonriente, Akefia siempre seria Akefia, sus momentos de ternura no le quitarian lo pervertido.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

El Alpha habia manejado un por un tiempo, la empresa se encontraba algo retirada del centro comercial donde estaban pero a penas habia llegado a la empresa habia ido directamente a su oficina, el pequeño Yugi solo lo seguia extremadamente perdido. Cuando llegaron el Omega vio impresionado la lujosa y hermosa oficina del mayor - puedes sentarte donde quieras Yugi, perdon si te aburres aqui pero es que de verdad necesito terminar de revisar estos papeles - le dijo de pronto el Alpha apendo.

No te preocupes, entiendo que debes trabajar - Yugi le tranquilizo con una sonrisa que el mayor correspondio con otra para ir a sentarse en su escritorio, mientras el Omega se sentava en un comodo sillon cerca del moreno.

Inmediatamente Atem se concentro enu trabajo, aunque debes en cuando miraba a su acompañante para revisar su estado. Pasaba el tiempo en silencio y el menor estaba por dormirse un poco aburrido cuando la puerta se abrio derrepente, asustando a Yugi

Atem! Volvimos - grito Marik entrando y sentandose frente al escritorio con toda calma, mientras Malik iba y se sentaba junto a Yugi para charlar - nos extrañaste?

Te voy a agradecer que no vuelvas a entrar asi a mi oficina - le siseo molesto Atem, habia visto el brinco asustado que dio Yugi por la brusca apertura de la puerta y no queria que volviera a suceder, aunque conociendo al par de amigos que tenia sus palabras entran en un oido y saldrian por el otro.

Deja de ser delicado - replico Marik extremadamente despreocupado - necesitas que haga algo?

De hecho si, tengo un trabajo para ti y Akefia - le respondi volviendo a su trabajo.

De que se trata? - pregunto con emocion el rubio, esperaba matar o mutilar a alguien

Cuando llegue Akefia les explico, no quiero tener que repetirme - respondio distraido el tricolor.

Mientras Yugi y Malik tambien estaba en una conversa entre ellos - Marik tiene una motocicleta Yugi!

Jeje... Que bueno, siempre te han gustado esas cosas - respondio nervioso el Omega tricolor, el personalmente pensaba que esas cosas eran la muerte con ruedas, pero a su amigo le gustaban y no iba a hacerlo sentir mal - Atem ha sido muy bueno conmigo - comento sonrojado.

Mas le vale o le arraco sus miserias - Malik como siempre tan tierno.

Malik... - el Onega tricolor ya no sabia ni que decirle a su amigo para que dejara de ser tan agresivo, aunque si derrepente escuchara y cambia ya no seria el Malik que Ryou y el tanto querian.

Tienen hambre? - les pregunto Atem de pronto a los dos Omegas interrumpiendolos, ya eran mas de hora de almuerzo.

Un poco nada mas - le respondio Yugi.

Vayan por algo de comer entonces - dijo Atem dandoles a ambos algo de dinero, y explicandoles el camino a la cafeteria de la empresa - si quieres y pueden traen algo para nosotros tambien

Claro, vamos Malik - y con eso ambos caminaron hasta la cafeteria un poco perdidos, aunque al final la encontraron rapidamente.

Vieron lo que habia dudosos en cuanto a que pedir - que crees que le guste a Atem Malik?

Ni idea, yo le llevare cosas vegetarianas a Marik que no crea que puede comer carne en mi presencia - comento Malik serio, llenando dos platos de ensaladas y pan.

Yo llevare esto - dijo Yugi rogando que lo que escogiera le gustara al Alpha. Ambos pagaron y regresaron en la misma direccion, iban girando en una esquina hablando entre ellos cuando Yugi sin querer choco contra una chica salpicandola con un poco de bebida.

Perdon! - exclamo Yugi rapidamente con pena.

La chica se giro y lo miro iracunda - quien eres y que haces aqui asqueroso Omega!! - grito moviendose para golpear el menor, que cerro los ojos asustado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Volvi con otro capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, disfruten de su lectura!

La mujer hizo amago de golpear al menor pero su mano fue atrapada en el aire por Malik con el ceño fruncido - fue un accidente, quien te crees que eres para venir e intentar golpear a mi amigo perra? - le gruño con enojo.

Como te atreves a hablarme asi Omega estupido? - le grito con voz chillona alejando su mano.

Me da la gana de hablarte asi perra, tienes problema con eso? - dijo burlon, cuando la muchacha intento responder Malik la interrumpio - y sinceramente no me importan los problemas que tengas, seguire hablandote como quiera

Te enseñare a respetarme! - le grito he intento cachetear al rubio pero ni siquiera llego a rozarlo cuando ya estaba en el suelo sujetandose su cachete enrojecido.

No eres la primera ni tampoco seras la ultima en intentar enseñarme a "respetar" perra estupida - dijo el rubio burlon cerniendose sobre ella - asi que si no puedes respaldar tus palabras mejor ni me jodas

Mi padre y prometido sabran de esto basura! - chillo la tipa levantandose.

Por que mierda chillas ahora Tea? - pregunto una voz grave desde atras, a la chica se le ilumino la mirada y miro a los Omegas con malicia por un segundo para despues comenzar a llorar - menos mal que estas aqui Marik-kun! Esos dos vinieron y comenzaron a agredirme! Como amigo de mi prometido tu deber protegerme....

Y asi siguio con su drama sin darse cuenta de que el rubio habia pasado de largo ignorandola totalmente para llegar con los dos Omegas - ustedes se tardaron y el sobreprotector de Atem me envio a buscarlos

Marik-kun me estas escuchando? - chillo al darse cuenta que era ignorada - conoces a las basuras esas?!

Me haces el favor de bajar el tono o te arranco la lengua Tea - dijo con calma el Alpha - y vuelves a llamar de esa forma a Mi Omega a al otro niño y me encargare de que no veas de nuevo la luz del sol

Con razon me hablas de esa forma, la puta te abre las piernas no? - la malicia colmaba sus palabras, sin darse cuenta del cabreo que producia en el Alpha - pero no te temo! Soy la prometida de tu jefe e hija de uno de los accionistas de esta empresa, les dire lo que estas haciendo y te correran de aqui! 

La chica hablaba muy segura de sus palabras sin fijarse del Alpha que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo caminaba hacia ella, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba pegada a la pared con una de las manos del hombre asfixiandola - bien Tea al parecer tienes todas las cosas mal, te las aclarare para evitar futuras confucciones como esta - hablaba con la misma voz sedosa que habia mantenido todo ese momento, pero tenia un borde aterrador y amenazante - primero la unica puta aqui eres tu que cada vez que puede se lanza a los brazos de cualquier Alpha que este tan desesperado para recogerte

Segundo deberias temerme querida, puedo matarte a ti y a todos los que conoces sin que nadie se de cuenta de nada - siguio con el mismo tono y cada vez apretaba mas la garganta de la chica que intentaba alejarse desesperada - tercero y esto necesito que te quede bien claro querida, Atem no es tu prometido ni mi jefe - le deletreo las palabras como si la chica fuera estupida y no le entendiera.

Repito por que quiero que te quede claro esta vez, Atem no es tu prometido ni mi jefe, yo hago lo que quiero por que esta mierda es tan mia como de el, a tu padre podria correrlo tambien cuando quiera, asi que realmente no eres nadie aqui para que este chillando - siseo en su oido mirando con satisfaccion como la lucha abandonaba su cuerpo, cuando estaba al borde de la inconciencia la solto, para alejarse sin importarle sus pateticos gemidos y resoplidos desesperados por oxigeno.

Nos vamos? - le pregunto a los niños aun tranquilo pero sin ese borde amenazante, Malik lo veia feliz y Yugi aterrado, pero aun asi ambos siguieron al mayor que habia recogido las bandejas y caminaba frente a ellos dejando atras a la molesta Beta que juraba vengarse.

Malik... Crees que estara bien? - susurro Yugi al rubio cuando estaban un poco mas lejos de la escena preocupado por la chica, aunque esta haya sido horrible con el su buen corazon no le dejaba dejar de estar preocupado por la chica.

Deja de ser tan bueno, ella iba a golpearte - le reclamo Malik mirandolo ceñudo.

Pero... - dijo Yugi con un pequeño puchero.

Olvidate de la tipa esa Yugi, no vale la pena - Malik le tranquilizo cuando estaban por llegar a la oficina del Alpha tricolor.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Luego de que Ryou y el terminaran su comida y reposaran, fueron hasta el auto para ir hasta la empresa. En el camino Akefia molestaba a Ryou con cosas pervertidas para sacar esas reacciones y sonrrojos que tanto le gustaban y divertian - ven sigueme - dijo el peliblanco tomando de la mano al pequeño para guiarlo por la empresa hasta su oficina.

Iban doblando una esquina cuando se les atravezo una chica que se veia molesta y golpeada - a quien molestaste que te jodio Tea? - pregunto Akefia viendola sumamente divertido.

Tu amigo Marik se volvio loco, estuvo a punto de matarme! - el drama de ella no iba a detenerse al parecer ahora ella estaba buscando la simpatia del Alpha, lastima que se haya buscado el que tiene la simpatia de una roca.

El esta loco y siempre lo ha estado, no se volvio loco de pronto niña - le hablo burlon, sintiendo como Ryou se escondia detras de el un poco mas - pero mas loca estas tu si lo hiciste molestar, seguro hiciste una estupidez de las tuyas

Yo no hice ninguna estupidez! - chillo la chica - solo intentaba explicarle como me agredieron un par de Omegas asquerosos locos que estaban por hay, y el casi me mata!

Te agredieron un par de Omegas? - pregunto Akefia sarcasticamente y sin darle importancia, el realmente queria seguir su camino, tenia cosas que hacer y esta tipa le estorbaba, pero ella no noto nada de eso por que siguio con el tema.

Uno rubio me insulto y me pego mira - dijo y le señalo su mejilla aun roja.

Akefia miro la mejilla roja casi volviendose morada por un momento donde Tea se sintio victoriosa por haber conseguido simpatia en alguno de los Alphas, pero todo sus creenciSlas cambiaron cuando el moreno solto una enorme carcajada - joder ese mocoso si sabe dar un golpe, solo Marik podia conseguir al unico Omega psicopata como el - dijo entre carcajadas mientras Ryou se asomaba de donde estaba escondido detras de su espalda con timidez para ver que sucedia.

Pero me dolio!! - hablo la chica mientras hacia berrinche y drama, no podia creer que estos Alphas fueran tan idiotas como para no prestarle atencion a alguien tan maravilloso como ella.

Y eso me importaria como por que razon? - Akefia pregunto con una ceja arqueada, de verdad que no entendia que demonios queria la Beta - mira Tea tengo cosas que hacer y me estorbas, dime de una vez que demonios quieres?

Que me ayudes a llegar con mi prometido! - chillo con hastio, definitivamente las palabras y abvertencias de Marik no llegaron a ningun lado - el debe de saber lo que me hicieron para que ponga en su lugar al Omega estupido que me choco, Psicopata ese de Marik y su puta!

Ante el comentario sobre Malik, Ryou la miro con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada por el momento, no queria que la mujer desagradable se diera cuenta de su presencia que habia pasado desapersivida por los momentos. Sin embargo Akefia habia sentido por primera vez la emociones de su Omega por el enlace que se habia formado entre ellos, y se sintio disgustado porque la tipa esa hizo molestar a su Ryou, aun asi no iba a decir nada todavia - prometido? Cuando te comprometiste tu y quien es el desgraciado?

Pues Atem idiota! - chillo de nuevo indignada por los constantes agravios a su persona, eran tan ciegos e idiotas que no veian lo maravillosa que era ella?

Y desde cuando Atem se comprometio contigo? - pregunto confundido, su amigo habia perdido el juicio al parecer, desde cuando estaba con Tea y que paso con el enano Omega que vio hoy en la tienda - el hasta donde tengo entendido no soporta estar en el mismo espacio o siquiera respirar el mismo aire que respiras

Pues no me ha dicho nada aun, pero es porque el es timido y un caballero que espera la oportunidad perfecta para proponermelo - hablo con seguridad Tea

Eso crees tu? De verdad? - el sarcasmo goteaba de las palabras del Alpha - Tea hazme el favor y no me molestes con tus desvarios y alucinaciones, si te saltaste un medicamento para eso no es mi problema, solo quitate que tengo cosas que hacer - cuando termino la hizo a un lado y siguio su camino arrastrando a Ryou consigo e ignorando los chillidos estupidos de la tipa

Quien es ella? - pregunto Ryou cuando estaban lejos de la mujer

Se llama Tea y es una tipa que acosa a Atem, le hemos dicho miles de veces que se deshaga de ella y su padre pero no nos escucha - le respondio con molestia al recordar algunas de las estupideces que habia hecho la perra - lo que hacen ambos es estorbar

El omega no pudo decir otra cosa por que habian llegado a la oficina del mayor, Ryou vio el desorden que habia con una ceja arqueda - quieres que te ayude a organizar? - pregunto un.poco timido.

Si tu quieres adelante, solo dime donde coloques las cosas - respondio distraido yendo hasta su escritorio y encendiendo la computadora, mientras el menor comenzaba a revisar las cosas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta con brusquedad - escuche que llegaste ladron, te dejo a estos dos, mas te vale cuidarlos - dijo Marik haciendo pasar a los dos Onegas restantes que estaban muy confundidos porlo que estaba pasando.

Momento Psicopata, ahora por que demonios me dejas a los mocosos? - pregunto.

Necesito "hablar" con nuestro querido faraon y no quiero que ellos vean la "conversa" que tendremos, tranquilo no sera mucho tiempo - le respondio, y Akefia sabia que por alguna razon Marik le gritaria un poco a su alteza, asi que solo asintio y vio al rubio girar para salir - por cierto, termina con lo que sea que hagas que cuando venga por los niños tu vendras con nosotros

Cuando el Alpha rubio habia salido Akefia miro a los Omegas con alimentos en sus manos mirandose entre ellos sin saber que hacer - pueden sentarse donde gusten o hablar, me da igual lo que hagan

Hola Ry-chan! - dijo Yugi sonriente cuando se sintio mas a gusto donde estaba, aun se sentia un poco cauteloso con el peliblanco Alpha por la escena en su casa pero estaba un poco mas seguro.

Hola Yugi, como estas? - Ryou respondio correspondiendo su sonrisa sin dejar de revisar los papeles, derrepente Malik lo jalo y comenzo a revisarlo minuciosamente.

Eto.... Malik? - de nuevo esa sensacion de estar siendo violado por su amigo - que buscas ahora?

Quiero ver si ese bastardo no te ha lastimado - le gruño el rubio todavia revisandolo.

Por que no preguntas entonces? - pregunto extremadamente incomodo, definitivamente su amigo tenia serios problemas.

Ese bastardo te marco, podria obligarte a decir cualquier cosa - le gruño a punto de desnudarlo para ver si habia moretones en la piel.

El no me ha obligado a nada Malik - dijo intentando alejarse del loco que queria despojarlo de sus pantalones - el se ha portado bien conmigo

No creere nada de lo que dices con esa marca en tu hombro - hablo intando inmobilizar al peliblanco - quedate quieto joder, solo quiero revisarte!

No, Malik dejame! - gritaba y pataleaba por mantener su ropa intacta.

Malik... Creo que no deberias - Yugi intento hacer entrar en razon al rubio, pero la sola mirada de este le hizo desviar la mirada y hacer que no estaba pasando nada, mientras comia su almuerzo.

Traidor! - grito Ryou al notar que este se alejaba, Malik ya lo tenia clavado al suelo y comenzaba a abrir sus patanlones.

Mientras Akefia ignoraba todo pensando - _perdoname Ryou pero no me metere en eso, el mocoso es un Marik version Omega y me gusta mi hombria donde esta_

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la Oficina de Atem..._

El Alpha tricolor se encontraba en su oficina mientras esperaba un poco preocupado que llegara Marik con los dos Omegas - _porque fue que lo envie a el a buscarles?_

De pronto la puerta se abre con fuerza por el Alpha rubio que se encontraba en sus pensamientos, siendo esto algo totalmente normal en ellos - y Yugi? - pregunto al verlo entrar solo.

Con Akefia, nosotros necesitamos hablar - dijo Marik con seriedad - cuando mierda piensas poner en su lugar a la perra de Tea?

Atem al escuchar eso rodo los ojos con hastio - ahora que hizo?

Pues casi golpea a Tu Yugi por un accidente, los ofendio a los dos y cree tener poder aqui - le grito molesto - no crees que ya es hora de desaserte de la perra?

Sabes que su padre es uno de nuestros accionistas, no es tan facil salir de ella - dijo sobandose el puente de la nariz - no llego a tocar a Yugi verdad?

Claro eso es lo unico que te importa no? - pregunto de forma sarcastica recibiendo una mirada asesina - no le llego a tocar, Malik la detuvo a tiempo

Me alegro y recordare agradecerle a tu Omega cuando lo vea, mientras vere que puedo hacer con Tea - hablo el tricolor suspirando

Mas te vale dejarle en claro su lugar a tu "prometida" - se burlo Marik recibiendo una mueca horrorizada del tricolor.

Prometida?! - repitio aterrorizado y horrorizado por la idea de estar en un compromiso con la castaña, joder preferia meterse un tiro a estar con esa mujer, ademas tenia a un tierno Omega tricolor en su vista - cuando me drogue y comprometi con la tipa?

Eso es lo que anda diciendo ahora la tipa, que no podemos tocarla o su "prometido" sabra del asunto - Marik estaba gozando de torturar al tricolor con esto, sus expresiones de horror eran divertidisimas.

Joder, de verdad tengo que resolver esto - gimio Atem pegando su cabeza contra el escritorio, porque la tipa tenia que acosarlo a el?

Bueno ya que termine por aqui voy a buscar al ladron y los Omegas - dijo Marik levantandose y dejando al faraon aun asqueado por la idea de estar con la Beta castaña en la habitacion. Llego hasta la oficina del Alpha peliblanco y abrio la puerta bruscamente como era su costumbre, pero queda estatico en la entrada por la imagen que le saludo.

Ehh... Porque intentas violar al Omega del ladron Malik? - pregunto sumamente confundido luego que su cerebro se reinicio, es que ver al Omega rubio a horcajadas sobre las caderas de un semidesnudo Ryou que se retorcia y gritaba no le hacian pensar otra cosa, todo mientras los demas hacian que no estaba pasando nada.

No le estoy violando! Solo quiero revisar que el bruto de su Alpha no lo haya lastimado - grito Malik en medio de su forsejeo con el peliblanco, ya lo habia despojado de su camisa y ahora iban los pantalones - quedate quieto maldicion, ya fuera terminado si te quedaras quieto!

..... Yo mejor no pregunto nada mas - dijo Marik para comenzar a ignorar la escena igual que los demas en la habitacion - terminaste ladron?

Si, dame 5 min para guardar esto y podemos salir - respondio concentrado en su tarea, cuando estuvo listo apago las maquinas y se levanto - vamos entonces

Malik nos vamos! Quieres que te dejemos aqui con el chico para que termines de violarlo? - dijo Marik con una risita.

No lo estoy violando joder, ademas ya termine, Ryou no esta herido! - hablo levantandose del peliblanco notablemente traumatizado, Akefia se acerco y lo levanto ayudando al muchacho ido a colocarse la ropa de nuevo, cuando estuvo listo acaricio su cabeza para consolarlo.

Ryou solo se aferro a el como si fuera su linea de vida mientras se alejaba lo mas posible del rubio Omega, aun sentia las manos de Malik sibre su cuerpo - oye chico, traumaste al pobre - regaño Akefia al rubio mientras sentia temblar al peliblanco aferandose a el mientras se escondia - _joder ahora seguro que el niño necesita terapia_

El lo superara - dijo simplemente el rubio Omega algo aburrido - Vamos o no?

Y con eso todos los demas siguieron hasta que llegaron a la oficina del Alpha tricolor, donde Yugi se separo del grupo y se lanzo hacia el Alpha que lo atrapo al vuelo en un abrazo - Atem! Una mujer mala intento golpearme, pero Malik no le dejo pero ella se puso a gritarle cosas feas y llego Marik-sama! Y la lastimo, me senti mal por ella pero Malik me dijo que se lo merecia, pero no dejo de preocuparme por ella... Esta mal?

Atem simplemente lo miro parpadeando por la sobrecarga de informacion a gran velocidad, el Omega le solto todo eso sin respirar ni siquiera - ehh... No Yugi, esta bien que te sientas mal significa que tienes un corazon puro y bondadoso, pero tambien ella merecia lo que le paso, asique no te aflijas demasiado por eso pequeño - le explico sonriendole mientras le desordenaba el cabello en broma.

Atem! - reclamo el Omega separando con un puchero por su cabello que hizo reir al mayor con su ternura. 

Tenias un trabajo para nosotros dos no? - pregunto Marik interrumpiendo la escena, juraba que estaba al borde de un coma diabetico por tantan azucar que habia entre esos dos - el ladron ya esta aqui, termina de decir que coño quieres que hagamos

Podrias dejar de ser tan vulgar? Que no vez que los Omegas estab aqui con nosotros - siseo Atem que tenia tapados los oidos de Yugi desde que el Alpha rubio comenzo a hablar

Por mi que hable como se le pege la gana, no me sonrojare como una virginal damisela por eso - bufo Malik recibiendo una sonrisa de su Alpha.

Eres su Omega, tu opinion no cuenta cuando estas tan loco como el - dijo Akefia con malicia, mientras acariciaba el cabellos de Ryou que estaba dormitando en su regazo.

Aww... El ladron se volvio tierno! - pico Marik al ver la escena rugiendo de risa, pero se detuvo cuando recibio un zape de Malik que lo fulmino con la mirada - y eso por que diablos fue?

Ryou merece amor, asi que mas te vale no volver a burlarte del cariño que reciba bastardo - le siseo molesto su Omega, Marik solo pudo refunfuñar y desviar la mirada regañado.

Y a ti te domaron Psicopata - ahora era el turno de Akefia para reirse y vengarse de su amigo, pero no duro mucho su alegria cuando vio la mirada reprochadora que le dirigio Ryou.

No comentare nada mas - dijo Akefia tambien desviando la mirada, joder con esos ojos, serian su perdicion, Ryou sonrio y volvio a relajarse contra el pecho del mayor durmiendose al instante.

Malik al ver eso bufo enojado, maldito sea ese bastardo Alpha que marco a su amigo y le hacia ponerse asi. Rypu siempre habia sido meloso y amable, pero ahora se estaba pasando de la raya y estaba seguro que era por la marca. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el carraspeo que dio Atem para llamar la atencion de todos, este solo estaba negando con la cabeza por las estupideces de sus amigos - podemos continuar con los negocios y dejar las estupideces de lado?

Yugi estaba apoyado de uno de los reposa brazos de su silla mirando a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro, fue horrible la forma en que el y sus amigos habian sido entregados a los Alphas. Pero al menos eran buenas personas, con problemas cierto, pero quien no tenia unos cuantos problemas? Pudo haber sido peor y haber caido los tres en las garras de un pervertido que solo los violaria cuanto quisiera y obligaria a darles hijos.

Pues habla entonces que carajos quieres faraoncete - eso saco de sus pensamientos a Yugi, al parecer las ofensas y formas bruscas de tratarse eran normales entre ellos se dio cuenta con resignacion. Vio a Atem mirarlo con verguenza ajena, pero el solo nego sonriente para que no se preocupara, si era la forma de ser de los otros no tenian por que cambiar como eran por el. Ademas no le molestaba, vivio con Malik por dios.

Quiero que averiguen todo sobre lo que ha pasado o han hecho Zork y Aknadin desde la ultima vez que los vimos - les dijo y todos adquirieron una seriedad escalofriante, Yugi se preguntaba quienes eran esas personas para que Alphas tan poderosos como ellos tomaran esa aptitud - averiguen sus movimientos bancarios, sus tratos con otros, sus problemas, sus compras, hasta el color de su ropa interior y que desayunan diariamente de ser posible

Bien! Tendras todo lo mas pronto posible - dijo Akefia pero sin la efusividad de siempre, tenia al pequeño Omega acurrucado durmiendo en su regazo y no queria despertarlo, sabia que estaba agotado por todo lo que habia hecho en el dia y lo dejaria descansar lo mas que pudiera.

Me traen todo lo que consigan en cuanto lo encuentren - termino Atem, dejando a Yugi con la duda de quien serian esos tipos que tenian tan preocupado a su Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias! Esto fue todo! Nos leemos en un proximo capitulo!
> 
> Los quiero! XP


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Agradezco mucho a los que leen mis locuras de verdad, les quiero un monton...
> 
> En fin ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, a leer!

Después que se dijo la tarea para los Alpha el ambiente se relajo un poco, entre bromas y conversas pasaron unas horas y el Alpha tricolor termino con su trabajo, se estiro en su asiento y miro a su costado donde Yugi se habia quedado dormido hace poco sobre uno de los sillones largos en su oficina. Se levanto sonriendo y comenzo a mover el hombro del menor - Yugi despierta, tenemos que ir a a casa

El pequeño Omega comenzo a despertar abriendo sus lindos ojos amatistas, bostezo y se froto el ojo de forma adorable para sonreirle al mayor algo atontado por el sueño - Atem... Que sucedio?

Te quedaste dormido cariño, quieres que te lleve? - pregunto mientras acariciaba su cara suavemente, Yugi solo le asintio y estiro sus brazos como un niño esperando ser levantado por su padre.

Atem nego con la cabeza divertido y levanto al menor estilo nupcial en sus brazos, este escondio su carita en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro para continuar con su siesta. Los demas tambien se estaban preparando para irse de la empresa, Malik y Marik estaban sonriendose y hablando entre ellos en susurros, mientras Akefia estiraba su cuerpo rigido por tanto tiempo en una posicion con Ryou a su lado acabando de despertar de su pequeña siesta.

Vamos de una vez faraon - dijo Atem en voz baja, acomodando mejor al niño en sus brazos, todos asintieron y salieron con calma de la habitacion. Estaban por uno de los pasillos cuando Atem vio a una mujer castaña, a la mujer se le ilumino la mirada cuando vio al tricolor que maldijo cuando la vio caminar hacia el.

Tea habia tenido un mal dia, pero se alegro enormemente cuando vio al Alpha que queria ver todo el dia. Pero como siempre su alegria no duro demasiado - que haces cargando esa cosa!? - grito furica al ver al estupido Omega que tropezo con ella esta mañana en brazos de su pronto prometido, iba a matar a la puta esa que seguro se le andaba metiendo por los ojos a su hombre.

Tea si lo despiertas te vas a meter en un problema conmigo, ademas desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? - le gruño Atem en un susurro al sentir al menor moverse en sus brazos - que quieres ahora?

Tea perpleja por la forma en que su prometido le hablo no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego volvio a ver al menor en brazos del Alpha y supo que toda esa aptitud de Atem hacia ella era su culpa. Esa puta se las pagaria - porque me hablas asi Atem-kun, yo... Te he estado buscando todo el dia para verte, tenia tiempo que no te veia y te extrañaba - hablaba de forma melosa y triste, segura de que el Alpha soltaria a ese asqueroso Omega para rodearla a ella en sus brazos y la consolarla.

Pero Atem solo giro los ojos con hastio por la estupidez de la muchacha - Tea a sido un dia largo y tenemos que regresar a casa, podrias quitarte porfavor?

La mujer estuvo a punto de gruñir por la respuesta - _maldita sea ese mocoso, seguro que ya le abrio la piernas y lo tiene comiendo de su mano, pero no es el unico que puede jugar esa carta_ \- penso de forma maliciosa mientras se acercaba un poco al hombre - si quieres puedo acompañarte, sabes que siempre estoy a la orden para lo que desees - le hablaba de forma coqueta e insinuante, estaba segura que esta vez no se resistiria a sus encantos.

El Alpha tuvo que dejar de respirar por segundos, la Beta se acerco mucho llegandole todo el desagradable y molesto olor de la chica a la nariz, nada parecido al agradable y relajante aroma dek Onega en sus brazos - podrias alejarte porfavor? - ademas ni loco se acostaba con ella

Tea estaba atonita, no podia creer que Atem la rechazara de esa forma, pero antes de poder hacer o decir cualquier otra estupidez Malik se adelanto a todos y encaro a la castaña que lo miro furica - ya terminaste de insinuartele como una puta a Atem? Por que me quiero ir de aqui, ademas aburres siendo tan patetica

Y sin ningun tipo de lastima o algo la hizo a un lado bruscamente, cosa que casi todos en el lugar le agradeciron enormemente y de esta forma todos pasaron de largo a la castaña estupefacta en el suelo. Cuando estaban fuera Akefia habla diriguiendose a los demas - bien haremos algo o cada quien para su casa?

Creo que es mejor que cada quien vaya para su casa, nos vemos mañana - se despidio el Alpha tricolor mientras se alejaba con el menor en brazos. Los otros solo se miraron y con un simple gesto se despidieron, para alejarse cada quien con destino a su hogar.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

El habia caminado hasta su auto y maniobro con el cuerpo del menor para sacar sus llaves, abrio la puerta y coloco con cuidado al menor dormido en el asiento. Giro y subio el mismo para conducir a su casa, en el camino Yugi comenzo a despertar - dormiste bien pequeño? - le pregunto sonriendo.

Sip! - dijo con un pequeño bostezo y estirandose - donde vamos?

A nuestra casa - le señalo mientras estacionaba el auto, ambos bajaron y caminaron sonriendose todo el camino hasta la casa, donde entraron y fueron recibidos por la amable Beta que se encargaba de mantener la casa en orden.

Hola muchachos, como estan? Como ha sido su dia? - les dijo la señora en cuanto estaban dentro y sentados en uno de los muebles de la sala.

Fue um buen dia, solamente la niña molesta de siempre que cree que yo estoy perdidamente de ella - le dijo Atem con hastio al recordar las acciones de la chica hoy.

Se refiere a esa chica Tea de la que siempre se queja y sus amigos le abvierten? - pregunto la señora con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Si esa misma, no le cabe en la cabeza que no siento nada por ella, ni siquiera la soporto mucho tiempo! - casi grito sumamente hastiado de la tipa, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

No te pongas asi Atem, no es necesario que te enfermes por eso, estoy seguro de que pronto se resolvera - le consolo Yugi, el se habia levantado sin que el Alpha se diera cuenta y lo habia abrazado por detras para consolarle.

Atem se giro y miro al pequeño que el sonreia dulcemente, por un segundo se quedaron mirando embelezados en la mirada del otro, para Atem esa mirada amatista era la mas adorable y transparente que habia visto y para Yugi la mirada rojiza del mayor tenia algo especial que le hacia enrojecer. La cercania, el aroma y la carita del Omega eran demasiado para el autocontrol del Alpha, por eso no se resistio y tomo los labios del menor con loa suyo en un beso suave y lleno de deseo.

Yugi primero se sobresalto por el beso, pero luego fue calmandose e intentando responderlo con timidez. La timidez del menor encendio al Alpha e hizo que tomara la cintura del chico y lo jalara mas hacia el mientras incrementaba el nivel del beso.

Continuaron con su beso hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, hay fue donde el Alpha se dio cuenta de loq ue habia hecho y se separo de golpe del chico - perdon Yugi no era mi intencion pasarme de la raya asi sin preguntarte, se que no nos conocemos aun para que yo este haciendo esas cosas y yo lo...

Yugi por su parte estaba enternecedio por el actuar del mayor, por eso detuvo su disculpa con una sonrisa - no es necesario que te disculpes, me gusto mucho y estoy seguro que si te fuera empujado no habria sucedido nada, asi que no te disculpes tanto.... Tu me gustas - le abmitio sonrojandose un poco y desviando la mirada.

Atem se sintio inmesamente feliz con esa declaracion, rodeo al menor con sus brazos para decirle - tu tambien me gustas mucho mi Yugi, voy a cortejarte a partir de ahora mi pequeño... Quiero que seas mi Omega, mio completamente lindura

Claro Atem, yo tambien pondre de mi parte para conocernos y enamorarnos mi Alpha - le sonrio el Omega para besar de forma juguetona y casta los labios del Alpha.

Paso un tiempo donde ambos charlaban de cualquier cosa de forma comoda, cuando Yugi recuerda una duda que tuvo esa tarde y se decide a preguntar - Ehh... Atem quienes son Aknadin y Zork?

Atem por unos minutos no dijo nada, solo se le que mirando serio por unos minutos donde Yugi le miraba nervioso pensando que no debio hacer esa pregunta y le habia molestado, hasta que Atem suspiro y comenzo a hablar - Aknadin es mi tio y era padre adoptivo de Marik, pero no te dejes engarñar por los lazos sanguineos entre nosotros el no es bienvenido con nosotros, y el lo sabe solo que le gusta venir a molestarnos

Porque si es tu tio parece que lo odias? - pregunto confundido Yugi, para el la familia era lo mas importante y no entendia porque Atem no le queria cerca.

Porque es un bastardo egoista, siempre ha tenido envidia de mi padre por que el fue el que heredo de mi abuelo y Aknadin fue dejado de lado por que el fuera desperdiciado todo en estupidecez - le explico con enojo - siempre se metio y critico la vida de mi padre e intenta hacerlo con la mia, incluso mi padre murio por culpa de el

Que hizo tu tio para hacer morir a tu padre? - pregunto el niño triste de escuchar eso.

Mi madre era una Omega dulce y delicada, para esa entonces yo tenia mas o menos 6 años cuando ella salio embarazada de mi hermanito... - se detuvo un momento para suspirar, su mirada en ese punto se volvio melancolica y triste - cuando ella tenia 7 meses de embarazo Tio Aknadin en un "accidente" la arrojo por unas escaleras, perdio al bebe producto de eso y su cuerpo empezo a apagarse por eso...

Los Omegas como tu no lidian bien con ese tipo de perdidas, se deprimen de tal manera que llega un punto en que su mismo cuerpo se rinde y mueren - Yugi se sentia muy triste por el dolor y tristeza que emanaba del Alpha, se acerco mas a el para consolarle al menos un poco - mi padre tampoco resistio la perdida de su Omega, ellos tenian una conexion muy fuerte porque se querian mucho

Pero porque Aknadin no esta tras las rejas o algo? Fue su culpa que muriera tu madre - fue la pregunta de Yugi mientras le abrazaba.

Por que las leyes de mierda que existen no conderan a un Alpha como el por la perdida de un Omega, y mas por que el alego que fue un accidente - dijo casi gruñendo Atem - mas bien mi padre quedo de estupido por morir de luto por un "simple" Omega, todos dijeron que el debio conseguir otro Omega y listo, como si simplemente perdio una camisa y debio conseguir otra

De verdad valemos tan poco? - dijo Yugi deprimido, el Alpha se sobresalto ante el olor de la tristeza y lo triste que se veia el chico, y rapidamente lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Nunca mas digas o pienses eso de ti Yugi, ustedes los Omegas son los seres mas inportantes que existen, solo que hay idiotas que no se dan cuenta de ello por que tienen problemas - le consolo Atem con feroz conviccion - yo odio las leyes estupidas que tenemos ahora que los degradan y hacen menos, quisiera cambiar toda esa porqueria pero yo solo no puedo y lastimosamente la mayoria de los Alpha's cree que estan perfectas las leyes como estan

Antes esas palabras los ojitos de amatista brillaron de felicidad - De verdad piensas eso?

Por supuesto Yugi, eres una de las cosas mas hermosas y especiales de este mundo, nunca dejes que nadie te haga creer otra cosa - dijo sonriendole mientras acariciaba con cariño una de sus mejillas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos simplemente disfrutando del momento y de la compañia del otro, hasta que Yugi volvio a romper el silencio - Lamento lo que le sucedio a tu familia Atem, si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacer sentir mejor como tu lo hiciste conmigo dime

Tu solamente sigue siendo como eres y sera consuelo suficiente pequeño, no tienes nada que disculparte o lamentar, no fue tu culpa....

* * *

_Con Marik_

Malik y el a penas se separaron de Akefia y Ryou fueron hasta la motocicleta del mayor, pero en vez de subirse e ir a casa como pensaba el Omega que harian el Alpha se giro para mirarle - quieres ir a hacer algo divertido en vez de ir a aburirnos en casa?

Y que propones que podemos hacer? No conozco nada de lo que hay en esta ciudad - respondio el Omega con una ceja arqueada curiosa.

Podemos ir de nuevo al Centro Comercial pero solo para recorerlo esta vez, podemos ir a jugar algo, podemos pasear simplemente por la ciudad y asi la conoces mejor o lo que tu quieras - hablo Marik encogiendose de hombros, solo queria pasar el rato con Malik, no tenia nada en mente que prefiriera

Que tipo de juegos hay por aqui? - pregunto el Omega curioso, le gustaban los juegos.

Hay una feria con por supuesto juegos de feria, un arcade cerca de aqui, una cancha de Paintball, y... Se que hay otras cosas pero en este momento no me acuerdo de que mas - siguio hablando sin mucha emocion, solo queria que Malik se decidiera de una vez

Podemos ir al Paintball, nunca me han dejado entrar a jugar en un sitio de esos y siempre he tenido curiosidad por como es - se decidio Malik con brillitos en su mirada - dicen que ese no es un lugar para Omegas los estupidos

Pues quiero que me digan en mi cara que no te dejaran entrar - comento con una sonrisa maniatica en el rostro, subiendo a su moto - sube hay una cancha de Paintball no muy lejos de aqui

Y rapidamente Malik salto sobre la moto detras del mayor con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de el y asi arrancaron a toda velocidad hacia su destino. Como dijo el Alpha no tardaron mucho en llegar a al llamativo sitio - queremos entrar yo y mi Omega, cuanto es? - pregunto directo Marik señalandolo a el y Malik que practicamente brincaba de la emocion.

Buen dia señores, claro que pueden pasar usted entra por hay y su Omega por alla donde hay unos asientos muy comodos desde alli puede observarlo jugar - les hablo de forma amable el muchacho que atendia en la entrada - el costo se le dice a la salida, depende del tiempo que dure dentro y la cantidad de balas de pintura que use

Creo que no me entendiste, yo y mi Omega queremos entrar a jugar ambos, no yo entrar y el quedarse a verme - explico en una voz calmada pero con un deje de amenaza.

Disculpeme señor pero las politicas de la empresa digtan que... - no pudo continuar cuando escucho aterrado el gruñido ronco del Alpha.

Llama al encargado o dueño de este lugar, dile que Marik Ishtal quiere verlo - le dijo apoyandose en la ventanilla con seguridad, el pobre muchacho solo asintio y salio corriendo para buscar al hombre.

Al cabo de unos segundos llego un hombre con cara enojada y mas atras el mismo muchacho que les recibio con cara apenada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo - me llamaba señor? 

Claro! Mire resulta que quieremos mi Omega y yo pasar a jugar por un rato, y el muchacho dice que Malik no puede pasar - explico Marik de forma sedosa y el hombre sabia que cuando el Alpha hablaba en ese tono no era nada bueno para nadie.

Señor es que sabe como son los Omegas de fragiles y este es un juego muy rudo, no queremos que los Omegas se lastimen dentro del establecimiento - explico el encargado nervioso.

Hagamos algo, si mi "fragil" Omega y yo entramos y pateamos el tracero de todos los hay presentes nunca mas pondran un pero en nuestra entrada - dijo Marik como un hecho, sabia que el tipo no se negaria y si lo hacia bueno... Habria mas trabajo que hacer esta noche...

Esta bien señor como diga... - accedio nervioso como esperaba el otro Alpha, sabia cuando negarse y cuando no. Y como era de esperarse Malik y su Alpha arrazaron en el juego, manejaban las armas de pintura como verdaderas armas con grab maestria, sorprendiendo a la audiencia y sus contrincantes de que si bien sabian que el Alpha era de temer no esperaban que su Omega fuera igual que el. Definitivamente no volverian a intentar frenar la entrada de ninguno de los dos o siquiera cruzarse en su camino, estaban locos si intentaban hacerlo.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

En lo que se separaron del par de rubios el Alpha guio a su omega directo a su camioneta para irse a su casa estaba algo cansado y queria dormir un poco. Miro a un costado y vio al pequeño Omega mirar la ventana con curiosidad - te mostrare la ciudad despues Ryou, ahorita quiero llegar y dormir

Esta bien, no hay apuro... La ciudad no se movera de donde esta - le respondio sonriente el chico. Siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su apartamento, donde Ryou fue el primero que entro y se dirigio a la cocina - te hare un te para que te ayude a descansar, sientate un momento

No es necesa... - intento detenerlo en vano, el chico ya habia salido de la sala asi que solo nego con la cabeza sonriendo y se sento en el mueble a esperar al mas pequeño. Que regreso unos minutos despues con la taza - ten! Esto te ayudara a descansar

El Alpha tomo la taza algo dudoso, tenia tiempo que no tomaba algo como esto. El no tenia tiempo para estas pendejadas y no habia nadie lo suficientemente atento con el para preocuparse por hacerle cosas como estas. Pero miro los ojitos ilucionados del pequeño y probo la taza para darle gusto, cabe destacar que era lo mejor que habia probado luego de la comida de esta mañana, definitivamente este niño queria acabar con eso de ser un bastardo sin sentimientos en poco tiempo.

Te gusta? - escucho al Omega preguntarle mordiendo su labio ancioso, bien eso era sexy lastima que estuviera tam cansado si no lo fuera tomado en sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitacion y volver a repetir aquella noche tan maravillosa.

Solo le asintio confirmandole que le gustaba y miro satisfecho la mirada de felicidad del niño, realmente no entendia como lo hicia feliz con algo tan estupido como gustarle las cosas que hacia - me alegro que te gustara, tambien estoy haciendo unos sanwiches muy rapido para que no te acuestes a dormir con el estomago vacio

Y asi como llego se fue igual de rapido, y con eso lo decidio - _este mocoso destruira mi vida de libertad con seguridad_ \- penso sin saber si si estaba feliz o molesto por ese hecho. Volvio a ver venir al Omega esta vez con una bandeja de comida y bebida - aqui tienes tus sanwiches y jugo de naranja, espero que te gusten!

Ambos se sentaron a comer en un silencio comodo, el Alpha cabeceaba cada vez mas sobre el plato y Ryou se dio cuenta de ello con una risita - Akefia-san se esta durmiendo aqui, mejor vaya a la cama y yo me encargo de limpiar aqui

Bien - dijo levantandose para irse a su habitacion casi como un zombie de verdad que ese te le habia relajado un monton, sin ver mucho lo que hacia se cambio de ropa y dejo como callo su telefono en la mesita a un lado de su cama. Se acosto y en segundos se encontraba roncando en el mundo de los sueños.

Mientras tanto Ryou estaba en la cocina guardando lo que habia sobrado de la cena y limpiando todo sonriente, tardo un tiempo pero todo lo habia dejado reluciente. Fue hasta la habitacion para revisar a su Alpha y lo encontro desparramado en la cama roncando sonoramente, riendo lo arropo y beso su mejilla deseandole buenas noches.

Se cambio a una ropa mas comoda pero ahora le quedaba un dilema, donde iba a dormir? El Alpha nunca le dijo que podia hacerlo con el y aunque era legitimamente su Omega marcado no queria imponerse o incomodarlo, suficiente con que le estaba aceptando e intentando conocerlo, no queria hacerlo sentir incomodo y que le botara de pronto, realmente le gustaba el mayor.

Iba a salie de la habitacion cuando un ruido estridente sono por la habitacion, Ryou asustado de que ese molesto ruido despertara a su Alpha busco por la habitacion la fuente. Al parecer el Alpha en su prisa habia dejado su telefono encendido y alguien le estaba llamando constantemente. Mordiendose el labio tomo el aparato debatiendose si atender, despertar al mayor para avisarle o apagarlo, podia ser importante pero no conocia a esta persona Zork que llamaba.

Suspiro y salio de la habitacion con el telefono en la mano, volvio a sonar y se decidio contestar considerandola la mejor opcion - Hola?

**/quien eres tu y donde esta el inutil de mi hijo? Quiero hablar con el/**

Bien al parecer el hombre era grocero y el padre de su Apha, asi que el responderia con la educacion que le inculcaron para que no hayan problemas entre el señor y su persona - lo siento pero el no se encuentra en este momento, digame que desea y yo le dire en cuanto este disponible

/ **y quien carajos eres tu para responder por el? Ademas porque el inutil no esta disponible para responderme/**

Soy Ryou su Omega y el esta durmie... - el hombre no le dejo terminar por que lanzo un potente gruñido que lo hizo temblar en el sitio, se estaba que clase de hombre era el padre de Akefia.

**/tenia que ser el inutil ese siempre estando con una de sus putas, mira mejor despiertalo y pasalo no me importa si esta cansado o lo que sea/**

Señor... No soy... - le interrumpieron de nuevo y Ryou ya se estaba estresando con la conversa, en momentos como estos es que deseaba ser como Malik y responder como el, pero el era Ryou asi que solo suspiro para calmarse.

**/No me intereza lo que creas que seas, no duraras una semana ante de que te bote asi que no te hagas ilusiones. Y ya no tengo tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con la puta de turno de mi hijo, dile que llame cuando se le de la gana de despertar/**

Y sin mas escucho el telefono ser colgado, aunque no le importo ya no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. Con cuidado dejo el telefono esta vez apagado donde lo encontro y salio de la habitacion, se sento en el mueble perdido en sus pensamientos - _por que siempre a mi deben botarme, tan horrible soy?_

El habia creido totalmente las palabras del hombre sin saber si eran verdad o no, el supuso que como era su padre conocia totalmente al moreno - _voy a hacer lo que pueda para que al menos el quiera quedarse conmigo, me convertire en lo que sea que el quiera para hacerlo feliz_ \- decidio y haciendose bolita en el mueble se quedo dormido sollozando un poco en sliencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los espero en un proximo capitulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Vine con otro capitulo! Espero que les guste!
> 
> Recuerden que Yugioh no es mio, a leer!

Al dia siguiente vemos al Alpha peliblanco levantarse sintiendose como nuevo, sinceramente tenia tiempo que no dormia tan bien medio dormido comenzo a buscar a su pequeño Omega para despertarlo y agradecerle por todo lo que habia hecho el dia anterior por el. Pero para su extrañeza no encontro nada a su lado y no parecia que alguien ademas de el haya dormido en la cama, ya mas despierto y extrañado se levanto comenzando a buscar al menor.

Lo encontro en la cocina yendo para un lado y para otro preparando el desayuno suponia - Ryou... Que haces despierto tan temprano?

Oh! Buen dia Akefia-sama, perdon si lo moleste pero queria tenerle el desayuno listo - le respondio un poco sobresaltado, Akefia no era un genio ni conocia tanto al menor pero se notaba distinto al dia anterior parecia faltarle alegria, pero el no habia hecho nada aun que recordara - pero ya esta casi listo, puede sentarse y yo le llevo todo

No necesitas madrugar para hacer un desayuno, no tengo que salir tan temprano para la empresa - le comento sonriendo - tienes tiempo para hacerlo

Pero si necesita algo mas, y estoy ocupado con esto? - le pregunto algo nervioso, bien esa era una actitud muy extraña y Akefia ya se estaba preocupando un poco.

Estas bien Ry? - custiono con suavidad apoyandose en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba al niño atendiendo muchas ollas y sartenes.

Si, porque? Me veo mal? - escucho la pregunta temblorosa del Omega, por Ra ahora parecia a punto de llorar y olia muy angustiado - si no le gusta algo de mi digame y yo lo cambio! No importa lo que sea!

Akefia solo parpadeo mirando al Omega, ahora seguro de que algo le sucedia pero sin saber que era lo que pasaba - no es necesario que cambies nada de ti, no necesitas angustiarte por algo asi... Solo pregunto por que pareces distinto, te noto extraño, seguro que no te paso nada?

Yo estoy muy bien Akefia-sama! No necesitas preocuparte por mi, porque estoy bien! - vio al chico sonreir pero hasta eso era extraño, esa sonrisa no era tan linda y genuina como las del dia anterior - ya falta servir nada mas, espere sentado a la mesa!

El Alpha suspiro sabiendo que no le sacaria nada al pequeño por ahora, obedecio y se sento a la mesa esperando que en el desayuno pudiera hablar bien con el Omega. Lo vio entrar con varias bandejas en sus manos, apresuradamente se levanto al verlo luchar y casi caer bajo el peso de todo - Ryou por que no me pediste ayuda?

Perdon! No queria molestarlo! - escucho la respuesta deprimida del muchacho, ya con poca paciencia por la situacion dejo todo lo que traia el menor en la mesa y lo levanto para sentarlo en su regazo.

Se le quedo mirando serio esperando que este le dijera algo, pero suspiro de nuevo cuando lo vio mirar al suelo mordiendose el labio nervioso mientras sentia a traves del enlace el desastre deprimido que era el niño - no me mientas Ryou se que no estas bien, podrias decirme que sucede?

Nada señor, nada mas que hoy estoy bobo y de nada me siento mal - dijo Ryou mientras hacia todo lo posible por enmascarar todo lo que sentia para no molestar al Alpha - _lo que me falta es que se canse de mi por ser un idiota lloron, basta Ryou! Deja de ser un estupido, y calmate que no te han hecho nada!_

El Alpha le vio respirar profundo varias veces para sonreirle, y esta vez si se veia un poco mejor. Lo dejo pasar por ahora pero estaria observandolo por si acaso.- por cierto... Donde dormiste?

En el mueble - repondio con timidez, aun no sabia donde debia dormir y estaba aterrado por molestar al mayor con eso, pero no dejo que nada de eso se viera en su comportamiento - _de ahora en adelante sere el Omega feliz y complaciente que parece querer_

El Alpha todavia sentia que habia algo mal, pero esta vez no veia nada extraño en el chico - no necesitas domir alli, eres mi Omega y puedes venir a dormir conmigo, no me molesta que te acurruques, es lindo...

Si Akefia-sama - le respondio sonriendo feliz, comenzaria a hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante - por cierto, anoche dejo su telefono encendido y una llamada entro casi despertandolo

Si anoche estaba muy cansado y solo arroje las cosas donde sea - comento distraido comiendo la maravillosa comida que Ryou le habia hecho, vio extrañado que el chico no estaba tocando nada de la comida - no vas a comer?

No tengo mucha hambre esta mañana - le respondio aun sonriendo, y no era mentira no tenia para nada ganas de comer.

Seguro? - le vio asentir y se encogio de hombros, eso pasaba a veces se preocuparia si el comenzaba a saltarse comidas mas seguido - viste quien llamo? O si respondiste no tengo problemas tampoco

Era alguien llamado Zork - lo mejor era hacerse el despistado con respecto a esa llamada, el no hablaria mal del padre de Akefia, quien sabe como reaccionaria el Alpha ante eso?

Aunque cuando lo vio atragantarse con lo que comia se preocupo por haber metido la pata, se sentia extremadamente paranoico con respecto a eso - respondiste Ryou?

Si... Hice algo malo? - pregunto en un tartamudeo asustado.

Que te dijo? - pregunto serio, sabia que estaba intimidando un poco al chico pero necesitaba saber cualquier cosa sobre el tipo

Nada... Solo que estaba apurado y esperaba hablar contigo urgentemente - no le diria sobre las palabras crueles del hombre, no iba a hablar mal sobre el hombre.

En serio...? No dijo otras estupideces? - interrogo extremadamente exceptico de eso, sabia que su padre era un bastardo cruel y siempre destilaba veneno con solo abrir la boca, todavia recordaba lo que le hizo a su madre.

No dijo nada ademas de eso Akefia-sama seguro - le escucho decir sonriendole, aun no se sacaba esa espinita de que habia algo mal pero ahora tenia cosas que hacer y ahora si estaba un poco apurado.

Ryou voy a vestirme muy rapido porque recorde que tengo unas cosas que hacer, quieres acompañarme? - pregunto levantandose despues de sacar al menor de su regazo, ahora que lo pensaba - _Ryou no se quejo como siempre por ser manejado se esa forma..._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la respuesta del chico - quieres que te acompañe?

Has lo que quieras, no voy a obligarte - le dijo distraido, pero para el menor fue casi como que le dijeran " _si quiero que vengas, pero sere bueno contigo y te dejare decidir"_

Me vestire muy rapido para acompañarte - fue la nada sorprendente respuesta del menor que se apresuro a recoger todo y dejarlo medianamente organizado en la cocina, para tomar unos bentos y dejarlas donde no podria olvidarlas.

Fue hasta la habitacion y se cambio con un atuendo bonito algo revelador, se lo habia escogido Malik y no le habia gustado mucho por sentirse demasiado expuesto, pero al mayor parecian gustarle ese tipo de cosas y probaria a ver si le agradaba. Realmente no le importaba si se sentia vulgar e incomodo con esa ropa, mientras al mayor le gustara y fuera feliz el estaria encantado.

Estando ya listo se sento a esperar al mayor junto a la puerta, mientras Akefia acababa de terminar de arreglarse y salia para buscar al menor e irse. Pero al verlo con esos pantalones extremadente entallados y una camisa que mostraba un poco su estomago quedo congelado en medio de su caminar - Ryou...?

Te gusta? - pregunto nervioso dando una ligera vuelta.

Gustarme!? Te ves extremadamente sexy! Me encantas, me provoca mandar a la mierda todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy y tomarte contra la pared - le dijo sensualmente abrazando su cintura pegando sus cuerpos.

Si quiere puede hacerlo... - hablo algo nervioso el chico, realmente la idea le asustaba pero por el mayor no diria nada de eso.

Akefia le miro, no esperaba eso a jusgar por como le discutia el dia anterior por todo lo pervertido que decia - quisiera, pero no tengo tiempo ahora por desgracia.. - Ambos salieron en silencio despues de eso y se dirigieron camino a la empresa.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Atem y su Omega habian despertado juntos acurrucados de forma comoda, el Alpha abrazaba al menor de forma protectora mientras este disfrutaba de los pequeños mimos que recibian la espalda - deberiamos terminar de levantarnos y prepararnos para el dia cariño

Si... Pero estoy muy comodo... - respondio el chico de forma infantil acurrucandose aun mas contra el Alpha.

Se que estas comodo, pero debemos levantarnos, tengo trabajo que hacer - le recordo riendo por las actuaciones tan tiernas del chico.

Lo se... - dijo a modo de berrinche sentandose en la cama - vamo antes de que vuelva a quedarme dormido

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron su dia, saludaron a la siempre amable Beta que les cuidaba para sentarse a desayunar con rapidez y salir de la casa. En el camino a la empresa del mayor hablaron de cualquier cosa que se le ocurria con tranquilidad y bajaron todavia hablando mientras iban en direccion a la oficina del Alpha.

Pero llegaron las puerta y se detuvieron con brusquedad cuando vieron a la Beta desagradable parada junto a la puerta de la oficina, esta al ver al Alpha tricolor se le ilumino la mirada pero no duro mucho su alegria por que vio al Omega de antes junto a SU Alpha - Hola Atem-kun... Te estaba esperando para desayunar juntos, te lo prepare y todo

Hola, no te preocupes estoy bien y ya desayune - le dijo Atem con sequedad, no queria herir los sentimientos de la chica pero ya no sabia como explicarle que no estaba nada interezado en ella, perferia pegarse un tiro que salir con ella pero esta era demasiado terca y densa para entenderle.

Seguro desayunaste con la puta esa - gruño señanlando al menor que se escondio asustado detras de Atem - el solo te esta engañando y usando mi amor, no dejes que juegue asi contigo

Primero que nada Tea, el no es ninguna puta y te agradeceria que le respetes o si no puedes irte a soltar veneno a otro lado - le informo enojado Atem por como habia hablado del menor - en segundo, como que me estas usando? De donde sacas esas cosas? Ve a que te revisen la cabeza porqu ves cosas donde no las hay

Tea no podia creer como su casi prometido le habia hablado de esa forma tan cruel y ofensiva, miro a un lado donde el pequeño Omega estaba mirando la escena con miedo y lo supo - _es culpa de esa pequeña puta que Atem ya no me quiera, pero le demostrare que conmigo no se debo meter, Atem es mio!_

Atem-kun que paso con nosotros? Tu me amabas.. Estoy seguro de eso, al igual que yo te amo a ti - intento darle lastima para comenzar su plan de reconquistarlo y que vendiera o regalara a la puta Omega esa que cargaba ahora, con ella no lo necesitaria.

Pero Atem solo la miro con una cara de sorpresa y ya no resistio mas, habia sido muy paciente y cordial con la Beta por respeto a su padre accionista pero hasta el tenia un limite - mira Tea, no te soporto y nunca lo he hecho si he sido amable contigo es para mantener las relaciones con tu padre cordiales, pero que te entre en la cabeza de una vez y para siempre no te amo, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare. Me das asco, tu olor me desagrada y tu comportamiento tambien, si hay alguien aqui que de verdad se comporta y parece una puta eres tu! Asi que hazme el favor de no volverme a molestar ni a mis amigos, pareja o a mi

Se sentia genial sacar eso de su pecho definitivamente - _porque no les hice caso al par de psicopatas que tengo por amigos y lo huce antes? De verdad que estaba siendo un idiota_ \- penso mientras respiraba profundo luego de soltarle todo lo que pensaba a la tipa que solo estaba congelada en su lugar al borde de las lagrimas, hasta que parecio no soportarlo mas y salio corriendo sollozando.

Atem sin darle importancia a la chica llorando tomo por los hombros al menor para guiarlo con el hacia su oficina, solo esperaba que estaba escena sea la ultima que haga la Beta o si no Marik tendria que ocuparse para ver si lo dejaba en paz de una vez por todas, la tipa ya lo tenia arto.

No fuiste muy duro con ella? - escucho que su pequeño le preguntaba con los ojitos algo triste por la chica - y si de verdad te ama? fuiste tan cruel con ella

O Yugi eres demasiado dulce, no te preocupes por ella yo ya le he intentado explicar de todas la formas posibles que no estoy interezado en ella, pero parece que no entiende - le comenzo a explicar mientras lo jalaba sobre su regazo - ella no me ama realmente, solo busca un marido con una posicion alta y dinero para seguir viviendo la vida de diva malcriada que su padre siempre le ha dado, no estoy dañando sus sentimientos con lo que le hice solo el orgullo y sus planes Yugi

Yugi se le quedo mirando de forma pensativa por unos minutos - pero se veia tan dolida cuando se fue...

El orgullo y los planes frustrados tambien duelen amor, e incluso mas que un corazon roto para personas como ella - le explicaba con calma para sacarle esas preocupaciones que tenia por gente que no lo valia - no necesitas preocuparte por ella, estara bien como te dije no tiene un corazon roto si no el orgullo roto

Esta bien Atem - le sonrio para abrazarlo por el cuello, a lo que fue correspondido por el mayor que paso un brazo por su cintura atrayendolo. Su momento de pronto fue interrumpido por la abertura brusca de la puerta, Atem solo rodo los ojos con hastio sabiendo quien era el idiota que siempre habria la puerta de su oficina como un maniaco - buen dia Marik, siempre tienes que tumbar la puerta cuando entras?

Asi sabes que soy yo Atem, es mi forma particular y unica de anunciarme - le respondio sonriendole socarronamente el Alpha Rubio entrando con su Omega detras de el que se reia del pequeño tic nervioso que habia aparecido en el ojo del Alpha tricolor por la respuesta que recibio - Oye Atem tengo trabajo que hacer, te dejare a Malik y asi le hace compañia a tu enano

Bien, mientras no destroze nada a mi me da igual si se queda - respondio Atem encogiendose de hombros mirando al rubio menor entrar y al otro salir despues de despedirse del Omega.

El Alpha comenzo a trabajar en las cosas acumuladas que tenia mientras los dos Omegas hablabn entre ellos, hasta que su atencion fue atraida por el rubio que le miraba fijamente - que...? Porque me miras asi?

Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte - le respondio el otro como si fuera un detective o policia en un caso... O la madre preocupada del Omega tricolor, Atem no sabia si reirse o rodar los ojos ante eso, pero le dio gusto y se giro hacia el para darle toda su atencion y por detras miro a Yugi darle una mirada de disculpa.

Cuales son tus intenciones con mi amigo? - pregunto serio, y Atem sentia que enserio estaba en un interrogatorio con la madre del niño.

Pues cuidarlo, atenderlo, darle todas sus necesidades, quererlo, hacerlo feliz, tener una familia, que mas te puedo decir? - le respondio seguro, mejor terminar con esto lo mas rapido posible.

Jump... Cuando pretendes embarazar a Yugi? - pregunto ignorando el chillido avergonzado del tricolor ante semejante pregunta.

Cuando el quiera, aunque preferiria que creciera un poco mas antes, solo tiene 15 años es muy joven aun para eso - respondio con sinceridad, aunque internamente se preguntaba que carajos pasaba por la mente de ese rubio... Cierto debia ser algo parecido a Marik, mejor no preguntar que pasaba por sus cabezas.

El rubio se le quedo mirando de cerca y fijamente por unos minutos, como buscando mentira en el pero se alejo satisfecho cuando no vio nada - parece que dices la verdad, confiare en ti por ahora... Sigamos! - dijo haciendo a Atem suspirar sabiendo que esto iba a ser para rato.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Despues de salir de casa habian ido directo a la empresa, Ryou mientras tanto en el lado del copiloto veia las cosas pasar por la ventana con curiosidad. Akefia se dio cuenta de eso con una risita - si quieres puedo salir antes de la empresa y te doy un pequeño tour por la ciudad, te parece?

Ryoy sobresaltado por las repentinas palabras del mayor dio un repentino brinco en el lugar para voltear a ver al mayor - si estas muy ocupado y no puedes no hay problema, no quiero ser una molestia

No eres una molestia, a mi tambien me hace falta dar una vuelta por hay, podemos ir a donde sea que quieras - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Si tu quieres esta bien - le sonrio para volver a mirar la ventana con nostalgia, estaba recordando a su hermano mayor - _que estaras haciendo ahora Aniki? Me recuerdas o te olvidaste tambien de mi como papa?_

Oye Ryou, porque ahora te sientes triste? - le volvio a preguntar el Alpha mirando los ojitos del chico que se habian opacado un poco.

Solo recordaba a mi Aniki y me preguntaba si me recordaba, padre se olvido de mi no seria una sorpresa que el tambien lo hiciera - le abmitio con tristeza, el Alpha sintio su alma estrujarse al sentir la tristeza que sentia el menor.

Seguro que te recuerda y esta muy preocupado por ti Ry, eres mas especial de lo que te das credito - ni el mismo sabia de donde salieron esas palabras pero se sentia satisfecho al ver como la mirada del menor se iluminaba - tu padre no sabe lo que hizo al tratarte asi, perdio el amor de un gran Omega y para mi es el mayor idiota del mundo, asi que no quiero que te pongas mas triste por eso pequeño

De verdad piensas eso? - pregunto para asegurarse un poco sonrojado y sintiendose extremadamente feliz.

Por supuesto que lo creo Ry asi que no te deprimas mas por ello - confirmo revolviendole el cabello juguetonamente para bajarse del auto al haber llegado ya a su destino. Iban caminando y vieron correr a la Beta desagradable con la cara bañada el lagrimas por un lado de ellos.

Que te paso? Se te partio una uña? - le pregunto Akefia de forma burlona, meterce con ella era una de sus cosas preferidas y mas por que ella era una fastidiosa arrastrada.

Callate idiota! Atem acaba de rechazarme y humillarme por culpa de la puta arrastrada con la que anda! - le chillo la chica - todo por andar con un asqueroso y patetico Omega, espero que todos se pudran en el infierno!

Ahora si hizo enojar al ladron - mira perra realmente no me importan tus problemas existenciales, pero no voy a permitir que te metas con personas que no te han hecho nada

Y ahora desde cuando tu andas de defensor, eres el bastardo mas despota que conosco y ahora me quieres venir a dar sermones so.... - se detuvo al darse cuenta del pequeño Omega que se ocultaba detras de el, hasta los momentos no habia logrado notarlo hasta ahora - ya veo, tu tambien andas enredado con una de esas cosas no? Por eso eres ahora su defensor, te acuestas con una de esas cosas pateticas y asquer....

Akefia realmente tenia aun menos paciencia que sus otros dos amigos, por eso en cuanto la tipa comenzo a soltar sus estupideces no dudo en soltarle un golpe que la estrello con fuerza contra una pared - mejor te callas y no vuelvas con tus perjuicios que no me importan

Le gruño para largarse del lugar jalando consigo a su pequeño Ryou, dejando detras a la casi inconciente castaña. Llegaron a la oficina donde Akefia se sento de golpe en su escritorio respitando profundo para tranquilizarce, de verdad que esa tipa lo hacia enojar cuando se ponia idiota.

Por su parte Ryou al verlo enojado se acerco lentamente para calmarlo, se subio a su regazo para abrazarse a el sonriendole - ya Akefia-sama, no se moleste tanto por las palabras necias de esa mujer

Akefia le abrazo tambien pegandolo aun mas a su pecho terminando se calmarse - me molesto mucho que esa tipa ande metiendose con personas mas debiles que ella, que ademas no le han hecho nada y mas por que senti que se metio mas que todo contigo, eso fue lo que hizo hervir ni sangre

El niño se rio sonrojado y enternecido por las palabras del mayor, se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento a su Alpha pero este siempre siendo el ladron que era, giro la cabeza a ultimo segundo sonriendo socarronamente y pego sus labios a los del menor robandole un pequeño beso casto.

Ryou se sorprendio al principio con el gesto abriendo mucho los ojos y soltando un adorable chillido, pero se calmo y decidio invitar al mayor a continuar abriendo un poco su boca para chupar suavemente el labio inferior ajeno. Ahora Akefia era el sorprendido, no esperaba esa accion del menor pero eso no significaba que le disgustaba, al contrario le parecio encantador.

El Alpha tomo con firmeza el cabello de su Omega para jalarlo y manejarlo a su antojo mientras incrementaba el nivel del beso, tambien apretaba mas la cintura del chico para sentirlo lo mas pegado posible a su cuerpo escuchando los pequeños y dulces sonidos de su niño. Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron y Akefia se quedo mirando con hambre el sabroso cuerpo que tenia a su disposicion, y que era total y completamente suyo para jugar.

El Omega estaba jadeante y extremadamente sonrrojado despues de semejante beso, con sus ojitos vidriosos miro al mayor y noto al instante la mirada lujuriosa que le estaba dedicando. No podia negar que estaba asustado por a donde llegarian si seguian con esto, pero tampoco queria negarse para que Akefia no se molestara y aburriera de el.

Asi que se trago todos sus nervios y volvio a juntar sus labios con los de su Alpha. Y este mando a la mierda el trabajo que tenia por delante y su autocontrol, gruñendo levanto a su niño y lo apoyo con un poco de dureza contra su escritorio tragando el gemido que surgio del chico producto del golpe a su espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy! Gracias por leer mis locuras!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, me alegro de traerles un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Despues de un intenso interrogatorio del rubio hacia Atem, donde Yugi deseaba que la tierra lo tragara por las vergonzosas preguntas que hacia su amigo y Atem se cuestionaba la cordura del mismo, al parecer todos lo rubios estaban locos.

Malik! Tenias que preguntarle cuantas veces piensa "hacerlo" conmigo al dia? - gruño Yugi queriendo ahorcarlo.

Claro, si respondia mas de tres es un pervertido horripilante y si es una o ninguna es un poco hombre, donde podria sospechar que es impotente - le respondio con firmeza, claramente muy seguro de lo que decia - pero me gano, me gusto su respuesta de las "veces que Yugi quiera" te da decision y tu posicion, me gusta por eso paso la prueba

Yugi sabiamente dejo de preguntar despues de eso, ya estaba lo suficientemente traumatizado por hoy. Y justo en ese momento entro Marik con brusquedad como siempre - me extrañaron?

Llevatelo Marik - gruño Atem como respuesta refiriendose a Malik.

Que le hiciste al pobre faraon que tiene cara de estresado? - le pregunto Marik a su rubio con diversion.

Nada solo unas cuantas preguntas para asegurarme de que cuidaria a mi amigo - le respondio Malik cruzado de brazos, solo hizo preguntas normales, no entendia por que el gran problema de los tricolores.

Me preguntaste en que posiciones colocaria a Yugi durante el sexo - le gruño Atem con una ceja arqueada.

Marik quedo procesando la informacion por unos segundos silenciosos, pero cuando termino lanzo una enorme carcajada para comenzar a destartalarse de risa - era importante! Yugi es muy fragil y no puedes ponerlo con tus cochinadas extrañas! - explico hastiado el rubio Omega sobre las risotadas de su Alpha.

Creo que Yugi es su propia persona y nosotros en la privacidad de la casa podemos discutir sobre ese tipo de temas - refuto Atem con una venita en la frente, le parecia que el rubio pensaba que probaria todo el kamasutra en Yugi.

Jump... Alegrate pasate la primera prueba - le dijo sonriendo con malicia Malik

Primera Prueba....? - pregunto con la venita creciendo en su frente, mientras su mente planificaba huir al desierto lo mas rapido posible antes de saber que demonios estaba pensando el rubio.

Si, te quedan cuatro pruebas mas - y la sonrisa que le lanzo el rubio Omega le hizo asegurarse que estaba tan transtornado como su Alpha.

Asi que solo suspiro y comenzo a planificar como salir de esta, mientras Yugi fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo, lastima que fuera tan adorable y pareciera mas un puchero que una mirada amenazante. Pasaron unos segundos de paz hasta que Marik se levanto - voy a ir a joder al ladron un rato, quedate aqui Malik despues te llevo para que tambien lo tortures un rato

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Despues de ese placentero momento donde tomo a su pequeño niño sobre el escritorio, ahora se encontraba trabajando para acceder a la informacion que Atem necesitaba sobre el par de bastardos con una enorme sonrisa. Su Ryou estaba dormitando acunado en su regazo como un gatito, sabia que habia sido un poco rudo con el pero no se habia quejado ni dicho nada, por eso pensaba que estaba bien y el chico lo habia disfrutado tanto como el.

Y por una parta estaba en lo cierto, Ryou lo habia disfrutado. Pero tambien estaba adolorido en algunas partes de su cuerpo donde Akefia le habia tomando con demasiada fuerza, ademas no queria ni intentar mover sus caderas. No le dijo nada al mayor por temor de que cortara su diversion y buscara otro Omega que si cumpliera sus espectativas.

Pero estaba bien, estaba acunado en el pecho de su Alpha y se curaria lo suficientemente pronto. No era culpa de Akefia que su cuerpo fuera estupidamente delicado, estaba por quedarse dormido mirando al mayor escribir unas cosas raras en su computadora cuando la puerta se abrio con brusquedad haciendolo saltar en su sitio, y si como lo sospechaba sus caderas dolian bastante.

Que demonios Akefia? Te cogiste al chico o que? - pregunto el recien llegado tapando su nariz a penas entro, el aroma a sexo y hormonas condenzadas dentro de esa oficina era fuerte.

Akefia escucho gemir de dolor a Ryou, pero ahora estaba mas ocupado fulminando con la mirada al idiota rubio como para pensar demasiado en su Omega gimiendo - que quieres? No ves que estoy ocupado?

O claro ocupadisimo cogiendo cierto? - el sarcasmo goteaba de las palabras de Marik.

Eso y sacando toda la informacion que pueda de las dos plagas - le dijo volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo mientras acariciaba de forma distraida la espalda de Ryou - ademas no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o no haga con mi Omega bastardo

Si si como sea... Nada mas queria joderte un momento, pero despues se la cogida que seguro le diste al pobre nada te sacara de tu nube de felicidad, y eso hace aburrido joderte - dijo fastidiado para volver a salir pero fue detenido por el peliblanco Alpha.

Quedate unos minutos, solo falta un poco para tener todo y se lo lleves a Atem - dijo todavia distraido - tienes hambre Ry? - le pregunto en voz baja al chico despues de ver la hora y ser casi medio dia.

Un poco, y tu tienes? - le pregunto en voz baja el pequeño despertandose un poco, vio como su Alpha asintio todavia distraido con la pantalla - voy por los bentos...

Y contrario a todo lo que realmente queria busco levantarse del regazo de su Alpha, escondiendo magistralmente el dolor que tenia. Pero afortunadamente no tuvo que moverse mucho por que Akefia lo detuvo y le grito al otro Alpha en la habitacion - se util Marik y toma eso, calientalo y traelo

Que soy? Tu sirvienta? - gruño el otro pero de igual forma se levanto refunfuñando y tomo la bolsa para hacer lo que le pidieron.

Ryou solo suspiro para volver a relajarse en los brazos calidos de su Alpha, estremadamente aliviado de no tener que moverse aun, pero por fortuna el dolor iba mermando de a poco y solo esperaba que para cuando tocara levantarse de verdad el dolor fuera un poco mas manejable. A los minutos Marik regreso y lanzo sobre la mesa los bentos en sus manos - desde cuando traes comida casera?

Desde que vivo con alguien que puede hacerla - le respondio dejando de lado lo que hacia, de todas maneras debia dejar procesar al programa y era algo tardado. Tomo los bentos sobre la mesa y los atrajo mas cerca, los abrio para darle al menor uno y tomar el suyo.

Joder... Eso huele genial,que bueno por ti tu conejo hace algo mas que coger contigo, me alegro que por fin tengas a alguien que te domestique - le dijo con burla, aunque a decir verdad estaba algo envidioso, tenia hambre y eso olia demasiado bueno.

Aunque tuvo que pensar rapido cuando vio dos dagas ser lanzadas en su direccion, y otra y otra - joder Ladron de quinta! De donde mierda sacas tantas dagas! Te las metes en el tracero o que?

Sigue abriendo tu boca de mas bastardo! - le gruño Akefia, no le habia gustado para nada el comentario sobre su Ryou. Pero su ira bajo cuando su niño gimio un poco sobre el, giro prestandole toda su atencion y lo vio intentando darle de comer para distraerlo.

Marik se levanto de donde estaba algo cauteloso cuando dejo de ver las dagas ser arrojadas en su direccion, se sento a revisar las distintas cortadas y rasguños que cubrian su cuerpo con algo de enojo - maldito ladron de quinta, por que tiene que ser tan rapido?

Deja de murmurar Psicopata - le dijo con burla Akefia disfrutando de como su Ryou siempre lo consentia y mimaba, realmente iba a hecharlo a perder - come tu tambien Ry, yo puedo comer solo

Ryou se encogio de hombros y tomo su bento, llego a comer un poco mas de la mitad cuando sentia que no podia comer mas - quieres un poco? - le ofrecio a su tercer acompañante.

Ryou, no desayunaste y te serviste menos que yo ahora, seguro que no quieres comerlo todo? - le pregunto preocupado Akefia deteniendo al rubio de tomar el bento.

Seguro, ya estoy lleno - le respondio y el rubio aprovecho para tomar el plato.

Joder! Tienes que prestarme a tu conejo para que venga a cocinar en mi casa, esto esta demasiado bueno - exclamo Marik comiendo la pequeña porcion.

Pero fue ignorado por los otros dos, Akefia estaba demasiado ocupado dandole de su comida al menor, habia logrado darle al menor unos cuantos bocados mas de su propia porcion hasta que el menor no habia aceptado nada mas, pero se encontraba satisfecho de que al menos habia comido un poco mas.

Me alegro que te gustara - le dijo el menor sonriendo al rubio.

Eres demasiado adorable para Akefia - le respondio al ver la sonrisa y forma de ser del menor, estaba seguro de que Akafia y sus formas bruscas de actuar lastimarian al Omega en algun momento.

Callate idiota - le gruño el Alpha terminando de comer para volver a consentrarse en su trabajo, queria que el idiota terminara de irse de una vez.

Despues de unos minutos Ryou ya se habia quedado dormido sobre su Alpha mientras este esperaba que la informacion terminara de imprimise para entragarla a su amigo, no paso mucho cuando todo estuvo listo y le entrego el grueso fajo de hojas a su compañero que silvo al verlo - investigaste su vida entera o que?

Fue lo que consegui, sabes que soy el mejor - le respondio de forma socarrona acariciando a su niño, de verdad que Ryou era como un gatito mimoso siempre en su regazo y gustoso de recibir cariño - avisale a Atem que me voy temprano, ire a pasear con Ryou

Sin esperar mucho mas el rubio asintio y salio de la oficina con los papeles en la mano, mientras regresando a la oficina Akefia apagaba todo y se sentaba un rato a perder el tiempo, queria dejar a Ryou descansar un poco aantes de que se fueran.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Habian pasado los dias para las parejas, su relacion habia crecido y los sentimientos tambien. Ahora mismo podemos ver a Yugi ayudando a su Alpha organizando algo de su trabajo, no era mucho pero al menor se sentia util apoyandolo en algo - te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas eso amor

Me gusta ayudarte Atem - le respondio sonriente, ambos se encontraban solos este dia. Marik y su Omega estaban atendiendo unas cosas con los Cazadores Raros y Akefia "buscaba" informacion de uno de sus potenciales rivales empresariales.

Los dias que pasaron solo habian sido de paz y tranquilidad, ni siquiera Tea habia portado por la empresa a molestar al Alpha y este estaba por convencerse de que por fin se la habia quitado de encima. Lastima que siempre haya gente buscando arruinar la felicidad de otros por su envidia y codicia, subiendo en direccion a la oficina del tricolor se encontraba un hombre algo mayor y de expresion cruel. Se presento frente a la secretaria del Alpha para decir de forma exigente - Buen dia, soy familiar de Atem Sennen y voy a pasar a verlo

La secretaria era una Beta algo mayor y no le gusto para nada el tono exigente del hombre, pero su puesto le habia enseñando que habia gente asi de idiota y conservo su porte regio no iba a rebajarse ante el - si no tiene una cita o algo parecido me temo que tendra que irse, Sennen-sama es un hombre muy ocupado

La muchacha vio sin inmutarse como la cara del hombre se llenaba de rabia - Atem es mi sobrino, como te atreves a negarme verlo?

Lo siento pero de verdad si no tiene cita o algo no puede pasar a verlo - suspiro la chica considerando llamar a la seguridad del lugar para que se lo llevaran, pero lo reconsidero - por que no me da su nombre y yo voy a hablar con Atem a ver que puedo hacer por usted

Soy Aknadin, dile a Atem que voy a verlo - le gruño molesto, la mujer solo suspiro para levantarse e ir a la oficina del Alpha tricolor.

Señor Sennen, lamento mucho molestarlo pero hay un hombre que quiere verlo - le informo despues de tocar y que le dieran permiso de entrar.

Te dijo su nombre? - pregunto el Alpha con algo de fastidio, mientras el Omega dentro solo ignoraba lo que pasaba concentrado en organizar los papeles para el mayor.

Si, Aknadin dijo que se llamaba - la.mujer vio como su jefe arrugo el ceño al instante que escucho ese nombre, para gruñir con disgusto.

Dile que pase, pero esta preparada para llamar a seguridad por cualquiero cosa - gruño molesto y Yugi se preocupo al instante por eso, solto los papeles y se coloco a un lado de su Alpha.

Bien, lo dejare pasar - con eso la chica reverencio y se volteo para salir.

Yugi mientras ese tipo este aqui no escuches ninguna de las estupideces que diga, no digas nada y tampoco te muevas de mi lado, lo prometes? - le dijo a su pequeño Omega en cuanto estaban solos con extrema seriedad.

Yugi estaba algo asustado por la seriedad del Alpha, pero aun asi asintio - te lo prometo Atem.. - y se quedo donde estaba, parado junto al mayor.

Seguidamente la puerta se abrio y Yugi vio como entro un hombre algo mayor con expresion hosca que veia sus alrededores con desagrado - que viniste a hacer tio?

Ni un hola me dices ya? - le respondio con sarcasmo sacando un gruñido bajo del Alpha, Yugi se estremesio ante el sonido y el hombre se fijo en el - tanto problema para que yo entrera y tienes a un Omega aqui, claramente sigues los pasos de tu patetico padre

A mi oficina entra quien me de la gana, y tu no eres bienvenido realmente - le gruño Atem sumamente enojado - al menos mi padre y yo sabemos que es tener el amor y devocion de un Omega, contrario a ti que estas viejo y solo

Nunca necesite esas estupideces, y es muy triste que mi tonto hermano te haya metido esas boberias en la cabeza - le dijo mirandolo con lastima - era un Alpha, no necesitas que un Omega te quiera o te de permiso de algo, si te gusta solo tomalo y debe obedecerte

Por gente como tu es que este mundo es tan podrido - Atem detestaba a ese hombre con toda su alma.

Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, si el idiota de mi hermano te metio esas estupideces en la cabeza y tu decidiste creerle es muy triste - le hablo con condescendencia y Atem estaba a punto de levantarse para arrancarle la cabeza - los Omegas solo estan para abrirnos las piernas, darnos hijos y a lo mucho atender nuestro hogar. Puedes tener romance con alguien mas digno, un Beta podria ser, no te digo que te deshagas del Omega dada su capacidad para darte herederos mas segura que el Beta

Para que carajos viniste? - bramo Atem enojado, no habian hablado ni por 5min completos y ya queria picarlo en trocitos diminutos.

Solo vine a ver como estabas, despues que murio mi hermano de forma patetica heredaste y te largaste junto a mi Hijo Marik y la verguenza de Akefia - informo con sencilles.

Estoy bien como puedes ver, asi puedes regresar por donde viniste - respondio Atem con rapidez cruzando sus brazos, deseaba voltear a ver a su Yugi pero no queria quitarle la mirada de encima al hombre.

Tambien quiero ver a mi hijo y mi socio Zork visitara a su hijo, desea ver que esta haciendo el inutil ese - dijo poniendose mas comodo en uno de los sillones.

Atem tenia la ligera impresion de que esta desagradable visita seria larga y estaba ya planificando como mierda se sacaba de encima al hombre cuando la puerta se abrio con brusquedad, Atem nunca habia estado mas feliz de ver a Marik como ahora y al parecer venia enojado, mejor.

El rubio ya sabia a quien se iba a encontrar en la oficina de Atem, por eso habia llegado cuando lo habia hecho y habia mandado a Malik a ocuparse en otro lado - se puede saber ahora que quieres Aknadin? - juraba que su sangre ardia de solo ver a ese hombre.

Esa es forma de hablarle a tu padre despues de que te salve y crie? - le gruño el hombre molesto

No eres mi padre, no me salvaste de nada y tampoco me criaste. Me arrancaste de brazos de mi verdadera madre solo por que mi padre habia muerto y el era un Omega sin familia, sin poderse defenderse ni nadie que lo defendiera asi no que me salvaste de nada - le gruño el rubio acercandose de forma amenazante, el hombre tragaba un poco de saliba mientras intentaba alejarse del otro Alpha - y no me criaste, lo hice yo solo con ayuda de los padres de Atem, tu nunca estuviste hay asi que tampoco puedes jactarte de eso

Que podria haberte dado un estupido Omega? - le grito el hombre enojado - yo te lo dire, nada!

Pues seguramente mucho mas de lo que un desgraciado como tu me dio, pero nunca lo sabre por que te encargaste de desaparecerlo! - le respondio tomando si cuello con fuerza, comenzando a arrastralo hasta la salida - y sabes que? Ya nadie te quiere aqui despues de todo lo que has hecho, asi que es mejor que te largues y no vuelvas mas si valoras tu integridad

Voy a encargarme de que te arrepientas de esto maldito mocoso malagradecido! - el hombre gritaba improperios mientras era arrastrado a fuerzas fuera del edificio por las fuerzas de seguridad, despues de que Marik lo sacara por el cuello de la oficina.

Tu eres masoquista o que Atem? Por que hablabas con el y no lo corriste? - le pregunto Marik despues de respirar profundo y calmarse un poco.

Queria dejarte ese placer a ti, no me digas que no disfrutaste gritarle sus verdades despues de tantos años? - le respondio Atem mientras jalaba a su pequeño Omega a su regazo, el niño estaba muy asustado despues de ver a todos esos Alpha's gritarse enojados.

Atem en este momento tenia una sensacion horrible en su interior mientras sentia el cuerpecito tembloroso de su Yugi por los gritos y el aura enojada de tantos Alpha juntos, debio de pensarlo mejor y sacarlo del lugar, asi no fuera escuchado tanta porqueria y veneno que solto ese maldito hombre - perdon Yugi por hacerte ver eso, debi pensarlo mejor y sacarte de aqui

Le susurro al oido con arrepentimiento, a lo que el Omega nego con la cabeza un poco mas calmado - no Atem yo... Me queria quedar aqui y apoyarte asi sea de manera presencial

Esta bien amor - respondio el Alpha besando su frente todavia sintiendoae algo culpable a pesar de las palabras del mayor.

Donde esta Malik? - pregunto Yugi despues de un rato todavia entre los brazos de su Alpha, este no tenia ganas de soltarlo pronto.

Lo deje entreteniendose un rato... - le respondio Marik con una sonrisa que no aguraba nada bueno.

* * *

_Con Malik..._

Marik le habia encargado que supervisara el entrenamiento diario de sus hombres, y todos sudaron frio antes eso. No sabian quien era peor, el Alpha o el Omega, aunque ahorita si tenian una cosa segura... Querian terminar esta tortura ahora!

No los veo moverse grupo de inutiles! - les grito Malik a un grupo de hombres que se habian detenido jadeando luego de una serie de ejercicios extenuantes que les habia obligado a hacer.

Cabe resaltar que hasta hoy llego el orgullo de "Alpha" de muchos hay, se encontraba pisoteado y destruido bajo las botas de combate del rubio Omega desde hace mucho rato atras. Y este no podia estar mas encantado con el poder y respeto que tenia actualmente en el grupo.

Ya ni necesitaba que Marik los amenazara, despues de que el segundo idiota intento usar su Voz contra el, se salio con la suya... Por un momento nada mas. Mas al rato, cuando estaba distraido se arrepintio con toda su alma de lo que hizo, aun ahora le pasaba por un lado al hombre y se estremesia de puro terror peor que cuando veia a Marik. Asi es como los "Cazadores Raros" aprendieron la leccion mas valiosas se sus vidas, "no usar la Voz con Malik, te arrepentiras" y ninguno de ellos habia vuelto a hacerlo jamas.

Soy Omega y sigo haciendo ejercicio, que pasa con ustedes grupo de inutiles? - escucharon gritan a Malik y era verdad, el corria de aqui para mas que ellos y aun ni sudaba, contrario a ellos que estaban por caer desafallecidos.

 _De que esta hecho ese niño?_ \- se preguntaron varios llorando cascaditas y por primera vez deseaban que su jefe regresara, preferian que el amenazara sus vidas a estar agonizando lentamente con esta tortura. Uno de ellos ya habia caido definitivamente y estaban seguros de que habia muerto de cansancio.

 _Porfavor Marik-sama! Regrese y matenos!_ \- deseaban algunos, cuando de pronto sintieron el sonido inconfundible de un latigo, no querian pero se obligaron a ver... Y sip era Malik con latigo en mano sonriendoles como maniatico - _de donde mierda salio eso!!!??_

Ya calentaron muchachos! Es hora de la verdadera diversion jajajajaaaa!!! - le escucharon decir con horror, mientras movian su latigo peligrosamente cerca de ellos - _adios mundo cruel... Fue bueno mientras duro_ \- fue el pensamiento colectivo que tuvieron llorando cascaditas.

_Regresando con Marik..._

Entreteniendose...? - comenzo Yugi a preguntar pero se arrepintio al instante al ver la sonrisa maniatica que puso Marik, lo que sea que este haciendo Malik no era bueno.

Sip, divirtiendose mucho estoy seguro de ello... - se carcajeo sabiendo que sus "Cazadores Raros" nunca volverian a ser los mismos despues de hoy, definitivamente amaba a su Malik-lindo - a _unque_ _creo que me pase de bastardo con los pobres regalandole el latigo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Y buen dia para todos!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que a leer!

Ryou esa mañana se levantaba con algo de dificultad, anoche Akefia estuvo especialmente apasionado y el no habia tenido el corazon para decirle que se detuviera algunas veces que lo estaba tratando muy brusco, su Alpha se veia muy feliz y complacido con el para interrumpirle. Asi que simplemente apreto los dientes y se dejo hacer, ademas lo habia disfrutado era su cuerpo delicado el estupido problema.

Miro a un lado y vio al moreno dormir placidamente sobre la cama, con una peña sonrisa contenta en el rostro. Sonriendo para el mismo acaricio el pecho de su Alpha con cariño, para levantarse lentamente y recoger su ropa para comenzar su rutina diaria. Ya en el baño observo su cuerpo en el gran espejo dentro, como lo sospechaba habian dos grandes moretones en la parte baja de su espalda junto a otras heridas y golpes en distintos grados de curacion.

Tomo el pequeño botiquin que habia en el baño y saco la pomada casi acabada para aplicarla sobre los golpes, al igual que dos analgesicos. Al instante dejo de doler un poco su cuerpo y pudo continuar mas tranquilo con su dia, termino de asearse y salio vestido de la habitacion despues de mirar a su Alpha para asegurarse de que seguia durmiendo.

Salio con una sonrisa contenta en el rostro para comenzar a hacerle el desayuno a su Akefia, trabajaba perdido en sus pensamientos - _Akefia-sama se ve muy complacido conmigo, lo que significa que lo que estado haciendo bien... No se le ven ganas de dejarme a un lado dentro de poco.... O eso creo..._

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto a su Alpha colarse por detras de el y tomarlo de la cintura. Afortunadamente este tenia buenos reflejos y le alejo de la cocina ante de que pudiera agregar una grave quemadura a su conjunto de heridas por el.susto - perdon Ry, no queria asustarte solo saludarte

No te preocupes Akefia-sama, estaba distraido - le respondio sonriendole mientras se apoyaba en el.

Te he dicho que no necesitas madrugar Ryou, tienes tiempo para hacer un desayuno - dijo acariciando un poco la tersa piel de su estomago, le gustaba acariciarle alli sin saber de donde vino el impulso.

Me gusta tener todo listo para cuando te despiertes - le respondio casi ronroneando por las caricias - _ademas necesito curarme sin que me veas, si te enteras de lo debil y patetico que soy seguro que quieres dejarme..._

Akefia por un momento mas seguio acarician a su pequeño y disfrutando de su aroma tan agradable, hasta que se alejo de mala gana para dejarlo continuar con lo que hacia - voy a bañarme Ry

Vale Akefia-sama! - le respondio con una sonrisa, se alegraba enormemente de que los moretones y heridas esten en lugares donde era facil esconderlos. Casi siempre en su espalda, muy rara vez era en otro sitio y cuando lo hacia era en la cara interna de los muslos, y era igual de facil cubrirlos.

Habia sido especialmente cuidadoso para que su Alpha no pudiera verlos nunca, cuando hacian el amor se aseguraba de colocarse se espaldas y si queria cambiar apagaba las luces, Akefia veia muy bien en la oscuridad pero algo como moretones no lograba distinguirlo.

Continuo trabajando en la cocina hasta que logro terminar el abundante y rico desayuno que siempre se aseguraba de preparar para su Alpha, y fue hasta la mesa para comenzar a ponerla. Alli vio a su Alpha ya sentado en su lugar de siempre concentrado en su telefono, aunque tenia una expresion molesta en el rostro - paso algo malo Akefia-sama?

Eh..? - se pregunto distraido al quitarle la atencion al aparato para ver a su pequeño Omega mirarlo preocupado - no es nada, solo Marik avisandome de una visita indeseada

Puedo hacer algo por ti? - pregunto abrazandolo.

De hecho si, no quiero que por nada del mundo abras la puerta - le dijo con seriedad - Hoy voy a salir y no puedes venir conmigo por desgracia, pero hay alguien muy horrible rondando y no quiero que te moleste mientras no este para protegerte si?

Esta bien, no le abrire la puerta a nadie y mantendre las luces apagadas para que no se note que hay alguien en casa - le respondio con seguridad.

Ese es mi niño bueno - le dijo alborotando su cabello - de todas maneras le dire al guardia del edificio que no deje pasar a nadie para aca, pero por precaucion te aviso, conozco al bastardo y se de lo que es capaz

Ryou lo miro con preocupacion por un momento - quien es si puedo preguntar?

Tu solo hazme caso, no quieres encontrarte con el y yo quiero protegerte del bastardo - le respondio, realmente no queria empezar a enumerar la lista de razones por las que su padre Zork era un bastardo aun peor que Aknadin, sabia que de comenzar romperia y destrozaria todo a su paso en su enojo, y no queria que su Gatito viera esa parte de el.

Ambos desayunaron mientras conversaban un poco, Ryou queria distraer a su Alpha de sus problemas y este estaba inmensamentw agradecido por ello - voy a irme ya Gatito, ya sabes no quiero que abras la puerta y manten encendido en todo momento el telefono que te regale

Ryo que se encontraba en la cocina limpiando las cosas despues que quedaron del desayuno salio a despedirse - claro que si Akefia-sama, cuidese mucho!

Na..!! Soy el mejor en esto Ry! - dijo con sorna y salio de la casa, asegurandose de cerrar bien la puerta al salir. Hablo con el hombre encargado de la seguridad y le dio la descripcion se su padre, junto a ordenes estriptas de no dejarlo pasar sin que el este en la casa.

Dejando todo listo partio a toda velocidad para conseguirle la estupida informacion que el faraon necesitaba, siempre hacia este tipo de trabajos de manera eficiente y rapida, pero ahora tenia la motivacion de hacerlo aun mas rapido su Gatito estaba solo y desprotegido, si le pasaba algo haria correr sangre de una manera que Marik estaria orgulloso.

* * *

_Mas tarde con los otros..._

Como supiste que Aknadin estaba aqui? - pregunto Atem curioso al otro Alpha despues de haberse asegurado que su amor estaba bien.

Mis hombres tenia vigilado el aeropuerto y al vehiculo que Akefia investigo estaba a nombre del bastardo, lo tengo bajo vigilancia 24/7 - explico el rubio Alpha sonriendo malicioso.

Atem se le quedo mirando complacido, en momentos como estos era que agradecia tener los amigos que tenia - Y a Zork? No podemos dejar que moleste al ladron de quinta suficiente daño le ha hecho ya

Esta mañana le envie un mensaje para abvertirle que el tipo ya estaba aqui - informo.

Bien, Akefia me dijo hace rato que estaba camino a buscar una informacion que necesito y que me la enviaba por correo - comento Atem

Ya te salve de el maldito bastardo de Aknadin asi que me voy a buscar a mi Malik-lindo - dijo Marik levantandose y saliendo de la habitacion.

Bien cariño, ahora que estamos solos vamos a terminar con este trabajo - dijo Atem mirando a su Omega con una sonrisa.

A lo que el otro correspondio con otra y un beso en su mejilla - claro Atem!

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Este despues de salir de la oficina de Atem fua hasta el estacionamiento donde habia dejado a su querida motocicleta, iba a ir a buscar a su pequeño Malik-lindo y salvar a sus desgraciado Cazadores Raros que seguro estaban a punto de morir a manos de su Omega.

Condujo con rapidez por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que llego al almacen abandonado donde dirigia a sus hombres. Entro y vio a su Malik gritandole a sus hombres que estaban jadeando sin poder levantarse del suelo, se acerco con lentitud hasta tomar la cintura de su Omega pegando su espalda a su pecho - te divertiste?

Malik al principio se sorprendio al ser tomado derrepente y pegado contra un fuerte pecho, pero al escuchar al varonil voz de su Alpha susurando en su oido sonrio - que te puedo decir? Me encanta entrenar con tu grupo

Marik apoyandose sobre el hombro del chico miro otras vez a todos los orgullosos y fuertes Alpha's y Beta's rendidos a los pies de su Malik-lindo con una enorme sonrisa maniaca - _definitivamente Malik es el mejor Omega que existe..._

Donde estabas? Me diverti no miento pero no es comun que me dejes atras - pregunto el Omega girando el rostro hacia su Alpha y colocando un puchero en el rostro que al mayor se le hizo demasiado antojable.

No hagas esas expresiones o no respondo de mis actos - dijo Marik mirando pervertidamente a su Omega.

Con una mirada travieza el menor gira en los brazos de su Alpha y cuelga sus brazos al cuello del mas grande - cuales serian esos actos? - el otro no espero mas para tomar esos labios que se le antojaban tanto.

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Despues que Akefia habia salido por la puerta dejandole solo volvio a sus queaseres diarios con mas calma, tenia tiempo para hacerlo ya que el mayor tardaria un poco en venir. Termino de limpiar la cocina y acomodar en sus lugares los platos ya limpios que se usaron en el desayuno para salir de la cocina, miro en el reloj que habia pasado unas pocas horas acomodando todo.

Pero ahora no tenia otra cosa mejor qie hacer, siempre acompañaba a su Alpha al trabajo despues que terminaba sus oficios diarios asi que no sabia que mas hacer. Decidio buscar el telefono para tenerlo cerca de el como habia dicho su Alpha y tambien para ponerse a jugar con el para perder el tiempo, se distrajo un rato hasta que comenzo a darle sueño y fue hasta la habitacion donde se acurruco entre las sabanas para tomar una pequeña siesta llevando el telefono con el.

Estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad hasta que unos fuertes golpes seguidos en la puerta de entrada al apartamento lo despertaron con brusquedad, un poco atontado se quedo mirando los alrededores intentando ubicarse pero otros golpes aun mas fuertes sonaron que lo terminaron de despertar.

Salio de la cama algo asustado por todo lo que su Alpha le habia dicho antes de salir y volvio a escuchar la puerta ser golpeada con dureza, tomo su telefono e intento llamar a su Apha pero despues de varios intentos se dio cuenta de que este no estaba disponible. De pronto los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron y desde la esquina donde estaba escondido vio como el pomo comenzo a moverse, mas asustado aun se dio cuenta de que estaban intentando abrir la puerta.

Con un poco de desesperacion comienza a buscar entre los pocos contactos que tenia a quien podia pedir ayuda, Malik fue uno de los primeros que encontro y en el que mas confiaba, ademas sabia que el si estaria con su Alpha. Aunque tristemente este tampoco le respondio, tuvo que colgar y guardar el telefono cuando la puerta se abrio.

Akefia? Me puedes explicar porque demonios tengo prohibido entrar a donde vives? - gruño el hombre enojado que habia entrado.

Ryou por su parte estaba congelado en la entrada del pasillo que daba a la salida, miraba al hombre desconocido muy asustado por la forma en que habia entrado a la casa - tsk! Que molestia con el inutil ese cuando tengo que hablar con el no lo encuentro, bueno no tengo de otra mas que esperarlo en su casa

El hombre volteo e iba a sentarse en uno de los sofas pero antes se fijo en el pequeño adolescente peliblanco parado en la entrada del pasillo - quien eres tu?

Ehh.. Yo soy Ryou y... Soy el Omega de Akefia... - le respondio el chico temblando levemente al hombre de cabellos negros y largos que estaba comodamente sentado en uno de los sofas - quien es usted?.... Y porque entro asi?

El tipo arrugo el rostro molesto ante esas palabras - no es problema tuyo quien sea Omega - le dijo de forma cortante - acercate niño, tengo curiosidad por ver que tipo de mascota tiene ahora el inutil ese

Ryou no queria pero todo lo que salia por la boca del hombre parecia ser una orden, asi que no pudo negarse a cumplir con lo que le pidieron. Camino lentamente y se acerco un poco, por fortuna el pelinegro no habia sido claro con lo que dijo y pudo acercarse poco. Pero el tipo no parecia complacido con eso - acercate mas mocoso, sientate junto a mi para verte

Otra vez Ryou no pudo negarse y su cuerpo se movio casi contra su voluntad hasta arrodillarse sobre el sofa a un lado del Alpha, este al tenerlo junto a el tomo su menton para mover su cabeza de un lado a otro estudiando su cara y cuerpo con una mirada penetrante - al menos tiene buenos gustos, te ves bien y me gustas

Siguio mirando su cuerpo de manera extraña haciendo sentir extremadamente incomodo, fue peor cuando su mano comenzo a bajar por su cuello sintiendo su piel. Se alejo bruscamente mientras gemia asustado cuando su mano bajo hasta su pecho y estomago, haciendo gruñir a Alpha con el movimiento.

Que demonios crees que haces mocoso? Regresa aqui y no te muevas - le ordeno el hombre con enojo y a punto de llorar su cuerpo mismo regreso donde estaba. A partir de alli no importo cuando lo quisiera o intentara, su cuerpo no se moveria de donde estaba mientras el otro pasaba sus manos por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Porque me esta tocando? - tartamudeo Ryou temblando al sentirlo comenzar a tocarle las piernas y muslos - _Akefia-sama ayudeme porfavor!_ \- gritaba mentalmente extremadamente asustado.

Callate y aunque no es tu problema te explicare, quiero revisarte para ver si cumples con mis espectativas y asi cuando Akefia se aburra de ti le digo que no te deje por donde le parezca, que yo puedo quedarme contigo - le explico muy tranquilo sin importarle el impacto que eso tendria en el adolescente - se que ya estaras usado, pero no importa, puedo pasarlo por lo lindo que eres

Que....? Akefia-sama no se desa...! - intento decir el chico pero fue interrumpido por una mirada helada y fulminante.

Te dije que te callaras, un Omega no habla si un Alpha no le da permiso, parece que el inutil de mi hijo no te ha enseñado bien - le gruño tomando con dureza el cabello del chico - te dire algo, eres muy estupido si crees de verdad que Akefia no se cansara de ti en algun momento

Para este punto Ryou ya no podia contener las lagrimas, el de verdad se estaba esforzando para que Akefia viera que el era util y le quisiera, pero al parecer era inutil igual que todo lo que hizo para que su padre le amara - de verdad pensaste que Akefia no se desharia de ti? De verdad que eres bien iluso

El comentario burlon del hombre solo pico aun mas en las heridas del Omega, pero sin poder moverse o incluso hablar no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse donde estaba y aguantar lo que sea que este hombre quisiera con el - _te lo dije Aniki, nadie va a quererme nunca..._

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Este acababa de terminar de salir de la empresa despues de robar la informacion que Atem necesitaba, fue directamente hasta su camioneta y hay se dio cuenta maldiciendo de que habia dejado su celular dentro sin querer. Lo reviso con rapidez mirando una alarmante cantidad de llamadas perdidas de su Gatito, no espero mas para arrancar su vehiculo a gran velocidad en direccion a su hogar.

En tiempo record estaba entrando por el estacionamiento y sin saludar si quiera al guardia se estaciono, bajo y se subio al ascensor maldiciento esta vez el tiempo que se estaba tomando este en llegar al ultimo piso. Corrio y llego a su departamento para ver la puerta ligeramente abierta en cuanto llego, entro a su casa para ver a su bastardo padre sentado en uno de sus sofas de lo mas tranquilo - que mierda haces aqui?

Vine visitarte bastardo malagradecido, ahora no puedo? - le pregunto burlon el hombre.

No quiero verte realmente Zork - gruño enojado - como entraste?

Por la puerta? - fue la pregunta cargada de sarcasmo del pelinegro, en ese momento entro su gatito a la sala cargando una bandeja con bocadillos que dejo frente a Zork. Al instante Akefia se asusto por ver a su niño tan cerca de ese hombre y mas sin saber que podria haber hecho ese hombre con el en tanto tiempo.

Ryou! Ven aqui! - dijo Akefia preocupado por el chico, miro al niño acercarse a el con la cabeza agacha y rapidamente lo tomo colocandolo a su lado - cuanto tiempo tienes aqui?

Lo suficiente para conocer a tu bonita mascota, debo abmitir que tienes buen gusto hijo incluso me gustaria tomarlo prestado por unos dias - comento Zork mirando de arriba abajo al chico.

Akefia gruño al ver la mirada de ese hombre asqueroso sobre su Ryou - como te atreves maldito bastardo a decir eso? Ryou no es una cosa que puedo prestarte!

Es un Omega - dijo Zork como si con eso explicara todo.

Akefia chasqueo molesto, habkar con su padre siempre era lo mismo - Ryou estas bien? No te ha hecho nada ese tipo?

Estoy bien Akefia-sama... - fue la suave y simple respuesta del menor, que encendio algunas alarmas en la mente del ladron.

Tu quedate aqui Zork - gruño el Alpha peliblanco para tomar de la mano a su Omega y llevarlo hasta su habitacion.

Ryou, dime la verdad porfavor, estas bien? - pregunto extremadamente preocupado.

Ryou por su parte queria decirle o preguntarle si era al menos un poco importante para el Alpha, pero no podia - _no le diras nada ni a Akefia o a sus amigos sobre este pequeño momento nuestro no niño?_ \- le habia ordenado el hombre de forma cruel - _vas a actuar con normalidad, no quiero a mi hijo mas estupido de lo que es por esto_...

Por eso ahora su mismo cuerpo sonrio como siempre lo habia hecho y se sintio obligado a decir - de verdad estoy bien Akefia-sama - mientras por dentro estaba roto y herido - solo estaba atendiendole como lo debe hacer un Omega, en silencio y obedeciendo

Bien esa respuesta delato que el maldito si le habia hecho algo, y es que era imposible que el bastardo ese haya estado aqui tanto tiempo y no haya hecho o dicho algo para dañar a su gatito - Ryou quedate aqui

Y sin mas sale de la habitacion extremadamente enojado, llegando hasta la sala y fulminando con la mirada al bastardo que tanto odiaba - que le hiciste a mi Omega bastardo?

Nada, te parecio que lo estaba lastimando? - el sarcasmo y prepotencia del hombre ya estaban rayando sus nervios.

Nunca parece que estes lastimando a nadie Zork, es un don que tienes - dijo Akefia apretando los dientes - como entraste al apartamento, Ryou no te abrio estoy seguro

Porque crees que tu mascota no te desobedecio y me abrio? Por lo que veo le tienes muy mal entrenado - le pregunto con maldad el pelinegro.

Por que Ryou no es asi, el es demasiado obediente y sumiso para desobedecer algo que le pedi - le respondio con seguridad, sabia que Ryou no le abrio - ademas el no es un animal para tenerlo entrenado, no hare le a Ryou lo que tu le hiciste a mi madre

El hombre suspiro hastiado por las palabras del otro - Tsk! Tu vas a seguir con el tema de tu madre? Pense que despues de tantos años lo abrias superado, y ahora que lo pienso... Icluso tu mascota se parece al debil de Kay, tiene esa misma aura de inocencia y ternura que tanto aborrecia

Entonces por que lo tomaste!? - grito enojado el otro - si tanto odiabas su personalidad por que lo tomaste y le destruiste?

Tu madre tenia un buen cuerpo y estaba seguro que podia darme un hijo fuerte, y no me equivoque, puede que toda tu vida me has sido inutil pero no puedo negar el Alpha poderoso que eres y por eso fue lo mantuve tanto tiempo - le respondio como si nada Zork - su personalidad era lo de menos, con un poco de entrenamiento eso iba a cambiar, lastima que haya sido tan debil y acabara con su vida antes de que me diera otro hijo mas leal

Tan debil maldito bastardo? Te encargaste de maltratarlo y lastimarlo cuanto te dio la gana! - reclamo furico, era increible lo cruel que era ese hombre

Pero Zork ya estaba aburrido de la conversa, no habia venido hasta aqui para pelear con el inutil de su hijo por lo que sea que le haya pasado a su madre - olvida eso que ahorita no tengo tiempo para hablar de tu patetica madre Akefia, vine hasta aqui para ver si puedo contar contigo en los proximos planes que voy a llevar a cabo

Que clase de planes? - pregunto con sospecha, toda cosa que su padee tuviera en mente seguro que serian problemas

Me crees estupido para decirtelos antes de saber que puedo confiar en ti? - se burlo - pareciera que no me conocieras hijo

Y claro que si, el peliblanco sabia la clase de maldito que era - Si se la clase de bastardo que eres, el imbesil de Aknadin es el unico idiota que confia en ti

Si... A decir verdad esa pequeña amistad con el ya no me esta resultando provechosa - le comento de pronto el pelinegro.

Al ladron le confundio esa declaracion, no por que le pareciera extraño lo traidor en su padre sino por que su padre aun no haya hecho algo contra el anciano - y eso por que? Ya no confia en ti como antes?

De verdad crees que el tipo es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que toda su vida ha sido solo un peon? - le pregunto sarcasticamente, y Akefia sabia que Aknadin moriria confiando en su padre como un estupido - el idiota esta en bancarrota porque nunca ha sabido abministrarse el o a una empresa, no tienen donde caerse muerto y para colmo me arrastro a mi en su estupidez

Bien esto si era una sorpresa - te dormiste y el idiota aprovecho de hacer fiesta con tu dinero?

Te recomendaria no reirte de mis desgracias, tienes una pequeña mascota vulnerable que podria desaparecer de pronto hijo - la clara amenaza hizo que el ladron apretara los dientes enojado - te explicare para que lo entiendas, descuide al imbesil ese por un viaje de negocios urgente que tuve que hacer por unos meses, cuando regrese descubri que hizo unos negocios estupidos que le llevaron a estar a punto de perder esa empresa que le ayude a conseguir...

Sera que le ayudaste a quitarle a Atem - gruño enojado Akefia

No me interrumpas - dijo con algo de enojo Zork - como decia, esta a punto de perder la empresa y para colmo me metio en problemas a mi aun no entiendo como, por eso ahora esta desesperado a ver que mas puede quitarle a Atem o a su hijo adoptivo para salvar su pellejo... Ya lo intento con su hijo biologico, pero debo abmitir que Seto es inteligente y Aknadin ya se rindio en intentar robarle o estorcionarlo si no quiere terminar en la carcel o peor

Y tu como buen amigo viniste a apoyarlo no? - pregunto con sarcasmo

O por supuesto, no puedo dejar que caiga y me arrastre con el - dijo con maldad el otro - me intereza que consiga lo que sea, luego podre disponer de el para quedarme con lo que consiga y asi salir del problema en que me metio, incluso podria ver si puedo salvar su empresa y quedarmela

Eres increible - exclamo Akefia hastiado de su padre - llegaste al lugar equivocado, no te ayudare a robarles a mis amigos

Te recomendaria repensar eso, recuerda que tienes una mascota vulnerable que podria desaparecer - amenazo con una sonrisa maliciosa - tengo tiempo sin nadie que caliente mi cama, seguro que esa pequeña mascotita tuya hace un buen trabajo

Tocas a Ryou y te juro que te mato maldito bastardo! - dijo furico acercandose a el de forma amenazante - no me importan tus amenazas, no te ayudare en nada!

Pero el otro no se inmuto por esto - bien si cambias de opinion llamame, no te obligare a ayudarme - le dijo con calma - solo recuerda cuidar bien de ese lindo Omega o podrias perderlo de pronto y no necesito precisamente mover un dedo para que eso pase, recuerda que no tuve que hacer mucho para que perdieras a tu querida madre hijo

Habiendo dicho eso se levanto con tranquilidad ignorando la expresion furica y desencajada del peliblanco para salir del apartamento, dejando detras a un Alpha extremadamente preocupado y asustado detras. Mientras tanto Akefia simplemente se sento en el sofa aun ido y perdido en sus pensamientos, su mente giraba en lo que su padre podria hacer ahora para destruirlo aun mas de lo que ya habia hecho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo...
> 
> No me odien por el anterior porfavor, yo no quiero ser tan mala con Ryou!
> 
> Saben que antes de deprimirme volvamos con la historia, ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece o si no el mundo de la memoria fuera sido muy distinto....
> 
> A leer!

Malik habia estado distraido con su Alpha todo el dia, habian hablado de varias cosas mientras el mayor se encargaba de terminar su trabajo - que hora es Malik?

El Omega con algo de fastidio se levanta para buscar entre sus cosas su telefono, hay fue cuando vio las llamadas perdidas que tenia de su amigo Ryou. Confundido se vuelva hacia su Alpha - Marik, Ryou me estaba llamando hace un rato...

Conejo te llamaba? - repitio Marik igual de confundido - porque carajos te llamaria el conejo de Akefia?

No se, le devolvere la llamada - responde Malik un poco preocupado, y ahora que lo pensaba tenia tiempo que no veia a su amigo peliblanco. Comenzo a llamar pero no consiguio respuesta de su amigo - no me responde Marik, y si le paso algo?

Llamare al ladron de quinta a ver si paso algo - dijo Marik para buscar su propio telefono y marcar. Malik miro preocupado como su Alpha marcaba varias veces sin obtener una respuesta, hasta que por fin respondio. El rubio mayor comenzo hablando normal pero de pronto su cara cambia a una extremadamente preocupada y molesta, pero para ese punto el Omega ya no podia seguir al conversacion, el Alpha ahora ladraba palabras con enojo en otro idioma.

Fueron unos minutos tensos hasta que Marik cuelga el telefono y lo arroja con fuerza contra una esquina sin importarle que este se rompa - le llamo temprano al ladron de quinta para que tome precauciones y lo primero que hace es dejar al niño solo

Le paso algo a Ryou? - pregunto Malik muy preocupado.

No se, esperemos que no le haya pasado nada de verdad - murmuro el Alpha de forma inentendible - prestame tu telefono Malik, dudo mucho que el mio sobreviviera y necesito llamar al faraon

Malik le paso el aparato frunciendo el ceño, aun no sabia que estaba pasando y le preocupaba su amigo. Vio al mayor volver a marcar y hablar en ese idioma extraño haciendolo fruncir el ceño molesto por ser dejado en la oscuridad. 

Marik! Que esta pasando!? - pregunto el Omega molesto en cuanto el mayor colgo el aparato.

Disculpame pero luego te explico Malik, ahora necesito regresar a la empresa y reunirme con Atem - le respondio algo apenado recibiendo un bufido y una mirada molesta del menor - vamos rapido, esta vez vendras conmigo

Malik aun molesto simplemente se levanto y siguio al mayor hasta su motocicleta...

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Creo que esto es todos los papeles por hoy no Atem? - pregunto el pequeño tricolor dejando una pequeña pila de papeles en el archivero donde van.

Si cariño, ya podemos irnos a casa - le responde su Alpha estirandose sobre la silla - estoy cansado

Cuando lleguemos a casa seguro la Señora Amila tiene algo de comida para nosotros - dijo Yugi sonriendo con dulzura, estaban por irse cuando comienza a sonar el telefono del mayor.

Yugi ve como la expresion del mayor cambia a una preocupada a medida que hablaba, por un rato estubo pegado al aparato hablando con un idioma que el pequeñp no reconocio. Hasta que el mayor colgo con un suspiro - Yugi disculpame pero al parecer nos tenemos que quedar por un tiempo mas

Paso algo Atem? - pregunto preocupado el Omega.

Al parecer Akefia tuvo un problema y ahora vendran Marik y el a la empresa a ver que podemos hacer - le respondio el Alpha girando sobre sus talones para volver a sentarse en su silla - tengo que esperar al par de idiotas que tengo por amigos para hablar con ellos cariño

Yugi lo siguio aun mirandolo con preocupacion, por un rato esperaron aburridos a que llegaran los dos Alphas hasta que Akefia entro seguido con cara algo enojada seguido de Ryou. Lo primero que hace el Alpha sentarse en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio mientras el Omega se queda de pie junto a el - Marik estaba enojado y no me explico bien que sucedio, me podrias explicar tu que fue lo que paso?

Zork vino a visitarme eso paso - le respondio Akefia enojado.

Ya se que Zork paso por tu casa ladron de quinta, pregunto la razon por la cual Marik estaba enojado - dijo Atem con seriedad, Yugi detras de el solo los veia a todos con cara de preocupacion y Ryou tenia la mirada en el piso desde que entro.

Por que el ladron es un idiota por eso estoy enojado - gruño Marik entrando bruscamente a la oficina seguido de un Malik enfurruñado, que se le paso en cuanto vio a su amigo peliblanco en la habitacion.

Ryou! Tenia siglos sin verte! - grito Malik abrazando al chico - Hola Yugi!

Malik si quieres ve por un bocadillo y llevate a tus amigos, asi pueden hablar mejor sin interrumpir nuestra propia conversa - le dijo Marik interrumpiendo y dandole un grueso fajo de billetes al rubio Omega.

Jump! Se cuando me estan corriendo, pero me da lo mismo - Malik tomo con brusquedad el dinero para guardarlo - vamos chicos! Tenemos mucho tiempo sin estar todos juntos!

Pero antes de que pudiera irse fue jalado por su Alpha - asegurate de hablar con el conejo, intenta averiguar lo mas que puedas sobre su encuentro con el padre de Akefia y tambien de que esta bien, tu lo conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros y si le pasa algo creo que puedes descubrirlo - le susurro de forma inaudible para los demas en la habitacion.

Esta bien - le respondio para sonreir jalando a sus dos amigos - vamos! Seguro que podemos encontrar algo bueno de comer

Cuando salieron los Omegas Marik fulmino con la mirada al peliblanco - por que eres tan idiota de dejar al Omega solo sabiendo que tu bastardo padre esta por hay suelto?

Atem me pidio esa estupida informacion urgente! - le grito el otro en respuesta - solo sali por unas pocas horas!

Marik bufo enojado ante esa respuesta - Y mientras Zork pudo haber matado a tu Omega y tu llegas para encontrar su cuerpo, seguro que sabes tus prioridades

Akefia no respondio ante eso, simplemente desvio la mirada - por lo que puedo escuchar Zork llego a la casa de Akefia mientras no estaba y Ryou estubo no se sabe cuanto tiempo solo en su compañia no?

Exactamente faraon - le respondio Marik.

El niño esta bien Akefia? - Atem le pregunto serio mirando directamente al peliblanco.

Yo le pregunte mil veces y el me dijo que si esta bien - respondio aun con la mirada desviada Akefia.

Marik bufo - Y tu le creiste? Quien sabe lo que le dijo para amenazarlo!

No se ve desorientado, lastimado o asustado mas de lo que deberia ser normal considerando que estubo con un Alpha extraño y solo tanto tiempo - comento Akefia - tampoco encontre nada comprometedor, solo extraño cuando llegue...

Que fue lo que consideraste extraño Akefia? - le pregunto Atem.

Cuando llegue el estaba sentado en mi sofa como si fuera el dueño del lugar mientras Ryou lo atendia - respondio el peliblanco.

Bien, si era muy extraño eso - por que carajos el conejo atenderia a un Alpha extraño?

Ni siquiera se como carajos entro a mi casa joder! - les grito Akefia exasperado - le dije a Ryou que no le abriera a nadie y al portero que no dejara pasar al bastardo, y aun asi lo encontre en mi sofa

Cuentanos sobre tu dia desde el principio - le dijo Marik de brazos cruzados.

Me levante solo como siempre, Ryou tiene la constumbre de madrugar para hacer el desayuno aunque le diga que no es necesario. Desayunamos y yo le dije que mantuviera su telefono siempre a la mano y no le abriera a nadie, luego me fui despuea de hablar con el portero - comenzo Akefia - consegui la informacion lo mas rapido que pude y me dispuse a regresar a mi departamento, hay fue cuando note que habia dejado mi telefono dentro y tambien que Ryou habia intentado llamarme varias veces

Me preocupe y regrese, cuando llegue los encontre como les dije. Comence a gritarle a Zork y el muy bastardo se atrevio a decirme que queria que le prestara a Ryou... - y asi continuo explicadoles todos los hecho y lo que le habia dicho su padre en su visita a su departamento terminando con un suspiro sufrido.

Bien al menos sabemos ya que es lo que buscan - comento Atem despues de un rato soltando un suspiro - creo que tenemos que pedir ayuda por ahora, llamare a las chicas

Tsk! Porque carajos quieres llamar a la molesta prima mia? - exclamo Akefia enojado

Porque las necesitamos sera? Principalmente el conejo necesita proteccion cuando su inutil Alpha le deja solo - se burlo Marik con maldad, mientras el ladron desviaba la mirada apenado - llamales Atem, seguro que ellas estaran gustosas de ayudarnos...

* * *

_Con los Omegas..._

Malik habia guiado a sus amigos una pequeña habitacion donde habian sillones y una enorme habitacion - Marik me mostro este lugar hace un tiempo, me dijo que podia estar aqui cuanto quisiera

Esta bonito - comento Yugi sonriendo, Ryou siemplemente asintio de acuerdo sin decir nada.

Malik que tenia su atencion casi completamente sobre el se estaba preocupando ya por su mutismo, habia dicho casi nada en el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Ryou no era particularmente comversador cierto, pero tampoco era mudo... Difinitivamente algo le pasaba - Yugi! Ve a buscar algo de comer para todos!

El tricolor asintio tomando el dinero ofrecido y salio del lugar, Malik volteo a ver al menor con seriedad - ahora si Ryou dime como estas! Y no me vengas con que estas bien porque te conozco y se que tienes algo

Ryou de verdad que queria desahogarse con su amigo, hablar con el y pedirle consejo sobre que hacer pero su boca no podia pronunciar nada de eso, solo sonreir y decir - Estoy bien Malik-chan de verdad!

No me mientas porfavor Ry, puedo ver en tus ojos que no estas bien - dijo Malik con preocupacion tomando el rostro del peliblanco con suavidad - si ese Alpha de mierda esta obligandote a algo dime y te juro que lo mato Ryou, no dejare que te siga haciendo daño

No! Malik, Akefia-sama no me obliga a nada! - grito Ryou con los ojos muy abiertos y algo desesperacion en su voz - porfavor Malik-chan, no molestes a mi Alpha! Yo... Intento cambiar y ser su Omega perfecto... Yo no quiero que se deshaga de mi, asi que por lo que mas quieras Malik no hagas nada!

El rubio se quedo atonito ante la respuesta y palabras del menor, nunca lo habia visto tan desesperado y triste por algo - Ryou no necesitas cambiar por el, ese tipo debe de quererte por lo que eres, no tienes que cambiar nada por el

Si lo necesito, soy demasiado patetico y debil para que alguien me quiera... - le dijo Ryou con una tristeza que partio el corazon del rubio - quiero que alguien me quiera Malik, yo... Me gusta Akefia y no quiero que el tambien se desahaga de mi...

Oh Ryou - Malik no aguanto mas y atrajo a su lloroso amigo a un abrazo gigantezco - estoy seguro que Akefia te quiere por lo que eres, es un idiota y bastardo total si no lo hace, eres demasiado lindo y dulce para no adorarte

Ni mi padre me quiere, por que Akefia si lo haria? - sollozo el peliblanco abrazandose a su amigo con fuerza - yo soy solo un estorbo o algo bonito para usar por un rato como dijo ese hombre...

Ryou nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso de ti mismo! - gruño Malik enojado separando a Ryou de su cuerpo para mirar al otro a los ojos - no eres ni un estorbo o algo para usar simplemente, eres una persona de gran y hermoso corazon Ryou porfavor no vuelvas a rebajarte de esa forma...

Porque entonces siempre me tienen que pasar cosas malas? Desde el principio Akefia quiso deshaserse de mi, todos siempre quieren hacer eso conmigo - sollozo Ryou volviendo a esconder su cara en el pecho del otro - Yugi y tu desde el principio fueron recibidos por sus Alpha's, a mi simplemente Akefia me queria como un acoston de una noche, pero me marco por error y se vio obligado a quedarse conmigo... A mi nadie me quiere Malik

Malik definitivamente iba a tener una conversacion muy seria con el maldito bastardo que habia marcado y lastimado a su amigo - porfavor Ry, no todos quieren eso y estoy muy seguro de que Akefia te quiere, es un idiota que se las vera conmigo en algun momento pero te quiere

Pero.. - murmuro Ryou mirandolo con dudas

No todos quieren eso de usarte Ry - dijo Malik sonriendole y limpiando sus lagrimas

Esta bien - Ryou sonrio aunque aun no estaba muy seguro de las palabras de Malik pero decidio que iba a tranquilizarse con el tema por el momento - y porfavor prometeme que no iras a intentar matar a mi Alpha...

Tsk! - Malik desvio la mirada ante eso, joder con Ryou - quien dijo que iba a intentar matarlo?

La mirada de poker que recibio lo hizo volver a chasquear los dientes - esta bien Ryou, no hare nada contra el lo prometo.... Pero si hace una sola estupidez mas Ryou no respondo de mis acciones, y de paso llamare a tu hermano para que me ayude a encargarse del bastardo, seguro que quiere un trozo de el

No molestes a mi Aniki, el tiene que concentrarse en sus estudios Malik - reclamo el peliblanco mirandolo con el ceño fruncido

Volvi chicos! Miren lo que consegui! - interrumpio Yugi entrando felizmente a donde estaban disolviendo totalmente el ambiente pesado que aun quedaba y trayendo consigo varias bolsas con caramelos, con eso los dos que estaban hablando se olvidaron de los problemas por un momento mientras comian y conversaban de forma amena.

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Ese maldito malagradecido! - gritaba un hombre caminando de un lado a otro furioso - juro que voy a matarlo!

Frente a el un pelinegro estaba mirando su caminar sentado en un sofas con hastio - ya deja de caminar maldita sea, vas a hacer una zanja en el piso de mi departamento imbesil

Pero es que estoy tan molesto! - se detuvo para girar a mirarlo - fueras visto como ese mocoso me trato, me humillo luego que yo hice tanto por el!

No me interesa realmente como te trato tu hijo Aknadin - dijo molesto Zork - que tienes planeado hacer?

Por un momento el viejo no dijo nada pensando en la prengunta, hasta que suspiro para hablar - sinceramente no se que podriamos hacer Zork

 _Siempre tengo que ser yo quien te salve el culo no? Pues me asegurare de que esta sea la ultima_ \- penso con enojo el pelinegro - yo podria tener unas ideas sobre que hacer, pero necesito tiempo he investigar un poco a mi hijo, Atem y Marik para tener un plan solido... Asi que por ahora esperaremos nuestra oportunidad...

* * *

_Algún_ _tiempo después..._

Los ultimos meses para Atem y su pequeño Yugi habian sido maravillosos, se habian conocido mas aun y estaban formando una solida relacion. Tanto que Yugi le habia confiando al Alpha que le marcara para ser oficialmente su Omega con todas las de la ley, y gracias a ello podian saber incluso los sentimientos del otro por el fuerte vinculo que compartian.

Orgullosamente Yugi lucia la marca que lo enlazaba a su Alpha en la cara interna de su muslo, tampoco queria que fuera demasiado visible por un cierto rubio Omega que pondria el grito en el cielo y asesinaria al pobre moreno tricolor en el acto por atreverse a marcar a su amigo. Pero aunque estaban felices por la paz que habian tenido estos meses Atem junto a sus amigos estaban en extremo preocupados y alertas por las dos amenazas latentes que estaban por hay asechandolos.

Ahora mismo ambos tricolores se encontraban acurrucados en su cama dandose mimos y caricias mientras intentaban terminar de despertarse para empezar con su dia - Atem-kun no podrias faltar al menos hoy a la empresa?

Podria decirle a Marik que se encargue de mi trabajo por hoy o que se acumule un poco no importa, ayer adelantamos bastante - dijo mas para si mismo el Alpha mientras acariciaba perezosamente al Omega en su pecho.

Yugi sonrio ante eso, queria pasar este dia con su Alpha como hace unas semanas no podia. Aunque de pronto se le ocurrio otra idea que le hizo sonreir aun mas ampliamente - Atem! Y si nos reunimos todos y pasamos un dia en el parque? Ustedes tres han estado muy estresados ultimamente y creo que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco les podria hacer bien!

Atem suspiro pensandolo, su amor tenia razon, los tres habian estado muy estresados con el trabajo junto a la amenaza que representaban Zork y Aknadin por hay sueltos, por cada dia que pasaba y no hacian nada se generaba mas tencion, sinceramente preferian que esos dos hicieran algo ya a estar esperando a ver que pasaba.

Quiza la idea de Yugi no seria tan mala - esta bien Yugi, le llamare para preguntarles de los planes. Seguro que no se niegan, ellos siempre estan deseosos de dias libres

El Omega a su lado se rio suavemente ante el tono hastiado y aburrido de su Alpha al decir eso, habia llegado a conocer a esos dos Alpha's y sabia lo flojos qiue eran a veces para hacer su trabajo. Muchas veces Atem tenia que gritarles para que terminaran lo que tenian que hacer - pareces el hermano mayor de ellos dos, aunque el mayor sea Marik-san

Realmente somos casi hermanos y no les digas que te dije esto, nunca me dejaran en paz pero si mis padres casi que criaron a ese par de idiotas junto conmigo - suspiro perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos mirando al techo - yo he tenido mis tragedias cierto, pero a veces si me pongo a pensar y no puedo negar que he tenido mejor vida que ellos a pesar de todo

A que te refieres? - pregunto curioso Yugi, no era comun que Aten o los demas hablaran de sus pasados.

Yo conoci y tuve buenos padres, no los tengo ahora pero al menos me consuelo con los buenos recuerdos que tengo, ademas de una niñez sana - le respondio melancolicamente - ellos dos no tienen esa posibilidad y mucho menos una buena infancia, por eso aunque les grite casi siempre tambien les entiendo sus aptitudes

Yugi lo considero un momentos, pero aun tenia muchas dudas sobre los amigos de su Alpha - Me podrias hablar de ellos? Si no es mucha molestia y puedo saber claro

No deberia realmente, pero confio en ti y se que no diras lo que sabes a menos que sea necesario - dijo Atem despues de considerarlo - voy a comenzar con Marik, el es hijo adoptivo de Aknadin, su padre Alpha murio antes de que su madre diera a luz y cuando lo hizo estaba desamparada, las autoridades le quitaron a su hijo no se si de buena o mala manera

Lo que si se es que intentamos localizar a la Omega, Marik siempre quiso saber aunque no lo dijera si ella lo queria o no, pero descubrimos que Aknadin despues de obtener a Marik hizo algo con la chica y no pudimos encontrar ni rastro de ella no importa cuanto la buscaramos - comento suspirando con tristeza - y Aknadin no es realmente un padre y el nunca ha tenido una pareja mas de unos meses asi que tampoco tuvo una figura materna, simplemente dejo a Marik criarse solo y mis padres sintiendo algo de lastima por el niño dejaban que viniera a casa mucho enseñandole cuanro podian... Asi que si, nosotros dos basicamente nos criamos como hermanos

Yugi siendo tan empatico como era sintio mucha tristeza ante esa historia - porque si el es un Alpha hecho y derecho no tuvo un hijo propio? no digo que esta bien pero se que los Alpha's simplemente toman a los Omegas para tener hijos y luego los desechan

O que tonto soy nunca he te hablado de mi primo Seto Kaiba, el si tuvo un hijo propio con una Omega que compro a una Familia de renombre los Kaiba, te dire un resumen de su historia - le explico - Aknadin queria un hijo, pero no de un Omega cualquiera por eso puso en contacto con la Familia Kaiba y compro a la hija menor Omega, a los meses de tenerla salio embarazada y tuvo a su hijo que para esa entonces se llamo Seth Sennen un Alpha como yo, el desde siempre ha sido demasiado inteligente y adoraba a su madre por sobre todas las cosas

Pero a Aknadin siempre lo detesto, el veia como trataba a su madre y le hervia la sangre los malos tratos que recibia por parte de este. Al ver Aknadin que nunca recibiria la lealtad de Seth decidio adoptar o "salvar" de una mala vida como el dice a un Alpha para ver si de esta forma si tenia un hijo leal... No tengo que explicar todo lo malo que hay en ese plan no? - le pregunto con ironia - Marik y Seth nunca vivieron juntos ni siquiera. El tenia a su hijo "malo" en otra casa mas pequeña y con carencias junto a su madre, y Marik vivia junto con el en su mancion; por eso es que realmente yo podria considerarme mas hermano de Marik que Seto, ellos nunca convivieron realmente

Pero cuando Seth tenia 8 su madre enfermo y Aknadin se nego a pagarle el tratamiento medico, murio por eso lo que hizo que Seth odiara aun mas a su padre. Su madre antes de morir le conto toda su historia y lo bestias que siempre fueron su familia solo por que ella era una Omega, el no estaba para nada feliz por con la historia por supuesto - siguio Atem explicandole al menor que escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su Alpha - estando solo en el mundo y cargado de rabia, Seth hizo un plan para vengarse de los Kaiba que tanto daño le hicieron a su madre. A los nueve años llego a puertas de la mancion de Gozaburo Kaiba, dueño para esa entonces de todo el imperio Kaiba y Tio de Seth

El siendo tan inteligente como era jugo con la mente de Gozaburo y lo reto a un juego de ajedres, si el ganaba lo adoptaba como su hijo y heredero, si perdia se iba y mas nunca volveria a molestarlo. El hombre sobervio acepto, no esperaba perder ante un mocoso y si acaso perdia tampoco era tan malo para el tener un heredero con la sangre Kaiba, y Alpha para rematar. El habia tenido un hijo Omega llamado Mokuba y otro Beta llamado Noah que para esa entonces ya habia muerto en un accidente, lo que lo dejaba sin heredero porque jamas y nunca le dejaria algo a un Omega como el pequeño Mokuba - comento con desagrado, el conocia al alegre niño y los maltratos que recibio de su padre - obviamente gano y paso a ser Seto Kaiba heredero de los Kaiba, en el camino se encariño mucho con Mokuba cuya personalidad alegre y vivaz se le hacia muy parecida a la de su madre

Pero Gozaburo no estaba muy feliz de haber perdido ante un mocoso de forma tan humillante, por eso hacia la vida imposible de Seto y Mokuba. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Seto se artara de todo y un pequeño "accidente" que sufrio Gozaburo resolvio el problema - dijo sonriendo ampliamente - se convirtio en el dueño unico y absoluto del imperio Kaiba, y la peor pesadilla de la Familia Kaiba. No tengo mucho contacto con el ahora pero se que esta feliz y creo que hace un tiempo estaba saliendo con un Omega, creo que se llamaba Joey y aunque se pelean como perros y gatos se quieren mucho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y hasta una proxima vez!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo se esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que a leer!

En un pequeño departamento algo vacio se podian ver a dos chicos hablando entre ellos algo enojados - joder Yami! Quiero ir a buscar a Ryou!

Podrias callarte Bakura, yo tambien estoy preocupado por Yugi si no te recuerdas - reclamo casado un chico de cabello tricolor y piel palida - tenemos que esperar a Ishizu y Odion que regresen de Egipto, ellos tambien deben de estar preocupados por Malik

Yo no me preocuparia por el, me preocupan mas los pobres diablos que quieran meterse con el - comento un adolescente de cabellos blancos salvajes y ojos rojos con una sonrisa maligna.

El tricolor hizo una mueca ante el comentario, ciertamente recordaba al rubio desquisiado - puede que Malik sea tu complice en las locuras que hacen pero sigue siendo un Omega, un Alpha puede dominarlo

Cuando llegaran a Japon? - pregunto el peliblanco un poco mas serio.

Estan en un avion de Egipto para aca, es un viaje largo Bakura - respondio Yami suspirando - solo espero que Yugi este bien

Lo unico que se es que si alguien se atrevio a tocar a Ryou-chan no sabe el problema que se busco - gruño Bakura enojado, su hermano pequeño era muy fragil para que cualquiera lo manejara.

Como sacaremos a los chicos de ese centro? - custiono Yami preocupado - estan en edad para que sean entregados a un Alpha segun las leyes, no podemos simplemente pedirlos por que seamos familia...

En dado caso tu podrias pedir a Ryou como tu Omega y yo a Yugi, confio en ti para tratar bien a mi hermanito y supongo que tu tambien confias en mi con Yugi - decia Bakura pensativo, aunque Yami no se veia muy complecido con la idea - Pero Malik es el detalle, tendria que pedirlo cualquiera de los dos como concubina o algo asi y sabes que Malik nos castraria a ambos por eso

Me vas a perdonar pero veo a Ryou-chan como otro hermanito, no creo que pueda marcarlo sin sentirme incestuoso - Yami hizo una mueca de horror ante el mero pensamiento - ademas tampoco confio en ti con Yugi con lo psicotico que eres

Mira quien habla de problemas piromaniaco - replico malicioso - todavia recuerdo cuando le quemaste las pelotas a Ushio...

Intento violar a Yugi contra un contenedor de basura! - grito enojado por el recuerdo - ademas tengo tiempo sin quemar nada...

Claro Yami... Desde que salimos del internado no quemas nada, eso serian... Casi dos semanas - comento sarcastico - pero piensa lo que te haga dormir mejor por las noches piromaniaco

Yami se sonrrojo apenado ante eso - eso fue.... Simplemente un pequeño desliz!

Bakura lo miro con incredulidad - un desliz que se salio de control y casi no quema medio salon de clases

Yugi me matara en cuanto se entere - se deprimio haciendo circulitos sobre la mesa el tricolor. Recordando cuando se enojo con ese idiota que le robo la foto de Yugi y estaba fantaceando con su inocente hermanito, con toda la malicia del mundo comenzo a mezclar sustancias quimicas en el laboratorio para crear un potente explosivo. Que arrojo al bastardo pervertido, nunca conto con que se creara una reaccion tan fuerte y el resultado fue que casi no destruye el laboratorio de quimica del internado.

Yugi no tiene por que enterarse de eso mientras tu no le comentes a Ryou sobre mi pequeño "desliz" - Bakira hablo con voz manipuladora abrazando el cuello de su compañero - el no necesita saber sobre el chico en el manicomio por Dark Necrofear

No se sabe por que el tierno de Ryou tiene el don oculto y oscuro de crear muñecas aterradoras que regala al psicotico hermano que tiene, mientras Bakura siempre ha tenido la mala costumbre de decir que su hermano tiene poderes especiales y que cada muñeca es en realidad un ser humano transformado cuya alma sufre prisionera dentro de la muñeca.

Mucho del maltratato que sufrio Ryou en su niñez es culpa de las estupideces que soltaba Bakura para asustar a los demas, aunque este lo niegue. Los niños siempre le tenian miedo por el idiota de su hermano y nadie queria jugar con el, pero aun asi Ryou adoraba a su hermano mayor.

Bakura usa y controla los titeres y muñecas para traumatizar a los demas, su favorita es Dark Necrofear. El incidente del que hablaban era de un idiota que molesto a Bakura diciendole que su hermanito era una zorra y este se vengo usando sus muñecas para volverlo loco. Despues de analizar eso y su vida entera en un este momento fue que Yami se dio cuenta de que los dos tenian grandes problemas...

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Quisiera conocer a tu primo Atem - dijo Yugi sonriente

Algun dia te lo presentare cariño - aseguro besando su frente.

Te falta hablarme de Akefia-san - recordo Yugi sonriendo ampliamente.

Cierto! El no es familiar mio de sangre, pero lo conoci por que Zork su padre y Aknadin son "amigos", y como Zork es peor padre que Aknadin mis padres tambien buscaban ayudarle de niño - comenzo a explicar Atem - el si tuvo una figura materna, un chico Omega llamado Kay pero gracias a los maltratos que recibia de Zork para cuando Akefia realmente lo necesito no estaba bien mentalmente. Akefia cuenta que el era un amable Omega muy tranquilo y dulce, pero a medida que sufria los abusos del padre de Akefia se fue apagando hasta que era simplemente un ser apagado y triste, claro aun asi era muy maternal con Akefia y este lo adoraba

Cuando Akefia tenia 8 años Ray no aguanto mas vivir asi, y se quito la vida. Ese dia el habia enviado a Akefia a jugar a mi casa todo el dia con Marik y yo, pero no me preguntes mucho sobre ese dia por que fue muy rapido y confuso, solo se que el fue de regreso a su casa en la tarde y unas horas despues Akefia llamo a mis padres. Ellos salieron muy rapido y regresaron con el pero no nos hablo por dias enteros - contaba Atem intentando ser lo mas preciso posible - poco despues su padre vino por el y paso un tiempo bajo su cuidado pero mis padres insistian en que no era sano que regresara a su casa, y Zork accedio por que no tenia tiempo ni ganas de cuidar de Akefia asi que basicamente el tambien vino a vivir a mi casa

Con el tiempo conseguimos que hablara de nuevo con nosotros, lo notabamos cambiado pero no le dimos importancia hasta que volvimos a la escuela y vimos que el comenzaba a tratar mal a los pocos compañeros Omegas que teniamos. Marik y yo nos enojamos con el y le reclamos por que era tan malo con ellos, hasta que lo hicimos enojar y nos gritos que era por que ellos eran debiles, estupidos y bla bla bla... - recordo con fastidio ese momento - fue escuchar hablar al bastardo del padre basicamente, al parecer el poco tiempo que paso viviendo con Zork este se encargo de llenarle de estupidecez la cabeza, y aunque no lo creas del bastardo que ahora conoces el para ese entonces el era el mas inocente de los tres

Eso hasta a el le costaba creerlo pero era cierto - Asi que todo lo que su padre le dijo para el era cierto. Una cosa muy importante que debes saber es que el nunca vio a su padre ser cruel con Ray, este lo hacia cuando Akefia no estaba presente y Ray se lo ocultaba para protegerlo. Asi que para Akefia su padre no era malo, solo una persona muy ocupada por trabajo y por eso Zork pudo engañarlo facilmente aprovechandose de la inocencia que tenia Akefia para convencerlo de que su madre le habia abandonado egoistamente

A partir de ese punto nuestra amistad comenzo a romperse, ni a Marik o a mi nos gustaba este nuevo Akefia pero mis padres hablaban conmigo y me decian que el algun dia se daria cuenta de lo que hacia - se detuvo un poco, Yugi se preocupo cuando vio la cara de Atem entristecerse - yugi yo ya te hable del accidente de mi madre embarazada, pero nunca te dije a detalle como fue el accidente. Ese dia no entiendo por que a Zork y Aknadin les dio por "visitar a sus hijos" y estaban en mi casa, mientras nosotros tres haciamos la tarea de la escuela...

Akefia fue el primero en terminar y orgullo de habernos ganado fue a mostrarle a su padre su trabajo, Zork estaba en un pedestal en la mente de Akefia. Este lo ojeo y lo mando a mostrarle a mi madre lo que habia hecho tambien, el no vio nada de malo en eso ya que mi madre era casi una segunda madre para el y era el unico Omega que trataba con respeto - en este punto Yugi no sabia si queria saber el resto pero no tenia el valor de interrumpir - mi madre estaba en el primer piso y Akefia subio hasta alli por orden de Zork, y mientras mi mama estaba distraida hablando con el Aknadin aprovecho para empujarla con fuerza por las escaleras

Voy a abmitir con verguenza que por mucho tiempo Marik y yo culpamos a Akefia por el accidente, pero es que cuando escuchamos el golpe simplemente vimos a Akefia arriba y a mi madre en el suelo sangrando - dijo suspirando - por mucho tiempo nosotros dos odiamos al ladron de quinta y Zork se aprovecho para manipularlo como quiso, pero en algun momento Marik descubrio sus planes y todo lo que habian hecho esos dos, y nos sentimos increiblemente estupidos por como tratamos a Akefia

Nos costo mucho conseguir que Akefia volviera a confiar en nosotros despues de todo lo que le hicimos, y mucho mas hacerlo ver la clase de bastardo que era su padre - dijo Atem - pero al final lo logramos y me alegro por eso, sin su ayuda creeme que no estaria aqui contigo Yugi

No puedo creer que exista alguien que pueda hacer tanto daño - hablo con tristeza Yugi refiriendose a Zork y Aknadin.

Atem acaricio con cariño los mechones del niño en su pecho - por desgracia existen cariño, pero olvidemos ese pasado triste vale? Concentrate en que hoy veras a tus amigos y nos relajaremos, ire a llamar a los locos...

Yugi le sonrio de acuerdo viendo a su pareja levantarse y buscar el aparato, pero aun asi no se quitaba de la cabeza esas historias. Es que gracias a ellas podia entender aun mas el porque de las aptitudes y personalidades de su Alpha y los demas.

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

En la casa de los peliblancos ambos se encontraban acurrucados juntos, pero el mas pequeño de los dos no parecia estar descansando tan placenteramente. Parecia murmurar palabras inentendibles mientras temblaba levemente en sus sueños. Hasta que con un pequeño gemido ahogado se despierta algo brucamente con algunas lagrimas escapandose de sus ojos, asustado mira a un lado esperando que su Alpha siguiera dormido y le dio gracias a los dioses por el sueño pesado que tenia su Alpha.

Paso un rato antes de que su respiracion y sollozos se calmaran por esa estupida pesadilla y como ya era una costumbre en el se levantaba algo adolorido a comenzar su dia, pero antes miro a su Alpha dormir sientiendose un poco mas feliz que antes a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, habian pasado meses y su Alpha aun estaba a su lado - _Definitivamente estoy haciendolo bien por una vez en mi vida_

Dejo de pensar al notar que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la cama y necesitaba ir a tratarse los moretones en su espalda antes de que su Alpha despertara. Con el cuerpo pesado se levanta y va hasta el baño, cuando se agacha para sacar el botiquin donde tiene escondidas todas sus cosas siente como todo se vuelve negro por unos segundos.

Cuando su vista vuelve a aclararse se da cuenta de que se habia desmayado por unos segundos callendo al suelo.... Otra vez. Y es que desde hace un tiempo para aca se sentia cansado, mareado y con unas nauceas estupidas que no le dejaban mantener lo que comia en su estomago - _seguro por eso me estoy desmayando ahora, tengo que comenzar a comer antes de que me desmaye frente a mi Alpha y lo preocupe_

Suspira para levantarse de donde se habia caido para terminar de atenderse e ir rapidamente a preparar el desayuno - _no soporto esto, no se que me pasa_ \- penso suspirando con tristeza y el estomago revuelto de solo oler los alimentos que preparaba - n _o_ _voy a poder desayunar si quiero esconderle estas estupidas nauceas a Akefia_

Justo en ese momento entra Akefia en por la puerta mirandolo algo aburrido - nunca voy a convencerte de levantarte a una hora descente no?

Me gusta levantarme temprano Akefia-sama - le respondio sonriendo ampliamente y escondiendo las horribles nauceas que tenia - ya estoy por terminar el desayuno!

Bien - dijo y se quedo de pie en el marco de la puerta mirando trabajar a su sexy gatito, quien lo diria que despues de tanto tiempo Ryou todavia le parecia en extremo Sexy, y si consideraba mucho tiempo unos meses.... El no duraba mas de unas semanas con sus parejas. Hasta podia llegar a decir que queria mucho a Ryou, es que el niño era en extremo adorable.

Me podrias ayudar a llevar esto? - escucho a su gatito preguntarle, aunque eso le parecio muy extraño. Ryou casi siempre preferia atenderle mas de lo que creia necesario, pero le daba igual incluso le gustaba ayudar a su Omega.

Claro Ry - levanto la bandeja con el desayuno llevandolo hasta el comedor, mientras Ryou le seguia mordiendose los labios nervioso sin que le viera. No le gusto mucho pedirle ayuda para algo tan simple, pero sospechaba a juzgar por la pesadez en su cuerpo que si intentaba caminar hasta el comedor con la bandeja se desmayaria en el trayecto y hay si su Alpha moriria de preocupacion.

Ryou al final si logro obligarse a comer unos pocos bocados sin tener que salir corriendo al baño, se iba a levantar para guardar las sobras cuando escucho a su Alpha - por que no te comes todo Ry?

No tengo mucha hambre Akefia-sama - le respondio sonriendo apenado.

Casi nunca tienes hambre en estos dias - murmuro Akefia para si mismo mirando al niño regresar a la cocina, considerando seriamente cargar al menor para llevarlo a un medico asi sea arrastrado. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar mas en la situacion su telefono comenzo a sonar y con fastidio vio que era el idiota faraon.

Por su parte Ryou estaba en la cocina lavando los platos del desayuno suspirando para si mismo, si las nauceas y mareos no lo mataban las pesadillas que aun tenia sobre ese momento con el padre de su Alpha seguro que si lo harian. Estaba terminando cuando escucho a su Alpha llamarle - que paso Akefia-sama?

El faraon y su enano quieren que nos reunamos en el parque en dos horas, quieres ir? A mi me da igual - escucho a su Alpha decirle desde el comedor.

 _No quiero realmente nada ademas de dormir, pero casi puedo imaginarme la carita de decepcion de Yugi si digo que no_ \- penso con un suspiro sufrido apoyando su frente en sus brazos - dile que esta bien, hay estaremos...

Despues de un rato escucho a su Alpha volver a preguntarle - tambien preguntan si puedes hacer bocadillos para nosotros seis, que tiene tiempo extrañando tu comida

En este momento Ryou casi gemia de desesperacion, porque Yugi justamente el dia en que estaba mas mareado que nunca se antoja de todo, bueno el no era adivino para saber que queria ahorcarlo en este momento - dile que yo vere que puedo preparar Akefia-sama

Resignado termina de organizar los platos y comienza con los bocadillos para los chicos, en poco tiempo ya tenia todo listo y empacado - Akefia-sama esta todo listo puede ir a llevarlo a su auto mientras termino de vestirme?

Voy Ry - respondio su Alpha desde donde estaba sentado esperando que Ryou terminara para salir. No mucho despues Ryou esta listo y ambos salieron rumbo al parque.

Ryou! - grito Yugi emocionado al verlo llegar, corrio hasta donde estaba encerandolo en un gran abrazo - me alegro de verte

Yo tambien me alegro de verte Yugi - respondio Ryou sonriendo y correspondiendo su abrazo con cariño - Malik tambien viene?

Pero claro que si vengo! - dijo desde atras el rubio Omega encerando a sus dos amigos en sus brazos - no crees que los dejaria venir aqui solos no?

Vamos a sentarnos chicos - les dijo Atem desde donde estaba sentado a la sombra de un arbol, y Ryou agradecio muchisimo eso. Yugi y el habian traido varias mantas que colocaron en el suelo para que todos se sentaran.   
Ryou! Que nos trajiste? - pregunto Malik feliz mirando la cesta que llevaba Akefia - he estado extrañando tu comida desde hace siglos!

No seas exajerado Malik-chan - sonrio nerviosamente Ryou sentandose junto a su Alpha y apoyandose contra el, sus ojos estaban cerrandose en este punto pero luchaba contra eso para no preocupar a nadie.

No soy exajerado, desde que nos sacaron de la casa no he comido mas tu comida - reclamo haciendo un puchero - si puedes cocinar para el bastardo ese pero no para tus amigos no?

Oye! No te estoy haciendo nada - dijo Akefia mirandolo irritado.

Sin importarle realmente la mirada del ladron Malik continua - como te esta tratando el bastardo?

Akefia-sama me trata bien Malik, no tienes porque ser malo con el - Ryou abrazo a su Alpha para que dejara de gruñirle al rubio - el es muy lindo conmigo

No te creo - Malik arrugo la cara como si oliera algo podrido - lastimosamente te toco el Alpha bastardo

Voy a matarte - gruño Akefia levantandose para ahorcar al rubio risueño, mientras Ryou suspiro resignado a que su amigo y Alpha pelearan.

Como has estado Ry? - pregunto Yugi ignorando a los dos matandose, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas.

Ryou sonrio sin dejare ver que mentiria - He estado bien Yugi! Y ustedes?

Atem y yo estamos muy bien, me alegra estar junto a mi Alpha - respondio abrazandose a su Alpha ganado una risita y un beso en su frente.

Ryou estaba mirando la escena con cariño estaba feliz de que su amigo tenga una relacion tan buena, pero de pronto su vision comienza a doblarse y tiene que sacudir su cabeza un poco para aclararla - Ryou! Ven con nosotros!

Al parecer su momento de enfermedad habia sido algo largo, suficiente para que Malik y Akefia dejaran de pelear. Y ahora Yugi y Malik le llamaban para algo - que paso chicos?

Acompañanos a jugar Ryou-chan! - bien esto no era bueno, no esperaba que sus amigos trajeran un balon.

Aunque no deberia extrañarle tampoco, a todos ellos les encantaba jugar, lastima que se sentia tan debil o si no jugara con alegria - Chicos yo creo que mejor los veo desde aqui si?

No seas tonto Ry, no es divertido si no estamos los tres - dijo Malik riendo y tomandolo de los brazos para levantarlo de donde estaba sentado.

Ryou suspiro y se levanto apoyando la mayoria de su peso en el rubio, sonrio a sus dos amigos para acompañarlos, si no hacia movimientos bruscos seguro estaria bien.

Han visto algun movimiento extraño? - pregunto Atem serio en cuanto los niños se habian alejado - estoy preocupado por la falta de accion en Aknadin y Zork

A nosotros tambien nos preocupa, pero no hemos visto nada - responde Marik recibiendo un asentimiento de Akefia.

Zork debe estar planeando algo - comento Akefia recostado y mirando al cielo pensativo.

Al parecer tenemos que seguir esperando - dijo Atem con un suspiro - las chicas ya deben estar por llegar

Akefia hizo una mueca al escuchar eso - que molesto...

Si tu vida loca acabara cuando tu prima regrese - pico Marik burlon - y ni hablar de su amiga, aunque desde que esta el conejo cobtigo estas domesticado

Ryou no me domestico - gruño molesto el peliblanco

Seguro! - el sarcasmo y la sonrisa burlona en el rubio hicieron enojar al ladron.

Atem sonriendo malicioso busco hacer justicia - tu no tienes mucha moral para criticar Marik, no creo que tu mandes mucho en tu relacion mirando la "tierna" personalidad de Malik

Akefia carcajeandose tambien se une en venganza - seguro que Malik le ata y golpea con su latigo toda la noche!

Marik iba a replicar cuando un grito proveniente de los Omega's hace que se detengan y levanten de donde estaban con rapidez para ver que habia sucedido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien estoy fue todo por hoy y hasta la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Los Alpha's alarmados llegaron donde los niños reunidos en un pequeño circulo - Atem! No sabemos que le paso, simplemente jugabamos y se desmayo!

Escucharon al pequeño tricolor decir alterado mientras Malik sostenia contra si mismo el cuerpo del Omega peliblanco sin reaccion, Akefia se acerco rapidamente al ver a su gatito de esa forma. Quito un poco bruscamente al rubio sin importarle el gruñido de este o de su Alpha para tomar el mismo en sus brazos al menor, comenzo a moverlo para intentar despertarlo pero nada funciono.

Akefia es mejor que te lo lleves de una vez a una clinica - le dijo Atem notando algo desesperado ya al peliblanco - nosotros te acompañaremos en segundos

Sin responderle siquiera el peliblanco se levanto y salio corriendo a su camioneta, subio al menor aun dormido a la parte tracera para subir el mismo y acelerar lo mas que pudo. En nada de tiempo estaba a puertas de la clinica casi rugiendo por ser atendido con el menor en sus brazos, las personas dentro sabian quien era y de lo que era capaz, asi que no le hicieron esperar para tomar al niño a revisarlo.

Al Alpha realmente no le hizo gracia estar separado de su gatito en un momento asi, pero sabia que debia dejar a los medicos hacer su trabajo, asi que se quedo caminando de un lado a otro gruñendo casi como un animal mientras esperaba que le dieran noticias de su niño. Pasaron unos minutos cuando sintio la llegada de sus amigos, se sintio apoyado pero aun muy preocupado por lo que sea que le haya pasado a su Omega.

Sabes algo ya? - pregunto Yugi algo asustado, los gruñidos del Alpha le afectaban poniendolo nervioso.

No, llegue hace solo unos minutos - le respondio sin mirarlo, realmente no habia quitado la mirada del sitio por donde se llevaron a su gatito.

Que le hicite a Ryou? - gruño Malik de pronto desde atras imprudentemente.

Esa pregunta no la debio de hacer a un Alpha tan alterado como estaba Akefia, y eso se dio cuenta Malik cuando vio al peliblanco girarse furico. Marik previendo que Akefia hiciera cualquier idiotes se puso frente a su Omega gruñendo al otro Alpha, se quedaron mirando enojados por unos momentos hasta que Akefia bufo - controla a tu perra, me da igual como sea la mayor parte del tiempo pero ahora no estoy de humor para aguantarme sus mierdas

Dicho esto se giro y sento en uno de los asientos respirando profundo, Marik que aun no se habia quitado de frente a su Omega se giro hacia el - Malik-bonito a mi realmente me encanta tu personalidad, pero eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte

Pero...! - quiso decir Malik pero fue interrumpido por su Alpha.

No hay peros Malik, no importa si fue culpa o no fue culpa del ladron el estado del conejo, gritarle de esa forma a un Alpha tan alterado como esta Akefia ahora mismo es un suicidio - le dijo serio - tuviste suerte que estoy aqui y Akefia me respeta, si no las cosas fueran sido muy distintas. Malik que nunca se te olvide esto, se que eres muy fuerte y amo eso de ti pero por desgracia de la vida naciste Omega...

Eso no tiene nada... - para su molestia fue de nuevo interrumpido por su Alpha serio.

Tiene todo que ver Malik-bonito... Nunca podrías enfrentarte a un Alpha en igualdad de condiciones - le informo serio - no te digo que no le grites, pero no en este momento. Debes esperar hasta que se calme para que no salgas lastimado

Malik bufo enojado, pero sabia que su Alpha tenia razon. Por desgracia su misma biologia lo ponia debajo de todos los Alpha's por mas que el intentara luchar contra eso. Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, esperando alguna noticia del peliblanco menor. Akefia estaba a punto se ordenar con su Voz saber que pasaba con su gatito cuando una medico se acerco a ellos.

Quien es el Alpha de Touzuoku Ryou? - pregunto la mujer con amabilidad, al instante Akefia se levanto seguiendo a la mujer. Camino hasta una pequeña oficina donde se sento frente al escritorio de la mujer.

Como esta Ryou? Que tiene? - rapidamente pregunto sin dejar que esta se acomodara siquiera.

Señor no se preocupe que no es nada malo, solamente debe de cuidarse mas en su estado - comenzo la señora con una sonrisa - se desmayo por puro agotamiento, el cuerpo de un Omega es un sistema muy complejo donde el cuerpo prioriza la salud del feto por sobre la madre y por su corta edad debe cuidarse mas

Bien el cerebro de Akefia se habia apagado y luchaba por reiniciarse con lo que escucho, la mujer fruncio el ceño al ver la cara estupefacta del moreno - no sabia que el joven estaba embarazado?

...... Embarazado....? - repitio Akefia con su cerebro aun colapsado.

Si señor, el joven tiene exactamente un mes y tres semanas de gestacion - le informo sonriendo, pero cambio su expresion a una mas seria cuando vio que el Alpha no se veia tan feliz con la noticia.

Como puede el...? - esa era una pregunta tonta, pero su cerebro habia renunciado hacia unos segundos.

La mujer lo miro con una expresion de poker, realmente no creia que tendria que explicarle "como" llegaba un Omega a embarazarse - usted tiene una vida sexual activa con el chico?

Si, Ryou es muy sexy - le respondio sin dudarlo, por fin algo donde su cerebro no se freiria de tanto procesar informacion.

Ha traido al chico para suministrarle anticonceptivos? O le ha comprado algun medicamento para ese fin? Se ha protegido usted? - Akefia rogaba por una pregunta a la vez porfavor, que su cerebro se habia ido de vacaciones por tiempo indefinido - le recuerdo que usted es basicamente el propietario del niño, el no puede solo automedicarse sin su permiso expreso

A juzgar por su expresion no ha hecho ninguna de esas cosas - dijo la mujer con un suspiro de desepcion - ahora mismo hay dos opciones le doy indicaciones para el cuidado del Omega y su embarazo o lo interrumpimos de inmediato

Akefia aun procesaba demaciado informacion y no estaba prestando mucha atencion a lo dicho por la hembra, pero no le gusto como sono eso - a que te refieres?

Sere mas clara, quiere que el Omega continue llevando al niño o no quiere que lo haga? Es su decision, como dije usted es basicamente el propietario de el - le pregunto con seriedad - sepa que si decide intenrrumpirlo eso tendra repercuciones en el Omega

Paso un tiempo donde nadie dijo nada, Akefia seguia en colapso mental por todo lo que habia escuchado. La mujer al notar esto lo miro suspirando hastiada antes de levantarse - señor tengo mas pacientes que atender y no puedo quedarme aqui con usted, ademas creo que es mejor que piense bien en su decision y no se preocupe por el Omega, ahora mismo esta sedado descansando mientras le suministramos vitaminas, encontramos al chico tambien algo desnutrido

Con eso la mujer salio dejando al peliblanco estresado, confundido y nervioso dentro - _por que carajos soy tan idiota?_

Se recriminaba a si mismo por mo haber previsto algo tan obvio como esto - _el faraon y su enano o el par de psicopatas tendran este problema?_

Bufo al saber que no, lo mas seguro es que el seria el unico idiota de los tres con un problema como este, por que carajos el era el unico cuya relacion peligraba solamente por su propia estupidez? El unico problema en la vida de Atem era Aknadin, Zork y sus acosadoras; la relacion con su enano hasta daba asco de lo empalagosa y perfecta que era. Y Marik tampoco tenia muchos problemas que se diga,

Los Omegas de sus dos amigos se veian radiantes y felices, mientras el suyo se habia tenido que desmayar para que pudiera darse cuenta de su estado - _soy un pesimo Alpha, perdon Ryou por hacerte tan infeliz... Soy tan mal Alpha como mi padre_

Tan ensimismado estaba en recriminarse a si mismo que no noto la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a sus dos amigos serios, los noto cuando se apoyaron en el escritorio para mirarlo de forma penetrante - que quieren ahora?

Escuchamos que tu Omega esta embarazado Akefia - comenzo Atem - asi que vinimos a hablar contigo

Este era un ritual que se habia formado luego del primer fiasco con Zork y Aknadin, el fue muy manipulado por su padre en esa entonces y eso trajo como consecuencia que el no tenga ni una pizca de poder de decision para este tipo de cosas importantes en su vida. Despues de que el decidio confiar en Zork y este le utilizo de la peor manera, Akefia perdio eso de poder tomar una opcion de varias correctamente.

Por eso sus dos amigos venian y le aconsejaban para encaminarlo en la direccion correcta cuando lo necesitara - soy un bastardo igual a Zork verdad?

Si eres un bastardo Akefia, pero nunca como Zork - Marik y sus increibles formas de hacer sentir mejor - eres un idiota pero tratas bien y quieres al conejo, no creo que lo maltrates

Atem que estaba a punto de pegar su cabeza contra la mesa decidio intervenir - nunca seras igual a Zork, tu te preocupas por el niño contrario a tu padre que solo se preocupa por su dinero y por si mismo 

Ustedes seguro que fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para preveer algo como esto - dijo el peliblanco de brazos cruzados - contrario a mi que nunca me paso algo como esto por la cabeza

Y que esperabas que saliera de acostarte con un Omega joven y fertil repetidamente? - Marik no necesitaba insultarlo, el sarcasmo que goteaban sus palabras era suficiente - aunque si eres un bastardo total o un bastardo idiota se decidira con lo que hagas a partir de ahora

Pero el cerebro de Akefia a penas estaba por reiniciarse, y todo el proceso se cancelo con esa pregunta - hacer que hacer....?

Marik como buen amigo que era decidio reiniciar el cerebro del peliblanco por si mismo, asi que se acerco y le dio un zape con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo de la silla - ya superaste el Shock de que tendras un hijo o necesitas otro golpe para asegurarme?

Vuelves a golpearme y te encajo una daga en el tracero - gruño Akefia sobando su cabeza, por qud demonios Marik tenia que golpear tan fuerte?

Atem que apretaba se apretaba el puente de la nariz para no gritarles en plena clinica al par de idiotas decidio volver a intervenir para ver si arreglaba esto por fin - Akefia tendras un hijo maldita sea, se serio por una vez en tu vida

Lo se!... Es solo - murmuro algo inaudible contra sus brazos mientras gruñia.

Que demonios te preocupa? Eres un Alpha joven y multimillonario, ademas el conejo es entre todos los Omegas el mas maternal y hogareño - le dijo Marik ya algo hastiado del molesto ladron - seguro que no tienes que ayudar mucho al conejo, solo haz apto de presencia y listo

Atem lo miro de mala manera - que gran concejo le diste Marik, me parece fantástico tu forma de ver la paternidad - esta vez era el turno del tricolor de ser sarcastico al extremo - Akefia no pienses en el simple hecho de un embarazo, imagina a tu Omega inchandose con tu hijo, luego tenerlo en tus brazos y que te diga padre, imagina todo lo que puedes hacer y enseñarle... No solo en lo que podria salir mal

Definitivamente confia en Atem para que una sentencia de muerte parezca un paraiso - si pero... Ryou va a odiarme

Si el conejo no te ha odiado con todas las otras estupidecez que has hecho dudo mucho que te odie por esto - le aclaro Marik sonriente - ademas no temas por lo que te hara el conejo, teme por Malik-bonito cuando se entere

Atem que no queria que se desviaran del tema retomo la conversacion - Ryou no te odiara por que no le haz hecho nada, no esta herido ni nada, solo embarazado...

Si solo embarazado, y si el no queria? - gruño Akefia - y esta tipa viene y dice que es solo "mi" decision por que Ryou me pertece y bla bla bla... El es el que va a aguantarse todo un embarazo no yo! Como mierda es solo mi decision?

Oh... Akefia no era tan bastardo al parecer, Atem se sintio un poco patan por primera vez en su vida al no haber pensando en eso antes - lo que diga la medico es lo de menos, tu puedes ir y hablar con el niño

Akefia se veia aterrado ante esa idea - pero y si mi Gatito me odia?

No seas marica Akefia - gruño Marik - habla con el y ya

Si me odia voy a culparlos de por vida! - grito Akefia levantandose para ir donde su gatito.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Podemos ver a un Alpha pelinegro bajarse de un auto frente a una mancion, tenia una cita importante con el señor dueño y con su hija. Fue guiado hasta la sala por un par de sirvientes y alli le estaban esperando un par de betas, una chica castaña y un señor mayor.

Buen dia señores Gardner, es un placer reunirme con ustedes - saludo con voz serena y manipuladora el de cabellos negros

El gusto es nuestro señor Necrophades - saludo en hombre con una reverencia.

Basta ya de saludos, estamos aqui por negocios - dijo el hombre desinterezadamente, tenia otras cosas que hacer y necesitaba terninar con esto pronto - tengo entendido que su hija ha tenido algunos problemas con Atem no?

Si, el primero enamoro e ilusiono a mi hija para despues lastimarla - con molestia explico el hombre - el la humillo frente a su oficina cuando esta simplemente queria pasar un momento ameno con el, simplemente por que se encapricho con un sucio Omega

Usted debe entender tambien al hombre, es un Alpha y la mejor manera para nosotros de tener descendencia es con un Omega - defendio con sedosidad - estoy seguro que no era su intencion lastimar a la chica

Pero la lastimo de igual forma - gruño el hombre

Tea es su nombre verdad señorita? - pregunto de pronto el pelinegro

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del hombre - si.. Soy Tea Gardner, a su servicio

Zork se asqueo un poco ante el tono empalagoso de la hembra, menos mal que no tenia que tratarle tanto - tu todavía tienes algún interés en Atem niña?

Eh... Por supuesto, yo lo amo Zork-sama - respondio rapidamente para despues colocar una cara enojada - pero el me humillo por un patético Omega, ademas no me quiere eso me lo dejo muy claro

No te guies de las palabras de un Alpha encaprichado con un Omega niña, tu eres la unica persona que esta a la par con el - le hablo con seguridad - puedo ayudarte a que se de cuenta de ello querida, pero claro solo si quieres

Si quiero! - respondio con rapidez, aunque luego se vio algo insegura - de verdad crees que podre recuperar a Atem?

Tu solo haz lo que yo te digo y tendrás a Atem a tus pies - dijo Zork con malicia.

* * *

_Con Akefia.._

Este se encontraba aterrado fuera de la habitacion donde estaba su Omega, hace unos segundos habia salido la medico encargada de su Gatito diciendo que ya estaba despierto y le estaba esperando. Akefia le habia dejado encargado a la hembra que le hablar a su Omega sobre su "condicion", como llamaba a la situacion por ahora.

Sudaba frio y daba gracias a los Dioses que sus amigos ya no estaban cerca para burlarse de el, ya se estaba riendo bastante a costa suya por su momento de idiotez anterior. Respiro profundo para darse valor antes de entrar, sobre la cama estaba su pequeño gatito el cual no se habia fijado de su entrada al parecer - Ryou?

Joder... Sabia que su Ryou no iba a estar feliz por esto, pero ver la carita cargada de lagrimas del niño lo estaba matando - Gatito tranqui...

Perdon... - escucho a Ryou murmurar con voz rota y entrecortada por las lagrimas - perdoname porfavor por causar problemas...

Bien el cerebro de Akefia volvio a morir, porque demonios Ryou se disculpaba? De que problemas hablaba? - Ry perdon pero no te estoy entendiendo nada, porque te disculpas?

Tu ya sabes que estoy embarazado, ha eso me refiero! - le dijo Ryou sollosando - perdon, si te moleste con eso!

Pero Ryou, no tienes que disculparte, tu no tienes culpa de nada Gatito - le abrazo para consolarlo teniendo cuidado de las maquinas a las cuales estaba conectado - no llores o te disculpes de esa forma Gatito, no es tu culpa que estes embarazado

Igual seguro no eres feliz con esto! - grito frustado el Omega, Akefia nunca le habia visto de esta forma - seguro no quieres al niño y a mi tampoco! He trabajado mucho por que me quieras pero seguro que ya no importa lo que haga, no me amaras nunca!

Akefia estaba algo impresionado de escuchar a Ryou hablar y gritarle de esa forma - Ryou de donde sacas eso?

De que tu nunca me has demostrado o dicho que te importo siquiera - le contesto sollozando - es como dijo ese hombre, nunca vas a quererme!

Como que nunca voy... - comenzo pero se detuvo frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de algo - que hombre te dijo eso?

Ryou parecio congelarse en el acto al escuchar la pregunta, para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos pareciendo aterrorizado. Akefia al instante se preocupo, que podria poner en ese estado a su Gatito? Aunque tenia una ligera sospecha de lo que podria ser - Ryou responde, porque dijiste eso y a que te refieres?

Ryou queria... No necesitaba decirle para desahogarse y por fin salir de la duda de si Akefia se preocupaba por el o no, pero cada vez que intentaba decirlo su propio cuerpo se negaba y le llegaba el recuerdo de aquellas palabras - _no le diras_ _nada de lo que dije o hice a mi hijo, se una buena mascota y manten la boca cerrada_

Akefia le miro abrir y cerrar la boca con el ceño fruncido, se preocupaba mas a cada momento que veia al pequeño comenzar a parecer desesperado y llorar mas aun - Ryou puedes decirme que tienes?

 _No! No puedo..._ \- penso con tristeza bajando la mirada.

Fue Zork el que te hizo o dijo algo? - pregunto con sospecha, ya sabia el que algo malo le debio de hacer a su Omega. Lo confirmo cuando vio al niño subir la mirada ancioso, no le confirmo nada pero su sola expresion era suficiente para saber que Zork estaba detras del estado de Ryou. 

Hora de medidas drasticas, no le gustaba usar su Voz en su Gatito pero en este caso era necesario - Dime exactamente que paso ese dia que Zork estuvo contigo solo Ry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta pronto!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvi con otro capitulo de esta historia! Y eehh.... Perdon por lo que le hice a Ryou.... De nuevo :'( Y les doy la abvertencia, esto tiene lemmon o casi violacion... No me maten!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, asi que a leer!

Ryou se quedo un momento en shock, si era una sorpresa que su Alpha usara su Voz en el ya que nunca lo habia hecho. Pero lo que realmente lo puso en ese estado fue el choque entre las dos ordenes, Zork anteriormente le habia ordenado que no dijera nada de ese hecho y ahora otro Alpha le ordenaba que si lo hiciera, su cerebro estaba un poco confundido por eso. Solo que su Alpha tenia todas las de ganar, su marca influia en el para hacer su orden mas importante que la del Alpha extraño - fue horrible Akefia-sama..

\- Flashblack -

Ryou con lagrimas bajando por su rostro se habia resignado a que el Alpha hiciera lo que quisiera con el, de todas maneras no podia hacer nada para detenerlo. Sentia como el hombre lo toqueteaba por todas partes sin que su cuerpo pudiera moverse para alejarse de las manos abusadoras. Ademas estaba muy dolido emocionalmente por todo lo que el hombre le habia dicho hasta ahora, de verdad que extrañaba demasiado a su loco Aniki.

De pronto se sintio jalado y colocado en el regazo del pelinegro - ni pienses en moverte o te las veras conmigo

 _Acaso quiere violarme!?_ \- penso aterrado de pronto el menor al sentir la mano del hombre bajar por su espalda con lentitud, sintiendo y deleitandose con los violentos temblores del pequeño cuerpecito. Lanzo un gemido entrecortado cuando sintio la fria mano colarse por debajo de la camisa sintiendo su piel

Tienes una bonita piel suave - le comento el hombre sintiendo todo su estomago y espalda - cuantos años tienes?

15 años - respondio entrecortadamente. Gimio aun mas cuando sintio al hombre tocar el hueso de su cadera.

Tienes buenas caderas, y eres joven seguro que puedes darme hijos Alphas saludables... Mas leales y útiles para mi que Akefia - comento el hombre sonriendole cruelmente al niño asustado - veamos que mas tienes

Con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados Ryou sintio como el pelinegro metio la mano por sus pantalones tanteando una de sus nalgas, dio un fuerte respingo cuando sintio un dedo entrando en el - estas apretado, mi hijo no te ha usado tanto como crei

 _Acaso soy de verdad algo parecido a un animal o un objeto para que me haga esto?_ \- penso muy perturbado por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo

Lastima que no pueda usarte yo mismo, seguro que mi hijo pone el grito en el cielo si toco sus cosas, y el se dara cuenta al instante de que te tome pero de verdad me agradas - escucha al hombre hablar como si nada - prefiero ahorrarme problemas de mas con mi hijo, aunque si mis planes salen como se debe quisas te mantenga como premio, de todas maneras necesito un heredero mejor que Akefia y tu podrias darmelo

Pero hay algo que podriamos hacer para en me entretengas y Akefia nunca se va a enterar de ello - le dijo con malicia, y Ryou realmente no queria saber que queria el hombre que hiciera - arrodillate en el suelo entre mis piernas niño

El Omega estaba muy asustado pero estaba obligado a obedecer con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pronto se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo entre las piernas del hombre con su menton apoyado en una de sus rodillas. Atonito vio al pelinegro abrir sus pantalones liberando su miembro algo despierto seguro por toquetearle antes - ya sabes que hacer, seguro que Akefia te ha ordenado hacer mucho esto

Si el sabia lo que queria el hombre, pero nunca en su vida habia hecho algo como eso. Su Aniki siempre lo protegio de los acosadores que intentaron obligarlo a hacer eso mismo y Akefia no le habia pedido hacer algo como eso aun, el era un niño virgen hasta hace unos dias por dios. Pero mientras el hombre no usara su Voz no importaba que le hiciera, no pensaba hacer algo tan humillante como eso y menos de esta forma tan cruel.

El Zork fruncio el ceño molesto al ver que el Omega no le obedecia simplemente con decirselo, al parecer debia mostrarle su lugar si su inutil hijo no habia hecho algo tan simple. Tomo con aspereza la blanca melena para guiar su cabeza - abre la boca mascota, vas a chuparlo bien y ni se te ocurra morderme

De nuevo su cuerpo obedecio contra su voluntad abriendo su boca, en segundos tuvo el grueso pedazo de carne hasta su garganta ahogandolo - chupalo te dije y usa tu lengua

El pelinegro comenzo a mover su cabeza para darse placer gimiendo complacido, mientras Ryou mantenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza y abundantes lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas - _porque yo?!_ \- grito en su cabeza intentado distraerse de lo que le sucedia - _yo nunca le he hecho nada a nadie..._

Eres bueno en esto niño - escucho al hombre decir entre gemidos acelerando sus movimientos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre terminara con un gruñido llenando su boca con su sabor asqueroso. El hombre lo solto complacido y el pequeño Omega callo al suelo llorando con fuerza, mientras intentaba limpiar su boca desesperado.

De pronto se sintio jalado con fuerza de nuevo por su cabello y Ryou se sintio temblar horrorizado por esto, que mas podia hacer este hombre para humillarlo y degradarlo, se sintio sentado de nuevo en el regazo del hombre - no le diras nada de esto a mi hijo, esta claro? - escucho el fiero gruñido en su oido y Ryou no tuvo mas remedio que asentir con los ojos muy abiertos traumatizado - actuaras como si nada ocurrio mascota, sonreiras y guardaras para siempre este buen recuerdo en tu memoria, pero ni una palabra a nadie

Cuando el Alpha se sintio seguro de que el Omega obedeceria le quito de golpe de su regazo - largate, ya cumpliste con tu utilidad por ahora puedes buscarme algo de comer como una buena mascota mocoso

Ryou no dudo esta vez en obedecer a pesar del golpe recibido en su espalda contra el suelo por la brusquedad con que el Alpha lo saco de su regazo, realmente no queria ver mas nunca a este hombre tan cruel. Asi que con lagrimas en los ojos entro en la cocina y busco que hacerle al hombre que tomara mas tiempo, de verdad no queria estar mas solo con el pelinegro - _Akefia... Donde estas?_ \- penso llorando con tristeza, deseo que el mayor lo salvara pero este nunca llego.

\- Flashblack End -

Cuando termino la carita de Ryou estaba bañada de lagrimas con la mirada agacha, Akefia por su parte no podia con su ira. Su padre iba a tener grandes problemas por abusar de su gatita de esa forma tan espantoza, pero ahora tenia algo mas importante que hacer - Ryou lamento mucho no haber estado alli para detener a Zork, porfavor calmate

Tu no me quieres! - grito un poco histerico el peliblanco - nadie me quiere! Todos solo quieren lastimarme, y ahora voy a tener un niño que seguro ni me dejaran criar por que tu vas a dejarme!

Ryou mirame porfavor - dijo Akefia abrazando al menor contra el y tomando el menton del Omega para levantarlo - yo si te quiero Ryou, eres mi gatito, mi Omega... Solamente he amado a mi madre hasta ahora, pero tu Ry has logrado entrar en mi corazon de una forma muy especial, asi que porfavor no vuelvas a decir que no te quiero por que si lo hago Gatito

Ryou lo miro con su carita llorosa - pero estoy embarazado...seguro que tu no le quieres y lo aceptaras por que tienes que hacer asi como conmigo... No quiero tener un niño que sufra por que su padre no lo ame, duele mucho que tu padre no te ame Akefia....

Ryou voy a amar a ese niño, es mi hijo contigo, que mas podria pedir? - pregunto con dulzura limpiando las lagrimas de la carita de su Omega - voy a amarlos y cuidarlos a ambos, seran mi vida a partir de ahora Ryou

De verdad me quieres? - pregunto con esperanza

Claro que te quiero, quien mas soportaria mis estupidez igual que tu Ry? - dijo el moreno haciendo reir al niño - es mas deberia preguntar es si tu me quieres a mi siendo el bastardo idiota que he sido hasta ahora...

Si te quiero mucho! - exclamo el otro un poco sonrojado, estaba un poco mas feliz que antes, su Alpha le queria!

Voy a ir a hablar con la tipa esta medico, necesito que me de las indicaciones para cuidarte como se debe - hablaba levantandose de donde estaba sentando en la cama junto al Omega - voy a dejarte, porfavor descansa lo mas que puedas para que no vuelvas a desmayarte, estaba muerto de preocupacion caundo te vi tirado en suelo sin reaccionar

Lo siento por preocuparte Akefia-sama - dijo apenado y entristecido el menor

Akefia sonrio para acariciar los cabellos del menor con suavidad - No te pongas triste Gatito, mi trabajo es preocuparme por ti

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yami, ya van a llegar? - pregunto por enesima vez un peliblanco aburrido

Maldita sea Bakura, te dije que si! Solo espera que termine de llegar el puto avion, estas extremadamente molesto hoy - reclamo hastiado el tricolor a su lado. Aunque el tambien estaba cansado de esperar la llegada de los dos Beta's hermanos mayores de Malik no iba a preguntar 500mil veces cuando llegarian, contrario a su amigo que parecia irritarlo a proposito. Un lugar a su izquierda llamo su atencio y vio a los dos Beta's que al parecer por fin habian terminado de llegar a Japon - buen dia Ishizu, Odion

Hola muchachos, como han estado? - saludo la mujer sonriendole a los dos Alpha's.

Ven vamos a dejar las cosas al departamento que alquilamos y hablar de lo que haremos para recuperar a nuestros hermanos - dijo Yami y todos abordaron un taxi con la direccion antes dicha.

Fue un viaje en silencio, nadie queria hablar aun sobre los chicos que por desgracia de la vida les habian arrancado de su cuidado. En poco tiempo llegaron al humilde lugar y cuando ya todos sentados en la mesa fue que Yami decidio comenzar - bien, vamos a lo importante... Como demonios sacaremos a los chicos de ese sitio?

Primero quiero disculparme por desaparecer de esa forma, si fuera estado mas pendiente de los niños el gobierno no se los fuera llevado de esa forma - hablo apenada y triste Ishizu por ella y su esposo - nuestro trabajo nos envio a un sitio muy empobrecido de Egipto y no me entere de nada hasta que llegue al Cairo, y ustedes me avisaron que ya estaban camino a Japon

Eso no es importante ahora, hablemos solamente de lo que haremos para sacar a los chicos - intervino Bakura con brusquedad - podemos ir de una vez a ese estupido centro? Quiero ver a mi hermano y saber como esta

Tenemos que pensar bien en lo que haremos idiota - reclamo Yami mirandolo molesto.

Que carajos pensaremos? No llegaremos a nada aqui - respondio el chico molesto - lo unico que podemos hacer es ir hasta alla y hablar o amenazar al bastardo que se llevo a los Omegas para que no los devuelvan, no seas idiota ideando un estupido plan que nos meteria en mas problemas a la larga 

Yami sabia eso, pero queria ver si podian planear algo con seguridad - y si no quiere regresarnos a nuestros hermanos?

Vemos que hacemos entonces, pero si los sacamos a escondidas del centro nos meteremos en grandes problemas y mas aun a nuestros hermanos - recordo el peliblanco - lastimosamente segun las leyes de mierda que existen ellos deben salir con un Alpha que sera su dueño y si los sacamos a la fuerza nos buscaran para siempre las autoridades, y cuando nos encuentren nos volveran a quitar a los chicos... No tengo que recordarte lo que hacen con los Omegas que atrapan de esa forma no?

Yami quedo sin palabras al recordar ese hecho, realmente no queria que su hermanito tubiera ese destino. Los Omegas problematicos como serian llamados dado el caso eran llevados a otros centros, pero estos no como en el que ya estaban. Los Omegas que vivian alli eran basicamente maquinas de cria, alli iban los Alphas que no querian tener de pareja a un Omega, sino otro Alpha o un Beta, y dada la dificultad que tenian para concebir entre ellos buscaban a un Omega de uno de esos asquerosos lugares para embarazarle y tener un hijo.

El Omega no tenia voz ni voto en nada, simplemente lo harian embarazarse para quitarle al niño despues. Y si su hermanito terminaba en un lugar asi Yami seguro se metia un tiro, pero no queria rendirse, debia haber algo seguro que pudieran hacer - tu crees que nos atraparian? Tu eres un ladron y fugitivo muy bueno Bakura

Eres imbesil? Quieres ser un fugitivo toda la vida? Vivir escondiendote y escondiendo a los chicos, crees que eso seria bonito? - en este momento Bakura realmente no entendia que pasaba por la cabeza del tricolor - eso no es vida y sabemos que los chicos no serian felices de tener que esconderse de por vida

Yami suspiro sabiendo que eso era cierto - entonces que podemos hacer?

Por los momentos simplemente ir al centro y hablar con Pegaso, necesito ver que Ryou esta bien y no con mas traumas de los que ya tiene de por si - lo que mas las preocupaba a Bakura era el estado emocional de su Hermanito, su autoestima no era la mejor y su cuerpo era muy fragil, por eso debia asegurarse de que estaba siendo bien cuidado.

Bien vamos al sitio - suspiro Yami resignado, pero feliz de que al menos veria a su pequeño hermanito.

* * *

_Regresando con Akefia..._

Este ya estaba reunido con la medico a cargo de su Omega para que esta le diera las especificaciones para cuidar de su Gatito - bueno señor que ha decidido? El Omega seguira con el embarazo o lo interrumpiremos?

Claro que seguire con el, es mi hijo como demonios se le ocurre preguntarme eso? - pregunto el peliblanco enojado

Muchos Alpha's lo solicitan a pesar de las repercuciones que eso tenga en el Omega - respondio con tranquilidad.

Akefia no sabia como podia existir gente asi, pero bueno - Pues no soy igual a esos tipos, solo deseo saber como debo cuidar a Ryou

Primaremente el Omega debe ser manejado con suavidad, y mas en estos tres primeros meses que son tan delicados, un movimiento brusco o golpe podria hacer que perdierda al niño - comenzo la mujer a explicar - y mas aun su Omega, cuyo cuerpo es fragil y delicado en extremo

Yo trato bien a mi Omega, no tiene que decirme que no lo maltrate por que no lo hago - reclamo Akefia mosqueado

No digo que lo maltrate, solo recomiendo que se astenga de formar moretones y raspones dolorosos en el cuerpo del niño cuando tenga sexo con el mientras este embarazado - dijo la mujer confundiendo al peliblanco -ademas no es recomendable que mantenga relaciones sexuales con el en este primer trimestre, despues de ese tiempo puede seguir sus actividades como mejor le plazca pero claro siempre teniendo cuidado con su vientre

Que moretones tiene Ryou? - pregunto Akefia sorprendido, desde cuando su gatito estaba herido y por que no lo sabia?

Toda la espalda y muslos del Omega estan marcadas con moretones - informo - ya he atendido antes Omegas con esa clase de golpes, se que los ganan cuando los Alphas los toman sin cuidado

Akefia estaba realmente sorprendido, cierto que no es muy delicado a la hora de "jugar" con su gatito, pero este nunca se habia quejado de nada. Al parecer tenia mucho mas de que hablar con su niño - que mas debo saber?

El Omega debe descanzar y comer mas, se vio muy desnutrido cuando lo trajo. Y como ya le habia comentado antes el cuerpo de un Omega prioriza la salud del feto sobre la madre, y si no aumenta sus comidas estara demasiado debil a la hora del parto con peligro de morir en el proceso - explico la mujer y Akefia se asusto ante la idea de perder su pequeño Gatito.

Le dare una lista de vitaminas y medicamentos que el Omega necesita...

* * *

_Con los hermanos..._

Yami, Bakura y los hermanos egipcios bajaban del taxi frente al Centro, en la puerta los esperaba el director Pegazo con una sonrisa irritante - buen dia muchachos, en que puedo ayudarlos?

Solicitamos esta reunion para hablar de nuestros hermanos menores - hablo Ishizu con seriedad por todos

Hermanos? - se dijo Pegaso a si mismo pensativo - mejor vamos a mi oficina, tengo demasiados Omegas bajo mi cuidado para recordar a quien se refieren con exactitud

Todos siguieron al hombre con diferentes grados de enojo contenido hasta que llegaron a una bonita oficina - hablanos de nuestros hermanos Pegazo

Cuales son sus nombres y yo vere que los vean un rato si siguen en el centro señores - contesto con rapidez el hombre a la pregunta hecha cuando estaban acomodados en la oficina.

Yugi Muto, Ryou Bakura y Malik Ishtar - enumero Yami serio

El peliplateado duro unos segundos buscando en la computadora a un lado de el hasta que parecio encontrar lo que buscaba y girarse hacia ellos - me temo señores que ellos ya no se encuentran aqui, fueron solicitados por un Alpha y ya los entregue hace algun tiempo

Todos se congelaron ante esas palabras, como que los chicos ya no estaban aqui? Sabia que existia una posibilidad de que esto pasara, pero mantuvieron la esperanza de que no pasara - Como mierda que fueron tomados por un Alpha?! 

Aqui tengo en mis datos que ya fueron entregados a unos Alpha's, dos de ellos en calidad de posible pareja y otro no especifico para que queria al Omega - informo el hombre con calma ignorando el aura enojada que comenzaba a sofocar la habitacion - siento que haya viajado hasta tan lejos por nada

Quien mierda tiene a mi hermanito Ryou maldito bastardo asqueroso! - rugio Bakura furioso golpeando sus puños contra la mesa

Por favor contrólese y no me insulte que yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo - dijo Pegazo mirandolo ceñudo, a lo que se gano una mirada extremadamente asesina - ademas por politicas del centro no puedo decirles que Alpha's tienen a sus familiares, asi que de nuevo lamente que vienieran hasta aqui por nada

Tu nos vas a decir quien demonios tiene a los chicos o si no, no respondo por mis aptos! - gruño esta vez Yami sumamente enojado, quería ver como estaba si hermanito.

Ya les dije que no puedo informar sobre eso - suspiro Pegaso antes de decir - nada mas voy a informarles puedo decirles sobre el estado en que sus familiares fueron llevados, Malik Ishtar y Yugi Muto se los llevaron sus Alpha's para ser sus posibles parejas pero el Alpha que se llevo a Ryou Bakura nunca especifico para que se lo llevaba

Tu entregaste a mi Hermano Pequeño a un maldito sin ni siquiera saber para que se lo llevaba? - Bakura furiso se levanto de donde estaba para lanzarse contra el maldito hombre que tanto odiaba en este momento. Pero Pegaso habia previsto que sucederia algo como eso, por eso a penas Bakura se habia movido agresivamente varios hombres entraron y lo contuvieron fisicamente ignorando los gruñidos y amenzas de este.

En poco tiempo todo el grupo fue escoltado fuera de la oficina y del centro por los guardias. Afuera Bakura estaba separado del grupo con la mirada puesta en el suelo, todos estaban enojados con lo que habian aprendido, pero ninguno mas que el peliblanco. Este apretaba sus puños con fuerza al punto de hacerse daño con miles de pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza, Yami preocupado se acerco colocando una mano en su hombro - Bakura no te preocupes, los encontraremos y veras que estaran bien

Esta muy mal de mi parte pensar a veces que hubiera sido mejor si Ryou no fuera sobrevivido al accidente donde murieron Mama y Amane? - pregunto Bakura con voz hueca sin mirar a nadie aun - fuera muerto con la idea de que su padre lo queria y no habria que pasar por todo lo que paso mientras crecia, y ahora estaria con Amane y Mama feliz

No digas eso Bakura, es tu hermano joder - reclamo Yami mirandolo algo triste, el mismo se preguntaba por que sus hermanitos tenian que pasar por todo esto.

Lo que digas Yami, me voy de aqui - dijo el peliblanco para adelantarse a todos los demas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos veremos luego!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine yo con otro capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, asi que ha leer!

Los chicos se habia tomado unos dias libres de mas para esperar que su pequeño amigo peliblanco sea dado de alta, ahora mismo Malik y Yugi se encontraban emocionados por que por fin podrian ver a su amigo. Ambos estaban fuera de la habitacion del peliblanco esperando que la medico les diera permiso para entrar, vieron a la señora salir y asentirles dandoles permiso para entrar. 

Con lentitud entraron y vieron a su amigo sonriendoles desde la cama - Ryou! - gritaron lanzandose a abrazarle.

Hola chicos - saludo este feliz de verlos.

Estas bien? Porque te desmayaste asi Ry? - pregunto Yugi preocupado y o... Asi que nadie se habia molestado en explicarles su "estado".

Bien... Eh... - tartamudeo Ryou nervioso, joder Malik iba a matar a su Alpha - estoy embarazado...

Pero ambos chicos no escucharon, Ryou habia tartamudeado en voz muy baja las palabras - no te escuchamos Ryou, dinos que tienes... Nos estas preocupando

Estoy embarazado...! - grito Ryou con la mirada agacha esperando la explosion del rubio

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, los dos amigos estaban en shock por lo que escucharon del peliblanco... Que estaba que? - jejeje Ryou creo que escuche mal... Que es lo que tienes? - pregunto Malik con un pequeño tick en su ojo.

Estoy Embarazado Malik - contesto Ryou aun sin mirarlo... Sentia que debia prepararse para el funeral de su Alpha - _perdon hijo... Creo que quedaras huerfano de padre_

VOY A MATAR AL MALDITO BASTARDO PERVERTIDO..!!!! - grito Malik enojado estremesiendo a sus dos amigos, nunca lo habian visto asi de furioso.

Malik-chan... No dejarias huerfano a mi hijo? Serias capaz de dejar a mi bebe sin padre? - pregunto Ryou nerviosamente

Esta bien, no lo matare... Pero quedara sin pene...!!! - rugio Malik

Y si mi bebe quiere un hermanito....? - pregunto Ryou con la esperanza de salvar a su Alpha.

Malik se quedo mirandolo boquiabierto, desde cuando Ryou pensaba asi? - el bastardo de Akefia te ha llenado de cucarachas la cabeza Ry, por eso dices esas estupidecez... Pero tranquilo que tu amigo Malik esta aqui para salvarte del pervertido!

 _Menos mal que no sabes que deseo tener gemelos o trillizos... -_ penso Ryou sonriendo con nerviosismo - Malik porfavor no lastimes a mi Alpha

Yugi previendo un posible problema intervino - Malik no puedes matar al Alpha de Ryou, el se esta haciendo cargo

Jump! Todavia es un bastardo pervertido - murmuro Malik molesto... Aunque su expresion cambiaria a una horrorizada si supiera los verdaderos pensamientos de su "inocente" amigo.

 _Akefia-sama se molestaria si le dijera que quiero criar un equipo de futbol completo con el?_ \- penso Ryou sonriendo soñadoramente, despues que su Alpha le habia aclarado que si lo queria a el y su bebe su mente habia comenzado a soñar - _definitivamente quiero Gemelos o trillizos! Awww!! Que adorable se veria un pequeño y dulce Mini-Akefia corriendo por hay!_

Ah.. Ryou? - pregunto Yugi nerviosos mirando la expresion y sonrisa soñadora de su amigo, se veia algo perturbadora decir verdad

El peliblanco desperto de sus sueños ante el sonido de su nombre - si?

Malik lo miro sospechosamente - Por que tenias esa expresion?

Solo pensaba en algo... No es nada chicos! - respondio sonriendo increiblemente feliz

* * *

_Un tiempo despues..._

Yugi estaba feliz, ayer habia pasado un dia muy lindo con su Alpha y sus amigos luego de que Ryou fue dado de alta. Fueron a pasear y jugar a varios lugares divertidos, para comer en un restaurant. Aunque lo mas divertido fue ver a un Akefia extremadamente protector de su amigo al punto de parecer psicopata, nadie podia respirar demasiado fuerte cerca del Omega peliblanco sin ganarse una mirada asesina de parte de su Alpha y no lo habia dejado salir muy lejos de su lado.

 _Aunque es tierno que se alla puesto como perro guardian de Ryou, creo que hasta le gruño al mesero una vez en el restaurant por que rozo un mechon de cabello de mi amigo_ \- penso Yugi divertido, ahora se encontraba en la oficina del Alpha tricolor que ya no podia faltar mas al trabajo.

Todos estaban separados ahora por los oficios de cada uno de los Alpha's, Marik tenia que hacerles supervision al trabajo que habia hecho sus Cazadores Raros en su ausencia, mientras que Akefia tenia que ver que informaciones y acontecimientos habian sucedido mientras no estaba vigilando - Yugi tienes hambre? Por que yo estoy muriendo

Escucho decir de pronto a su Alpha que al parecer habia dejado de revisar y firmar papeles por unos segundos - tengo un poco de hambre, quieres que vaya por algo de comer?

Si no es mucha molestia amor - le dijo su Alpha pasandole una de sus tarjetas, el menor la tomo sonriendo y asintio para salir rapidamente de la oficina. En el camino hacia el comedor se topo con una castaña que hacia tiempo no veia, y asustado retrocedio para escapar de la mujer que siempre le agredia.

Espera! Porfavor no te vayas, no voy a lastimarte - escucho decir al la mujer con voz suave, sumamente extrañado por esto Yugi se detiene en su huida para escuchar lo que tiene que decir - mas bien quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes, me estaba comportanto como una idiota

Yugi mas tranquilo le sonrio de forma brillante, al parecer la mujer queria cambiar y el Omega se sentia feliz por ella - no estabas siendo una idiota, querias a Atem y que yo apareciera de pronto te causo un shock... No tienes por que disculparte!

Igual quiero hacerlo, intente golpearte - hablo pareciendo arrepentida.

Esta bien, igual te perdono! - le dijo sonriendo dulcemente - que tal si comenzamos de cero? Soy Yugi Muto... Aunque ahora soy Yugi Sennen, pero da lo mismo soy Yugi! Un placer conocerte

El placer es mio! - aseguro sonriendo, aunque se notaba tensa esa sonrisa pero Yugi no se dio cuenta de ello - soy Tea Gardner

Bien Tea, seremos amigos! - le abrazo para sellar el trato sin dejar caer la sonrisa.

Bien me alegro por esto Yugi, pero necesito irme y perdon pero mi padre me necesita - dijo y se adelanto caminando del pequeño Omega que la despedia contento. Cuando estuvo lejos dejo caer la sonrisa para poner una cara amarga y disgustada - _ese mocoso es un estupido, yo ser amiga de una cosa como el!? Ni muerta! Pero al menos su estupidez me ayudo a comenzar con lo que me dijo el señor Zork_

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

En una mancion dos hombres se encontraban hablando sentados en la lujosa sala de un departamento - escuchaste eso de que tu hijo embarazo al mocoso con el que anda?

Si, al parecer ya sere abuelo - respondio indiferente tomando un trago de su bebida el pelinegro mientras recordaba al pequeño Omega tan lindo que conocio

No vas a hacer algo? - pregunto el anciano a su lado hastiado por la pasividad de su amigo - han pasado meses y no hemos hecho nada contra ellos! Necesito dinero Zork

Es mi nieto, que demonios crees que hare? Hacer que el Omega pierda al niño? No seas estupido - respondio el otro mosqueado - que carajos podria sacar yo de eso? Y nadie te tiene haciendo tratos estupidos y botando el dinero, ademas no me recuerdes porfavor el desfalco que me hiciste o si no de verdad no respondo por mis aptos

Desde cuando te preocupas por la familia? - pregunto de nuevo asombrado, aunque un poco cohibido al ver al otro comenzar a enojarse de verdad, nadie queria caer en la ira de Zork - y perdon... Pensaba que podria recuperarte el dinero antes que te dieras cuenta de que faltaba

No me preocupo por la familia, Akefia podria morir en este maldito momento y ni me inmutaria por eso... Pero ya no tengo 15 años para hacer herederos y el niño por nacer lleva mi sangre - explico con calma, ignorando la ultima parte para no matarlo ya - ademas no me importaria quedarme tambien con la madre, tengo tiempo sin alguien atractivo que caliente mi cama y quiza pueda tener un ultimo hijo mio leal... Si no puedo tener un hijo me conformare con mi nieto de heredero

Ni siquiera sabes si sera Alpha! - reclamo el otro molesto

No me importa en este punto que mierda sea, si es un Beta bien, si es Alpha maravilloso y si sale Omega ellos tampoco son tan inutilies como las personas los hacen ver - le informo - he tenido muchos años para aprender que fui un estupido al matar a mis hijos no Alpha's con Ray antes de que naciera Akefia, incluso los Omegas tienen sus utilidades

No entiendo lo que quieres decirme - dijo el otro confundido

No lo vas a entender y tampoco te lo voy a explicar Aknadin, tu solo dedicate a hacer tu parte y no interfieras con mis planes - Zork ya estaba verdaderamente cansado del idiota que tenia al lado, que demonios pensaba cuando se alio con semejante idiota?

Tsk! Bien has lo que quieras - grito el otro saliendo molesto, dejando al pelinegro solo con sus pensamientos y planes

 _Solo necesito que la estupida de Tea se gane al menos un poco de la confianza del grupo y que la mascota de Akefia supere los tres primeros meses de embarazo para comenzar mis planes de verdad_ \- penso el pelinegro y siguio pensado en todo lo que podria hacer y salir mal para el...

* * *

_Con Atem..._

El Alpha se estiro un poco bostezando cansado en su silla, estaba por terminar de revisar el papeleo que se habia acumulado en sus pequeñas vacaciones cuando su pequeño Omega regreso cargando algunas bandejas de comida, se levanto a ayudarle dejando todo en su escritorio - A que no adivinas a quien me encontre!

A quien te encontraste cariño? - pregunto divertido el Alpha mirando al menor comer.

A Tea! - le respondio emocionado

Pero el Alpha no compartio esa felicidad y emocion por a noticia - Te hizo algo Yugi?

No! Al contrario, se disculpo conmigo por casi golpearme el otro dia! - se apresuro a decir al ver a su Alpha mirarle serio y preocupado - no me hizo nada, mas bien nos hicimos amigos!

El Alpha no creia mucho en eso, pero no iba a dañar la tierna inocencia se su pequeño hablandole de sus dudas y de lo cruel que era la gente - solo te cuidado con ella vale? No quiero que te lastimes cariño - simplemente le abvirtio con seriedad, realmente esperaba que la castaña no lastimara a su Omega o si no va a ver quien era Atem enojado.

Tranquilo! No te preocupes que tendre cuidado, aunque no creo que quiera hacer algo malo... Se veia sincera - le dijo sonriendole con dulzura el Omega tricolor.

Por cierto, en un rato deberian venir los chicos - le hablo derrepente Atem a su pareja despues que habian terminado de comer - debemos ir al aeropuerto a buscar a unas amigas, te las presentare cuando las veas

Para que vendran? - pregunto Yugi recogiendo y limpiando donde comieron.

Nos ayudaran a resolver unos asuntos, y a protegerlos cuando no podamos - respondio mirando la hora - es mas estan por llegar y los idiotas aun no estan aqui, van a matarnos esas dos si las dejamos esperando mucho tiempo

Como si los fuera invocado la puerta se abrio bruscamente y entro por ella Marik sonriendo como siempre, seguido de un Malik tan divertido como el - se que no puedes vivir sin mi faraoncete, no necesitas decirmelo y estar hablando tanto de mi a mis espaldas

Lo que tu digas Marik, sabes algo del ladron de quinta? - pregunto rodando los ojos hastiado

Nop, pero deberias estar por llegar - le respondio indiferente - aunque no se sabe, derrepente esta envolviendo al conejo en plastico de burbujas y encerrandolo en una cajita de cristal para que no le pase nada, quiza por eso no venga

Mas le vale que encierre en una nube a mi amigo si no quiere terminar con sus pelotas de corbata - bufo Malik enfurruñado, de verdad queria hacerle daño al peliblanco... Pero le habia prometido a Ryou no hacerle nada al tipo, y no queria romper su promesa... Ryou se enojaria o lloraria, y ninguna de las dos opciones era agradable.

Muy graciosos par de psicopatas - gruño Akefia entrando con Ryou muy pegado a su costado riendo de las locuras que decia su amigo... No estaba envuelto en plastico de burbujas cierto, pero si en una gruesa chaqueta acolchada.

El conejo se va a asfixiar con esa cosa - murmuro Marik divertido mirando al Omega peliblanco parecer un malvabisco gigante con la gruesa chaqueta que portaba, aunque todos lo escucharon y rieron ligeramente igual de divertidos. 

No se va a asfixiar psicopata, mi camioneta tiene aire acondicionado y todos los lugares que vamos tambien... Y si necesita mas aire puedo conseguirle un ventilador de mano - respondio Akefia jalando a Ryou a su regazo para abrazarlo como a un peluche, desde que se entero de su embarazo no habia dejado que el menor se alejara a mas de 5 metros de el - pero la chaqueta es necesaria, si se golpea o yo mismo lo agarro con demasiada fuerza puedo dejarle marca... Mi Gatito es demasiado fragil para no estar bien cuidado

Ryou se sentio mal por eso, desde que le escondio sus moretones y se entero de ellos, su Alpha le trataba como si fuera de vidrio fragil - no me molesta la chaqueta, es comoda y ademas me gusta que mi Alpha me cuide

Ven! A Mi Gatito le gusta! - grito Akefia triunfante

Estas demasiado pendejo Akefia - le dijo Marik burlon

Ya te quiero ver a ti cuando tu Omega salga embarazado psicopata - el comentario hizo que al instante a todos les llegara una la imagen de un pequeño demonio que sea la fusion de los dos padres... Todos se traumaron de ello - mejor no quiero verte, porfavor ni se te ocurra tener crias...

Jump! Nuestro bebe no seria tan malo - murmuro Malik de brazos cruzados ofendido

Aunque pensandolo bien... El que va a ser verdaderamente pendejo con su Omega embarazado seria Atem, el ya es pendejo de naturaleza... Imaginate con un Omega preñado - se burlaron Marik y Akefia del tricolor

Atem bufo al escucharlos,aunque sabia que tenian algo de razon... El no dejaria salir de la cama a su Yugi estando embarazado, es mas le mandaria a hacer barrotes acolchados a la cama para que no pudiera caerse por error - mejor dejemonos de estupideces y vamos por las chicas, van a matarnos si las hacemos esperar mucho

Despus de lo dicho todos asintieron para comenzar a salir de la oficina e ir cada uno a su respectivo auto, con calma manejaron hasta el aeropuerto donde se sentaron a esperar, los Omegas estaban confundidos en cuanto a quien esperaban. Los Alphas miraron alrededor buscando entre las personas que pasaban una cara conocida, hasta que los tres miraron un punto en especifico para comenzar a hacer señas.

De pronto dos chicas Alphas bonitas se acercaron a ellos sonriendo - Atem! Que alegría verte de nuevo!

A mi me alegra verte tambien Rain - le saludo Atem abrazando a la chica - hola a ti tambien Tsuki

Buen día a todos - saludo la chica a su lado con algo de sequedad - como se ha portado el idiota de Akefia?

No comiences prima - reclamo irritado el moreno peliblanco.

Los Omegas mientras veian esta reunion sumamente confundidos, quienes eran estas mujeres? Se preguntaba los tres. La peliroja fue la primera en fijarse en ellos - awww!! Quien es esta cosita adorable?

Yugi un poco apenado por la forma en que la chica se refirio a el respondio con una pequeña sonrisa - soy Yugi... El Omega de Atem... Ellos son mis amigos, Ryou y Malik

Soy Rain, una vieja amiga de Atem y los otros - se presento la chica peliroja sonriendo - esta es mi Amiga Tsukimaru, prima de Akefia y mi amiga

Un gusto pequeños - saludo la peliblanca a su lado serena, acariciando el cabello blanco del Omega de Akefia.

Como ha estado Italia? - pregunto Atem - como a estado tu empresa?

Bien y bien - respondio la hembra peliroja a su lado, todo el grupo se dirigia a la salida del aeropuerto - Tsuki me a ayudado mucho con la abministracion, y debo decir que estoy prosperando mucho!

Me alegro - le dijo Atem con sinceridad - y disculpa por llamarte asi derrepente para pedirte que vinieras

No te preocupes, estoy encantada de ayudarte - les respondio - ademas Tsuki estaba por venir ella misma, queria ver como estaba su primo

Yo estoy bien gracias, no necesito realmente que vengas a vigilarme como si fuera un niño pequeño - hablo Akefia con los brazos cruzados detras de todo el grupo enfurruñado, mientras Ryou a su lado miraba a la chica peliblanca con curiosidad

Tengo que ver que no hagas estupideces de mas Akefia - le dijo la chica mirandolo de reojo - por cierto, ustedes como conocieron a las linduras de Omegas que estan con ustedes?

Eh... Es una larga historia - respondio Akefia con la mirada desviada.

Tengo tiempo, a ver cuentala - dijo la peliblanca mirandolo sospechosamente, algo le decia que su primo habia hecho muchas pendejadas. Asi Akefia y todos los Alphas resignados comenzaron a contar lo que habia pasado desde que los Omegas llegaron a sus vidas...

* * *

_Algunos dias despues..._

Marik y Malik se encontraban dando vueltas en la motocicleta del mayor, estaban aburridos y quisieron divertirse un rato paseando por la ciudad. Decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en un parque muy alejado de donde vivian para comer algo. Recorieron la vegetacion y el bonito paisaje sin darse cuenta de la otra persona que estaba sentada deprimida y molesto cerca de ellos.

Bakura ya no soportaba estar con Yami y los otros dos confinado en ese estupido departo casi vacio, queria ver y saber que su hermanito estaba bien. Buscando alejarse de las miradas estupidas que le daban los otros huyo con la escusa de salir a caminar para despejar su mente.

Llego hasta un parque donde entro para descansar, ya llevaba caminando un rato en medio del sol y aunque no estaba cansado tampoco queria alejarse demasiado de donde vivia, no conocia sus alrededores mucho que se diga. Se sento en una de las bancas para pensar que podia hacer ahora para buscar a Ryou, pero no llegaba a ninguna idea para su desesperacion.

 _Odio estas malditas leyes de mierda, porque tenian que llevarse y entregar a Ryou de esa forma?_ \- penso molesto el peliblanco, tomo el bolso que siempre llevaban consigo de donde saco uno de sus titeres favoritos Dark Necrofear. Se quedo mirandolo ido por un rato, esa era una de las cosas que mas atesoraba actualmente ya que Ryou la habia hecho especialmente para el.

Fue sacado de sus recuerdos por el sonido de su telefono, con algo de hastio lo saco de su bolsillo - _seguro es el idiota de Yami para saber donde mierda estoy... Parece mi madre el idiota_

Pero contrario a sus pensamientos miro que era un numero desconocido, contesto con curiosidad, hasta donde el sabia solo Yami y los dos Egipcios hermanos Mayores de Malik sabian su numero - .... Hola?

**/como que Hola? Esa es forma de hablarle a tu padre Yami Bakura? Y ademas como es eso que te escapaste del Internado!? Tienes mucho que explicar!/**

Oh... Otro maldito que queria destruir sin piedad, como su padre tenia la verguenza de llamar para reclamarle despues que ni siquiera pudo venir por Ryou cuando lo necesito? - no soy el unico que tengo mucho que explicar maldito bastardo!

**/que son esas formas de hablarme? No te he criado siendo un maleducado! Hazme el favor y me bajas el tono Yami!/**

Te hablo como me pega la madita gana, porque demonios no viniste por Ryou cuando te llamaron! - grito Bakura sumamente molesto.

**/no podia salir de mi trabajo, y mucho menos cuidar de el. Ademas tu hermano ya tiene edad de ir buscando un Alpha, y yo no tengo tiempo de buscarle uno asi que mejor esta capacitado el gobierno para cuidarlo. No tenias por que salir del internado por el!/**

Definitivamente su padre era el mayor imbesil de la historia - como que no tengo que salir del internado por el? Es mi hermano! Me preocupo por el y no quiero que termine con cualquier basura que solo quiera usarlo! - le reclamo furioso - sabias que Ryou fue entregado a alguien que ni siquiera dijo para que lo queria? Bien podria estar siendo lastimado o peor ahora mismo! Eso no te importa!?

**/tu hermano es un Omega, su deber es obedecer al Alpha al que pertenece, tu no puedes hacer nada, cuando tu tengas tu propio Omega veras de lo que te hablo hijo. Pero por ahora quiero que regreses inmediatamente al internado, tienes un futuro por delante que no tienes que arruinar por tonterías/**

Preocuparme por la seguridad de mi hermano menor es una tonteria? Como te atreves a decir ese monton de mierda!? - bien Bakura ya estaba de mas de furioso - sabes que, olvidalo!! Olvida que tienes hijos o tuviste una familia alguna vez! Imagina que todos murieron en el accidente de madre! Por que yo mas nunca te vere como un padre maldito bastardo asqueroso! Ryou tambien es tu hijo por si no lo recuerdas y estoy seguro que madre debe odiarte por todo lo que haz hecho desde donde quiera que este! Pudrete en el infierno!

Y sin importale lo que sea que ese hombre le dijera colgo el telefono de golpe, y lo apago para evitar que este volviera a llamarlo. Paso un rato respirando profundo con los ojos cerrandos para calmar lo mas ue podia su ira, cuando lo logro abrio sus ojos quedando algo atonito al ver a quien venia llegando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien hasta aqui llego hoy! Espero que les haya gustado! 
> 
> Por cierto la Oc Rain no es mia, es de Izara100  
> Los creditos y mis saludos para ella!
> 
> La otra Oc si es mia


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aqui esta un nuevo Capitulo! Espero que les guste...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece... A leer!

Bakura se levanto rápidamente al ver a su complice en muchas de sus locuras, juraba que nunca habia estado tan feliz de ver al rubio loco - Malik...!

El rubio volteo al escuchar su nombre extraño de escucharlo en este lugar, pero la voz se le hacia sumamente conocida, solo pudo ver una mancha blanca antes de que sintiera a alguien abrazándolo con fuerza - no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte joder

Marik gruño al ver a otro Alpha abrazar a su Malik-lindo, quien demonios se creía que era... Aunque parecía conocerlo... Naa le daba igual Malik era suyo -¿quien demonios eres tu y por que abrazas a Mi Omega?

Bakura se giro al escuchar el gruñido posesivo respondiendo con otro igual, que se jodiera el cavernicola idiota que seguro tenia a Malik de mascota... El iba a darle su merecido y llevarse a su amigo, quisa y este supiera donde estaba su hermanito - no es tu problema quien sea y no me importa lo que creas que eres de Malik, pero a mi no me amenes o das miedo

O en serio? - pregunto Marik sumamente divertido, aunque también irritado... Nadie le había respondido sin acorbardarse ante su sola presencia, y ambos se lanzaron a matarse.

Mientras tanto Malik aun no salia del shock de ver a su amigo Bakura aqui... No estaba en un internado en Egipto? Aunque salio de su estado por el sonido de la pelea que comenzaron ambos Alpha's - Bakura! Marik! Dejen de pelearse par de imbesiles!

Pero ninguno de los dos lo escucharon, estaban mas concentrados en arrancarse la garganta mutuamente para demostrar quien mandaba. Malik suspiro irritado de verlos gruñirse y lastimarse, tenia que tomar medidas drasticas para detenerlos. No le gustaba hacer esto, lo hacia sentir débil y estúpido, pero era la manera mas fácil de detener a los dos Alpha's imbesiles peleando.

Comenzó a gemir de forma lastimera, como si algo le doliera o le lastimara. Al instante ambos detuvieron su pelea de golpe para girarse a mirarlo con los ojos agrandados, ambos se acercaron con cuidado pareciendo idos.

 _Los Alpha's son tan fáciles de manipular_ \- penso el rubio malicioso - ya dejaron de matarse ustedes dos?

Ambos machos parecieron despertar de un sueño para volver a verse de forma asesina - no vuelvan a pelear joder!

Pero Malik! El te abrazo! - reclamo Marik como niño pequeño, todavia mirando con odio al otro Alpha.

Dejame matarlo para que no vuelva a ponerte las manos encima! - grito Bakura enojado.

Ninguno de los dos matara a nadie! - grito Malik enojado. Ambos Alpha's bufaron para desviar la mirada enfurruñados - Bakura que haces aqui? No deberias estar estudiando ahora mismo?

Vine a buscarlos a ustedes tres! Tus hermanos estan muertos de preocupación por ti Malik! - dijo Bakura de brazos cruzados - Yami tambien vino por Yugi - agrego distraido, aunque lo miro con algo de desesperacion cuando pregunto - por favor Malik, dime donde esta Ryou... Lo he estado buscando

Oh... Mierda, la mirada de Bakura estaba cargada de tristeza y preocupación, pero Malik conocia a su amigo y podia ver la furia interna que lo recorria. Seguro no seria nada feliz cuando vea el estado de su hermanito menor, y querría la sangre del bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a su dulce Nii-chan. Eso va a ser entretenido...

Que demonios quieres con el conejo? - interrumpio Marik aun mosqueado, no entendia quien demonios era este hombre y de donde conocia a su Malik-lindo - cuales hermanos Malik?

O cierto... Sus hermanos estaban preoculados por el - Bakura, dijiste que mis hermanos estaban aqui?

Si, estamos viviendo en un departamento no muy lejos de aqui - respondio Bakura rapidamente - y cual conejo? Mira bastardo si alguien puso una mano sobre Ryou juro que...!

Bakura! Aqui no, hablamos en donde sea que ustedes esten viviendo mejor... Quiero ver a mis hermanos - interrumpió Malik hastiado la obvia amenaza del peliblanco - y Marik, el es el hermano mayor de Ryou... Por eso lo conozco y somos tan cercanos, no necesitas ponerte celoso de el

O... Tu eres el hermano mayor del conejo de Akefia? - pregunto Marik mas tranquilo cuando caminaban hacia la salida del parque.

Por que demonios llamas conejo a Ryou? El no es un animal para que le estés llamando así - reclamo el peliblanco - y quien demonios eres tu?

Soy el Alpha de Malik - estaba mas tranquilo con el peliblanco, pero nunca estaba de mas reclamar su lugar

Bakura lo miro parpadeando, de verdad Malik se habia conseguido un Alpha? Definitivamente sentía un nuevo respeto por el rubio a su lado - porque llamas conejo a Ryou?

Porque es blanco, esponjoso e inocente como un conejo - le respondió el rubio Alpha y Bakura tuvo que reconocer que tenia razon - y porque parece la mascota de Akefia, este dice sube y el sube, el dice baja y el baja, es muy docil y Akefia hace lo que quiere con el

Oh... Marik no lo sabia en ese momento, pero habia sentenciado a muerte a su amigo. Bakura respiro profundo para calmarse por los momentos, ya pronto veria al bastardo que hacia lo que le daba la gana con su pequeño hermanito - Malik hablame de este Akefia que tiene a Ryou?

Es un bastardo y pervertido de lo peor! - exclamo Malik recordando todo lo que su amigo habia pasado - el violo a Ryou a penas estuvo en su casa y lo marco! Ahora el pobre esta obligado a hacer lo que el quiera! Y lo viola cada vez que quiere sin cuidado, es horrible el idiota ese!

No se sabia si Malik lo hizo a proposito o no, pero todo lo que dijo entro en la mente de Bakura enfermandolo y haciendo que odie sin medida al aludido. Su mente pasaba imagenes de su precioso y dulce hermanito sufriendo degradaciones en las garras de un maldito pervertido, marcado y sin poder defenderse del sucio bastardo.

Malik muevete para que veas a tus hermanos, necesito llegar con Ryou lo mas pronto posible - gruño Bakura furioso, ya planeando mil maneras de matar al maldito, cada una mas horible que la anterior.

* * *

_Antes c_ _on Akefia..._

Este se iba levantando con algo de flojera, vio a su lindo Gatito acostado a su lado durmiendo placenterente. Habia luchado mucho para que superara al menos un poco del trauma que su padre le habia causado, pero al final lo habia logrado. Aun se levantaba agitado de vez en cuando, pero siempre lograba calmarlo rapidamente con un beso y un abrazo.

Tambien habia logrado que no se despertara de madrugada para hacer algo, queria que su niño descansara lo mas posible para que no volviera a desmayarse. Con cuidado de no despertarlo descubrio su cuerpo desnudo abrigado por la sabanas hasta ver la bonita pancita que se le comenzaba a notar con ya poco mas de tres meses.

Comenzo a acariciarla con suavidad, le gustaba sentir el pequeño bultito que comenzaba a formarse. Atrajo al Omega mas contra si para sentirlo completamente - _joder quien diria que me enamoraria tan fuerte de un niño tan tierno_ \- penso con una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

Ryou comenzo a despertar sintiendo las caricias de su Alpha, sonrio con ternura cuando lo sintio tocando su vientre, coloco la mano sobre la de su Alpha acompañandolo en las caricias a su hijo - estas feliz Akefia-sama?

Mucho Ry - le respondio dandole un beso casto pero lleno de ternura - nos levantamos?

Claro! - dijo sonriendo - etoo... Podria vestirme?

Realmente quisiera que no, me gusta verte desnudo - contesto casi haciendo berrinche - pero mi prima esta fuera seguro haciendo desayuno y no quiero que te vea desnudo, tu eres solo mio

Ryou se rio ante eso, habia llegado a conocer a Tsuki en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos y le parecia sumamente agradable, algo seca de personalidad pero muy amable - si Akefia-sama soy solo suyo

Ryou se vistio con una ropa sencilla y holgada, Akefia no lo dejaria usar nada que le apretara el area del vientre. Salieron para ver a la mujer peliblanca terminando de colocar todo sobre la mesa - ya era hora que despertaras perezoso

No me empieces a joder tan temprano - bufo Akefia irritado.

Cuando haras todo los que te dije? - pregunto la mujer de pronto cuando ya estaban comiendo - mira que Ryou ya tiene 3 meses, esperaras a que de a luz para terminar de organizar todo?

Ya voy! Son muchas cosas joder - si señores... Akefia hacia berrinche como niño pequeño.

Yo te ayudare Akefia-sama no te preocupes! - dijo Ryou riendo alentadoramente.

No señor, tu trabajo es descansar y mantenerte saludable - intervino la peliblanca con calma - Akefia debe encargarse de tener todo listo para ti

Hoy mismo comienzo - suspiro el moreno resignado a comenzar con la larga lista de cosas por hacer que Tsuki le habia redactado.

Como soy una buena prima te ayudare, lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar una casa mas grande - dijo la peliblanca - si quieres tener una familia comoda debes buscar un lugar mas espacioso

Puedo ayudar a escogerla al menos? - pregunto cohibido el Omega

Claro! Tu la escoges y Akefia paga, esa es la mecanica de esto cariño - respondio sonriendole la mujer - todo lo debes escoger tu, y Akefia hara el trabajo pesado

Mientras Akefia escuchaba enfurruñado desde su lugar, definitivamente su prima estaba decidida a hechar a perder a su Omega - bien comenzare avuscar casas con terrenos grandes para mostrarselos a Ryou

No te preocupes por el precio, Akefia tiene mas que suficiente dinero para gastar - le dijo la mujer al Omega apenado - puedes elegir la casa que quieras, Akefia no te lo negara

Akefia esta aqui sabes? - reclamo enojado el moreno

Despues tocara decorarla, se nota que este departamento fue escogido por Akefia - siguio la chica ignorando al macho - esta muy bonito pero nada hogareño..

Que rayos tiene de malo mi departamento? - murmuro Akefia enfurruñado desde su lugar - Tsuki estupida...

Y por supuesto el cuarto del bebe! Pero tienen que esperar aun conocer el sexo, claro pueden ir comprando cosas unisex de color blanco o amarillo... Pero las cosas mas bonitas y personalizadas para luegi - siguio la mujer hablando con el Omega sin importarle los murmurllos del moreno - organizaste todas las citas en le medico para Ryou no Akefia? Necesitas organizar un control para su embarazo, y sus vitaminas claro...

Ryou! Vamonos tengo trabajo que hacer! - grito Akefia ya arto de la mujer que tenia como meta volver a su dulce y tierno Omega una vibora.

Hasta mas tarde lindura, y Akefia recuerda hacer todo lo que te dije! - grito por ultimo la mujer viendolos salir con un fuerte portazo.

* * *

_Con Malik..._

El habia pasado un rato ameno con sus hermanos, estos le habian abrazado con fuerza a penas le vieron y habia revisado completamente como buscando heridas. Asi que algo cansado les dio gusto para que vieran que estaba bien - entonces ahora tienes pareja?

Si! El es Marik Ishtal - respondio sonriendo el rubio jalando del brazo a su Alpha que parecia algo cohibido.

Eh... Un gusto - joder ambos Beta's le miraban como escaneandolo, honestamente le hacian sentir nevioso.

Yo soy Ishizu y el es Odion Ishtar - se presentaron los dos Beta's con respeto, pero aun lo miraban con atencion - que pretendes con Malik? Quieres hacerlo tu pareja real o solo como algo que tienes alli y luego lo desechas?

Malik-bonito es mi unica pareja real, no quiero a nadie mas! - respondió con seguridad el Alpha rubio abrazando a su Omega - es es mio y solo mio!

Bien, me alegro de escuchar eso - dijo mas aliviada la mujer - Malik sabes tambien donde están tus amigos?

Yugi debe estar en la oficina con su Alpha, ellos siempre están juntos - contesto Malik haciendo que Yami levantara la mirada con esperanza - y si ya les llevo a ti y a Bakura para que vean a sus hermanos

Que estamos esperando entonces? Ya viste a tus hermanos Malik y el esta bien - intervino Bakura de mal humor - yo tengo que ir a salvar a Ryou de un bastardo

Ya que estas tan apurado vamos! - dijo Malik emocionado, por fin alguien haria pagar al bastardo idiota de Akefia todas las estupideces que ha hecho - tu tambien Yami, te llevaremos donde esta Yugi

El esta bien? - pregunto preocupado el tricolor siguiendo al grupo.

Si el esta muy bien, su Alpha es un idiota meloso - respondió distraído, el no tenia ningún problema con Atem - a veces siento que me dará diabetes solo de verlos

 _Porque siempre Ryou tiene que tener la mala suerte? -_ penso Bakura algo entristecido, Malik se habia encargado de envenenarlo contra Akefia, para su mente el Alpha de su hermano era un horrible y cruel hombre que trataba muy mal a su hermanito.... Asi que escuchar que el Alpha del pequeño tricolor era amable le sentaba mal, no le deseaba mal al hermano de Yami pero queria que su hermanito fuera tenido la misma suerte.

Etoo... No lo pense antes pero, es un largo camino y nosotros simplemente tenemos una motocicleta.... Como demonios haremos para que todos vayamos hasta Milennium? - pregunto Malik mirando la cantidad de personas que habia.

Facil, ustedes vayan a una velocidad prudencia en su moto y nosotros los seguimos con esto - respondio Odion sacando las llaves de un bonito y humilde auto donde seguro podia ir el resto del grupo.

Hump, ya sabes Marik maneja de forma aburrida - dijo Malik haciendo un puchero por no poder sentir el aire contra su cara a velocidades alucinantes.

Su Alpha que estaba a punto de hacer un puchero igual al de el simplemente asintio y se fue enfurruñado a encender el vehiculo, mientras todos los demas veian la escena negando con la cabeza. Todos seguieron su ejemplo y montaron en el auto para tomar rumbo hacia la empresa donde estaba el resto de Omegas que tanto estabam buscando.

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Actualmente el y su Alpha se encontraban en la oficina del mayor, este necesitaba hacer con urgencia unos trabajos que Atem le habia pedido y por eso se encontraba ahora acurrucado dormitando en unos de los sofas que estaba en la oficina.

Al parecer era cierto eso de que el embarazo lo debilitaba, lo unico que hacia ultimamente era dormir y comer, honestamente se sentia un poco inutil pero sabia que era por la salud de su bebe asi que no le molestaba tanto. Volteo a ver a su Alpha que estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su computador, asi que se encogio de hombros para acurrucarse en una pequeña bola para tomar una siesta.

Pasaron algunas horas donde el pequeño peliblanco estuvo comodamente dormido en el sofa, hasta que un movimiento suave en su hombro lo desperto. Adormilado busco la causa para ver a su Alpha casi sobre el mirandolo sonriente - dormiste bien Ry?

Si! - respondio sobando su ojito de forma tierna, como un niño pequeño - para que me despertaste?

Queria saber si tienes hambre, sed o quieres algo... Ya sabes lo que dijo la medico, necesitas comer suficiente - le respondio mirandolo ceñudo, no iba a permitir que el menor volviera a saltarse comidas o comer poco en cada una de ellas.

Ummm... Podriamos ir a comer? Y yo podria tener creampuff despues? - dijo algo apenado el Omega.

Jejej sabes que si, pero primero comeras comida real y luego postres vale? - el menor le asintio sonriendo y cuando iban saliendo de la oficina sono el telefono del mayor. Con algo de fatidio lo saco para mirar el mensaje que le llego de Atem - definitivamente eres molesto faraonsete

Paso algo Akefia? - pregunto el niño mirandolo preocupado.

Nada solamente que Atem quiere que haga mas cosas por el - respondio con fatidio - vamos a hacer algo, ve al comedor de la empresa y consiguenos algo de comer a ambos, y cuando termine esta estupidez que quiere Atem te llevo a conseguir tu dulce si?

Ryou asintio sonriendo para tomar la tarjeta que el mayor le ofrecia y salir de la oficina muy feliz, iba a tener su postre favorito!

Mientras tanto otro peliblanco caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa muy perdido, se habia escapado del grupo cuando se entero que primero irian a ver al hermano de Yami, que nadie entendia que tenia un hermanito que salvar? Por eso se separo y comenzo a recorer los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar a Ryou. Aunque por desgracia ahora mismo estaba muy perdido, pero no importaba en algun lugar de aqui estaba su pobre hermanito y el lo iba a encontrar, junto al maldito que se atrevio a quitarle la inocencia.   
Como iba a disfrutar despellejando vivo al bastardo, estaba caminando mientras fantaseaba con los gritos de dolor del Alpha que aun no conocia cuando choco contra alguien. Iba a reclamarle cuando una suave y linda melena blanca entro en su campo de vision y le quito el aliento.

Ryou...? - pregunto atontado por haberlo encontrado de esta forma.

El Omega que cerro los ojos cuando choco y callo al suelo dolorosamente, se iba a levantar para disculparse cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios del extraño con una voz sumamente conocida por el - Kura-nii? - pregunto sumamente asombrado y confundido de verlo frente a el mirandolo igual de sorprendido.

Ryou! - grito Bakura seguro de que su hermanito estaba frente suyo, lo levanto de suelo para abrazarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo - Ryou estaba muy preocupado por ti!

Ryou se rio feliz correspondiendo el abrazo, habia extrañado mucho a su hermano mayor - que haces aqui Kura-nii? Deberias estar estudiando

Vine por ti Ry, estaba super preocupado cuando me llamaron y dijeron que te llevarian a yo no se donde - le respondio serio sin soltarle, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello del Omega, sumamene feliz de tener a su hermanito en sus brazos.

Comenzo a oler el calmante arona del Omega, siempre le habia gustado ya que lo calmaba igual que el de su madre, pero fruncio el ceño al notar que habia algo extraño en el. No podia ser o no queria creer lo que sospechaba, comenzo a bajar las manos de forma disimulada por el pecho y el estomago de su hermanito para confirmar sus sospechas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que hasta la proxima!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, asi que a leer!

Ehh... A donde se fue Bakura? - pregunto Yami mirando a su alrededor buscando a su amigo.

Los demas miraron tambien a su alrededor y hay fue cuando notaron que el peliblanco faltaba, Malik sonrio teniendo una idea de lo que el desesperado de su amigo planeaba hacer - _ni se te ocurra darle una paliza sin que yo este presente para verla!_

Yami que tenia mas o menos la misma idea que Malik sobre donde estaba el Otro Alpha comento con resignacion - Bakura seguro no quiso esperarse a que viera a Yugi y fue a buscar a Ryou el mismo

No se preocupen por el, sabremos donde esta cuando oigamos el desmadre - dijo Malik despreocupado y todos lo miraron sabiendo que tenia razon.

Pero Ryou esta bien no? - pregunto Yami caminando junto al Omega Rubio.

Si solo muy embarazado - respondio enfurruñado - el bastardo de su Alpha lo dejo en cinta, al parecer se le olvido que existian anticonceptivos

Mierda... A Bakura no le iba a causar nadita de gracia esa informacion, el era extremadamente sobreprotector de su hermanito y saberlo en cinta con solo 15 añitos iba a matarlo....

Ehh... No deberiamos ir a buscarle antes de que de verdad mate al Alpha de Ryou? - pregunto nervioso Yami por la obvia locura que se desataria en cuanto Bakura encontrara a su hermanito y se diera cuenta de su estado, que no seria mucho tiempo realmente... El Alpha Albino era ridiculamente perceptivo e intuitivo, no le tomaria mucho tiempo darse cuenta del "pequeño" detalle.

Akefia es como una cucaracha, estoy seguro que Bakura no lo mata - respondio como si nada Malik - o eso espero...

Siguieron caminando en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Por su parte Yami se encontraba tremendamente nervioso, tenia años sin poder ver a su hermano por el estupido internado. No sabia realmente que podia decir o hacer en cuanto viera a su hermano, asi que tenia que improvisar.

Todos se detuvieron frente a una bonita puerta la cual Marik casi pateo para abrirla, causando que todos sus acompañantes sudaran y rieran nervisos por esto, parecia que era una constumbre eso de abrir las puerta como loco. Detras de su Alpha entro Malik a la oficina jalando a los demas consigo emocionado.

Yugi! A que no adivinas a quien encontre! - grito Malik llamando la atencion del menor que veia sorprendido a los hermanos de Malik. El rubio empujo a un nervioso Yami al frente de el haciendo que todos centraran su atencion en el.

Yami-nii? - pregunto Yugi sumamente asombrado.

Si soy yo Yugi - le respondio sonriendo suavemente.

Yugi al instante se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, lo habia extrañado un montón y verlo aquí le hacia sumamente feliz. Aunque como estaba aqui? - Yami! Como estas aqui?

Es una larga y rara historia Yugi - respondió suspirando el mayor abrazandolo con fuerza.

Quien es el Yugi? - pregunto Atem un poco serio, no le hacia mucha gracia que un desconocido abrazara así a SU Yugi - _no vas saltar sobre el tipo Atem, tienes mas autocontrol que el ladron de quinta y el psicopata_

Es mi hermano Yami Muto! A te he hablado de el - le respondio el Omega sonriendo sin notar la mirada medio celosa que cargaba su Alpha.

Oh... Hermano mayor ahora se sentia idiota por los celos que tuvo, gracias a Ra que no salto a alejar al menor del recién llegado -si Yugi recuerdo todo lo que me hablaste, un gusto conocerte soy Atem Sennen

El gusto es mio - respondio Yami mirandolo con intensidad, el si habia visto ese momento de celos y molestia en el mayor. Definitivamente iba a observar de cerca a la pareja de su hermanito, claro no iba a actuar como el loco de su amigo de intentar matarlo ahora mismo... Pero si observaria por ahora.

Y asi los dos hermanos comenzaron a conversar mientras Atem y todos los demas los veian e intervenian cuando era necesario, pero claro dejando a los dos que tuviera su reencuentro la mas placenteramente.

* * *

_Con los Albinos..._

Sin que se diera cuenta el Omega, Bakura comenzo a palpar la zona del estomago de su hermanito. Habia un detalle que casi ningun Alpha notaba, y era que el aroma de los Omegas cambiaba cuando estaban en cinta. Tenias que tener muy buen olfato para captar ese pequeño aroma a leche y miel que abquirian los Omegas en cinta.

El aroma normal de los Omegas estaba diseñado para atraer a los Alphas, les hacia mas seductores. Pero cuando estaban en cinta a su olor se agregaba un tenue mati de leche y miel que les indicab su maternidad a los Alpha's. Los Alpha's lo captaban inconcientemente y cambiaban un poco su aptitud con el Omega, se colocaban mas protectores con estos. Pocos Alpha's lo captaban concientemente y Bakura era uno de ellos, por eso captar ese aroma en su delicado y dulce hermanito lo tenia tan impactado.

De verdad deseaba estar equivocado, su hermanito no podia estar en cinta. Por eso palpaba su estomago para comprobar que no era cierto eso que estaba oliendo, porque no podia ser cierto... Seguro era un perfume que tenia nada mas.

Lastima que el pequeño bultito que sentia en el vientre de su hermanito no mintiera - Ryou, escuche que un Alpha te tiene... Me lo presentas?

Ohh... Por que su hermano parecia peligrosamente furioso? - a que te refieres Kura? No prefieres mejor ir a comer conmigo?

No quiero ir a ver al tipo... **Ahora** \- bien su hermano estaba mas que furioso.

Kura pareces molesto, te hice algo? - pregunto Ryou entristecido, dos segundos con su Aniki y ya habia hecho enojar a este. Ademas por que queria ver a Akefia y de donde sabia sobre el?

Bakura se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo poner triste a Ryou y se maldijo por ello, asi que respiro profundo para que su molestia no se notara tanto - no estoy molesto contigo Ryou, solo quiero ir a conversar con ese hombre si? No quiero que te preocupes por nada

Pero... Estabas feliz cuando me viste, por algo te molestaste - dijo Ryou mirandolo confundido

Ryou son cosas mias vale? No necesito que te preocupes, solo quiero hablar con tu Alpha - acaricio la blanca y suave nelena para tranquilizarlo, no queria hablarle de como mataria al asqueroso bastardo que se atrevio a embarazarlo, sabia por Malik que el maldito lo tenia marcado y Ryou lo defenderia por culpa de esa porqueria.

Ryou estaba un poco asustado por su Alpha, conocia a su hermano y su cara era como cuando iba a hacer algo muy malo para la seguridad de alguien - puedo llevarte con el... Iba por algo de comer pero supongo que puedo presentarte a Akefia primero

No te preocupes Ry, sera rapido y luego podras venir conmigo a donde sea que quieras - dijo Bakura algo maliciosamente.

Ambos caminaron juntos, Bakura no soltaba a su hermanito menor por nada y Ryou ya estaba acostumbrado a eso asi que no le dio importancia, mas bien estaba feliz de estar cerca de su hermano de nuevo - esta es la oficina de mi...

A penas llegaron a una puerta elegante y sencilla Ryou le informo que era la oficina del bastardo, asi que ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar cuando ya habia tocado un punto de presion en su cuello dejandolo inconciente. Lo tomo suavemente en sus brazos cuando su cuerpo se desplomo y entro en la oficina de una sola patada, realmente no le importaba lo que pensara el hombre dentro, el madito habia cometido el pecado de robar la inocencia de su hermano y pagaria por ello.

Mientras tanto Akefia estaba muy ocupado tartando de terminar lo quel idiota de Atem le mando a ultima hora, por eso cuando escucho la puerta ser abierta de esa manera volteo enojado pensando que era el paicopata de su amigo. Pero quedo sorprendido cuando vio a un chico muy parecido a su Gatito entrando mirandolo furioso con su Omega en sus brazos - quien mierda eres tu y que le hiciste a Ryou?

Bakura no le contesto simplemente camino ignorando los gruñidos del otro Alpha hasta un sofa donde recosto al menor, ahora si sin su hermanito en sus brazos le demostraria a este bastardo imbesil quien era Yami Bakura y por que su hermanito menor era sagrado - tu y yo tenemos algo que resolver

No me intereza lo que creas que te debo, quien demonios te crees que eres y p... - Akefia se habia levantado para gritarle y poner en su lugar al desubicado intruso cuando una daga fue lanzada en su direccio, gracias a sus grandes reflejos fue que su frente no fue empalada por la daga, bien el tipo estaba armado asi que debia actuar con cautela de ahora en adelante y buscar poner a salvo a su Gatito.

Me alegra que te callaras, ahora quiero hacer esto rapido y llevarme a Ryou antes que se despierte - gruño Bakura sacando otra daga y preparandose para destripar a quien tenia al frente.

Sobre mi cadaver dejare que te lleves a mi Gatito - gruño el otro preparando un arma propia.

Bakura le sonrio con malicia - Bien me alegra que lo veas a mi modo, por que de todas maneras no iba a dejarte vivo despues de todo lo que le has hecho a Ryou

* * *

_Con los demas..._

Yami y Yugi habian hablado de todo lo que habian vivido en el tiempo que estaban separados, y el mayor estaba sumamente contento de ver a su hermanito feliz con su pareja, aun debia conocer bien al Alpha Moreno pero le habia agradado lo que habia visto hasta los momentos.

Gracias a Bakura fue que nosotros dos llegamos a Japon, a penas nos enteramos de lo que les habia sucedido a ustedes comenzamos a planear juntos como venir a ayudarlos - le contaba Yami al Omega - gracias a el logramos escaparnos del internado y conseguir el dinero para un avion, ademas de que se encargo de arreglar todo para que no fueramos tenido problemas de ningun tipo

Y donde esta el? Seguro que Ryou estaria encantado de verlo - dijo Yugi sonriente, justo en ese momento la secretaria de Atem entro y se veia algo azorada.

Que pasa ahora? - pregunto Atem serio, no era comun que la mujer entrara de esa forma sin anunciarse.

El señor Akefia y otro adolescente peliblanco estan peleando, han causado varios destrozos y herido a varias personas! - informo la agitada mujer asustada - seguridad han intentado calmarlos pero nada funciona y ambos son Alpha demasiado fuertes para ser sometidos por cualquiera

Akefia/Bakura - gruñeron ambos Alpha's tricolores rodando los ojos, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron se miraron con entendimiento y resignacion, al parecer los dos pasaban por lo mismo.

Malik tambien se levanto sonriendo, queria ver la golpiza que se estaban dando los dos Alphas. Aunque mas queria que Bakura le diera la golpiza de su vida al bastardo que embarazo a su amigo. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una de las salas de espera donde al parecer habian llegado los dos Alpha's en medio de su pelea.

Akefia/Bakura detenganse ahora mismo! - gritaron ambos tricolores de nuevo intentando detener toda la locura.

Pero estos no escucharon, simplemente se gruñian como animales y herian aun mas con sus armas, ambos ya escurrian sangre de varias heridas que se habian hecho mutuamente. Pero nada de eso les importaba, al parecer su unica preocupacion era lastimar lo mas posible a su abversario.

Yami entendia a su amigo, joder habia visto como la preocupacion lo carcomia en todo el tiempo que estubo separado de su hermano, y por eso medio queria dejar que seguieran peleando hasta que Bakura se sentiera satisfecho. Pero no queria verlo tan lastimado como se veia, por eso decidio intervenir.

Entre todos e incluso recibiendo ayuda de varios otro Alpha's fue que se logro separar a los dos furiosos machos.

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

El se iba levantando de donde estaba acostado en el sofa, pero se alarmo al ver los alrededores super destruidos, el unico lugar donde estaba intacto era donde el mismo estaba recostado - Akefia?

Se levanto algo mareado y sin recordar exactamente como llego a ese lugar - _vamos Ryou, recuerda.... Que estaba haciendo yo?_ \- se repetia mentalmente el pequeño Omega desde su lugar.

Un rato despues fue que recordo el encuentro con su hermano, y como todo se volvio negro de pronto. Se levanto rapidamente siguiendo el rastro de destruccion que habian dejado los dos machos idiotas que lastimosamente queria... Ahorcar en este momento pero ese no era el punto, debia encontrarlos antes de que se destruyeran mutuamente.

Llego hasta una de las salas de espera de la empresa para ver a su hermano y Alpha luchando contra los que los contenian para seguir golpeandose... Bien seria una pronta mama de gemelos o trillizos, asi que era momento de comenzar a practicar sus regaños. Fruncio el ceño cruzando sus brazos para gritar enojado desde la entrada - Yami Bakura y Akefia Touzuoku! Que creen que estan haciendo?!

Eso parecio congelar a todos en e lugar, incluso a los dos machos enojados que le miraron con ojos agrandados - Bien? Diganme que esta pasando aqui! - grito mirandolos ceñudo.

Ryou el es malo contigo! Solo vine a darle su merecido y protegerte! - reclamo Bakura soltandose de quienes le sostenian casi haciendo berrinche - todo es su culpa!

Momento... Bakura? Eres el hermano mayor de mi Gatito? Por que mierda no dijiste eso antes! - reclamo esta vez Akefia mirando con rencor al otro albino - yo pensaba que eras otro Alpha inutil que queria quitarme a mi Omega!

Silencio los dos! - grito Ryou de nuevo y ambos bajaron la mirada apenados - tu Bakura, de donde sacaste que Akefia era malo conmigo!?

Malik me dijo que tu Alpha te maltraba y violaba cuanto queria sin importarle como te sientes! - en este momento el rubio Omega maldijo, tal parecia que el tambien recibiria el regaño de "mama Ryou" por hacer que Bakura casi matara a su Alpha.

Malik! Por que le dijiste eso a Bakura? No vez lo que causaste!? - reclamo Ryou mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio.

Perdon... Yo solo queria que Akefia pagara por todo lo que te hizo sufrir - respondio el rubio con la mirada agachada como un niño regañado.

Esas son cosas entre el y yo Malik, no tienes porque meterte! - dijo el Omega peliblanco - y tu Bakura! Sabes como es Malik, por que le crees? Ni siquiera me preguntaste nada!

Es que... Es que... - murmuro el Alpha albino buscando como defenderse.

Es que nada - corto los murmullos de forma tajante - Akefia! Observanos bien y di si no es obvio que somos no hermanos de verdad!

El Alpha desvio la mirada sintiendose un idiota, era casi como ver gemelos y el pensando que el peliblanco queria llevarse a Ryou para si mismo - como ustedes tres son los responsables de este desastre, ustedes lo limpiaran!

Pero...! - intentaron los tres evitar su castigo pero el Omega los miro feo, se sentian como cuando tenian 5 años y su mama los regañaba.

Pero nada! Limpiaran todo y me traeran el almuerzo! Tambien creampuff...! Hump! - les dijo con firmeza - _esto se siente maravilloso, porque no lo hice antes?_

Por detras el grupo se estaba riendo disimuladamente de los tres regañados como niños por el siempre docil y dulce Ryou, de verdad lamentaban no tener camara para grabar este momento para futuros chantajes. Aunque su risa se corto cuando el Onega peliblanco les miro feo por reirse - y si ustedes se siguen riendo tambien limpiaran con ellos!

Todos se calmaron y salieron del lugar para no caer en la ira de la "madre", de verdad que juraban nunca jamas volver a hacer enojar a Ryou... Era tan aterrador como una mama furiosa.

Pasaron las horas y muchos regaños mas cuando los tres regañados terminaron de limpiar el desorden que causaron, cansados y resentidos con todos los que les metieron en este lio. Ahora mismo Ryou se encontraba muy feliz recibiendo los mimos de los tres "hijos" que habia "adoptado" por ahora, claro despues de que curo y vendo las heridas que se habian dejado los Alpha's entre ellos.

Akefia estaba sentado en el sofa enfurruñado con el menor sentado en su regazo y apoyado contra su pecho, mientras pasaba la mano por su cabeza acariciando su cabello. Bakura estaba al otro lado de sofa con los pies del Omega en su regazo y el masajeandolos con cara amargada. Y Malik estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo una gran bandeja con los creampuff del peliblanco que pasaba cada vez que este se lo pedia.

Los quiero mucho! - grito Ryou extremadamente contento y comodo.

Nosotrso tambien te queremos Ry - respondieron al unisono sin mirarse entre ellos aun.

Eso se siente muy bien Kura! - exclamo el menor felizmente refiriendose al masaje que recibia, aun no llegaba a esa etapa en que sus pies se inchaban pero no estaba de mas el masaje relajante - mis gemelos te lo agradecen!

Akefia volteo a mirarlo asustado y sorprendido ante esa expresion - que gemelos?

Pues los tuyos y mios tontito! - le respondio el menor perdido en su mundo de sueños - no los quieres? - pregunto pareciendo a punto de llorar de pronto.

Ante el aura asesina que se comenzaba a formar por deprimir al menor este rapidamente se apresuro a aclarar - por supuesto que los quiero! Los amo a todos ustedes pero... Desde cuando son gemelos?

Desde que yo dije que son gemelos o trillizos, soy la mama - respondio con voz de suficiencia, las lagrimas habia desaparecido magicamente.

No se para que demonios quieres dos o tres hijos de este bastardo - refunfuño Malik desde su lugar, recibiendo un puño en la cabeza del menor

Son mios y seran adorables - dijo Ryou mirandolo ceñudo y obviamente molesto

Pero Ryou... Dudo mucho que tengamos gemelos siquiera - comento Akefia con cuidado, temia que el menor le lanzara algo enojado o se entristeciera de nuevo.

Y yo creo que es muy posible que si sean gemelos - hablo Bakura esta vez con indiferencia recibiendo una mirada ilusionada del menor y una fulminante del Alpha - recuerda que los que vienen de embarazos multiples tienen grandes posibilidades de lo mismo en un futuro, Ryou es el menor de una pareja de gemelos

Ohh.. Mierda - Tsuki tiene razon, debo agendarte una cita con el medico urgente - gruño Akefia buscando su telefono para hacer lo de una vez, mientras por su mente pasaba eso de los gemelos una y otra vez traumandolo un poco.

Yo nunca le conoci otro hermano a Ryou - pregunto Malik cofundido

Por que tu llegaste luego del accidente que sufrieron - contesto Bakura con la mirada algo perdida - yo tenia 8 años e iba al colegio, Ryou y Amane aun eran muy pequeños tenian solo 4 años. Madre venia a buscarme al colegio con ellos dos cuando un idiota se le atraveso e hizo que perdieran el rumbo. Al otro lado estaba un enorme camion que les golpeo con fuerza

El auto donde venia quedo muy destruido y los tres estaban muy malheridos cuando lograron por fin sacarlos - siguio Bakura con la mirada perdida - mama ni siquiera pudo llegar al hospital, y los pulmones de Amane colapsaron dos dias despues en el hospital, Ryou callo en coma por meses y los medicos no tenian esperanza con el...

Mi padre tampoco pero yo no queria quedarme solo, suficiente con que habia perdido a Amane y Madre. Asi que no se que tantas obras buenas y tonterias hice para que los dioses escucharan mis plegarias hasta que Ryou desperto... - termino Bakura la historia soltando un enorme suspiro - Y desde ese dia prometi proteger de todo a mi hermanito, principalmente de estupidos Alpha's que creen que pueden quitarmelo!

Ante la mirada asesina que recibia Akefia rodo los ojos hastiado - creo que ya hemos pasado por eso, no necesitamos volver a medio matarnos

No te llevaras a Ryou bastardo - gruño Bakura

Ni tu o Akefia me llevaran, por que sere yo quien me los lleve a los dos - intervino Ryou haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarlo confundidos - Kura-nii vivira con nosotros en el departamento, hay espacio de sobra y de todas maneras estamos buscando una casa mas grande

No! - grito Akefia rapidamente, estaba seguro de que Bakura seria peor que un cinturon de castidad... Su vida sexual iba a morir seguro.

Ya dije que Kura-nii venia con nosotros o si no lloro! - gruño Ryou cruzando sus brazos enojado.

Mierda lo lograron, ya dañaron a su dulce e inocente Omega - si Ryou... Bakura vivira con nosotros - respondio ignorando la mirada burlona que recibia del rubio Omega y del otro Alpha, internamente lloraba cascaditas de luto por la muerte de su vida sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nos leemos una proxima vez!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que a leer!

Unos dias habian pasado desde la locura en la empresa, y ahora nos encontramos en la casa de los tricolores donde Atem y Yugi se despertaban acurrucados como siempre. Aunque para porder continuar durmiendo asi pelearon un poco con el hermano sobreprotector que el Omega tenia, pero al final ganaron. Claro aun Yami gruñia cuando los veia entrar y salir juntos de la misma habitacion pero no le prestaban mucha atencion.

Buen dia Cariño, como amaneces? - pregunto Atem algo adormilado mirando al menor en sus brazos.

Bien y tu? - respondio Yugi estirandose un poco - nos levantamos? Si no Yami-nii vendra a buscarnos pensando que me estas atando a tu cama o algo asi...

Atem rodo los ojos ante eso, hace dos dias se quisieron quedar un rato mas de lo normal recostados juntoa... Yami penso que su hermanito estaba siendo "violado" y por eso tardaban mas de lo normal, y paso a la habitacion con intencion de "salvarle", que parte de estaban en una relacion con mutuo acuerdo el tipo parecia no entender? - si... Vamos antes de que el sobreprotector de tu hermano vuelva a tumbar mi puerta, suficiente tengo con Marik en la oficina

Se cambiaron las ropas y salieron de la habitacion hasta el comedor, donde Yami y Rain los esperaban con el desayuno ya servido. La chica les sonrio en cuanto los vio mientras Yami escaneaba a su hermano con la mirada como buscando señales de que Atem fuera "abusado" de su hermanito durante la noche - no he violado a Yugi no te preocupes

Hump! - se cruzo de brazos Yami ante la aclaracion del moreno, el no creeria nada que viniera de ese hombre mientras no este seguro de que era el mejor Alpha para su hermanito.

Porfavor no empiecen a pelear - intervino Yugi mirandolos triste, no queria que su Nii-san y pareja pelearan tanto.

Esta bien - respondieron ambos dandole descanso a la pequeña guerra que tenian.

Todod comieron solo con un comentario ocacional, hasta que terminaron y Atem se levanto - Yugi quieres acompañarme hoy a la empresa o prefieres quedarte con tu hermano?

Podemos acompañarte los dos? - pregunto Yugi queriendo que ambos pasaran mas tiempo juntos para que se conozcan y dejen de pelearse.

Ambos Alpha's se miraron un poco feo, no les convencia mucho la idea pero ver los ojitos ilucionados del niños los hicieron suspirar y acceder... Joder seguro que si Yugi los miraba con esos ojitos y les decia que se tiraran de un precipicio ellos lo harian.

Yo voy a ir a observar el movimiento de Zork y Aknadin - comento la chica levantandose del comedor - portense bien y tengan cuidado!

Con eso la chica salio y los otros la siguieron no mucho despues, llegaron a la oficina del Alpha moreno - bueno mientras yo termino con mi trabajo ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran...

Yugi sonrio y jalo a su hermano al sofa que casi habia reclamado como propio, comenzaron a hablar por un largo rato cuando el menor vio el reloj y se levabto sorprendido - Yami! Con todo se me habia olvidado, pero quede de verme con una amiga ahorita mismo!

Con quien vas a verte Yugi? - pregunto Atem confundido, que el supiera el Omega no tenia muchos conocidos y menos mujeres.

Con Tea-chan, ella y yo vamos a ir a comer un rato - le respondio sonriente, ajeno a la mirada sospechosa y preocupada de su Alpha.

No quisiera que vayas Yugi, y si intenta hacerte algo? - le dijo su Alpha preocupado.

Voy a estar bien Atem, Tea a cambiado y ahora es mi amiga - le respondio rodando los ojos seguro de que su amiga no le haria daño.

Y si Yami te acompaña? - pregunto de nuevo su Alpha, si no podia hacer que el menor no fuera al menos intentaria que no fuera solo, su hermano mayor era una espina en su costado cierto pero podia confiar en el la seguridad de su amor.

Yugi por su parte se mordio el labio, otra de las razones por las cuales queria salir solo era para que su hermano y pareja hablaran, no queria verlos pelear mas - no es necesario voy a estar bien!

Y antes de que Atem pudiera insistir mas el pequeño tricolor se levanto y salio sonriente de la habitacion, dejandolo con el ceño fruncido y muy preocupado. Mientras Yami habia visto toda la interaccion confundido, quien era esa chica y por que la pareja de su hermano se veia tan descofiado de ella?

Quien es esa mujer? - pregunto despues de un rato de considerarlo, el Alpha moreno aun no era de su confianza pero queria saber si esa mujer era un peligro para su hermano.

Es una mujer que antes me acosaba, la puse en su lugar y derrepente se volvio buena... Y hasta amiga de Yugi, no creo en esos cambios tan milagrosos aunque Yugi si - respondio Atem con el ceño fruncido - no encuentro la manera de hacerle entender a Yugi eso sin dañar su inocencia

Umm... - Yami murmuro pensativo - voy a seguir a Yugi sin que se de cuenta para asegurarme de que este bien, te parece?

Excelente, puedes hacer lo que quieras si la tipa hace algo contra Yugi - le dijo Atem antes de que Yami saliera de la habitacion.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Este habia salido corriendo sonriendo, feliz de que habia logrado escarparse dejando a su Alpha y hermano solo alli - _seguro hablan y hacen las pases, asi no pelearan tanto_ \- penso el menor con inocencia y felicidad, acelerando un poco para llegar mas rapido a donde debia encontrarse con la castaña.

La vio sentada en una de las mesas del comedor de la empresa mirando a los lados, cuando se fijo en el la miro hacerle seña sonriendo - por aqui Yugi!

El tricolor se acerco tambien sonriente sentandose frente a ella - hola Tea! Como estas?

Yo estoy bien - respondio con una sonrisa suave.

Y que haz hecho? - pregunto para sacarle conversa a la chica.

No mucho, no he tenido mucho que hacer... Padre no quiere dejarme su tarjeta para que compre ropa - respondio la mujer enfurruñada - quieres algo de beber? Yo invito!

Ahhh... No es necesario en serio! - dijo Yugi apenado.

Insisto! Vamos quiero regalarte algo - le hablo la mujer haciendo un puchero - _vamos pedazo de mierda, termina de aceptar que lo necesito_

Yugi parecio pensarlo un poco, no queria abusar de la confianza, pero tambien seria descortez rechazarla totalmente - Esta bien, pero que sea algo no muy costoso

Vale! - dijo la mujer levantandose para ir hasta donde despachaban y pedir dos malteadas, cuando se las entregaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta saco una pequeña pastilla que lanzo en una de las bebidas - _haz que el niño te acepte algo de beber y pon una de estas en su bebida, asegurate de que se la tome toda_ \- recordaba la mujer las palabras que Zork le habia dicho hace tiempo mientras regresaba a su lugar.

Ten Yugi - le entrego al Omega la bebida alterada mientras ella se sentaba en su silla sonriendo un poco maliciosamente.

Continuaron charlando mientras la mujer se aseguraba de que el tricolor tomara completamente la bebida alterada, hasta que ambos acabaron y la chica comento con pena - Yugi me podrias acompañar un momento a la oficina de mi padre? Se me habia olvidado de que el me pidio que le buscara algo... Despues estoy libre para lo que quieras hacer

Yugi no se nego simplemente sonrio y siguio a la chica por los pasillos, pero mientras iba caminando comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado. Cuando ya habian llegado a la oficina Yugi sentia que no podia mantenerse en pie, pero luchaba contra la sensacion de somnolencia para no preocupar a la chica - _porque me siento asi derrepente?_

Cuando estaban dentro de la oficina vacia el Omega no aguanto mas y callo al suelo inconciente, la chica sonrio cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo y se acerco con malas intenciones - no entiendo que demonios ve Atem en ti, rechazarme por andar contigo... Gracias a los dioces que Zork-sama me ayudara a hacer entrar en razon a mi Atem-kun

Tomo el brazo del Omega y de su bolsillo saco un aparato extraño, parecido a una jeringa con un poco de liquido dentro - _necesitas una muestra de sangre del chico, toma esto y simplemente introduce la aguja en el brazo del niño... Ella hara el resto y me la traes, luego te digo lo siguiente... Ah! Y una muestra de su piel, preferiblemente de cuello donde se concentra mejor el aroma de un Omega, asegurate de hacer solamente un rasguño no quiero enterarme que por despecho heriste de gravedad al Omega_

La chica recordo las instrucciones y las cumplio al pie de la letra, vio la jeringa llenarse con un poco de sangre y la guardo entre sus cosas a penas estuvo llena. Luego tomo un pequeño frasco plastico cerrado y un pequeño cuchillo, giro al Omega acostandolo sobre su estomago y tomo un pedazo de la piel de detras de su cuello guardandolo en el frasco que cerro de nuevo hermeticamente.

Pero justo cuando iba a guardar el cuchillo la puerta se abrio de golpe entrando un chico muy parecido al Omega inconciente en el suelo pero mas alto, que la miraba furioso.

* * *

_Antes con Yami..._

Este habia dado varias vueltas por los pasillos sin encontrar rastro de su hermano - _joder debi seguirlo a penas salio, si Atem estaba preocupado era por algo!_

Seguia recriminandose mientras mas tiempo pasaba sin poder encontrar a su hermano, llego hasta donde sabia que era el comer y no lo encontro - _donde podrian estar? El dijo que iba a comer con la tipa... Sera que regreso con Atem?_

Yami pensaba mirando todas las mesas intentado ver el llamativo cabello de su hermano sin exito, suspiro y se sento cansado - llamare a Atem a preguntarle si regreso con el..

Estaba por marcar cuando una chica se le acerca - hola, perdon si parezco entrometida pero te pareces al Omega de uno de nuestros Jefes y me da curiosidad por si eres familiar suyo

Si, el Omega es mi hermano menor y se llama Yugi Muto le has visto? - pregunto con esperanza de que esta tenga algo de informacion.

Si, lo vi hace rato con la hija de uno de los inversionistas - le respondio encongiendose de hombros - aqui entre nosotros ella no me cae muy bien...

A mi tampoco me caera bien al parecer, sabes de casualidad por donde se fueron? - volvio a preguntar apresuradamente, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Los vi irse por alli hace unos minutos - señalo una de las salidas - creo que esa es la direccion a la oficina de su padre, aunque es raro por que el no esta ahora mismo

Yami sin perder tiempo pide la direccion exacta a la oficina y sale disparado, llego a la puerta y la abrio sin cuidado para ver a lo que se suponia era la mujer de la que tanto hablaban y su hermanito tirado en el suelo sin reaccionar. Furioso miro a la perra tener un cuchillo muy cerca del cuello de su hermanito que sangraba - que mierda crees que estas haciendo?

La mujer le vio con los ojos muy abiertos congelada en su lugar, aunque parecio recuperar su ingenio y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, no conocia a este hombre y nunca lo habia visto en la empresa - quien eres y que haces aqui? Esta es la oficina de mi padre y es propiedad privada, mejor vete y no te metas en problemas por algo que no te incumbe

Mierda, el iba a matar a esta zorra - para tu informacion ese que esta en el suelo es mi hermano menor, asi que si me incumbe lo que sea que le estes haciendo madita perra! - gruño enojado - explicame ahora que mierda estas haciendo antes que te lo saque a golpes!

La chica maldijo para sus adentros ante eso, tenia que pensar como salir de esta y rapido - no es lo que crees! - comenzo a intentar explicar pero joder como explicaba de forma coherente que le vieran con un cuchillo cerca del cuello del Omega.

Quitate de encima de Yugi - gruño con su Voz al maximo, la vio moverse asustada y corrio al lado de su hermanito - Yugi Despierta! Vamos pequeño despierta...

La Beta mientras tanto intento huir de donde estaba disimuladamente, pero Yami se dio cuenta - no te atrevas a moverte de donde estas zorra inmunda!

Quiencte crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma! - grito la chica indignada pero sin poder moverse de donde estaba.

Callate, no abras mas la boca mejor - gruño sacando su telefono para avisarle a Atem de lo que habia ocurrido sin dejar de intentar despertar al Omega.

En pocos minutos llego el moreno con cara preocupada, vio por unos segundos de forma asesina a la castaña que se encogio en su lugar para arrodillarse junto al otro Alpha para mirar a su amor preocupado - que paso Yami?

Encontre a la perra esta sobre Yugi con un cuchillo en su cuello! Ya estaba inconciente cuando llegue y no he logrado que despierte - informa Yami a la pareja de su hermano sumamentre preocupado todavia intentando despertarlo ya desesperado.

Atem miro de nuevo a la castaña acurrucada en un rincon de forma asesina - Tea te juro por Ra que le diste a Yugi tiene algo que lo enferma o daña tu y tu familia lamentaran el dia que naciste, fui claro?

Vio a la Beta asentir rapidamente antes de girarse al otro Alpha - vamos, llevare a Yugi a un medico, acompañame

Ambis tricolores se levantaron de donde estaban, Atem con su Omega en brazos. No perdieron tiempo en nada para llegar hasta el hospital donde Atem exigio ser atendido con prisa, no paso mucho cuando el personal se llevaba al chico para examinarlo.

* * *

_Con Tea..._

Paso un largo rato rato antes que la castaña fuera capas de levantarse de donde estaba molesta y asustada - _Zork-sama se enojara mucho cuando sepa que me descubrieron! Tengo que ir a informale lo mas pronto posible de esto_

La chica salio rapidamente de la empresa para tomar un taxi en direccion al departamento del Alpha pelinegro - buen dia señor, perdon que le moleste ahora mismo

Que quieres ahora niña? - pregunto Zork un poco molesto, estaba organizando algo del papeleo de su empresa cuando la chica le interrumpio.

Tengo que hablarle de algo - comenzo la chica nerviosa - hoy lleve a cabo el comienzo del plan...

Y bien? Como salio? - pregunto ancioso el Alpha - conseguiste las cosas?

Si señor tengo las cosas - respondio rapidamente mostrandole el frasco plastico y la jeringa - pero me descubrieron antes de que pudiera alejarme o inventar algo

Zork gruño enojado, al parecer no podia confiar en nadie para hacer las cosas bien - señor... Atem se enojo conmigo... Tengo miedo de que se entere de lo que hice de verdad...

No lo sabra, el medicamento que te di para sedarlo es indetectable una vez que se disuelve en el torrente sanguineo - le aclaron serio - para cualquiera simplemente se desmayo sin razon aparente

Pero el supuesto hermano de la cosas esa me vio encima y con el cuchillo que use para tomar la piel - informo la Beta

Bueno eso significara que vas a tener que rogar por perdon o hacer algo para que te dejen acercarte de nuevo - le dijo Zork con seriedad mirandola - necesito que estes cerca de ellos para hacer la otra parte del plan

Pero... - intento la chica decir algo cuando fue cortada por el gruñido molesto del Alpha.

Pero nada, no me importa que demonios haras para arreglar tu metida de pata pero te necesito cerca de ellos - le bramo enojado el pelinegro con la chica - fui claro?

Si señor - tartamudeo la mujer asustada

* * *

_Con los tricolores..._

Llame a los chicos, Marik me dijo que viene en unos minutos y Akefia si se iba a tardar un poco mas - informo Atem con un suspiro al Alpha a su lado, ambos esperaban nerviosos alguna informacion del Omega.

Bien, Yugi necesita a sus amigos - agrego Yami distraido por ver el pasillo, pendiente por si alguien venia a informarles por fin sobre la condicion de su hermanito.

Paso un rato mas cuando vieron llegar a los dos rubios Egipcios, que se acercaron rapidamente a ellos - como esta Yugi? Que le paso?

La tipa esa Tea le hizo algo y no importaba lo que intentaramos, no podiamos despertarlo - gruño Yami en respuesta.

Y donde esta ella ahora mismo? - pregunto Marik mirando a Atem intensamente - la dejaste ir no? Debiste matarla en el momento, ahora tiene tiempo de intentar algo mas

Perdon por no ser un psicopata asesino - dijo Atem con sarcasmo, realmente lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que el rubio comenzara a reclamarle - pero si a Yugi le pasa algo juro que voy a destruirla

Marik bufo - no es si a Yugi le pasa algo, es evitar que pase algo mas... Si toca un cabello de mi Malik-bonito la destrozo Atem ten eso seguro, no me importa lo que pase

Atem iba a decir algo pero justamente en ese momento llego el medico para informarles sobre su amor y toda la conversa quedo en segundo plano - como.esta Yugi?

Ya esta despierto y bien señores, realmente no fue nada - informo el medico sonriendo - le haremos unas ultimas pruebas y despues podra llevarselo sin ningun problema

Seguro? Nosotros no pudimos despertarlo con nada y Yugi es un Omega sano, que se desmaye de esa forma no es normal - dijo Atem inseguro - no quiero sorpresas con al salud de mi Omega

No tiene nada de que preocuparse, el niño esta sano y no entendemos de verdad por que se desmayo - tranquilizo el hombre - no tendra ningun problema con su salud se lo aseguro

Con eso el medico reverencio y se giro por donde vino - al Omega le drogaron con una medicina especializada - dijo Marik con seriedad en cuanto quedaron solos

A que te refieres? - pregunto Yami igual de serio.

Que parte de al chico lo drogaron con porqueria de alta tecnologia no entendiste? - le respondio irritado el Alpha - debe ser un medicamento especialmente diseñado para que no se note en los examenes medicos

De donde esa estupida mujer habra sacado algo como eso? - se pregunto Malik enojado por lo que le habian hecho a su amigo.

Ella es demasiado estupida para hacer un plan elaborado como esto, alguien le dio que hacer y le dio eso - dijo Marik pensativo - pero para que demonios le durmio nada mas? Debe haber algo que queria hacerle, que estana haciendo cuando la encontraron?

Estaba encima de Yugi con un cuchillo, queria matarlo seguro! - gruño Yami furioso

No seas idiota, para que ella sedaria al chico para matarlo? Si alguien va a matar a otro no la duerme primero es ilogico - explico Marik - algo mas queria hacer, y partiendo de alli quedan dos opciones... Hizo lo que sea que le dijeron y la encontraste terminando, o la encontrarte cuando estaba por hacerle algo y la detuviste

Joder... Marik era sumamente listo cuando de matar gente y ese tipo de cosas se trataba - _Por eso es el Alpha perferto para Malik_ \- penso Yami al escuchar todo lo dicho por el Alpha rubio.

La buscamos para averiguar mas? - pregunto Atem serio.

No, mejor dejemos que las cosas sigan como van... Vamos a ver cuales son sus planes y de paso averiguar quien es el que la esta ayudando - contesto Marik sonriendo con malicia, pensando ya en lo que podia hacer para joder a la irritante mujer - solo tengan mucho mas cuidado de ahora en adelante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, asi que ha leer!

Yugi estaba tan preocupado por ti cariño - dijo Atem en cuanto pudo entrar a la habitacion donde estaba su Omega.

Perdon por preocuparte, aunque no entiendo que me paso - hablo Yugi sonriendole a su pareja para calmarla - estaba bien hasta que comence a marearme y todo se volvio negro derrepente

Atem le sonrio suavemente para besar su frente - Tranquilo Yugi, ahora estas bien y eso es lo importante... Es mas en un rato podemos volver a casa

Que bueno! - exclamo el Omega contento

* * *

_Antes Akefia..._

El peliblanco se levantaba solo en su habitacion, desde que Bakura se habia mudado a su departamento no habia dejado solo a su hermanito... Hasta dormia con Ryou para que su Alpha no lo "violara" de noche, definitivamente queria destruir la vida de Akefia totalmente.

 _Joder extraño levantarme con el calor de Ryou, maldito Bakura_ \- gruño mentalmente el peliblanco enfurruñado - _definitivamente tengo que hacer algo ya, extraño a mi Gatito_

Gruñendo para si mismo comenzo a vestirse para el dia, salio de su habitacion para encontrar a su Gatito junto a la pesadilla de su existencia en el sofa - hola Akefia! Como dormiste?

Bien... Aunque no tanto como cuando duermes conmigo - respondio casi haciendo puchero.

Triste, Ryou duerme conmigo hasta nuevo aviso - intervino Bakura de forma tajante.

Ryou miro feo a su hermano - no seas malo Kura-nii, te estoy dando gusto para que no peleen pero si igual quieres pelear siempre puedo regresar a dormir con Akefia

Akefia le sonrio burlonamente al Alpha albino, a lo que este le miro con odio. Se giro de nuevo a su hermanito para hacerlo entrar en razon - Pero... pero... Pero... Akefia es malo!

Akefia no es malo, solo tiene algunos problemas igual que tu - dijo Ryou de forma tajante igual que el anteriormente

Te odio bastardo - murmuro al moreno mirandolo a los ojos con intensidad

El sentimiento es mutuo - murmuro tambien en respuesta y parecieron salir rayitos de sus miradas fijas.

Me encanta este amor de cuñados - intervino burlona la unica chica que vivia en la casa actualmente

No te metas en esto! - gritaron ambos machos juntos, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido voltearon a mirarse de nuevo con odio.

Tienes hambre Ry? Te ayudo con el desayuno - dijo la chica al Omega con una sonrisa, ignorando totalmente a los dos idiotas muy enfrascados en su pelea - que quisieras comer?

No se... Que hay de comer? - pregunto siguiendo a la mujer a la cocina ignorando tambien a su hermano y pareja, nada mas intenvendria si corria la sangre de alguno de ellos. Si no que hicieran las pedejadas que quisieran, tampoco es que estaba de mucho humor para hacer que ambos aparentaran ser normales

Si fuera por Akefia nada de nada - contesto de forma burlona y Ryou tuvo que darle la razon, aun hoy el era el encargado de recordarle a su Alpha que no se vivia del aire solamente - pero creo que tenemos una buena variadad ahora gracias a ti...

En la sala aun los dos se miraban con rabia sin parpadear siquiera, hasta que Bakura parecio cansarse y desviar la mirada para parpadear - ves Ryou! Soy mejor que.... - se mofo del otro para girar a donde antes estaba sentado su Omega y darse cuenta con decepcion de que estaba vacio.

Donde se fue Ryou? - se preguntaron ambos mirando fijamente el lugar vacio, como si magicamente el Omega fuera a aparecer.

Seguro tu lo espantastes con tus pendejadas! - gruño Bakura volviendo a mirarlo con ira.

Aqui el unico pendejo eres tu! - gruño el moreno en respuesta.

Ninguno tienen moral para decirle pendejo al otro, ambos son el mismo tipo de pendejo y hacen las mismas pendejadas - intervino la chica llegando con una bandeja llena de comida en la mano - vamos a comer o siguen haciendo estupideces?

Los dos gruñeron de nuevo para seguir a la chica sin mirarse, en el comedor estaba Ryou mirandolos con algo de impaciencia - eh... Puedo empezar a comer ya? Yo y dos mas tienen hambre!

Ven lo que hacen! Van a matar de hambre a Ryou y los niños con sus pendejadas! - gruño Tsuki mirandolos enojada - sientense a comer par de idiotas

Pero... Aun no sabemos si son gemelos o no... - murmuro Akefia en voz baja jugando con la comida que tenia en su plato como niño chiquito - hoy sabremos si Ryou tiene razon a no...

Soy la mama, por supuesto que tengo razon - dijo Ryou con firmesa ya casi terminando su segundo plato de huevos revueltos con pan - la mama siempre tiene la razon hump! Y si dije que son gemelos, lo son!

Hoy llevaras a Ryou a consulta con el especialista por fin? - pregunto curiosa la mujer, sirviendo el tercer plato del Omega - aunque yo tambien creo que son gemelos, Ryou ya come por tres

No sabemos aun si son gemelos o no! - grito Akefia traumado, imaginando como seria su vida de ahora en adelante si era verdad eso de los gemelos.

Ryou lo miro con carita de tristeza que lo hizo patearse a si mismo - no quieres a mis hijos?

Ante el aura asesina que emanaba de Bakura y Tsuki, Akefia se apresura a aclarar sudando nervioso - sabes que amo a los bebes Gatito, es mas! Porque tienen que ser dos? Mejor tres!

Mierda... Akefia se recrimino al ver la mirada de Ryou iluminarse increiblemente - yo tambien queria trillizos! Pero creo que es mejor esta primera vez dos nada mas para no volvernos locos, tendremos mas tiempo y oportunidades de hacer los trillizos

Bakura que estaba comiendo en silencio se atraganto con el ultimo bocado al escuchar eso - como que mas oportunidades? No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Soy muy serio Kura-nii, quiero mas bebes de Akefia! - dijo Ryou mirandolo con seriedad - con 7 me conformo pero no creo que debamos tener mas de 10 - para este punto ambos Alpha's estaban palidos y congelado en sus lugares, sin poder creer lo que el dulce Ryou les habia dicho. 

Voy a irme a vestir para salir, quiero ir temprano al medico para que me digan como estan mis pequeñitos! - exclamo Ryou alegremente levantandose luego de terminar su 4 plato de comida - Akefia! Vamos rapido!

Irritado del estado de shock de su Alpha Ryou lo toma del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la habitacion, mientras este se dejaba aun con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Tsuki se quedo en el comedor mirando con una ceja alzada al aun congelado Bakura - Ryou de verdad que lo mato...

Rapidamente Ryou se vistio y arrastro a su Alpha de nuevo hasta la salida - Kura-nii! Volveremos mas tarde! Puedes hacer lo que quieras - grito saliendo de la casa con un pequeño portazo.

Akefia despierta! - grito sacudiendolo con fuerza cuando estaban en el ascensor.

Ah? Donde estamos? - pregunto Akefia cuando su cerebro se reconecto con las sacudidas.

En el ascensor Akefia - respondio rodando los ojos - vamos a ver a los bebes!

Cierto vamos a eso - le respondio sumamente confundido aun.

Ambos fueron hasta el auto y el Alpha condujo hasta donde habia reservado una consulta para el menor - soy Akefia Touzuoku, reserve una cita para mi Omega en cinta con todos los examenes que necesitaria para su control

La recepcionista tecleo un poco en su computador para volver a sonreirles - si el especialista les esta esperando, pero antes le tomaran una muestra de sangre para que el medico pueda ver los resultados al final y verificar la completa salud del Omega

Akefia asintio distraidamente, con que le dijeran que su Gatito y bebe estaban sanos a el le era suficiente. Le hicieron una serie de examenes y por fin llegaron a la parte que Ryou mas queria, el ecosonograma donde veria por primera vez a sus bebes. No podia negar que estaba nervioso, el habia asegurardo a todo mundo que eran gemelos sin estar seguro... Pero no importaba, eran gemelos y punto!

Se acosto en la camilla sonriendo algo tenso subiendo su camisa y exponiendo el pequeño bultito que tenia, el doctor le aplico el gel frio sin perder tiempo para comenzar el examen - ehh... Que son todas esas manchitas?

El feto es muy pequeño aun para verse como un bebe, pero eso es su bebe formandose... Miren, aqui tienen las piernas y brazos... Umm? - explicaba mientras movia la maquina por su estomago y señalaba la pantalla, pero al final parecio ver algo haciendolo fruncir el ceño.

Paso algo malo? - pregunto Ryou asustado y preocupado por su bebe.

No es solo... Oh! Ya entiendo - dijo el doctor - ven esto pequeñito que esta aqui?

El doctor les señalo un punto en la pantalla y ambos confundidos se fijaron en ella sin entender aun que pasaba - eso es otro bebe, solo que un poco mas pequeño que este

Si! Tengo gemelos! - exclamo el Omega feliz - lo sabia!

 _Bien al parecer mi Gatito tuvo razón... Nunca mas contradecire a una madre_ \- penso Akefia con un suspiro - por que uno es mas pequeño que otro?

No son precisamente gemelos, son mas como morochos - le respondio - y uno es mas pequeño porque tiene menos tiempo de gestacion, hay veces donde un Omega puede producir un ovulo aunque este ya embarazado de pocos dias y si este es fecundado va a la otra "bolsa" disponible. Asi se forman dos bebes pero que no son gemelos, los gemelos se forman del mismo ovulo y la misma "bolsa"

Ves no eran gemelos Ryou - dijo Akefia triunfante a lo que Ryou simplemente rodo los ojos divertido por las payasadas de su Alpha

Bien señor, tu Omega e hijos estan completamente sanos - informo el medico sonriendo mientras limpiaba el vientre del menor - sigue asi como vas y tendras unos saludables bebes

Yay! - exclamo Ryou felizmente acomodando su ropa y saliendo junto a su Alpha - estas feliz Akefia?

Akefia sonrio y acaricio los largos mechones blancos con cariño - Si Gatito estoy muy feliz, quieres ir a almorzar? Luego podemos ir a ver una casas grandes y bonitas, el departamento se hara muy pequeño con nosotros dos, los niños y Bakura

Vale! Vamos a comer, muero de hambre... - contesto sonriente - y esta bien, vamos a ver casa despues... Ah y otra cosa... Intenta llevarte mejor con Kura-nii!

Nos llevamos bien - hablo mosquedo recordado al idiota sobreprotector - no nos hemos matado aun lo que significa que estaremos bien... Creo

Ryou lo miro feo para suspirar y desviar la mirada, ninguno daria su brazo a torcer al parecer. Bakura siempre ha sido demasiado sobreprotector y Akefia le fastidia los celos de hermano del otro Alpha. Quiere seguir haciendo y deshaciendo con su cuerpo, y ahora gracias a Bakura no puede - _bueno ni tan de hermanos... Creo que Kura-nii es algo insestuoso, ayer me dijo que si no queria huir con el y dejar a Akefia... Que no me preocupara por la marca de Akefia, el mismo podia marcarme y ser mi Alpha para no tener que depender mas de_ _l idiota bastardo_

Akefia habia visto al niño perdido en sus pensamientos, lo dejo en paz hasta que llegaron a un bonito restaurante - oye Ryou llegamos, tienes hambre no?

Ryou salio de sus pensamientos algo sobresaltado, pero luego sonrio un poco nervioso y miro a su Alpha - si! Muero de hambre

Ambos comieron con una charla divertida hasta que sono el telefono del Alpha, rodando los ojos lo saco de su bolsillo y miro irritado el nombre del faraon - si quieres que vaya de pronto a la empresa estas muy equibocado faraoncete, te dije que me tomaria el dia para hacer diligencia con Ryou

Ehh... Akefia... Vas a contestar o seguir refunfuñando mientras el telefono suena? - pregunto Ryou mirandolo con una sonrisa nerviosa, es que el Alpha habia comenzado a murmurar y reclamar al telefono sin contestar

El Alpha con un suspiro contesta, pero un rato despues su estado de animo cambia y se coloca mas serio, cuelga la llamada con un suspiro y se vuelve hacia Ryou - termina de comer Gatito, al parecer no soy el unico idiota que deja que su Omega se lastime

Por que lo dices? - pregunto Ryou algo preocupado por sus dos amigos.

Al paracer el faraon no cuido bien de su enano y una cierta perra lo mando al hospital, termina de comer para ir a ver que sucedio - dijo Akefia levantandose para pagar la cuenta - luego podemos ir a lo de la casa o mañana, de todas maneras creo que eso eso rapido, unas horas y ya deberiamos estar listos...

Vale! - respondio Ryou comiendo un poco mas rapido, estaba preocupado por su amigo tricolor.

Ambos rapidamente terminaron y salieron en direccion a donde estaban los demas reunidos, en cuanto llegaron se encontraron con la pareja rubia y el hermano mayor del Omega tricolor - como esta Yugi?

No paso mucho tranquilo, ya esta mejor y hoy mismo le daran de alta - respondio Malik a la pregunta de su amigo albino

Marik le hizo una seña de que se llevara al peliblanco, a lo que el rubio Omega rapidamente asintio, no necesitaban hablar cosas serias frente a el y preocupar de mas al Omega en cinta - ven Ryou, no he comido nada y muero de hambre!

Yo ya comi pero si me das dulces no me quejo! - respondio Ryou sonriente siguiendo su amigo - pero quiero ver a Yugi y comprobar que de verdad esta bien!

Vale! Volveremos pronto, y claro que puedes pedir lo que quieras Marik paga - dijo burlonamente el rubio terminando de llevarse al menor.

Yami suspiro, ya sabia de que hablarian los otros Alphas asi que no necesitaba quedarse, ademas despues de lo que le habia pasado a su hermano no queris dejar a ninguno de los Omegas sin supervicion - Yo los acompaño

Explicame ahora si que paso Marik - pregunto Akefia en cuanto los niño y el tricolor se habian ido

Que Atem descuido a su Omega y la perra de Tea aprovecho para drogarle, lo que no se es si le hizo algo o su hermano logro evitar lo que sea que queria hacerle - respondio Marik - esperemos que no haya logrado conseguir hacer nada

Akefia parecio pensar un poco - Que hizo Atem contra la tipa?

Una mierda, simplemente la amenazo y dejor ir - bufo el rubio - una estupidez en mi opinion, sabemos que la zorra es demasiado densa para que de verdad entienda que es muy malo para su salud jodernos

Que haremos nosotros? - pregunto de nuevo el peliblanco - no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar que siga jodiendo la tipa

No haremos nada hasta que no sepamos quien la esta ayudando, ella es demasiado estupida para hacer las cosas bien, en algun momento soltara quien es el que la ayuda y ya no la necesitaremos - dijo Marik con malicia - eso del medicamento y todo delato que alguien la esta ayudando, solo tenemos que ser paciente y observarla para saber lo que necesitamos

Akefia con una sonrisa identica a la de el rubio simplemente asiente - Bien

En eso bienen llegando Atem en compañia de su Omega sonriente - ya podemos irnos?

Espera a que regresen Malik, Ryou y Yami para poder irnos - respondio Akefia estirandose - Ryou y yo tenemos que ir a revisar casas, tengo que mudarme a una mas grande antes de que nazcan los niños..

Los? - preguntaron todos al unisono con una ceja alzada.

Si "los"... Son dos, en la proxima consulta sabremos el sexo - respondio Akefia con simplesa - Ryou esta muy feliz con sus dos bebes... Y yo estoy algo traumado, no se si voy a ser buen padre de uno... Y ahora son dos..

Naaa! No te preocupes, mejor padre que el tuyo o el mio si seras - tranquilizo Marik sonriendole

Cualquiera es mejor padre que ellos Psicopata - respondio burlon el peliblanco.

Pero tienen razon en algo, no creo que seas tan mal padre - intervino Atem sonriendole - no digo que no haras estupideces pero hay estara Ryou para ayudarte, el seguro que te pone en cintura cuando te descarriles

Yugi! - escucharon un grito desde atras y vieron llegar al peliblanco Omega junto a los otros dos - como estas? Te sientes bien? Que te paso?

Estoy bien tranquilo Ry - respondio sonriendo el Omega abrazando a su amigo - no se que me paso de verdad, pero no importa los medicos dijeron que estoy sano

Ryou le sonrio correspondiendo su abrazo - Me alegro

Ryou! Recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver casas - grito Akefia para llamar la atencion del menor

Adios chicos! - dijo Ryou y ambos peliblanco se fueron.

Poco despues se fueron los dos rubios dejando solos a los tres tricolores - Vamos de regreso a la empresa Yugi, aun tengo un poco de papeleo que hacer

Bien! - dijo Yugi y con mas tranquilidad que con la que se fueron regresaron a la empresa. Cuando estaban por llegar a la oficina fueron inteceptado por la castaña Beta, que llorosa abrazo al Omega haciendo que ambos Alpha's gruñeran y la apartaran bruscamente

Que mierda crees que haces? - gruño Atem mientras Yami la miraba furioso poniendo aa su hermano detras de el

Estaba preocupada por Yugi, cuando el se desmayo estaba muy mal... Solo quiero ver que esta bien, es mi amigo! - dijo la chica casi sollosando - perdon si creen que yo le hice algo, pero les juro que no fui yo!

Ambos estaban a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, pero antes de que intentaran algo recordaron todo lo que habia hablado con el rubio y se tragaron su rabia - no importa Tea, Yugi ya esta mejor asi que no necesitas preocuparte

Gracias a dios! - eso vino mas por que los dos le creyeron que por salud del menor, ella estaba realmente contenta por que los dos Alpha no arremetian contra ella por el patetico Omega ese - de verdad no saben lo aliviada que estoy de que Yugi este bien

Umm - murmuro Atem en respuesta, no sentia muchas ganas de hablarle por mas que hablaron de no hacerle nada por ahora - nos vemos luego

Claro! - despidio la chica sonriente a los que se iban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido todo por ahora, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio asi que a leer!

Los dias habian pasado desde que paso el inciedente con Yugi, y todos habia hecho como si no fuera pasado nada esperando que la chica cometiera un desliz, aunque siempre estaban alertas de lo que hacia la tipa para que no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie.   
Aunque ahora mismo esa no era la principal preocupacion de los Alpha's, en unas horas tenian un gran evento donde estaban invitados varios empresarios y todos ellos tenian nulas ganas de ir. Es que quien demonios quiere ir a peder horas de vida con un grupo de ancianos decrepitos y con ideales idiotas? Ellos no y menos llevarse a sus Omegas, pero lastimosamente tenian que ir.

No quiero ir!! - gritaba por enesima vez el Alpha peliblanco todavia en su casa y sin vestirse, Ryou a su lado lo veia con fastidio.

Akefia! Atem y Marik van a asesinarte si los abandonas alli - reclamo su Omega mirandolo ceñudo - levantate y vistete que llegaremos tarde!

Ryou no quiero llevarte, ese es un lugar horrible donde seguro lo pasaras mal... Y tu hermano me va a castrar por eso - le dijo Akefia con seriedad.

Ryou se cruzo de brazos mirandolo hastiado - Entonces puedo quederme aqui, no me molesta mientras cumplas con tus responsabilidades

Si voy tengo que llevarte, la unica forma en que no tenga que hacerlo es que estes convaleciente... Si no tienes que venir conmigo - informo con molestia - es una estupida norma protocolar, si un Alpha tiene pareja debe llevarla casi como si fuera una exibicion y mas si es un Omega

No creo que sea tan malo - dijo Ryou un poco inseguro

Akefia lo miro con seriedad por un segundo antes de suspirar y levantarse - ve nada mas como tienes que vestirte y dime si no es tan malo

Algo nervioso toma la ropa que le fue entregada y atonito la detalla...

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Maldito bastardo pervertido! - grito Malik arrojandole todo lo que tenia a su alcanze a su Alpha - no me voy a poner esa mierda, parezco una puta!

Normalmente te vistes igual de sexy, no entiendo por que quieres matarme por eso - gruño Marik esquivando con maestria todo lo que le era arrojado.

Una cosa es que me vista de forma sexy, otra es que sea un travesti! Esa mierda es casi un maldito vestido - gruño con ira el Omega - soy un Omega varon, no una puta mujer! Y ni una mujer se pone esa mierda sin parecer una zorra regalada

Es el estupido protocolo para este tipo de reuniones, los Omegas deben vestir asi - informo el otro - el conejo de Akefia y el enano de Atem tendran que usar algo parecido

Ni yo o mis amigos usaremos estas porquerias! - rugio señalando el atuendo puesto sobre la cama. Una blusa extremadamente femenina y escotada de color lila, junto a unos diminutos short que realmente eran cubiertos por la blusa larga y mostraban todas sus piernas. Con unos zapatos igual femeninos de tacon y medias altas, ademas de algunos accesorios.

Malik esa ropa es el menor de los problemas! - informo Marik serio

Que puede ser peor que esta ropa? - pregunto Malik nervioso

 _Ahora si me van a castrar_ \- penso Marik un poco asustado yendo hacia su armario sacando una pequeña caja rectangular y dandosela al menor que la tomo de mala gana - esto es uno de tus problemas

Curioso abre la caja y obserca su contenido con una ceja arqueda - debes estar bromeando bastardo

Por desgracia no, tienes que usarlo - aseguro pensando donde demonios huir para salvar su hombria.

El Omega con los dientes apretado habla - Marik esto es un puto collar de perro - saco de la caja una gruesa gargantilla de oro con piedra de esmeralda decorandola y colgando tenia una placa de oro con el nombre del Alpha - de verdad que puedes olvidarte de que yo use esto

Malik tienes que usarlo en el evento, eso indica de quien eres y que no pueden tocarte sin mi permiso, si lo hacen puedo joderlos sin temer repercuciones de la ley - dijo Marik intentado bajar la furia del menor - ademas eso es un collar costoso de diseñador especialmente hechos para Omegas de alcurnia

Es decir un collar para una perra o mascota con pedigri no? - hablo con sarcasmo y rabia, arrojo el collar con asco junto a la ropa antes de volver a girarse con su Alpha - que otro problema de mierda hay?

Se que voy a pedir mucho y si no fuera necesario ni lo hiciera, sabes que te amo tal como eres y es solo por el evento de mierda Malik-lindo - adulaba meloso buscando suavisar un poco el caracter del menor antes de dar el golpe - pero necesito que por el evento te comportes como un Omega sumiso y obediente

Explicame bien que mierda quieres que haga - bramo el menor enojado, no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Necesito que obedezcas todo lo que te digo, que seas callado y mantengas la mirada agacha - informo con seriedad - no puedes pelear, amenazar, insultar o gritarle a nadie haga lo que haga, veas lo que veas... Y te abvierto desde ahora que veras y escucharas muchas estupideces de los otros Alpha's, pero porfavor muerdete la lengua y amarrate las manos mientras estemos en el evento

Atem, Akefia y yo simplemente haremos apto de presencia y saludaremos a unos cuantos bastardos para que vean que fuimos, una hora a lo mucho Malik - dijo con algo de remordimiento - luego podras volver a gritar y hacer lo que quieras, pero necesito que hagas lo que te digo esta vez de verdad

Esta me las pagas - gruño yendo a vestirse, despues de que vio a su Alpha casi rogarle no pudo hacer mas que acceder de mala gana...

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Odio estas mierdas de eventos - gruño Atem terminando de vestirse, Yugi a su lado estaba ya vestido con una blusa corta femenina que un lado era manga larga y la otra no tenia mostrando uno de sus hombros de color morado oscuro, una falda short gris que le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos y unas sandalias con un poquito de tacon.

Eso sin olvidar la fina gargantilla de oro y plata que rodeaba su cuello, esta estaba decorada con piedra de amatista y tenia una pequeña placa colgando con el nombre de su Alpha - yo me siento incomodo con esto puesto

Lo se y perdon, no es mi intencion hacerte pasar por esto... Pero lastimosamente es necesario - dijo su Alpha con remordiento - Marik y Malik ya van en camino y nos esperaran en la entrada, Akefia esta por salir igual que nosotros - informo terminando de arreglarse el elegante traje que portaba - no te separes de mi en todo lo que estemos en el evento, Rain y Tsuki no podran venir por que no fueron invitadas, asi que quiero que estes a salvo

Tranquilo que no me separare de ti - aseguro el pequeño tricolor

Salieron de la habitacion en silencio y Atem se giro para murmurar - Vamos antes de que tu hermano te vea vestido asi y me quiera descuartizar con vida

* * *

_Regresando con Akefia..._

Mi hermanito no va a salir vestido como una zorra regalada! Que demonios te pasa? - al parecer Akefia no habia corrido con la misma suerte de Atem y Bakura habia visto como el Omega estaba vestido.

Ryou por estar en cinta era el que menos revelador se habia vestido, un bonito sueter de lana femenino con manga larga pero con los hombros totalmente descubiertos de rayas azul oscuro y blancas, el sueter parecia mas un vestido muy corto junto a unos short negros de licra pegados a sus piernas casi hasta la rodilla y unos bonitos zapatos sin tacon.

Con una elaborada gargantilla de plata con incrustaciones de zafiro y la placa con el nombre de su Alpha, su cabello estaba recogido en una bonita coleta alta desordenada para que se viera mejor la gargantilla - no es culpa de Akefia Kura-nii, es un evento donde tengo que acompañarlo vestido de esta forma

Me vale verga, no sales asi vestido - gruño Bakura molesto - no te da verguenza sacarlo exibido de esa forma? Ademas que demonios es ese collar?

Bakura esto me agrada tanto como a ti, pero no tengo otra opcion - dijo Akefia - sera rapido, ni yo mismo quiero ir a esa mierda, asi que quitate que se me esta haciendo tarde y mis amigos se enojaran conmigo

Me importa una mierda! - grito Bakura furioso - Ryou no sale vestido como tu perra y es definitivo

Kura-nii tengo que salir, dejame porfavor - suplico con cansancio el Omega a su terco y sobreprotector hermano mayor

Bakura miro los ojitos suplicantes de su hermanito y accedio de mala gana - mas te vale cuidarlo mucho bastardo

Es mi Omega, mi deber es cuidarlo idiota - aseguro Akefia con seriedad

La pareja peliblanca salio y llegaron a un elegante y lujoso hotel en el salon de este seria llevado a cabo el evento, al frente de la puerta de entrada estaban Atem y Marik en compañia de sus Omegas - acabamos esta mierda?

Los dos amigos asintieron y asi todos entraron para llegar hasta el salon mientras tomaban con fuerza las cinturas de sus parejas, dentro estaban una gran cantidad de personas dispersas y formando pequeños grupos que conversaban en voz moderada.

Los chicos caminaban junto a sus Alphas mirando como los pocos otros Omegas que habian ademas de ellos se veian tristes y rotos, ademas de llevar una ropa aun mas degradante que la de ellos. Solo seguian a sus Alpha's algo perturbados por todo lo que tenian a su alrededor - hola primo! Que alegria haberte encontrado tan pronto

El hombre castaño que Atem habia saludado se giro y lo miro con frialdad - Hump

Sigues siendo tan frio como siempre - dijo Akefia con burla

Y tu tan hablador como siempre - gruño el castaño - como has estado Atem?

Bien Seto - respondio sereno - te voy a presentar a mi pareja, este es mi Omega Yugi

Un placer conocerte - dijo Yugi reverenciandolo con la mirada baja, le tenia algo de miedo al ese Alpha con mirada tan fria

El placer es mio, soy Seto Kaiba - se presento tambien - supongo que los Omegas junto a ustedes son sus parejas

El es Ryou - dijo Akefia enfurruñado aun por el insulto de antes, su Omega reverencio sin palabras o subir la mirada del suelo

El es Malik - le siguio Marik presentando a su Omega que simplemente asintio sin decir nada al Alpha extraño

Les presentaria a mi Omega pero temo que no se donde esta ahora mismo - hablo Seto enseguida - ya vendra y de paso les presento a una de mis primas bajo mi cuidado

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

En ese mismo salon estaban Zork y Aknadin vigilando al grupo de forma disimulada - Aknadin recuerdas lo que planeamos no?

Si - respondio el otro en voz baja.

Me alegro, por que no quiero problemas o errores - le dijo el pelinegro a su lado seriamente - vamos a dejarles unos minutos de paz hasta que les demos la señal a la mujer esa para comenzar

* * *

_Regresando..._

Como has estado Seto? - pregunto Atem en voz tranquila, tenia tiempo sin escuchar nada de su primo.

Hump - fue la unica respuesta que recibio, pero Atem ya le conocia y sabia que eso queria decir que bien - el unico problema es una visita estupida de mi donante de esperma

Ohh, si habia escuchado antes que Aknadin habia intentado molestarte - recordo el tricolor - a nosotros tambien nos hizo una visita el y Zork

Tsk! Menos mal que entendieron a tiempo que conmigo no se juega - gruño Seto sentandose en un sillon elegante que estaba cerca e invitando a los demas a sentarse - no se porque ustedes no le han demostrado lo mismo, tengo entendido que el rubio es experto en "desaparecer" a las personas sin dejar rastro o pistas

Porque no lo has hecho tu? Tienes gente bajo tu mando que hace lo mismo - gruño Marik cruzando los brazos, a el ganas no ls faltaban pero estaba un cierto tricolor moralista que no le habia dejado aun.

Porque de verdad no me ha jodido lo suficiente como para molestarme con el, no vale que yo gaste mi dinero y recursos para acabar con el - respondio con frialdad - al contrario de ustedes que les ha intentado joder miles de veces

No he querido actuar aun contra el, puede ser un bastardo pero... Aun es mi Tio y lleva mi sangre... Me sienta mal hacer algo asi contra el - abmitio Atem con la mirada desviada, Yugi a su lado le sonrio para que no se avergonzara de sus sentimientos.

El no se tentara el corazon como tu por que eres su sobrino - recordo simplemente - es estupides que no hayas hecho algo ya, estas tentando que el bastardo te haga algo realmente malo a ti o a los que quieres

Atem suspiro sabiendo que era cierto, estaba por decir algo mas cuando una pequeña de no mas de 13 años se lanzo a un lado de Seto - Seto-nii! Habian unos Alpha's que estaban siendo malos conmigo y Joey pero les dimos su merecido!

El castaño suspiro con resignacion ante el comentario pero su semblante frio parecio derretirse un poco por la presencia de la niña - Okami te he dicho que no me gusta que tu o Joey se metan en problemas

Pues me vale lo que digas, no voy a permitir que alguno de estos idiotas se metan conmigo o alguno de los niños - gruño una voz desconocida llegando a donde estaban, voltearon y vieron a un Omega alto y rubio con expresion arisca - ni tu u otro Alpha imbesil puede decirme que hacer

El es Joey, mi pareja - presento Seto al rubio que habia llegado y todos le sonrieron con amabilidad para corresponder - conseguiste de comer?

Si pero mientras estaba alli unos tipos pretendia amendrentarme por ser un Omega, obviamente los mande a la mierda - gruño el rubio con mala cara

Por que el si puede gruñir y pelear y yo no! - susurro Malik furioso a su Alpha

Por eso - respondio señalando al hombre que se acercaba enojado hasta donde estaban

Tu eres el dueño de ese Omega? - gruño el tipo en cuanto estaban junto a ellos.

Soy su pareja - corrigio con frialdad el castaño

Como sea, ve a ver si le educas mejor, es un grocero e irrespetuoso de los que estan sobre el - dijo furioso - enseñale cual es su lugar

Creo que el que no sabe su lugar eres tu, como mi pareja esta por encima de cualquiera de ustedes asi seas un Alpha - informo sin inmutarse por la furia del otro - y mejor te largas, tu sola presencia me irrita

Voy a denunciar ante las autoridades a tu Omega! Y hay si caera en manos mas capaces de enseñarle su puesto! - le grito el hombre triunfante.

Seto no cambio su expresion fria, simplemente subio una fina ceja con expresion burlona - me estas amenazando escoria? Con una sola llamada puedo hacer que quedes en la calle pidiendo limosna

Quien te crees que eres imbesil? - bramo rojo de furia aunque realmente a Seto eso no le importaba, en lo que a el respecta el tipo podria morir de ira y a el no le importaria.

Soy Seto Kaiba - dijo y el hombre parecio perder todo el color del rostro - lo que no entiendo es quien te crees tu?

Todo el semblante del hombre parecio cambiar, de furioso a mortalmente aterrorizado - ehh perdon señor no me habia dado cuenta de que..

Largate de una vez - gruño el castaño y el hombre huyo despavorido.

Porque tu no me defiendes asi? Pensaba que eras un Alpha fiero y despiadado - reclamo Malik a su Alpha despues de ver la escena

Kaiba ya tuene la fama de ser un bastardo sin corazon y tiene el poder para respaldar su fama, por eso no es comun que lo molesten - explico Marik en voz baja - y el es la cabeza de KaibaCorb

Nosotros tres tenemos el mismo poder de Kaiba pero no la fama, Atem es la imagen se la empresa y aunque saben que el tiene mano firme para los negocios no quita que sea un idiota moralista - continuaba - lo que hace que las personas piencen que pueden jodernos, yo solo no tengo el poder de respaldarme como Kaiba si no que tenemos que ser los tres... Pero siempre Atem es buena persona y la gente se aprovecha de eso

Todo el mundo sabe que no me tiento el corazon para volarle los sesos a alguien, pero Atem no ayuda a que la gente nos tenga el "respeto" que deberia - termino suspirando - asi que si te metes en problemas voy a tener un problema muy grande para sacarte y no tengo las ganas ahora mismo de irme en jerga asesina de todos los que estan aqui

Estoy seguro de que Akefia estaria encantado de ayudarte en esa jerga - murmuro con mala cara el Omega

Si pero la desaparicion repentina de tantos hombres influyentes causaria muchas preguntas y no quiero ir a la carcel muchas gracias - respondio con sencilles

Creo que Kaiba se le olvido presentar a alguien - intervino Akefia haciendo que todos lo miraran - quien es la niña?

Ella es Okami Kaiba, una prima mia que ahora adopte y vive conmigo - respondio desordenando los cabellos azul oscuro de la pequeña vestia una camiseta a cuadros azul, un chaleco de vestir negro con cola, guantes sin dedos hasta los codos blanco con negro, una gargantilla de encaje negro con una piedra azul en medio.

Otra prima Omega que salvaste de tus Tios idiotas? - pregunto Atem mirando a la niña que le devolvia la mirada con desconfianza e incluso algo de frialdad - ademas como esta el pequeño Mokuba? Por que no lo trajiste?

Si, Okami el es mi primo Atem Sennen y sus amigos... Te he hablado de ellos - le dijo el castaño a la niña y la frialdad de su mirada desaparecio cuando esta sonrio a todos - y Mokuba aun es muy peque

Si! Ahora recuerdo! Ellos son familia! - grito la niña emocionada y feliz.

Algo asi - murmuro Seto de mala gana.

No seas bastardo, ellos son familia - le reclamo Joey mirandolo feo - no son la basura que tienes de Tio

Todos siguieron conversando de forma amena sin darse cuenta del movimiento malicioso que habia a su alrededor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy asi que hasta la proxima!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui tiene un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece

Zork en todo ese rato no le habia quitado mirada de encima a los tres Omegas de sus enemigos, sabia exactamente lo que iba a hacer, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Sonrio con malicia cuando vio a los Omegas ser alejados de sus Alpha's sin que estos se dieran cuenta, al parecer ya habia llegado el momento.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Atem habia jalado a sus amigos y parejas lejos de su primo despues de un rato de hablar con ellos, tenian que hablar con mas personas en el evento al menos por cortesia. Se encontro a varios socios suyos distrayendose y separandose de sus amigos, cuando se despidio de ellos fue que se dio cuenta de que incluso Yugi habia desaparecido de su lado. Igual le paso a su dos amigos que entre conversa y conversa se habian separado de sus Omegas.

Mientras ellos estaban juntos e intentando encontrar a sus Alpha's en medio de toda la gran cantidad de gente que habia reunida, claro sin que nadie se fijara en ellos. Caminaban por hay buscando cuando Ryou sin querer se topa con un hombre - perdon Señor...

El hombre se giro gruñendo con ira, pero todo su semblante cambia cuando ve al pequeño Omega tembloroso frente a el - o pero mira lo que tenemos aqui!

Ryou siente asustado como el Alpha lo jala pegandolo contra su cuerpo, sintio su menton ser levantado para exponer su cuello y mas importante aun, el collar que lo rodeaba - ummm Akefia eh? Vamos a ver si puedo hacerle una buena oferta por ti lindura

Malik con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo de responder como el acostumbraba, simplemente jalo de nuevo a Ryou detras de el y encaro al hombre - perdon pero dudo mucho que su Alpha lo deje asi como asi, no ve que esta en cinta?

Oh.. No lo habia notado - murmuro el Alpha mirando mejor al menor - le dire que es simplemente por un rato y que tendre cuidado con su vientre, vamos a buscarle

De nuevo su amigo fue sacado de detras suyo para comenzar a ser arrastrado contra su voluntad, bien que no se diga que Malik no intento contenerse, este bastardo se lo busco. Rapidamente alcanzo de nuevo al hombre sin dejar que Yugi se fuera muy lejos de su lado - mira bastardo asqueroso, mi amigo no es una puta o un animal con el que puedes comercializar, asi que te agradezco soltarlo o atente a las consecuencias!

El hombre al escuchar el gruñido furico del rubio se giro aun con un fuerte agarre en el brazo del Omega peliblanco - y que me haras mocoso? Es mejor que te calles antes de que me enoje y te ponga en tu lugar

Pero antes de que se diera Malik ya lo tenia en el suelo, con una daga en su cuello y sonriendo con malicia - creeme hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer pervertido de mierda

Lo que no se habia dado cuenta el rubio era de la gran cantidad de persona que se le habian quedado viendo atonitos por lo que hizo, pero Yugi si se habia fijado y se sentia nervioso por la forma en que todos los veian a los tres con asombro y desaprobacion - _esto no va a terminar bien_

Malik! Porfavor disculpate y quitate de encima de ese hombre! - dijo con urgencia el tricolor cuando sentia las miradas insentificarse sobre ellos.

Porque tendria que...? - el rubio se distrajo hablandole al tricolor y el hombre aprovecho para quitarse al rubio de encima.

Voy a enseñarte a respetar sucio Omega - gruño molesto agarrando con fuerza al rubio del brazo.

Justo en ese momento Marik noto a las personas que comenzaban a acumularse en un solo lugar, curioso se acerca ver y sorprendido ve como un Alpha tiene agarrado a su Malik con fuerza a pesar de la lucha de este por soltarse - que demonios esta pasando aqui?

Quien eres tu? - gruño el hombre en respuesta

Ese Omega es mio, te agradezco que le sueltes! - bramo furioso por la forma en que ese Alpha trataba a su pareja

Eres el dueño de esta cosa irrespetuosa? - dijo el hombre molesto agitando dolorosamente al rubio Omega - no le voy a soltar, tu mocoso me amenazo a punta de daga! No se como carajos has entrenado a tu Omega, pero pareciera que no tiene ningun tipo de educacion! Deberias darselo a uno de esos lugares donde lo pondran en su lugar y deshaserte

Marik intento por las buenas, ahora seria por las malas. Iba a lazarse contra el hombre que estaba lastimando a su pareja cuando se sintio sostenido por detras - calmate y vamonos, Atem vera como demonios arreglar este problema

Al parecer Akefia se habia colado detras de el y le habia detenido de matar al bastardo, mientras Atem se habia colocado al frente de el y jalado a los Omegas tambien - llevatelos a todos Akefia

Este asintio a la orden dada por el Alpha tricolor y se llevo arrastrado al rubio que aun luchaba un poco, mientras los Omegas le seguian de cerca. El Alpha peliblanco hablo con la gente del hotel sin quitar su agarre sobre el Alpha rubio para alquilar una habitacion por ese dia al menos y todavia arrastrando a su amigo entraron todos en ella - joder Marik sabes que tienes mucha mas fuerza que yo, podrias dejar de luchar un poco?

Por que no me dejaste matarlo? - gruño Marik liberandose

Habia demasiada gente alrededor - respondio el peliblanco apoyandose en la puerta, de hay no saldria nadie sin pasar sobre el primero.

Los tres Omegas mientras tanto estaban viendo desde una esquina de la cama a los dos Alpha's discutir, vieron a Marik girarse hacia ellos aun enojado - te lo pedi Malik, te pedi que porfavor te controlaras

Por su parte el rubio Omega se sentia con algo de culpa por todo lo que habia pasado, pero estaba defendiendo a su amigo vulnerable - el muy bastardo intento llevarse a Ryou y que para "negociar" con Akefia por el, no iba a dejar que se lo llevara

No tienes escusa Malik, te lo pedi por una razon! - gruño molesto - por eso te dije que verias mucha mierda pero necesitaba que te controlaras! Nadie podia hacerles algo realmente con esos collares que los marcan como nuestros, no le iba a hacer nada al chico sin que Akefia lo pudiera despellejar antes y mucho menos estando preñado

Pero - intento defenderse pero fue de nuevo interrumpido 

Joder Malik no tienes escusa, te lo abverti, si estabas tan preocupado pudiste haber usado tu gemido Omega para llamarme - murmuro Marik cubriendo su rostro y lanzandose en la cama - ahora Atem tiene que ver como te saca de este problema

Perdon... - murmuro el rubio apenado

No importa Malik, perdoname tu a mi por gritarte - murmuro el Alpha aun tapando su rostro - simplemente no queria que te metieras en problemas...

* * *

_En el salon..._

Zork veia como su plan iba tal como lo esperaba, al parecer Atem terminaba de "negociar" con el hombre para que dejara las cosas como estaban y no causara problemas. Vio al Alpha tricolor quedarse donde estaba suspirando y al otro acercarse disimuladamente a donde estaba el - ya hice lo que me pediste, provocar a ese Omega fue lo mas facil del mundo...

Si el dinero sera transferido a tu cuenta bancaria - dijo Zork para despedir rapidamente al hombre - oye tu

Unos de los meseros que estaba atendiendo a la gente por el lugar respondio al llamado y obedientemente llego a un lado del pelinegro - desea algo señor?

Queres ganarte esto? - pregunto el pelinegro mostrandole un grueso fajo de billetes, a los que el hombre asintio con los ojos brillandole - has que el Alpha de alli tome esto completamente y es tuyo

Señalo al tricolor aun de pie donde estaba mientras arrojaba dos pastillas azules en una de las bebidas que tenia en la bandeja que transportaba, el hombre asintio rapidamente y fue caminando hasta el tricolor - desea algo de tomar mi señor?

Atem se giro y vio uno de los meseros ofreciendole un vaso de licor, no era de tomar demasiado pero joder necesita un trago despues de tratar con el bastardo ese. Tomo el unico vaso que quedaba sobre la bandeja y lo tomo completamente de un tiron, todo esto bajo la mirada maliciosa del pelinegro - _ahora toca que la mocosa de Tea haga su parte_

Pero el pelinegro no se habia dado cuenta de que una pequeña niña peliazul habia visto y escuchado todo con ira, y ahora se iba para avisarle a alguien lo que habia visto - _debo encontrar a Seto-nii y decirle rapido!_

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Tea se estaba acomodando, en unos segundos seguro era el momento en que llevaria a cabo el plan de Zork y Atem por fin se daria cuenta de que ella era la pareja indicada para el. Estaba en uno de las habitaciones del hotel terminando de vestirse de forma muy provocativa para de entre sus cosas sacar un pequeño frasquito y recordar las instrucciones que le dio Zork.

\- Flashblack -

Esto contiene el aroma y feromonas concentradas del Omega de Atem, quiero que te lo pongas el dia que te diga, de ser posible te bañes en el - ordeno el pelinegro a la chica - fue hecho con las muestras que me diste del Omega el otro dia

Y para que quiero yo oler como un asqueroso Omega? - gruño asqueada la castaña

Por que sera la unica manera de engañar a Atem para que se acueste contigo niña, yo mismo me encargare de darle esto a Atem para que se te haga mas facil seducirlo - dijo mostrandoles dos pastillas azules - al igual que existen pastillas que inducen el celo en los Omegas, tambien hay para inducirle el celo a los Alpha's solo que son muy complicadas de conseguirla y estas hacen presisamente eso

Pero aunque huela a su Omega no soy el, ni siquiera me parezco - Tea estaba muy dudosa de ese plan - como lo engañare?

Esta pastillas son demasiado fuertes, borraran su mente y quedara solo su instinto, mientras llegues a el antes que su Omega todo saldra como deberia - respondio para tranquilizarla - ya queda de ti asegurarte que de verdad se de cuenta de que su Omega no le da lo que tu si puedes 

Bien señor - accedio la chica segura de que despues de que Atem estuviera con ella esa noche dejaria a ese inmundo Omega para estar con ella.

Puedes irte, esta muy alerta de mi llamada - la chica asintio y tomo el frasco para salir de la habitacion. En eso Aknadin salio de donde estaba escondido escuchando toda la conversa y se sento a un lado del pelinegro - no entiendo, dudo mucho que Atem este muy contento con la chica cuando salga de su celo

Es que a mi no me importa cumplir los estúpidos sueños de la chica, si todo sale como lo planeo Atem estara muerto en unos dias - dijo Zork con maldad - una de estas pastillas si inducira su celo como dije, lo que nos ayudara a que no piense mucho en las cosas que hace y la mocosa alejara a Atem de sus amigos para que no puedan hacer nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde... La otra pastilla es una muy especial que obligara al cuerpo de Atem a rechazar la marca sobre su Omega

A ultimo momento Zork recuerda un detalle - Sus amigos no se daran cuenta de nada porque me encargare de separarlos antes de hacer cualquier cosa

Eso de quitarle la marca al Omega se puede hacer? - pregunto asombrado el anciano a su lado

Claro que se puede hacer, las marcas son una union biologica y quimica que trabaja en los cuerpos de Alphs's y Omega's, si causamos un choque quimico lo suficientemente fuerte se puede obligar al Alpha a romper esa union inconcientemente - explico con calma - justamente eso causa esta pastilla, y seguro que el Omega de Atem morira por el choque que le causara que le quiten la marca tan abruptamente

Pero eso no matara a Atem - recordo confundido Aknadin - solo lo haremos enojar mucho

Atem es igual de estupido que su padre, seguro que su propio cuerpo se rinde y mueres igual que lo hizo el de su padre cuando se de cuenta de que su Omega murio - informo algo irritado de tener que explicarle todo al tonto a su lado - tu te encargaras de tu hijo como te dije luego y yo e encargare de Akefia, recuerda que quiero quedarme con el pequeño Omega peliblanco de el y mis nietos de recuerdo

Aknadin tenia una ultima duda con respecto al plan de Zork - no seria mas facil deshasernos de Atem de una vez?

Es cierto que es mas facil pero de esta forma toda la culpa recaera sobre la mocosa y seguro que Atem la mata por despecho antes de que nos delate, si lo matamos de una vez sabran que fuimos nosotros los de la idea - respondio - ellos creera que la muy estupida solo queria acostarse con Atem y no midio las consecuencias de lo que hacia

\- Flashblack End -

Tea no sabia de ese ultimo detalle del plan de Zork, para ella simplemente era el momento de conseguir al hombre que ella queria. Rico, poderoso, fuerte y guapo; no podia pedir mas de verdad. Ya estubo lista y estaba poniendose el liquido que le habia dado el pelinegro cuando su telefono suena y es un mensaje de Zork para que saliera a buscar al Alpha tricolor.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

El habia salido del salón para buscar donde se habían metido sus amigos cuando su cuerpo comienza a sentirse extraño, se siente mareado y sofocado a pesar el fuerte aire acondicionado que había dentro del establecimiento. Comienza a jadear y sentir como si un calor placentero comienza a recorer su cuerpo, y hay fue cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de que era lo que le sucedia - _porque demonios me esta dando mi celo ahora mismo si no es fecha?_

 _Tengo que encontrar donde se fueron mis amigos y a Yugi ya_ \- pensó comenzando a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos, su cerebro se comenzaba a mermar a tal punto de que no se le ocurrio que tenia el telefono en el bolsillo y podia llamarles para que lo ayudaran.

Muy mareado iba caminando sin ver realmente a donde iba, cuando a su nariz llego el aroma de su pequeño Omega, gruño cuando lo sintio alejarse de repente y comenzó a seguirlo. Tenia las pupilas algo dilatadas y simplemente pensaba en tener a su Omega en sus brazos.

Tea habia visto a Atem caminando tembloroso por el pasillo y rapidamente se acerco a el, pero en cuanto escucho el gruñido se alejo de el un poco y comenzo a guiarlo fuera del hotel como Zork le habia dicho - _afuera estara un auto negro sin placa que estara esperandote para llevarte a una comoda habitacion donde tu y Atem podran hacer lo que quieran_

Rapidamente Tea hizo lo que le dijeron y condujo al drogado Alpha hasta donde vio el auto, donde ambos se subieron para ir a un destino desconocido para ambos.

* * *

_Con Seto..._

El estaba todavia sentado en el sofa donde siempre habia estado mirando a todos a su alrededor aburrido, su cachorro habia ido a comer de nuevo y se habia llevado a la niña con el. Cerro lo ojos para descanzarlos un rato cuando escucho a su prima llegar gritandole con urgencia - Seto-nii! Despierta Atem-san esta en problemas!

Umm...? A que te refieres? - pregunto Seto mirandola con el ceño fruncido

El hombre ese pelinegro que me dijiste que es malo hizo que Atem-sam se tomara una pastilla rara! - informo con urgencia - vamos tienes que ayudarlo!

El castaño se levanto con el ceño fruncio - _por eso siempre le he dicho a Atem que no arreglar sus problemas a tiempo le traeran mas a la larga_ \- gruño en sus pensamientos, se levanto de donde estaba para ir a buscar al Alpha tricolor o los amigos de este - explicame exactamente lo que viste mientras caminamos Okami

Primero vi al hombre ese que peleo con Malik-chan hablar con ese hombre de cabello negro y decirle que le pagaria - comenzo a contar mientras seguia de cerca el paso rapido del Alpha - el hombre se fue y el pelinegro llamo a un mesero! Le dio unas pastillas en una bebida y le dijo que le pagaria si hacia que Atem lo bebiera

Y supongo que el muy idiota lo tomo no? - gruño Seto enojado, tomando su celular para llamarle al tricolor pero no consiguio respuesta para su molestia.

No estoy segura, Atem estaba muy lejos para que pudiera detallarlo - respondio con pena la niña

No importa, ya hiciste mucho en avisarme Okami - le dijo Seto desordenando su cabello - necesito que busques a Joey y le digas lo que esta pasando, despues que me llame y vengan a donde sea que yo este, tambien dile que llame a Ronald y ten cuidado

La niña asintio y salio corriendo decidida a ayudar mientras Seto volvia a marcar pero esta vez al telefono de su "hermano" Marik.

* * *

_Con los Otros.._

Despues que Marik y Malik habian hecho las pases se habian sentado todos a esperar la llegada del Alpha tricolor, Yugi que se encontraba aburrido sentado en una esquina de pronto comenzo a sentirse raro, como si alguien le llamara pero no le presto atención en un principio. Cuando de pronto la sensación comienza a hacerse mas fuerte y un dolor le recorrer haciéndolo gritar. 

Yugi que te paso? - pregunto Ryou que estaba a su lado con preocupacion

No se! Algo me duele mucho - respondio entre gemidos y jadeos apretandose con fuerza su pecho - siento como si me arrancaran algo Ry, por favor ayudame que duele mucho!

Akefia se acerco por el otro lado para ver que tenia el Omega - respira profundo y cálmate por favor - le consoló acariciando su espalda.

Pero duele mucho! Y creo que Atem me necesita - gimio Yugi sintiendo como el dolor se hacia mas intenso.

Atem ya debe estar por llegar, pero necesitas calmarte - le dijo Akefia sin saber que mas hacer, vio como el niño se arqueo sobre si mismo para perder el conocimiento - Marik llama a Aten ahora!

Voy - respondio el otro pero justamente cuando iba a sacar su telefono este sono y confundido vio a Seto llamarle.

Contesto curioso pero fruncio el ceño ante la informacion que este le ladro al telefono, sumamente enojado le indico donde estaban para colgar - Akefia creo que tenemos muchos mas problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vengo con otro capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece!

Seto caminaba a paso rapido a hasta la habitacion donde Marik le habia dicho que todos estaban reunidos, debian encontrar a Atem lo mas pronto posible y ver que le habian dado. Sin anunciarse entro en la habitacion y vio a casi todos reunidos alrededor de la cama - que demonios paso?

Yugi, el Omega de Atem colapso de pronto y no sabemos por que razon - respondio Marik serio

Tsk! - gruño Seto pensando en que hacer - dijo algo antes de desmayarse?

Que sentia dolor o que le estaban arrancando algo, pero siempre estabamos aqui y se sentia bien - informo Akefia cerca de su Omega y el tricolor

El chico esta marcado por Atem? - pregunto Seto pensativo, que le haya sucedido algo a Atem podria ser la razon del malestar del Omega

Si, tiene un tiempo marcado por el - respondio Ryou sin despegar la mirada de su amigo que respiraba de forma agitada - su marca esta en la cara interna de su muslo

Revisala, sus sintomas parecen ser por el retiro de la marca - indico Seto serio

Atem no quitaria la marca sobre su Omega, el ama al enano - intervino Marik mientras Ryou hacia lo que le indicaron y revisaba, dandose cuenta de que efectivamente la marca no estaba - pero eso es imposible...

No es momento para eso, debemos saber donde carajos se metió el faraon! - gruño Akefia

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Seto abrio sin dejar de lado su telefono sabiendo de ante mano que eran su pareja junto a la niña - Joey llamaste a Ronald?

Si esta afuera esperando - respondio Joey entrando junto a la niña

Joey necesito que te lleves a los Omegas y los instales con seguridad en mi mancion, nosotros tendremos trabajo que hacer y ustedes necesitan esyar seguros - ordeno terminando de usar su telefono - ya se donde esta Atem

Are? - preguntaron todos confundidos por la afirmacion

Atem tiene su telefono encima y encendido siempre, es cuention de simplemente buscar la ubicacion del GPS de su telefono para saber donde esta - explico Seto rodando los ojos - encontraremos a Atem y veremos que demonios le paso, tambien traiganse a su Omega, si Atem no lo marca de nuevo lo mas rapido posible el niño morira

Todos asientieron y los Omegas de fueron con Joey, mientras Marik tomaba en sus brazos al Omega tricolor - Voy a llamar a las chicas y al hermano mayor de Yugi, estoy seguro de que estara encantado de ayudar cuando sepa lo que le hicieron a su hermanito

Jump - murmuto Seto distraido yendo hacia su propio auto luego de asegurarse de que efectivamente los Omegas habian subido a la limusina con Ronald.

Seto les envio a todos la direccion que habia sacado del telefono de Atem y cada quien subio a su respectivo vehiculo. Iban a ir a salvar a Atem de lo que sea que estuviera pasando con el y despues harian pagar a los dos responsables, a mitad de camino vieron llegar a las dos mujeres Alphas en sus motocicletas con Yami detras de Rain, asi que estaban completos para resolver lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Legaron a donde la señal de Atem terminaba y vieron confundidos que era una posada sencilla muy alejada de la ciudad donde vivian, pero no habia tiempo de pensar en eso, Yugi se debilitaba cada vez mas en el asiento tracero de la camioneta de Akefia y necesitaban hacer algo ya.

Seto se bajo de su vehiculo y fue con toda la seguridad que poseia hasta la recepcion donde estaba un Beta - dime donde se encuentra un Alpha tricolor, y no me mientas que yo se que esta aqui

La frialdad y poder que poseia la voz del castaño obviamente intimido al pobre Beta que asintio para indicarle la habitacion donde se encontraba - pero no creo que deban molestarlo, el y una chica estaban muy metidos en "eso"...

Chica? Que chica? - pregunto sumamente confundido Akefia llegando con Yugi en sus brazos

Una castaña un poco alta de ojos azules, piel palida y vestido algo revelador - respondio con rapidez

Tea - gruño Marik enojado, asi que la perra estaba trabajando con Zork y Aknadin, pero hasta hoy llegaba y su padre tambien.

Vamos antes de que el idiota de Atem haga algo de lo que se arrepienta - dijo Rain con seriedad, ella y su amiga tenian ganas de desollar a cierta zorra castaña.

Con eso todos fueron hasta la habitacion donde les dijeron que estaba Atem, en cuanto dejaron solo al Beta este rapidamente tomo su telefono y marco para esperar que contestaran...

* * *

Maldita sea! - gruño Zork furioso en cuanto le terminaron de avisar que los amigos de Atem estaban en donde los habia mandado a al Alpha y a la mocosa, seguro que todo se iba a arruinar ahora - Aknadin! Muevete, tenemos que desaparecer ahora!

Que paso Zork? - pregunto Aknadin con cuidado, no se le valla a ocurrir al pelinegro pragar sus rabias con el

Que todo salio mal, eso paso - gruño en respuesta recogiendo todo lo que podia a gran velocidad - debemos desaparecer antes de que comiencen a buscarnos

No podemos simplemente huir! - grito el otro en reclamo, joder necesitaba salir del problema monetario en que estaba antes de que quedara en la calle y esta era la unica opcion que tenia.

No estamos huyendo! Solamente nos esconderemos hasta que se olviden de nosotros y luego volveremos cuando esten desprevenidos - dijo terminando con sus cosas - no nos iremos por mucho tiempo

El anciano chasqueo y comenzo a recoger lo que tenia para seguir al pelinegro, claro sumamente enojado por que estaban en la posicion en que estaban.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Los Alphas llegaron y sin tocar abrieron las puertas de la habitación - joder! Voy a quedar ciego!

Y no es para menos encontraron a Atem besándose desenfrenadamente con la castaña casi desnuda, al menos le habían salvado antes de que hiciera algo que seguro se arrepentiria - que demonios te sucede Atem? Que haces a punto de tirarte a la zorra mientras tu Omega se muere!

Pero este no contesto al reclamo de Akefia, simplemente les gruño y se coloco encima de la castaña como protegiéndola de ellos sin reconocerlos - ven? Atem-kun se dio cuenta de que me ama y no quiere que me lastimen

Callate - gruño Seto sumamente enojado a la castaña, se habia dado cuenta de los ojos dilatado y sin signos de reconocimiento en su primo - Marik ayudame a controlar a Atem, dudo mucho que nos responda en el estado en que esta

Entre los dos lograron someter al moreno que luchaba y les gruñía quitandolo de encima de la castaña - que creen que hacen! Liberenlo, lo van a lastimar! No ven que quiere estar conmigo

No ves tu que esta drogado y solo asi es que puede acercarse a ti? Me das lastima niña - gruño Tsuki tomandola de los cabellos haciéndola gemir de dolor - Rain y yo nos llevaremos a la zorra, ya vasta de que este nos estes jodiendo

La peliblanca empujo a la chica que gritaba con brusquedad hacia su amiga de cabellos morados, que en con la misma cantidase de cuidado la tomo de los cabellos. Pero la chica se dio cuenta del aroma que la Beta cargaba cuando estubo cerca de ella - porque demonios hueles como Yugi zorra?

Yami se acerco cuando escucho eso y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, la mujer tenia un aroma identico al de su hermanito - eres una Beta, por que hueles asi?

Ya entiendo - murmuro Seto todavia sosteniendo al Alpha tricolor que se sacudia y gruñia furioso - le indujeron el celo a Atem para que su mente se perdiera, y tu teniendo el olor de su Omega lograste engañarlo

Cuando dejaste inconciente al enano conseguiste las muestras para que Zork mandara a copiar su aroma cierto? - pregunto Marik esta vez.

Si les recuerdo este niño se desvanece cada vez mas, asi que vas a movernos y salir de aqui para que Atem pueda hacer lo suyo - dijo Akefia recordando a todos el estado del Omega en sus brazos.

Vamos a mi casa, alli le dare algo al chico para que recupere un poco sus fuerzas y pueda "aliviar" el celo de Atem - ordeno Seto sosteniendo con fuerza al tricolor por si solo - de paso Atem puede marcarlo de nuevo

Marik camino hasta las dos mujeres que sostenian a la castaña - Yo las ayudo con la zorra, llevo tiempo con ganas de maltarla

Todos se separaron a distintos lugares y Seto subio a la fuerza a su primo mientras guiaba a los que fueron con el hacia su mancion. Llegaron y a penas entraron fueron recibidos por los Omegas que les miraron preocupados, mas al ver el estado en el que estaba Atem y su amigo aun inconciente

Estamos bien, pero por ahora tenemos que salvar a su amigo - dijo Seto rapidamente en lo que vio las ganas de todos los menores de acribillarlos a preguntas, necesitaba encerrar a su primo en algun lugar para tener sus manos libres - Mokuba! Llama a mi medico privado de confianza rapido

El niño rapidamente asintio para salir corriendo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho a que llegara el hombre. Y rapidamente le explicaron que le habia sucedido a Yugi mientras el hombre lo examinaba - el niño necesita rapidamente contacto con su Alpha y silo asi mejorara realmente, este medicamento que tengo le dara fuerza suficiente para despertar

El hombre hablo mientras preparaba una jeringa y la inyectaba en el brazo, esperaron conteniendo la respiracion a que Yugi empezara a despertar y cuando lo hizo respiraron aliviados - ehh? Que paso?

Nada Yugi, vas a estar bien - le respondio Ryou inmensamente aliviado, aunque aun se le veia extramadamente debil estaba despierto y era una mejora al menos - Atem necesita tu ayuda

Mi ayuda? Le paso algo? - aunque se sentia extraño aun no dejaba de preocuparse inmensamente por su Alpha

No simplemente que esta en celo y ahh... - bien Ryou no queria realmente explicar "eso" que debia hacer Yugi para aliviar al moreno, mejor guiarlo hasta donde estaba el y Yugi seguro sabria que hacer - ven conmigo Yugi

Ryou guió a Yugi hasta la habitación donde Seto habia encerrado al Alpha, nadie le habia acompañado porque era casi imposible que Atem atacara a un Omega en cinta no importa que tan agresivo este por el celo. Con cuidado caminaron por que Yugi aun estaba severamente debilitado, hasta que llegaron y Ryou abrio la puerta lentamente.   
Dentro vieron al Alpha moverse como un animal furioso de un lado a otro y este al fijarse en ellos los jalo a ambos para pegarlo contra el. Bien Ryou no esperaba que el olor de Atem fuera tan... - _sueltame para salir corriendo!_ \- rogo Ryou en su mente muy sonrojado al sentir como el calor subia por su cuerpo.

El aroma que liberaban los Alpha's cuando estaban en celo funcionaban igual que el de los Omega's, osea que servia para encerder la libido de su pareja. Por eso el que Atem en medio de su celo los haya apresado a ambos en sus brazos con su olor tan concentrado en el ambiente, los estaba haciendo perder la cabeza un poco.

 _Ryou comportate! Eres un Omega con pareja..._ \- pensaba el peliblanco moviendose un poco e intentando liberarse del agarre en su cintura - Atem podrias por favor...?

Al parecer eso de hablar con el fue mala idea, se dio cuenta Ryou cuando lo escucho gruñir, no era amenazante sino simplemente para se mantuviera sumiso - _Akefia va a matarte mañana seguro... Y si queda algo de ti despues de que el termine contigo mi Aniki tambien_

Yugi mientras tanto estaba embelezado por el aroma y feromonas que su Alpha estaba liberando, totalmente ajeno al problema en que se encontra a su amigo. Gimio quedadamente cuando lo escucho gemir y eso llamo la atencio de Atem de nuevo sobre el.

Atem comenzo a olfatearlos a ambos, los aromas de los dos Omegas en sus brazos eran muy tentadores y se le hacian conocidos, uno mas sabroso que el otro pero los dos eran deliciosos. Aunque rapidamente se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos ya estaba en cinta, lo que significaba que no conseguiría nada tomándolo a el también.

Mejor consentrarse en el que olia mas atractivo y necesitaba llenarse, asi que solto la cintura del peliblanco repentinamente y le gruño de nuevo para que se fuera. Ese era el proceso primitivo e instintivo que poseia el Alpha tricolor actualmente, que solo procesaba las cosas de forma animal.

Ryou aunque estaba un poco mareado por la feromonas del Alpha no desperdicio la oportunidad y ademas se lo habia ordenado el tricolor, asi que salio rapidamente cerrando la puerta detras de el. Corrio hasta la sala donde estaban todos reunidos y se lanzo al regazo de su Alpha escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

Eh? Ryou te lastimo? Que te paso? - pregunto preocupado Akecia encerrandolo en sus brazos, tal vez fue una mala idea enviarlo solo a guiar a Yugi.

Ryou solo nego, estaba muerto de verguenza y no queria que Akefia viera su cara extremadamente sonrojada. Pero su Alpha era en extremo insistente cuando queria y ahora estaba muy preocupado, por eso levanto su menton para ver su cara y hay se dio cuenta de lo que tenia su Omega.

Voy a matar al idiota faraon mañana - murmuro Akefia entre dientes mosqueado de ver los ojos un poco vidriosos de Ryou y su carita sonrojada... Aunque eso no estaba tan mal, podria tener un momento con el sin que el celopata de su hermano mayor interfiriera - oye Seto! Me prestas una habitacion?

El castaño lo miro feo, sabia lo que pretendia hacer el peliblanco calenturiento, pero solo suspiro y accedio llamando a una de sus mucamas para que llevaran a la pareja a una de las muchas habitaciones vacias - _despues tengo que quemar y esterilizar todo...._

* * *

_Con Marik..._

El juntos a las dos chicas Alpha's y su nuevo "jueguete" habian llegado a una de las instalaciones secretas pertenecientes al rubio, parecia ser una especie de pequeño hospital abandonado y sacado de una pelicula de terror, sobra decir que la castaña estaba sumamente horrizada al ver todo el panorama - ustedes no pueden hacerme nada! Mi padre se enterara de esto y los metera en la carcel por cada cosa que me hagan! Se arrepentiran lo juro!

Marik se detuvo en su paso al escuchar eso de la castaña y se giro pensativo - saben ella tiene razon...

No me digas que te arrepentiste de torturar y matar a la perra por que yo misma te vuelvo a soltar la tuerca que tenias mala en el cerebro - gruño Tsuki mirandolo enojada, ella y Rain le tenian ganas a la tipa desde que le habia hecho tantas maldades a sus amigos

Que? No! Las tuercas de mi cerebro siguen tan desajustadas como siempre - reclamo el rubio mirandola feo - solo digo que debemos encargarnos primero del padre, ya saben que va a querer jodernos despues

Las dos chicas se miraron sabiendo que tenia razon - ummm... Que hacemos entonces? Tenemos a la zorra ya aqui a nuestra disposicion

Rain me acompañas? Creo que podemos arreglar un pequeño "accidente" para el señor - dijo Marik con malicia a lo que la chica sonrio de igual forma

Y yo que? - pregunto la peliblanca haciendo un puchero, la iban a abandonar aqui mientras ellos se largaban a divertirse

Alguien tiene que quedarse y cuidar de ella - respondio Marik con burla a lo que la peliblanca lo miro feo

La podemos dejar atada - dijo entre dientes

Te puedo traer una oreja o una mano de recuerdo si quieres - intento convencer Rain con voz manipuladora, mientras la castaña miraba aterrorizada a todos por lo que decian

Tsk! Larguense y hagan lo que les de la gana - hablo mosqueada para comenzar a caminar hasta donde estaba una especie de "quirofano" donde ato a la castaña a una camilla sin inmutarse por lo chillidos y ruegos de esta - si la perra esta muerta antes de que ustedes llegue no me jodan!

Pero yo quiero un trozo de ella! - grito Rain a modo de berrinche.

Pues te dejo una mano u oreja para que la tengas de recuerdo o la uses de collar! - respondio burlonamente de la peliblanca repitiendo sus palabras y recibiendo una mirada fea de su amiga

Traeremos al hombre hasta aqui para jugar, asi que porfavor no se peleen chicas - intervino Marik divertido, la gente que decia que el era Psicopata debian ver a estas dos, habia momentos que de verdad le ganaban - no tardaremos la casa de la zorra queda por aqui cerca

Mas les vale! - grito a lo ultimo la chica peliblanca viendolos irse.

No pueden hacerme esto! Mi padre es un hombre importante e influyente - chillo la castaña sacudiendose de sus amarres.

Tu padre es un pobre diablo con algo de poder que no se compara al nuestro - respondio Tsuki con simpleza empezando a acomodar todo lo que usarian para "jugar" con la castaña y su padre.

La peliblanca se aseguro de poner la mesa de metal vieja y oxidada con los "instrumentos" en el rango de vision de la castaña, nadie le habia dicho que no podia torturarla psicologicamente, y al parecer funcionaba perfectamente al ver como la chica palidecia al ver cada objeto que ella colocaba sobre la mesa - que me haran?

Oh! Vamos a jugar es todo pequeña, veras a Atem y Yugi les encantan los juegos asi que haremos justicia con un juego que te parece? - respondio sonriendole con dulzura - estoy armando nuestra propia partida de "operando", ya sabes ese juego donde tenemos que reorganizar los organos internos del muñeco y este grita de forma graciosa... Y tu eres el muñeco querida! Solo segurate de ser un buen muñeco y gritar igualito que el de plastico o si no es aburrido

Oh mierda... Ahora si la castaña estaba muy asustada - porfavor no me hagas daño! - suplico histerica.

Eso debiste pensarlo antes de intentar meterte con Yugi y Atem pequeña zorrita - murmuro desinterezada, queria tener todo listo para cuando llegaran los otros.

Que es este lugar? - pregunto intentado buscar una forma de escapar, derrepente si la distraia ella podia soltarse y huir.

Cuando buscabamos a la verdadera familia de Marik descubrimos que sus padres eran medicos y manejaban un grupo de hospitales que brindaban servicios a personas de escasos recursos - respondio aun distraida - el tomo posesion de todos las propiedades que eran de sus verdaderos padres pero no las reabrio si no que las convirtio en sus propias bases para "trabajar"... Estas en un quirofano de verdad pequeña

Justo en ese momento escucharon pasos y Tea guardo esperanza de que era alguien que venia a ayudarle, pero cuando terminaron de entrar y vio a una Rain muy sonriente junto a un Marik divertido que arrastraba "algo" perdio todo tipo de esperanza - que haces?

Configuro una partida de "operando" - respondio Tsuki a la pregunta de la otra chica terminando de organizar todo - que les parece el juego?

Creo que sera divertido! - grito Rain emocionada, mientras Marik soltaba una carcajada maniatica terminando de atar al hombre a una pared para que sea el "juez" en su juego... No era que el juego lo necesitara.

Bien comenzamos? - dijo Marik con malicia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta una proxima vez!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

Encontraron a los dos bastardos? - fue la pregunta que Atem les hizo a sus dos amigos a penas los vio esa mañana.

Por desgracia no faraon, es como si se los fuera tragado la tierra - respondio Mariz irritado.

Habian pasado algunos meses desde aquel "incidente" y desde entonces se habian encargado de buscar por todos lados a los dos bastardos que lo habian planeado. Pero no importa cuantos o donde los buscaran, los dos cobardes no aparecian por ningun lado.

Marik que ya estaba arto de que los dos ancianos siempre esten molestando su vida y la de sus amigos fue el encargado de sacarle en medio del juego a Tea donde vivian Zork y Aknadin. Pero en cuanto el y sus hombres habian llegado al lugar los muy cobardes se habian esfumado. 

Akefia tambien habia movido todas las influencias y contactos que podia para ver si los hallaba pero nada, ni siquiera habia evidencia de que se habian quedado o salido del pais. Pero no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, los tres los estaban cazando para terminar con ellos de una vez y para siempre, no solo por su tranquilidad si no por la seguridad de sus pequeños Omega's

Yo voy a seguir buscando, pero hoy lo lamento si no puedo y me largo temprano... Es el dia en que me mudo de casa y necesito estar alli para ayudar a Ryou... Ademas de evitar que Bakura lo secuestre en el proceso - murmuro la ultima parte con molestia, se habia dado cuenta de los celos no tan de hermanos que poseia el idiota

Bakura no ha superado sus celos de hermano mayor y sigue siendo tu pesadilla? - pregunto Marik burlandose de su amigo

No son tan de hermanos sus celos, he escuchado al bastardo proponerle a Ryou huir con el y el mismo ser su Alpha - dijo Akefia con irritacion

Al menos Yami si ha superado un poco sus celos - comento Atem suspirando, su casa al fin estaba en paz desde que ambos arreglaron "pacificamente" sus diferencias - no he tenido tiempo de ver la nueva casa que conseguiste, como es?

Claro si por pacificamente entendias haberse peleado por horas luego de que Yami se enterara de cierto "estado"en que su hermanito quedo luego del celo de Atem, estuvieron a punto de matarse mutuamente hasta que un Yugi extremadamente arto de verlos pelearse intervino y les grito hasta cansarse, ademas de decir que si seguian peleando entre ellos iba a pedirle a Malik que les castigara, sabiamente hicieron las paces a regañadientes, habia una que otra mirad sucia y palabra hiriente entre ellos pero ahora eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para no dejar que el Omega tricolor los viera.

No es "casa" mas bien mancion, Ryou quiere tener como 10 hijos y se aseguro de conseguir una casa lo suficientemente grande para meterlos a todos - respondio Akefia recordando la "pequeña casa" que habia elegido su gatito - no conte las habitaciones... Pero minimo son 25

Sinceramente le queda mejor "conejo" que "gato" a tu Omega - comento divertido el rubio refiriendose a la cantidad de hijos que el chico queria tener - ahora para que demonios quiere una casa tan grande? Nunca la va a llenar

No le tientes por que no quiero saber realmente si es capaz a no - murmuro Akefia estremesiendose ligeramente - yo le pregunte lo mismo y me dijo "Yugi y Malik tambien tendran hijos, y ellos vendra a jugar con los mios! Quiero tener especio para todos! Kura-nii tambien me dara sobrinos y el no se ira de donde yo este!"

Marik se carcajeo ante eso - Ryou quiere convertir tu casa en una guarderia!

Y ademas de eso es claro que el celo psicopata entre hermanos es mutuo - se unio el tricolor a la broma.

Jaja muy graciosos - dijo Akefia con sarcasmo para levantarse de donde estaba - yo me largo mejor antes de que a Ryou le de uno de sus cambios de humor comienze a llorar y Bakura me espere con un hacha... De nuevo

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Kura-nii! Recoge rapido que el camion ya viene por todo! - grito el Omega sentado en varios cojines comodos en la sala del departamento notablemente mas vacia que antes.

 _Con la carita inocentona que te gastas hermanito nadie pensaria que mandas mas que un dictador cuando quieres_ \- penso Bakura jadeando levemente despues de todo el arduo trabajo que habia hecho en todo el dia - ya casi esta todo listo maldta sea! Deja ya de gritarme!

Desde donde estaba Ryou le arrojo molesto la cuchara con la que comia uno de sus muchos antojos atinandole en el centro de la cabeza como si la cuchara estuviera teledirigida - no maldigas o digas grocerias frente a los niños!

 _Que alguien me recuerde NUNCA darle una daga a Ryou, nos asesina a todos desde kilometros de distancia con la punteria que tiene_ \- penso Bakura sibando su cabeza - Ryou aun no nacen joder!

Igual te estan escuchando! Quiero que su tio sea un buen ejemplo! - reclamo el Omega mirandolo enojado y Bakura sabiamente cerro la boca, nadie queria ya tratar con la bipolaridad de Ryou en cinta - y no te veo recogiendo! Falta aun organizar todo lo que tenemos para mis lindos bebes!

Si señor - mejor no tentar a la suerte y que esta vez le arroje un martillo, ya lo habia hecho antes y por poquito lo esquivo. Desde ese momento en adelante nadie desobedece a Ryou... Ni siquiera Seto tiene los huevos de llevarle la contraria al "inocente y dulce" Omega

En ese momento suena la puerta del depertamento abrirse y Bakura nunca se ha sentido mas feliz de que Akefia llegara, que el tratara con el dictador que creo. Ryou se levanto con algo de dificultad por la barriguita de casi 8 meses que llevaba para salidar con una inmensa sonrisa a su Alpha - Akefia llegaste! Me compraste lo que te pedi?

Si Ryou, te compre tu... Jamon, Chocolate y anchoas que me pediste - respondio Akefia resignado ya a este tipo de bienvenidas, ya Ryou no le preguntaba en la puerta como estaba o si sentia desde que sus hormonas se volvieron locas, solo si habia traido algunas de sus peticiones extrañas... Ya queria que diera a luz para que le devolvieran a su Gatito adorable, aunque asi tambien era adorable y mas cuando torturaba al celopata de Bakura - aun no entiendo como puedes comer esas cosas juntas sin sentirte mal del estomago...

Es que Amane quiere las anchoas, Ray quiere el jamon y yo quiero chocolate... Ninguno de los tres puede quedar insatisfecho! Asi que como las tres cosas! - explico el Omega con seriedad. Hace algun tiempo habian visto el sexo de los niño y resultaron ser una parejita de niña y niño, a los cuales decidieron nombrar en honor a personas queridaas que ya no estaban en este mundo.

Al varoncito Akefia le puso Ray en honor al Omega que le dio vida, y Ryou le puso a la niña Amane en honor a su hermana gemela. El Alpha vio resignado al pequeño sentarse de nuevo donde estaba para comenzar a comer, picaba un trozo de jamon al cual le ponia una anchoa encima y ambas cosas las sumergia en el chocolate - Kura-nii! No te veo trabajar!

Me siento como un exclavo - murmuro Bakura llegando con varias cajas repletas de cosas - oye bastardo no vas a venir a ayudarme?

Naa! Me entretiene verte sufrir, sigue trabajando Bakura! - dijo Akefia extremadamente divertido sentandose a un lado de su Omega con los brazos detras de la cabeza

Ryou dejaras que se siente alli sin hacer nada mientras tu hermano sufre? - grito Bakura como un niño acusando a su hermano con la mama.

No, el acariciara mi pancita mientras esta alli! Mis bebes necesitan mucho amor - respondio Ryou sin prestarle demasiada atencion, su "dulce" era mas importante - aunque pensandolo mejor... Acaricien los dos mi pancita! Mis bebes quieren amor de papa y tio!

Y quien ordena mientras tanto, me has estado gritando desde hace horas que hay que organizar rapido y ahora quieres que me siente contigo? - pregunto Bakura inmensamente confundido

Despues Akefia te ayuda y entre ambos pueden hacer todo muy rapido - respondio con voz de hecho - ahora quiero amor o lloro y me enojo!

Ambos sabiamente se sentaron con rapidez acurrucando al menor entre ellos mientras le hacian mimos y caricias haciendolo ronronear placido. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el Omega se habia quedado dormido entre ellos con una sonrisa, se levantaron suspirando - vamos a terminar antes de que el dictador que tengo por hermano se levante y vuelva a gritarnos...

Entre ambos terminaron de recoger todo en cajas antes de que llegara el camion y Akefia con cuidado levanto a su Omega aun dormido para llevarlo a su camioneta mientras Bakura terminaba de asegurarse que todo subiera al camion - ya esta listo y en camino, podemos irnos

Antes las palabras del otro Alpha que se subia a su lado en la camionate simplemente asintio y arranco para ir a su nueva casa - oye Bakura, no quisieras terminar los estudios que dejaste? Yo no tengo ningun problema en ayudarte

Ah? - bien el albino no se esperaba eso y menos viniendo del cuñado que cuya vida habia hecho algo imposible - no me molestaria terminarlos, pero no quiero dejar a Ryou y menos en su estado

No necesitas dejarlo, estoy seguro que puedo arreglar que estudies por internet - respondumio sin quitar la mirada del camino - Ryou se alegraria mucho si su hernano mayor es un profesional, lo harias sentir orgulloso

Yami ya los retomo asi como tu dijste hace unos dias, Atem lo ayudo - murmuro sintiendose algo quedado

Yo no te lo habia preguntado aun por que he estado muy ocupado; entre cazar por toda la ciudad al par de bastardos, cuidar de Ryou, atender las cosas de la empresa y atender las cosas para mudarnos creo que no he podido concentrarme en nada mas - explico estacionandose frente a una casa enorme y bonita - ademas creo que serias un buen asistonto para mi

Eres un bastardo - le insulto aunque estaba sonriendo ligeramente, de vez en cuando tenian sus momentos donde se toleraban.... Solo que moririan antes de abmitirlo.

Voy a ir a recostar a Ryou en nuestra nueva habitacion y luego regreso a ayudarte - dijo Akefia para bajar de su auto y sacar a su Omega todavia acostado en el asiento tracero.

Entro a su nueva casa que aun estaba algo vacia y camino por los largos pasillos, hasta que llego a la habitacion que Ryou y el habian escogido y decorado con antelacion. Miro con cariño todos los detalles que su Gatito habia metido para que se viera mas "bonita" como dijo el, pero no podia tomarse mas tiempo, seguro que Bakura ya queria matarlo por el tiempo que habia perdido. Asi que con suavidad acosto al niño en la espaciosa cama para arroparlo y salir, claro no sin antes acariciar la hinchada pancita del chico.

* * *

_En otro lado..._

No soporto esta mierda! - gruño enojado un anciano a su compañero mirando con asco sus alrededores - no podemos seguir asi!

Zork a su lado lo miro con fastidio, claro que estaba arto de la porqueria donde estaban viviendo actualemente, pero sabia que Atem y los otros aun los buscaban para hacer correr su sangre. Ellos habian huido y se habian escondido en un pequeño hueco horroroso que no podia llamarse vivienda, y menos para un Alpha como el.

Necesitamos hacer algo ya! - volvio a gritar el hombre haciendo de que Zork se preguntara por enesima vez porque no lo habia matado ya - no era que querias al patetico Onega de tu hijo? No te veo haciendo algo para conseguirlo!

Bien ya que estas tan arto dime que podemos hacer sin que tu hijo Marik nos vuele la cabeza de un disparo a penas sepa que nosotros estamos por hay - pregunto mirandolo fijamente.

No tengo idea pero debemos hacer algo ya! Esos no se olvidaran de nosotros, con lo ultimo que intentaste quieren nuestras cabezas y no descanzaran hasta que las tengan - recordo mirandolo de vuelta - no podemos seguir aqui,algun dia ellos nos encontraran y hasta hay llegaremos

Zork no queria abmitirlo, pero sabia que tenia razon. Solo era cuestion de tiempo antes de que los encontraran y no habria nada que podrian hacer para salvarse. Debia haber algo que pudieran hacer - yo si he estado pensando en algo, pero es algo desesperado y puede salir muy mal

Dime que es? - pregunto serio Aknadin a su lado.

Ya intentamos acabar con los Alpha's pero eso salio muy mal, creo que si vamos primero por los Omega's podria salir mejor y asi los debilitaremos - respondio Zork pensativo - creo que se con quien podriamos comenzar

De eso estoy hablando! - exclamo alegre Aknadin - tengo algo que hacer para comenzar el plan?

No esta vez prefiero encargame yo de lo maximo posible - respondio con rapidez, esto era algo delicado y nada podia salir mal - creo que le voy a hacer algunas visitas a la pequeña mascota de Akefia

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Ponganlo mas a la izquierda!... No se pasaron, ruedenlo de nuevo a la derecha! - gritaba Ryou indicaciones a los dos Alpha's que estaban moviendo un pesado sofa de un lado para otro, intentado dar con la ubicacion que queria el Omega - se pasaron de nuevo, mas al centro chicos!

Decidete donde lo quieres carajo! - grito Bakira soltando el sofa jadeando pesadamente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar algo se habia estampado contra su cara.

No digas malas palabras frente a los niños Kura-nii! - reclamo Ryou mirandolo con el ceño fruncido.

Desde que el menor se habia levantado de su siesta lo que habiam hecho era desempacar todo y ponerlo en su respectivo lugar, aunque primero debian organizar bien los muebles antes de seguir sacando cosas de las cajas. Ya estaban por terminar pero Ryou no se terminaba de decidir como queria configurada la sala principal - hay esta bien!

Si! - gritaron ambos Alpha's sumamente contentos de que la dura prueba por fin habia terminado

Que tal si tomamos un descanso chicos? Aun no hemos almorzado y hemos estado todo el dia en esto - dijo Ryou sonriendoles con ternura, es cierto que su humor estaba un "poco" volatil ultimamente pero eso no significara que no los amara inmensamente.

Hay un pequeño problema, la cocina aun no ha sido instalada y tampoco es que se ha ido de compras para que haya algo que puedas preparar - intervino Akefia mirando aun el desastre a su alrededor - aunque tienes razon en que debemos buscar algo de comer, tengo hambre y tu no debes saltarte las comidas estando en tu estado

Y si voy con Ryou a comprar algo de comer? - pregunto Bakura

Tu solo quieres dejarme todo el trabajo a mi - dijo el moreno mirandolo feo - pero da igual, ve con Ryou y compren lo que quieran, solo traiganme algo a mi que muero de hambre

Akefia le dio al albino Alpha su tarjeta y llaves de su camioneta, no sin antes jalarlo para abvertirle - un solo rayon aparece en mi preciada camioneta y te descuartizo estamos? Mira que solo te la presto por que no quiero que Ryou camine

El albino asintio sin prestarle demadiada atencion, el moreno tenia suficiente dinero para repintar 50 camionetas iguales a esa completamente sin hacer un misero hueco en su cuenta bancaria. Solo habia que ver el monstruo de casa que se habia comprado sin que le doliera mucho, aunque estaba bien, su hermanito necesitaba alguien que el consintiera despues de todo lo que habia sufrido.

Que quieres comer? - pregunto Bakura a su hermanito cuando ya estaban en el vehiculo.

Podriamos comer comida italiana? Quiero pasta! - contesto el menor con rapidez y una sonrisa - tus sobrinos tambien quieren pasta con mucha salsa, carne y queso!

Bakura se rio ligeramente, su hermanito era demasiado tierno y adorable - vamos a pedir lo que quieras, la tarjeta del bastar - ante la mirada asesina que recibio corrigio nervioso - la tarjeta del padre de mis sobrinitos es ilimitada

Ryou asintio aprobando lo que dijo, aunque no hayan nacido el les daria a sus bebes todo el amor y educacion que podia. Continuaron en silencio Bskura manejaba mientras el menor veia por la ventana entretenido, hasta que llegaron a un acojedor establecimiento - aqui he escuchado que venden buena pasta, ven conmigo no quiero dejarte aqui encerrado solo Ry

El Omega asintio sonriendole y se bajo junto con el, mientras Bakura estaba ocupado pidiendo el almuerzo sin dejar de lado la mano de su hermanito, no queria perderlo entre la gente como el pendejo de su Alpha habia hecho en aquel evento de mierda donde fueron.

Ryou veia sus alrededores algo aburrido cuando derrepente en una de las ventanas algo llama su atencion, pero rapidamente se asusta cuando ve a aquel hombre horrible que abuso de el de pie al otro lado del cristal sonriendole con malicia. No podia ser verdad, no podia estar aqui - Kura-nii... Falta mucho?

Solo espero que me den nuestra orden - le respondio, pero giro rapidamente al sentir la mano que sostenia temblar un poco - que tienes Ry?

Pero el Omega no le contesto, simplemente se quedo mirando ido un punto en especifico. Miro a ese mismo lugar pero no habia nada, estaba simplemente la venta con la vista a la calle de enfrente - Kura-nii podemos irnos? No quiero estar aqui

Bien Bakura ya estaba preocupandose, su hermanito no se asustaba tanto de la nada. Asi que gruño para que las personas se apuraran en traerle sus cosas, y estas acataron sin demora, no querian hacer enojar a un Alpha tan agitado como ya se veia. En cuanto tuvo las cosas en mano salio mirando al menor atentamente, mientras este no le prestaba atencion y solo veia sus alrededores asustado.

Ryou! Dime que te pasa? Por que te sustaste asi derrepente? - pregunto de nuevo en cuanto estaban dentro de la camioneta.

Pero el menor de nuevo no le contesto, otra vez miraba fijamente un punto en la calle. Molesto quito al menor para ver que habia puesto al Omega de esa forma tan tenerosa, pero otra vez no vio nada. Pero Ryou ahora si estaba seguro, el padre de Akefia habia estado alli mirandolo con maldad y burla, y cuando Bakura buscaba la razon de su miedo el hombre desaparecia - Kura-nii podriamos llegar a casa porfavor?

El albino chasqueo los dientes pero aun asi hizo lo que el menor le rogo y puso en marcha el motor para volver, quiza su Alpha tenga mas suerte en saber que era lo que su hermanito tenia. Fue un viaje en silencio de regreso Bakura intentaba pensar si habia hecjo algo para hacer sentir mal al Omega y este queria esconderse en un lugar lejano para no ser encontrado nunca.

Llegaron y Ryou se bajo sin decir nada, para salir corriendo directamente hasta su nueva habitacion y acurrucarse en una pequeña bolita sobre la cama. Akefia simplemente vio confundido como.el menor entro corriendo y luego a Bakura llegar con el ceño fruncido - ya hiciste sentir mal a mi gatito?

Que? No! Como crees bastardo? El estaba bien, y de pronto parecia que vio a un fantasma! - grito en su defesa Bakura con rapidez - he intentado hacer que me diga que le paso, pero no me dice nada

Akefia se levanto y con paso decidido fue hasta la habitacion, donde vio a su gatito acurrucado con fuerza entre las sabanas - que tienes amor?

Lo vi Akefia, el estaba en la ventana! - dijo Ryou saliendo lentamente del capullo de cobijas donde estaba acurrucado.

Quien viste? - volvio a preguntar preocupado jalandolo a su regazo para calmarlo, no podia hacerle bien a su embarazo ese temblor en su cuerpo

Via a tu padre Akefis, estaba alli mirandome como me vio ese dia - murmuro el chico aferrandose con fuerza a el y escondiendo su carita en su pecho

Mientras Akefia estaba sumamente enojado por lo que habia escuchado - _asi que ahora acosaras a mi Ryou no bastardo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy!  
> Nos leermos una proxima vez!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Volvi con otro Capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio!

A penas me llamaste mande a mucho de mis hombres a que buscaran por toda la zona - informo Marik estando en la nueva sala aun desordenada de Akefia - no encontraron nada ladron, una de dos o el nunca estuvo alli y tu conejo se esta volviendo loco, o volvio al hueco donde se esconden antes de que pudieramos ponerle las manos encima

Pues Ryou no esta loco bastardo, si hay alguien loco aqui eres tu - gruño el peliblanco fulminandolo con la mirada

Oye celopata! - grito al hermano mayor del Omega que lo miro molesto - tu viste algo?

No vi nada cuando quise averiguar que era lo que ponia a Ryou asi - respondio Bakura suspirando - pero puedo asegurarte de que mi hermanito no esta loco, si el dice que ese hombre estaba alli tenia que estarlo

Bueno el caso es que se desaparecio del mapa.... Otra vez - murmuro Marik sumamente arto de todo

Ya lo encontraremos, solo debemos tener mas cuidado - intervino Atem para que no se formara una pelea.

A penas Akefia habia escuchado que Ryou habia visto al bastardo de su padre llamo a Marik para que se encargara de buscarlo mientras se encargaba de calmar a su Omega, pasaron pocas horas y sus dos amigos llegaron a hasta su casa solo para decirle que no habian encontrado una mierda, y para colmo tenian los huevos de decirle en su cara que el pobre de su Ryou se estaba volviendo loco.

Una cosa si puedo asegurarles, Ryou no se esta volviendo loco mi nada, si el dice que vio al bastardo lo hizo! - gruño Akefia de nuevo enojado con todos

No se peleen! - intervino Yugi mirando a todos con preocupacion, los Omegas tambien estaban en la casa, solamente que estaban en la habitacion con Ryou para que se distrajera.

Pero al parecer terminaron de hablar porque estaban los tres mirandolos desde la salida del pasillo. Akefia fulmino con la mirada a los dos imbesiles que el llamaba amigos, seguro Ryou los habia escuchado decir que estaba loco y ahora se sentia mal, no entendian cuanto costaba mantener el autoestima de su niño bien? Y ahora ellos venian a hechar a peder todo el trabajo que habia hecho.

Ambos se disculparon con la mirada avergonzados y pero a el le valio verga, el daño ya estaba hecho - oigan idiotas ya que estamos aqui por que no ayudamos a Ryou-chan y al bastar...

Un golpe en la cabeza de Ryou detuvo la groceria de Malik, giro a verlo para reclamarle cuando todas sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta ante la mirada fulminante que recibio... Bien el punto estaba hecho, no decir malas palabras frente a los "niños". Cuanto Ryou queria podia ser tan intimidante como los Alpha's.

Entonces? Nos van a ayudar? Ademas todos ustedes seran tios de mis bebes asi que deben apoyarnos! - pregunto Ryou con ojitos tiernos y ninguno pudo decirle que no a esos ojos, era demasiado adorable.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Akefia estaba furioso, su pobre Omega ya ni siquiera salir de la casa queria por que cada vez que lo hacia decia que veia al bastardo, como demonios hacia para saber cuando el niño iba a salir? Lo peor era que cuando Marik investigaba no lo encontraban por ningun lado.

 _Tengo que hacer algo, Ryou no puede seguir llevando esos sustos ya tiene mas de 8 meses de gestacion, no puede estar tan nervioso y agitado todo el tiempo_ \- penso Akefia en su oficina, Ryou no estaba con el por que la ultima vez que vino el niño dijo que estaba en una de las oficinas y que intento encerrarlo junto a el.

Desde ese dia el Omega no queria acompañarlo mas y aunque se busco por todo el edificio no encontraron rastros del bastardo. Escucho la puerta ser abierta con brusquedad y giro hacia su amigo Marik que veia de hacer una de las muchas busquedas, y a juzgar por su expresion no encontro una mierda.

Su Omega habia salido hoy en la mañana en compañia de Bakura pero a la mitad algo habia jalado a Ryou hasta un callejon incluso cuando su hermano le tenia agarrada la mano con fuerza. Cuando Bakura lo habia encontrado estaba agazapado y acurrucado en una esquina del callejon llorando, no habia forma de que Ryou inventara eso y ademas el no era de esos que buscaban siempre llamar la atencion.

No encontre nada Akefia... Otra vez - gruño Marik en cuanto estuvo ya sentado comodamente en una de las sillas de su oficina - no has considerado de verdad que el conejo no esta viendo nada y todo esta en su mente?

No seas pendejo Marik sabes que Ryou esta bien, mas cuerdo y sano que tu bastardo - le respondio molesto el peliblanco

Entonces que? Ahora Zork tiene poderes magicos y puede aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad no? - pregunto con sarcasmo Marik - he buscado en toda la maldita ciudad cada vez que me dices que el niño ve al tipo, pero nunca hay nada!

No se si son poderes magicos o que demonios, lo unico que se es que Ryou no puede seguir llevandose esos malditos sustos! - grito Akefia ya arto de la situacion.

Y que quieres tu que yo haga? - pregunto el otro mosqueado - he estado buscando cada vez que me llamas y nada...

Yo encontrare una manera de arreglar esto - se dijo Akefia mas a si mismo que al otro

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Me preocupa Ryou, esta muy nervioso ultimamente - le comento Yugi a su Alpha en voz baja.

El Omega habia sido marcado de nuevo ese mismo dia en que Atem fue drogado para que se acostara con Tea, el dia siguiente a ese hubo mucho movimiento y trabajo para los Alpha's. Primero fueron las "condolencias" que tuvieron que prestar por la muerte "tragica" de Tea y su padre, hubo un "accidente" en su casa que provoco que se incendiara completamente, ni siquiera pudieron recuperar sus cuerpos de los escombros.

Asi que ellos como buenos socios se encargaron de organizar una pequeña fiesta de despedida a tan "buenas personas y amigos", cabe destacar que Marik estaba super entretenido con la hipocrecia de todo. Aunque eso ahora mismo no era importante, lo importante era que su pequeño Omega salio bien de todo el problema, si estaba un poco debil despues de que la marca le fuera retirada y la noche de pasion que tuvieron pero se recupero rapidamente.

Ese mismo dia cuando ya estaban mas despiertos Yugi y el salieron a ver como estaban los demas, ademas de averiguar que demonios habia pasado por que para esa entonces estaban totalmente confundidos. Despues de la explicacion llego la ira de los Alpha's para pasar al miedo cuando sus dos maravillosas y "Tiernas" amigas le gritaron por todo lo que habia pasado. 

Incluso los enviaron al hospital a revisar el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que recibieron de ambas por haber sido unos idiotas y dejar que sus Omegas corrieran peligro, por supuesto Seto tenia un puesto en primera fila junto a su pareja y los dos niños que vivian con el, donde gozaban del sufrimiento y verguenza de los tres. 

  
Otra cosa que se dieron cuenta unas semanas despues de las consecuencias que habia dejado esa noche de pasion, Yugi se habia comenzado a sentir mal y a rechazar varios de los alimentos que ingeria, Atem rapidamente le habia llevado al medico y casi se infarta cuando le dicen que su Omega esta en cinta.

No le malinterpreten, ser padre es uno de sus mayores sueños y mas junto a alguien tan lindo como Yugi, pero ahora mismo tenia muchas preocupaciones y lo que mas temia era que los dos bastardos que estaban sueltos intentaran dañar a su creciente familia. Desde hay en adelante estaba un poco paranoico con la seguridad de su Omega y no era el unico, Yami tambien vigilaba como un Alcon a su hermanito menor.

De hay en mas no habia pasado nada mas que trabajar e intentar localizar al par de bastardos para que no intentaran nada contra ellos, pero lastimosamente no importaba donde los buscaran no aparecian. Y ahora el Omega de Akefia parecia estar siendo acosado por Zork, aunque despues de una semana de buscar al tipo por donde el chico dice que lo vio y no encontrar nada estaban dudado de la veracidad del hecho.

A mi tambien me preocupa, ya no se si de verdad esta viendo a Zork o es el trauma que le dejo el tipo cuando abuso de el que ahora esta afectandolo - dijo Atem sobandose la frente, tenia todo el dia trabajando y estaba ya cansado - puede ser que sus hormonas por el embarazo mas la falta de tratamiento por el trauma que Zork le produjo le esten haciendo ver cosas

No se Atem, Ryou es muy inteligente y no creo que las hormonas puedan hacer eso - comento Yugi pensando que podria estar pasando - estoy seguro que podremos encontrar a ese hombre antes de que haga daño verdadero

Eso espero cariño - Atem volvio a suspirar deseando que su vida se volviera un poco menos complicada, joder el queria formar una familia en paz y no temer siempre que dos bastardos vinieran a dañar a los que amaba - ya tomaste tus vitaminas amor? Rrcuerda que tienes que mantenerte fuerte y saludable

Si Atem, estoy siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones del medico - respondio con una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba la tierna pancita con poco mas de tres meses, a penas se le notaba un pequeño bultito que ambos adoraban - no te preocupes tanto si?

Mi trabajo es preocuparme por ustedes dos mi amor - dijo Atem levantandose para besar su frente y luego su pequeña pancita - son mi razon de existir

Oye Rain-san como esta? - pregunto el menor cambiando de tema despues de un rato

Ella esta bien, simplemente regreso de donde vino por unos dias a revisar unos detalles de su compañia y Tsuki tse fue tambjen para ayudarle - contesto volviendo a trabajar mientras mas rapido terminara mejor - no la podemos retener aqui toda la vida, tiene cosas que hacer, pero prometio volver lo mas rapido posible para seguir ayudandonos

Bien! Por que me agrada Rain y Tsuki - comento el menor sonriente haciendo reir divertido al otro

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Kura-nii no quiero salir! - grito Ryou intentado volver a encerrarse en su habitacion, era el lugar donde se sentia mas seguro.

Tienes que salir al menos a caminar un poco hermanito, no puedes quedarte encerrado aqui - rogo Bakura intentando convencer al menor de que no se quedara acurrucado en su habitacion - no le hara bien a tus bebes que no hagas al menos un poco de ejercicio y respirea aire fresco

A mis bebes no les hara bien que Zork me haga algo! - le grito el Omega - yo se que tu y los demas piensan que esta en mi mente, pero yo se que si lo he visto! El va a lastimarme!

Ryou yo se que estas diciendo la verdad, por eso yo ire contigo y te protegere - dijo con seguridad el mayor

El es malo Kura-nii y si te hace daño? No quiero que salgas lastimado! - grito el Omega asustado - mejor vamos a quedarnos aqui en casa donde estamos seguros!

Bakura abrazo con cuidado al niño para que se calmara - Ry sabes que soy muy fuerte y astuto, ese hombre no va a poder dañarme

Pofavor hoy no, el ya esta por hay suelto - murmuro el Omega escondiendo su carita en su pecho - que tal si te prometo salir mañana? Pero con Akefia tambien y asi seremos tres

El mayor suspiro pero accedio, eso era mejor que tener a su hermanito encerrado en su habitacion acurrucado y aterrorizado - y tu vas a prometerme entonces estar mas tranquilo, quiero que vallas y hagas algo que te gusta, cocina o algo no se, pero no quiero que te encierres en tu cuarto vale?

Esta bien! - accedio Ryou un poco mas feliz, sabia que Zork no podia molestarlo aqui en casa - quieres comer galletas de naraja con chispas de chocolate?

Me gusta cuaquier cosa que hagas hermanito - le respondio riendo ante la carita emocionada que habia puesto el Omega - yo mientras tanto voy a comenzar a hacer el primer proyecto que tengo que entregar para el instituto, me toco arreglar una camara

Estoy seguro que lo haras estupendo! Siempre has sido genial para la mecanica - dijo el menor para darle animos

El Omega fue hasta la cocina para empezar con sus galletas mientras el Alpha hizo un desastre de herramienta en el suelo para comenzar a darle vueltas a una camara en sus manos intentado ver cual era la falla. Cada uno se centro en lo suyo, hasta que Bakura sonrio terminando se ver y reparar lo que tenia defectuoso - termine Ry!

El Omega sonrio girando hacia su hermano, en este momento parecia un niño pequeño que le mostraba a su madre su calificacion exitosa - que bueno Kura, yo sabia que tu podias hacerlo

Jejeje es que soy el mejor - se jacto sonriendo con suficiencia, y alli comenzo a explicarle como funcionaba la camara y como hizo para repararla, el Omega no le entendio mucho los detalles tecnicos que su hermano le explicaba pero aun asi le presto toda su atencio - y eso es todo!

Me parece genial que te apasione lo que haces Aniki, pero no es por nada pero... Ya recogiste tus herramientas? Es un peligro que dejes esas cosas regadas - dijo Ryou mirandolo con cariño, en momentos como estos era que se daba cuenta que siempre habia sido algo parecido a una mama para todos a su alrededor.

El Alpha le sonrio nervioso para dejar la camara al lado del menor y salir corriendo a recojer su desastre, todo ante la divertida mirada del peliblanco menor. Nego con la cabeza para continuar con lo suyo, justo en ese momento sono la alarma indicando que las galletas estaban listas, las saco del horno y coloco sobre el meson para que reposaran.

 _Solo faltan que se enfrien y listo!_ \- penso feliz yendo a lavarse las manos, pero justo en ese momento vio por la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia la calle al pelinegro que parecia haber hecho de meta arruinar su vida.

Lo vio caminar hasta quedar frente a la ventana muy cerca de el y comenzar a abrir dicha ventana congelado sin poder moverse de su lugar, con horror se dio cuenta de que la ventana no tenia seguro y que el hombre la deslizo con facilidad - mejor te quedas callado mascota

 _No... El no puede estar aqui!_ \- grito el Omega en su mente comenzando a temblar.

Tampoco te muevas - escucho al hombre gruñirle y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo el pelinegro metio las manos a travez de la ventana para darle un fuerte empujon que lo mando a estrellarse contra el meson y la pared detras suyo, lo ultimo que sintip fue un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Bakura que estaba terminando de recoger el desastre que habia dejado escucho como algo caia con fuerza en la cocina, se levanto asustado para ver que habia pasado y vio a su hermanito tirado en el piso sangrando por su cabeza.

Ryou! - grito para arrodillarse a un lado del menor, lo levanto en sus brazos comenzando a sacudirlo asustado - Ry reacciona, que demonios te paso?

Cuando vio que era inutil intentar despertarlo busco pistas de lo que habia pasado, su hermanito estaba bien hasta hace unos segundos asi que sospechar que se desmayo derrepente no es logico - _porque esta esa ventana abierta?_

Se pregunto extrañado, el Omega casi munca abria esa ventana y menos cuando cocinaba, detestaba que los insectos se metieran y rondaran la comida. Pero no puedo seguir analizando la situacion por que sintio su brazo humedecerse y vio como la cabeza de su hermanito sangraba de forma preocupante.

No sabia de donde venia la herida pero tanta sangre le preocupaba, temblando un poco los nervios saco su telefono sin dejar de lado el cuerpecito de su hermanito y llamo a Akefia para avisarle - _me va a matar lo mas seguro... No es que yo mismo no quiera meterme un tiro si le pasa algo grave a mi hermanito_

_Con Akefia..._

Marik habia salido de su oficina hace algunas horas y el se habia quedado encerrado dentro para ver a que solucion llegaba con lo de su gatito, suspiro sabiendo que no llegaria a nada por los momento y se dispuso a levantarse para salir de la empresa, mejor estar con su Omega y asegurarse de que este seguro.

En el camino sono su telefono y miro que era el celopata de su cuñado - _seguro Ryou tiene algun antojo y le esta volviendo loco_ \- penso imaginando la razon por la cual llamaba, estuvo tentado a no contestar solamente para que sufriera un poco mas pero decidio al final no ser tan cruel y contesto.

**/Bastardo mueve tu tracero hacia aca en este instante! Ryou se callo, se desmayo o algoy no consigo que reaccione! Y esta sangrando bastante/**

Ohh... Bien ahora si tenia que llegar ya a su casa - Oye imbesil no se supone que lo estas cuidando?

**/si pero lo deje 5 min para ir a recoger mis herramientas de la sala donde estaba trabajando para que Ryou no tenga que agacharse a hacerlo, cuando escucho como algo cae en la cocina y veo a Ryou tirado en el suelo sangrando! Joder no era mi maldita intencion nada mas fueron 5 putos minutos!/**

Tsk! Ya voy en camino - gruño Akefia para comenzar a correr, no sabia por que carajos pero algo le decia que Zorm tuvo algo que ver en esto, y si por culpa suya su gatito estaba grave o perdia a los niños iba a ser preferible caer en el infierno que en sus garras.

Lo mas rapidamente que podia llego a su casa, al entrar vio a Bakura sentadi en el suelo de la sala con cara preocupada y su pequeño gatito en sus brazos. El Alpha tenia una toalla algo manchada de sangre que apretaba contra la cabeza del menor - has visto que mas tiene?

Tiene toda la espalda y parte del costado llegan de moretones como si se fuera pegado con fuerza contra algo - respondio rapidamente el otro

No esta sangrando de alli abajo verdad? - pregunto con miedo, puede ser que no se haya golpeado en el vientre como tal pero fue muy cerca y tenia miedo por sus hijos

No se! - bien Bakura se veia algo histerico asi que como el mayor aqui tenia que hacerse cargo.

Levantalo y sube con el en la parte de atras de mi camioneta, vamos a llevar a Ryou a un hospital - dijo con seriedad para ayudar al albino a levantarse sin mover demasiado la preciada carga que tenia e ir hasta el vehiculo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la proxima!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estan? Volvi con otro capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

Akefia y Bakura llevaban algunas horas desde que habian llegado a la clinica y entregado al menor a los medicos, ambos estaban como leones furiosos esperando que les den buenas noticias sobre el Omega y los niños que llevaba - Explicame que paso Bakura

No se, estabamos bien los dos y solo fui un momento a recoger unas cosas a la sala cuando escuche el fuerte ruido de la cocina - comenzo Bakura sintiendose horrible por no haber cuidado mejor a su hermanito - fui rapidamente a ver que habia sucedido y lo encontre tirado en el suelo con la cabeza sangrandole, no se que pudo haber pasado, el estaba bien no parecia mareado o desorientado para haberse desamayado o caido

Tsk! Viste algo extraño? - pregunto Akefia de nuevo intentando averiguar que habia pasado

No pude ver mucho, estaba mas preocupado por mi hermano sangrando - respondio serio - pero lo mas extraño que vi fue la ventana de la cocina abierta, sabes que Ry no abre esa ventana y menos mientras cocina, y el estaba en la cocina haciendo uno de sus postres

Akefia se le quedo mirando pensativo, era cierto lo que decia Ryou no abria la ventana de la cocina por que toda la casa tenia aire acondicionado y los insectos entraban por hay a rondar la comida cosa que el menor detestaba. Asi que el que estubiera abierta justamente en ese momento era sumamente extraño, aqui habia gato encerrado, pero no pudo pensar mas en eso por que vio al medico justamente y ambos se levantaron con rapidez para saber sobre el estado del Omega.

Como esta Ryou? - pregunto con urgencia Akefia.

El chico tiene una gran posibilidad de salir bien de esto, pero actualmente esta delicado el golpe en su cabeza fue muy fuerte y le dejo con una contucion cerebral, no tan grave pero si de cuidado - explico el doctor - en cuanto a los bebes esta igual de delicados, el golpe que se dio sacudio todo su vientre y ellos salieron algo afectados

Por eso mantendremos unos dias en observacion al Omega para ver su evolucion y la de los fetos - termino el medico sonriendo alentadoramente - pero no se preocupen estoy seguro de que se recuperara bien

Podemos verlo? - pregunto Bakura el queria ver por si mismo como estaba su hermanito.

Ahora mismo esta dormido, pero pueden pasar a verlo - accedio el hombre sonriendo

Ambos siguieron al medico por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la habitacion donde tenian al Omega acostado sobre la camilla y de su cuerpo salian varios cables a los que estaba conectado. Los dos Alpha's miraron con tristeza al chico siempre alegre y energico tirado en la cama inconciente con tanta maquina conectada a su cuerpo.

Tienen unos minutos señores - dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitacion

Akefia se sento en una silla a un lado de la camilla donde estaba su gatito y comenzo a acariciar los mechones que salian de los vendajes que tenia el menor, mientras Bakura se sentaba al otro lado tomando la mano del chico y acariciandola.

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Akefia iba a paso rapido hacia la empresa, tenia algo urgente que hablar con Atem y no podia seguir esperando. Sin tocar ni nada entra a la oficina asustando al Omega que estaba dentro y molestando al Alpha - ya estoy resignado con Marik, pero porfavor no tomes tu la maña de entrar como loco a mi oficina

Ryou esta en el hospital - gruño ignorando lo que le dijo el otro - y aunque no tengo pruebas pero se que es culpa de Zork, algo hizo el bastardo

Ryou-chan esta en el hospital? Que le paso? - pregunto Yugi al instante preocupado por su amigo

No se a ciencia cierta por que no estaba en casa, pero Bakura dice que estaba bien y de pronto se "callo" - repondio con su ira contenida - se golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte y la espalda tambien afectando a los bebes, ahora mismo estan bajo observacion en la clinica

Por que no nos dijiste antes? Fueramos ido a la clinica a apoyarte, siempre lo has hecho con nosotros! - pregunto Atem mirandolo confundido

No estaba pensando en todo, solo queria ver si Ryou iba a salir bien de eso - dijo Akefia mirandolo feo - pero eso no es lo de lo que vine a hablarte, estoy seguro de que Zork tiene algo que ver, el tipo a estado acosando a Ry todos estos dias

No hemos encontrado nada Akefia, que te hace pensar que fue el que hizo que tu Omega se accidentara? - reclamo Atem con cansancio - derrepente si fue un lamentable accidente

Joder Atem no sea pendejo! En una simple caida no te haces los moretones que Ryou tenia o te das un golpe tan fuerte como el que se dio en la cabeza! - grito Akefia furioso, estaba seguro de que a su gatito le habian hecho algo

Y que quieres que haga? Ya los hemos buscado por todas partes y no aparecen! - gruño el tricolor con hastio - tu Omega es el unico que lo ha visto!

Por que quiere lastimar a Ryou! El muy bastardo ahora quiere lastimar a nuestros Omegas, que no lo estas viendo? - dijo mirandolo con fastidio - no puede con nosotros asi que esta atacando a los mas vulnerables, comenzo con Ry pero puede seguir tu enano o el Omega loco de Marik!

Atem tenia que abmitir que eso podia ser cierto, Zork habia demostrado ser lo suficientemente astuto y cruel como para hacer algo como eso - voy a decirle a Marik que designe dos guardaespaldas secretos para cada Omega, cuando tu chico salga de la clinica sera vigilado 24/7, Zork no podra acercarse sin que nos demos cuenta y de esta forma lo atraparemos

Gracias - murmuro Akefia sumamente agradecido.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

_Debe haber algo por aqui que me diga que le paso a Ryou en realidad_ \- penso el Albino mirando la cocina con atencion mientras recogia las cosas que quedaron regadas, levantando el meson que habia caido vio tirada la camara que le habian asignado arreglar. La levanto y vio confundido que estaba encendida y grabando aun - _se me olvido apagarla despues de mostrarsela a Ryou?_

Com curiosidad la abrio para ver que contenia en su memoria, encontrando un unico video que suponia era el que se estaba grabando ahora mismo. Le dio para que se reprodujera y quedo sorprendido y molesto con lo que vio - _Akefia tiene que ver esto_

Rapidamente busco su computador y paso todo a ella para enviarlo de una vez al Alpha de su hermanito...

* * *

_Regresando con Akefia..._

Estaba por salir de la oficina de Atem cuando escucha su telefono sonar y vio que le estaba llegando un correo de Bakura con la palabra urgente de titulo, lo cual no era normal asi que lo abrio desde donde estaba de pie. Vio furico como Zork empujaba a su Ryou con fuerza para irse con rapidez - Atem aunque no necesitaba pruebas para saber que era culpa de Zork, quiero que mires esta mierda

El Alpha fruncio el ceño ante lo que veia, definitivamente Zork estaba mas que muerto cuando le pusieran las manos encima... Pero por ahora Atem se sentia muy idiota por cada vez que dudo si el niño peliblanco vio a Zork o no le vio de verdad - creo que le debo una disculpa al niño

Yo no creo eso... Estoy seguro de que tienes que disculparte con mi Gatito! - grito Akefia mirando feo al tricolor

Se que tengo que disculparme imbesil ladron de tumbas - le fulmino con la mirada - y tambien se que debemos hacer algo para proteger a los Omegas, de ahora en adelante nuestras casas tendran vigilancia y los Omegas saldran bajo vigilancia nuestra junto a guardaespaldas... No podemos dejar que nadie dañe a los niños, yo mismo me encargare de buscar ese personal junto a Marik

Bien! - dijo estirandose sobre la silla en la cual estaba - aunque tambien deberias de disculparte conmigo ahora que lo pienso...

Mas o menos como por que? - pregunto Atem mirandolo con fastidio

Por que nunca me creiste que era cierto que Ryou veia a Zork! - respondio mirandolo burlon - deberias decir "perdoname Akefia tenias razon, eres el mejor mientras yo soy un idiota" todo mientras te grabo, claro despues lo montare en todas mis redes sociales para que la gente vea que hasta tu abmites que soy mejor

Akefia madura de una vez, tendras hijos - murmuro Atem sacudiendo la cabeza estrezado

Naaa! Madurar es para frutas y el que madura mucho se pudre faraon, yo sere un padre divertido - contesto Akefia socarronamente - no como tu que seras un padre cascarrabias y amargado

No sere un padre amargado ladron de quinta, sere uno maduro y eficiente en el que podran contar cuando tengan algun problema - discutio el tricolor mirandolo feo - no como tu que seras un padre que solo hara pendejadas

Y asi continuaron discutiendo mientras Yugi los veia entre divertido y avergonzado sacudiendo la cabeza, y esos eran los Alpha's fuertes y poderosos que lo poseian a el y sus amigos... Al menos se querian mutuamente y estaban felices con ellos, asi que no podia pedir mas.... Aunque si seria bueno que sean un poco menos mensos de vez en cuando.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Zork tu plan esra saliendo como deberia? - pregunto Aknadin de pronto mientras comian

De hecho si, dentro de poco tendre a la pequeña mascota de Akefia en mis manos y mis nietos tambien, de hay en adelante mi hijo no sera mucho problema - respondio sonriendon con malicia.

Tu hijo realmente no importa, es el menos importante de todos - gruño Aknadin mirandolo molesto - Atem es el verdadero problema y mi hijo ingrato

Ellos iran callendo uno a uno no te preocupes, atacar de nuevo a Atem de primero es estupido - dijo mirandolo molesto - todos son importantes a la hora de cumplir nuestros planes, todos deben caer sin importar el orden

Aknadin a pesar de lo que dijo e miro con algo de reproche - Tu solo andas caliente y quieres cogerte al Omega ese, por eso escogiste a tu hijo primero

No niego que le tengo ganas a la pequeña mascota, pero es mas un cuestion tactica mi desicion de atacar primero a Akefia - aclaro mirandolo con el ceño fruncido - recuerda que no soy tu, yo si uso mi cerebro y no pienso con mi pene

Cuando neutralizaras a tu hijo entonces? - pregunto con sus dudas un tanto mas apaciguadas

Solo tengo que hacer unas llamadas y tendremos a la mascota aqui con nosotros en muy poco tiempo - aseguro sonriendo maliciosamente - despues de eso mi hijo se deprimira por su Omega e hijos y dudo mucho que este lo suficientemente cuerdo para ser de ayuda a sus amigos

No buscaran al mocoso mas aun que como nos buscan a nosotros? - pregunto Aknadin

No te preocupes por eso, al chico no le buscaran

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Como te sientes hermanito? - le pregunto Bakura al niño en cuanto el doctor termino de revisarle despues que habia despertado esa mañana.

Me duele un poco la espalda y mi cabeza, pero supongo que eso es normal no? - respondio sonriendo con algo de tristeza - me lastime muy fuerte cua.do choque con la pared Kura-nii, y lo peor es que seguro a mis bebes tambien les dolio mucho y yo no pude protegerlos

No te sientas mal por eso Ry, no es tu culpa que haya gente cruel y mala - le tranquilizo acariciando los suaves mechones del menor con cariño - hiciste lo que pudiste, ademas tu y tus bebes se recuperaran completamente

De hecho mañana a esta misma hora te daran de alta, los medicos me acaban de decir que te estas recuperando espectacularmente y solo deberas de guardar reposo hasta que la herida de tu cabeza sane - dijo Akefia sorprendiendo a ambos en la habitacion - claro no podras hacer mucho aunque despues de eso por que estas a punto de dar a luz, pero lo importante es que tu y los bebes estan en casi perfecto estado de salud me dijeron los medicos hace un rato

Me alegro - exclamo el Omega sonriendo enormemente

Y cuando salgas de aqui tendras vigilancia y proteccion, el bastardo ese no se podra acercar a ti sin que yo lo sepa y le pueda arracar la cabeza como quiero - informo el Alpha moreno con seriedad - no tendras que preocuparte por nada, tu y los niños estaran seguros

Entre conversa y conversa paso la hora de visitas, y para su pesar los dos Alpha's tuvieron que irse, aunque tambien estaban felices por que tendrian al menor con ellos muy pronto. Desgraciadamente no estaban concientes de todo lo que pasaria esa misma noche, si no fueran sacado al Omega de alli sin importar lo que dijeran.

Entrada la noche los medicos terminaban de hacerle el ultimo chequeo a Ryou antes de enviarlo a dormir, cuando estuvo listo se despidieron dejando al chico casi rendido. Ya era pasada la media noche cuando un hombre totalmente vestido de negro entra sigilosamente a la habitacion del chico en cinta.

Y asegurandose de que el menor no se despierte toma la via intravenosa unida al brazo que los medicos usan para pasarle medicamentos al Omega e inyecta un liquido transparente para irse igual como vino dejando todo exactamente como lo consiguio. Por unas horas no pasa nada, pero ya casi amanecia cuando las maquinas a las cuales esta conectado el menor comienzan a volverse locas.

Los medicos de guardia entran alarmados y confundidos a solucionar lo que sea que al menor le alla pasado - Llama a Alpha de este chico ya! - le grito el medico a una enfermera al ver desesperado como el monitor que indicaba las pulsaciones del chico bajaba cada vez mas sin importar lo que el hiciera para detener eso, la mujer asintio para salir corriendo.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

El Alpha aun se encontraba durmiendo, eran aun como las 5am y el tenia su despertador a las 6 y cuarto programada, el.ese dia no tenia planeado ir a la empresa para ir a buscar a su Omega con calma y pasar todo el dia cuidandole sin tener que preocuparse por nada. Por eso cuando comienza a sonar su telefono y aun esta un poco oscuro afuera se levanta para ver quien llamaba a esta hora.

Al ver que era del hospital donde todavia estaba su Gatito se alarma un poco cuando una sensacion horrible comienza a recorrerlo, pero se tranquiliza a si mismo recordando que Ryou estaba bien y que hoy mismo regresara con el.

Al colgar se queda por unos segundos mirando su telefono entumesido... Como que su Ryou estaba...? Aunque eso no duro mucho, se levanta de la cama ya totalmente despierto para ir hasta la habitacion del albino - BAKURA MUEVETE Y DESPIERTA!

El aludido se levanta de golpe al escuchar el fuerte grito casi cayendo de la cama - que demonios pedazo de loco? Por que carajos me despiertas de esa forma?

Tenemos que llegar a la clinica YA! Asi que te mueves y te vistes o te dejo aqui - le volvio a gritar el moreno extremadamente desesperado.

Akefia que te pasa? Por que tenemos que ir tan rapido, paso algo? - pregunto Bakura ahora si preocupado, no era normal que el ladron pareciera a punto de colapsar del estres

El hombre parecio congelarse en el lugar para girarse furico, Bakura no lo abmitiria pero esa mirada que le dio le helo la sangre - Joder imbesil, me acaban de llamar para avisarme que Ryou de pronto se esta muriendo maldita sea! Asi que dejas de preguntarme mierdas y te vistes!

Al albino no tuvieron que decirselo dos veces, como un rayo ambos estaban vestidos y en camino a donde estaba el menor - como que Ryou esta...

Te agradezco que no me hables de aqui a que lleguemos, no estoy de humor - gruño Akefia en voz baja, el aura y mirada que cargaba mientras manejaba como psicopata le obligaron a obedecer sin reparos.

En instantes estaban en la clinica donde la sola mirada de Akefia le dijo al personal que queria saber que demonios habia pasado y que estaba pasando con su Omega de manera inmediata - señor no sabemos que sucedido, las lecturas de los signos vitales del niño en toda la noche estaba normales y de pronto a horas de la madrugada todo su sistema comenzo a colapsar

Señor lamentamentamos mucho decirle que perdimos al Omega hace unos minutos - dijo el hombre con miedo, el Alpha frente a el parecia a punto de cometer genocidio en masa.

Me puedes explicar como demonios "pierdes" a una persona que hasta ayer en la tarde estaba hablando y tu mismo dijiste que estaba sano - rugio Akefia con calma, Bakura a su lado estaba en shock... Como que "pedieron" a su hermanito?

Ya le dije que no entendemos que sucedio! El estaba bien y paso toda la noche sin problemas - respondio el hombre aterrorizado - no sabremos que fue lo que paso con el chico hasta que no le hagamos lo examenes posmor...

El pronto el medico se vio alzado en el aire ahogandose por un Alpha mas que furioso - no le haras nada a mi Ryou hasta que no me lo muestres estamos?

Señor no deber.... - intento oponerse, sabia que mostrarle el cuerpo del Omega a su Alpha ya severamente alterado haria que se volviera loco dentro del establecimiento, pero fue cortado por el agarre cada vez mas apretado en su cuello

Vamos? - dijo Akefia con esa misma calma aterradora y el hombre no tuvo mas remedio que acceder a regañadientes.

El moreno ya ni siquiera sabia que sentia, lo unico que tenia seguro era que queria a su Gatito. Llego a la habitacion para ver como ayer a su Ryou acostado sobre la cama, salio corriendo para llegar junto a el - Ryou... Porfavor tu tienes que despertar y demostrarle a estos tipos que tu estas bien...

El todavia no podia creer que de verdad su Ryou se haya ido como decian toda esta cuerda de bastardos que lo rodeaban, lo levanto en sus brazos para comenzar a moverlo cada vez mas desesperado e intendo ver señales de que el menor dspertaba sin exito - RYOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy y quien no llore con esto como yo estoy haciendo ahora que ni veo casi lo que escribo no tiene alma definitivamente...
> 
> Acepto amenazas de muerte por que yo misma me quiero meter un tiro, si me disculpan estoy en mi rincon emo...
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez si no me corte las venas...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi yo y sip supongo que no me corte las venas... (me salvaron antes de que me desangrara)
> 
> En fin ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que a leer!

De ese momento en adelante todo se volvio un caos, como todos sabian Akefia y luego Bakura se habian vuelto locos, entre los dos casi no destruyen medio establecimiento y el personal tuvo que llamar a las autoridades para ver si estos lograban calmar al par de Alpha's.

Cuando los policias no pudieron con los dos hombres, una Beta del personal fue la que tuvo la brillante idea de revisar los papeles del Omega donde habian mas telefonos de contacto y llamaron con la esperanza de que estos si lograran controlar la situacion. Unos minutos despues habian llegado Marik, Atem y Yami, gracias a ellos fue que pudiron controlar y sedar a los dos alterados para que no causaran mas destruccion.

Luego de eso exigieron saber que demonios habia pasado para poner en ese estado a los dos peliblancos y el personal agradecido rapidamente les relato los hechos. Bien era normal la reaccion de sus amigos, ni siquiera Atem se creia capaz de mantener la calma si perdiera a Yugi.

Donde esta el cuerpo del Omega? - como siempre Atem era el unico lo suficientemente serio para saber que hacer, Marik estaba jurando y maldiciendo en su mete mientras Yami aun no salia del shock en el que habia caido.

En lo que pudimos hacer que su Alpha le soltara lo llevamos lo sacamos de la vista para que el hombre no se volviera a alterar - le respondieron con rapidez.

Bien hagan lo que necesiten y cualquier cosa llamenme a mi - dijo Atem despedir a las personas, el todavia necesitaba asimilar lo que habia pasado y como demonios harian para hacer que Akefia superara esto.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Mientras tanto en la morgue de esa misma clinica el mismo hombre vestido de negro se encontraba rondando el cuerpo del Omega peliblanco, vigilaba con atencion sus alrededores para cuidar que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba alli.

Cuando estuvo seguro ya de que estaba solo y que todo el personal estaba ocupado recogiendo el desastre que el Alpha y hermano del chico habia hecho decidio terminar con el trabajo que le enviaron. De entre sus cosas saco otra jeringa llena de un liquido azul y lo inyecto de un solo golpe en el pecho del niño, tenia el tiempo calculado y nada podia salir mal o su empleador no iba a pagarle.

Como lo esperaba la piel comenzo a abquirir un poco mas de color, eso le indico que todo salio como lo planeo y debe estar saliendo de alli ahora, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de su presencia y el Omega que poco a poco "revivia". Tomo el cuerpo del Omega estilo nupcial y fue saliendo de la clinica con cuidado de que nadie lo detectara, todo habia salido muy bien hasta los momentos para que al final algo saliera mal.

Logro salir por una de las puertas traceras y alli le esperaba un pequeño vehiculo para salir de alli, condujo sin prisa hasta que llego a las afueras de la ciudad donde vivia su empleador. Se bajo del auto cargando al Omega y en la entrada le estaba esperando el pelinegro que al verlo llegar con el peliblanco en sus brazos sonrio ampliamente.

Supongo que todo salio exactamente como queriamos no? - fue lo primero que pregunto Zork con seriedad.

Si, todos creen que el Omega esta muerto y no lo buscaran - respondio alejandose unos pasos cuando vio al hombre tratar de quitarle al Omega - primero el dinero luego te entrego lo tuyo

Tsk! Solo quiero ver si esta vivo o tardaste demasiado en darle el antidoto, el y los bebes que lleva deben estar vivos para que yo te pague - gruño el pelinegro molesto

El Omega volvio a respirar normalmente en el camino, por los fetos que lleva no te doy seguridad ya que ellos nunca estuvieron metidos en el trato - dijo con asperesa el hombre de negro - asi que me transfieres el dinero o devuelvo al chico con su Alpha, el hizo un espectaculo muy divertido alla cuando se entero de que su pareja "murio" y estoy seguro que entregarle a su pareja viva le alegrara mucho

Zork se enojo ante la amenza, pero aun asi saco su telefono y le hizo lo que pidio. Al instante tuvo al Omega en sus brazos y el hombre se habia ido, realmente no le importaba el tipo si no la nueva mascota que le habia conseguido - _creo que me esperan unos dias muy divertidos de ahora en adelante..._

* * *

_Con Atem..._

El Alpha estaba bastante estresado y aun no habia pasado ni siquiera la mitad de la mañana, sumandole que su amigo en lo que despertara estaria destruido lo mas seguro. El mismo todavia no asimilaba completamente lo que habia pasado.... Y su Yugi tambien estaria devastado cuando se enterara, gimio con fuerza al recordar ese detalle, los Omega eran tan unidos como ellos tres y ahora uno no estaba.

 _Esto es una mierda, cuando sera que podremos estar tranquilos.... Akefia por fin iba a tener una familia_ \- penso estando casi al bore de las lagrimas, pero no lloraria ahora tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

Marik estaba muy ocupado liberando estres andando en su motocicleta mientras continuaba cazando al par de bastardos, el realmente no queria llegar a su casa y contarle a su Malik-bonito lo que habia pasado. Yami por su parte estaba deprimido, el habia visto a los tres Omegas crecer y todos eran como sus hermanitos menores, ademas de que el estaba en el mismo lugar que Atem... Como demonios haria que Bakura superara lo que habia sucedido?

Asi que ha Atem como siempre le quedaba la cuestio de hacer la parte legal ya que Akefia no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo el mismo, por eso es que ahora mismo se regresaba a la clinica despues de dejar a Bakura y Akefia en compañia de Yami todavia inconcientes, tenia que terminar los asuntos alli.

Pero en lo que llego y vio como el personal parecia nervioso sabia que algo mas habia pasado, asi que suspiro para sus adentros - que paso ahora? Pareciera que vieron a un fantasma

Ehh... - una valiente se acerco y trato de explicar pero la molestia de Atem se filtraba a trave de el e intimidaban a la chica - no logramos localizar el cuerpo del Omega..

Como carajos se les va a perder algo asi? - rugio Atem sumamente molesto, realmente no tenia humor ahora mismo para lidiar con este tipo de pendejadas

El cuerpo del chico fue dejado en la morgue igual que siempre, pero la camilla esta y el cuerpo no - explico con rapidez - seguro lo tomaron del lugar, pero hemos estado buscando por todos lados a ver si logramos encontrar a quien se lo llevo pero no logramos encontrar nada

En esta mierda hay camaras de seguridad? - pregunto Atem sobandose el puente de la nariz, algo le decia que de todas maneras estos ineptos no lograrian encontrar un carajo

Si pero solo en las habitaciones y pasillos - le respondio

Quiero las grabaciones de la noche en que Ryou murio, todo el dia si es necesario y que aparezca el cuerpo o si no demandare este lugar por su ineptitud - definitivamente Atem no estaba de humor para ser bueno, queria arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, no tuvo que esperar mucho para tener las grabaciones que queria en sus manos y se fue, no queria ver mas ese estupido lugar hasta que no fuera necesario.

Le escribio a Marik para decirle que se encontraran en la casa de Akefia y el mismo salio hacia la casa del peliblanco, tenia qque revisar esas grabaciones y ademas no queria dejar a Yami solo tanto tiempo con dos Alpha's alterados. En lo que llego vio a Yami sentado en el mueble de la sala con la mirada perdida en el espacio - supongo que siguen dormidos si todo esta tan tranquilo

Akefia esta despierto ya, pero se metio en una de las habitaciones y despues de ver que era no tengo el corazon para sacarli de alli - respondio girando a verlo - tu lo conoces mas que yo asi que te lo encargo, yo tratare con Bakura

Bien, vere como esta ahora mismo, despues tenemos que revisar esto - dijo dejando en la mesa de en medio las cintas que le dieron - son grabaciones de toda la noche que tomaron en la habitacion de Ryou

Yo ire a vigilar a Bakura, es demasiado impulsivo para dejarlo solo - Yami se levanto y salio de la sala, mientras Atem iba hacia donde estaba Akefia encerrado.

No toco la puerta ni nada, simplemente entro y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que queria decir Yami cuando dijo que no tuvo el valor de sacarlo de aqui... Hasta el mismo se sentia mal de entrar al que suponia iba a ser el cuarto de los hijos de Akefia a interrumpirlo.

Ryou se esmero en decorar todo esto sabes? - escucho venir de Akefia - el me hizo recorrer cada tienda de la ciudad para escoger las cosas mas lindas que pudiera ver para nuestros bebes

Akefia yo... - Atem intento decir algo pero la mirada fulminante del peliblanco lo corto

No me vengas con tu mierda, se que lo sientes y bla bla bla, no me intereza escucharlo - gruño molesto - asi que puedes largarte si eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme

Bien Akefia te dejare por ahora, pero recuerda que estoy aqui para ayudarte - dijo Atem serio

Avisame si puedes revivir a los muertos faraon - le gruño para volver a la esquina de donde se habia levantado.

Atem suspiro con tristeza y salio, quiza estar un tiempo solo le haria bien. En la sala ya estaba Marik esperandolo - para que querias verme? No vez que tengo ira que quemar con dos bastardos?

Tenemos que ver algo antes que puedas regresar a tus cosas - dijo Atem sentandose junto a el - consegui las grabaciones de la habitacion del Omega de Akefia

Que estamos esperando entonces? Trae esas cosas! - grito Marik sonriendo malicioso, el queria saber que demonios mostraban esas cintas por que nada cuadraba hasta los momentos

En las cintas todo estaba normal,vieron al chico dormir con tranquilidad y sin ningun problema aparente. Pasa el tiempo y ellos aun no ven nada raro, pero aun asi no se rendian, iban a verlo completo y si no pasaba nada iban a buscar por otra parte averiguar que habia sucedido en realidad. Pero casi a mas o menos las 3 y cuarto de la madrugada ven entrar a alguien a la habitacion, no pudieron nitar sus facciones por que estaba totalmente cubierto de negro y estaba muy oscuro.

El muy bastardo ese fue el que enveneno o algo al conejo! - gruño furioso Marik cuando vio como el hombre inyectaba algo por la via intravenosa del Omega y se iba, tiempo despues fue que las maquinas comenzaron a volverse locas y los medicos entraron a ver que sucedia.

Como mierda no se dieron cuenta en el instante de que alguien se habia colado? Que no hay nadie que revise estas camaras? - se pregunto Atem con el ceño fruncido

Seguro que estaba durmiendo a esa hora, esos tipos siempre lo hace y mas a esas horas - le respondio hastiado Marik - no tenemos que preguntarnos quien fue si quiera por que lo sabemos

Seguro fue Zork el que envio a que mataran al chico para hacernos daño - comento Atem igual de furioso - aunque hay algo extraño en todo esto, sabias que el cuerpo del Omega desaparecio de la clinica?

Como que desaparecio? - eso era extraño, para que se llevarian el cuerpo del conejo?

Que lo dejaron en la morgue como siempre y me supongo que cuando fueron a hacer lo que sea que hacen no estaba - contesto irritado de solo recordar ese momento - yo pense lo mismo, eso es super extraño... No entiendo que pueden sacar de ello

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Zork estaba en la habitacion del hueco donde se escondian que designo para mantener encerrada a su nueva mascota, esperaba pacientemente a que el Omega despertara para comenzar con su diversion. Mientras estaba dormido se habia encargado de revisar que los bebes estuvieran vivos y de ponerle un grillete al cuello unido a la pared.

La cadena no era muy larga unida a su cuello, solo lo suficiente para que se levantara y diera unos cuantos pasos o llegara al baño, habia sido lo suficientemente amable por estar embarazado para acostarlo sobre un futon y dejarle unas cuantas mantas. Sonrio cuando el chico comenzo a moverse y estirarse, indicando que estaba por despertarse.

Ryou se sentia algo desorientado, buscaba despertarse pero sentia algo extraño a su alrededor. Por eso busco terminar de despertarse para ver a su alrededor, y cual es su sorpresa cuando se alla en un cuarto polvoriento. Gira hacia un lado y para su horror ve a Zork sentado en un sofa sonriendole con maldad - que bueno que despiertas mascota, ya me estaba artando de esperar que despertaras

Que...? Yo... Donde estoy? - se pregunto el niño a si mismo mirando a su alrededor aterrado hay fue cuando sintio la cadena en su cuello - como estoy aqui!?

Calmate mascota le haras daño a tus preciosos hijos - dijo Zork con burla al ver que el Omega estaba a punto de himperventilar - no es tu problema por que estas aqui, tu unica preocupacion de ahora en adelante sera complacerme mascota

Akefia me buscara! Por tu bien te recomiendo que no me toques! - grito Ryou asustado

El pelinegro se carcajeo con maldad - todos creen que estas muerto mocoso y no te buscaran, asi que si quieres que tu y tus hijos esten bien mas te vale obedecerme

No! No se que mentira les dijiste a mis amigos y Alpha pero confio en ellos y se que me buscaran! - grito el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido

Cree lo que quieras mascota, pero por ahora eres mio y me complaceras o te olvidas de tus bebes... Un solo golpe y puedes despedirte de ellos - dijo Zork acercandose y acariciando con burla los mechones del chico - decide, recuerda que sin importar lo que pase me complaceras, solo que te estoy dando la oportunidad de mantener a tus mocosos sanos y llevar a termino tu embarazo

El Omega bajo la mirada abrazando su estomago, el tenia confianza en que lo sacarian de aqui rapido... Pero mientras tanto debia cuidar a sus bebes aun que el tenga que sacrificarse, ellos eran primero.... Por eso asintio sin levantar la mirada del suelo resignado a hacer lo que sea que el pelinegro le pidiera.

Zork sonrio cuando vio al Omega sumiso ante el, se acerco para quitar el gancho en la pared la cadena para tomarla y guiar al menor con ella. Volvio a sentarse en el sofa colocando al peliblanco de rodillas frente a el - chupalo, ya lo has hecho antes... Luego podremos hacer otras cosas, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante...

Ryou sintio lagrimas en sus ojos al escuchar eso, no queria ser tratado como un objeto pero por ahora le tocaba aguantarlo... Solo deseaba que Akefia se apurara y lo encontrara para salir de este infierno. Volvio a acariciar su hinchado estomago y sonrio de forma disimulada, al menos les estaba protegiendo a ellos - muevete niño! - escucho que el Alpha le gruñia.

Los dias iban pasando y no faltaba uno en que Zork viniera e hiciera de las suyas con el Omega que se dejaba sin reproches con tal de mantener a sus hijos por nacer a salvo. No habia dia en que el peliblanco no deseara que de pronto Akefia entrara por la puerta y le sacara del infierno en que estaba, pero los dias ya se convertian en semanas y las preocupaciones del Omega cambiaban.

La fecha en que sus bebes nacerian se acercaba peligrosamente y lo ultimo que queria era dar a luz en el infierno en el que estaba, el no queria perder las esperanzas de que sus amigos lo salvarian de Zork, pero el tiempo corria y sus bebes no podian esperar a nacer. Ya cuando habian pasado dos semanas y el seguia en las garras de Zork su esperanza comenzaba a desvanecerse, ahora obedecia sin tantos reparos las ordenes del pelinegro sin importar lo que fueran o que tan humillantes resultaran.

Su unica compañia cuando Zork no lo usaba eran sus dos bebes aun por nacer, pasaba bastante tiempo hablandoles y acariciando su vientre para que al menos tuvieran un poco de amor de alguien, y que no sufrieran como el lo estaba haciendo. Les hablaba y decia cosas bonitas imaginando que ellos se reian felices con lo que les decia.

Su mente solo tenia presente la seguridad de sus bebes por nacer, quiza si hacia feliz al pelinegro este seria amable al menos con los bebes y estarian a salvo. Su propia integridad fisica y psicologica ya no le importaba, sus bebes eran su unica preocupacion y si algun dia lo sacarian de alli para darle a sus hijos todo lo que queria.

Un dia simplemente estaba recostado mirando al techo, en eso se habia reducido su vida cuando no estaba siendo "usado" por Zork, la cadena en su cuello no le daba mucha libertad que se diga para ocuparse en algo. Cuando de pronto siente como la poca ropa que llevaba se humedecia entre sus piernas seguida de un dolor espantoso que le atravezaba.

 _No... No ahora porfavor, Akefia! Donde estas?... Te necesito porfavor sacame de aqui_ \- pensaba Ryou sollosando sitiendo como el dolor le atravesaba, y sabia que estaba comenzando su labor de parto - _... Yo voy a tener a mis bebes aqui... Solo_

Ya estaba entrando en panico ante la sola idea de dar a luz de esta forma. Estaba solo, su alrededor tenia polvo, suciedad, pudredumbre, y para colmo estaba encadenado a la pared como un animal. Comenzo a llorar mas fuerte cuando el dolor se hizo mas intenso, por que su vida tenia que ser tan mala? El no le habia hecho nada a nadie para que le pasaran tantas cosas.

Pasaron algunas horas cuando el dolor lo hizo comenzar a gritar, las contracciones cada vez eran mas intensas y seguidas - porfavor maestro ayudeme! Se lo ruego, porfavor!

Zork estaba en la sala y hasta alli llegaban los gritos desesperados del Omega, le causaba gracia como el niño le rogaba ayuda a alguien que sabia no lo ayudaria aunque se estuviera muriendo, la desesperacion de otros realmente le divertia. Pero dejarlo morir a el y sus nietos no estaba en sus planes, por eso llamo a un medico de su confianza para que se asegurara de que el Omega diera a luz con toda la normalidad que fuera posible.

En unos minutos habia llegado el hombre y le indico donde estaba el Omega, aunque no era necesario, los gritos del niño ya retumbaban por toda la posilga donde vivia. Con paciencia se sento de nuevo en el mueble a esperar que el Omega diera a luz, sentia un tanto de curiosidad por ver a sus nietos.

En algun momento llego a sus oidos el llanto de un bebe y supo que uno ya habia nacido, y por lo que se escuchaba estaba sano. Otro rato paso y llego el segundo llanto, un poco mas suave que el anterior. Se levanto y fue hasta la habitacion donde habian los llantos, dentro estaba el Omega ensangrentado y jadeando pesadamente.

El hombre que llamo estaba terminando de limpiar lo mas que podia al chico y habia dos bultitos envueltos en las mantas mas limpias que habian a un lado del Omega, el chico acunaba contra su cuerpo los dos bultitos con toda la energia y fuerza que poseia.

Sin imutarse por lo que habia a su alrededor camino hasta quedar frente al Omega agotado - los tres estan sanos verdad?

Si señor, los tres est... - no pudo terminar cuando fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

Bien puedes irte, te pagare en unas horas - dijo Zork para agacharse, mientras el medico asentia y salia de la habitacion.

Descubrio una de las mantas para ver al bebe a pesar de las protestas del chico, era un varon con una pequeña pelusa de cabello platinada y piel canela como su padre. Descubrio el otro bulto y la niña dentro era casi tan palido como el Omega con los cabellos blancos polvorientos de su padre - al parecer hiciste un buen trabajo...

Ryou estaba al borde de la inconciencia, se encontraba sumamente agotado luego de todo ese largo y doloroso proceso. Pero le llego algo de lucidez cuando sintio como sus bebes eran arrancados de sus brazos - no... Devuelmelos! Son mios...

De verdad creias que te dejaria con ellos? - pregunto con burla viendo divertido como el niño intentaba levantarse pateticamente - quiza te los devuelva despues

Pero... No! Devuelveme a mis niños! Porfavor no me los quites! - grito el menor intentando levantarse ignorando todo el dolor en su cuerpo para llegar con sus bebes

Si te portas bien quiza te los devuelva por un rato, mientras tanto hasta pronto - se despidio carcajeandose llevandose en sus brazos a los dos bebes que lloraban igual que su mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la proxima!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con otro capitulo...
> 
> Y si merezco la muerte por el capitulo anterior lo se, soy horrible
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que ha leer!

Habia pasado poco mas de dos meses desde que Ryou se habia ido, y lo unico que habian hecho Akefia y Bakura era revolcarse en su propia tristeza, no salian de su casa para nada y sus amigos ya estaban en extremo preocupados por ellos. Pero Atem y Yami estaban ya decididos a remediar eso, por eso estaban en la casa de los dos peliblancos para hacerlos entrar en razon de una vez por todas.

Akefia, tenemos que hablar - dijo Atem en cuanto estuvo en la habitacion del peliblanco.

No estoy de humor - murmuro el aludido y Atem sintio pena ajena por el estado en que estaba su amigo, de verdad que se habia lanzado al descuido total luego de lo que paso.

Nunca vas a estar de humor mientras no hablemos, asi que lo haremos ahora - gruño el tricolor enojado - no puedes seguir de esta forma, estoy seguro de que Ryou estaria muy decepcionado de ti si te viera ahora

Siempre lo decepcione de todas maneras, no es una sorpresa que lo haga ahora - fue la respuesta ahogada que le dio el Alpha

Akefia no puedes seguir asi - dijo Atem acercandose hasta la cama donde estaba acurrucado el otro moreno

Akefia no se movio de donde estaba para responder - No me importa faraon, asi que dejame en paz

Vas a dejar que los bastardos que mataron a tu Omega salgan impune? - gruño Atem enojado, sabia que podia crear un demonio pero era eso a dejar que se consumiera en su tristeza - no quieres vengarte de esos dos que mataron a tu familia?

Akefia parecia no querer decir nada en un principio, hasta que se levanto y miro al tricolor con decision - dime que tienes en mente para encontrar a los malditos y cuenta conmigo...

* * *

_Antes con Yami..._

Bakura ven para que hablemos porfavor - dijo Yami entrando a donde estaba el peliblanco acurrucado

No me importa lo que tengas que decir, mi hermanito murio y ya no tengo nada que me importe - gruño el Albino sin verlo

De verdad no tienes nadie que te importe? - pregunto el tricolor con una ceja arqueada, solo esperaba que el imbesil dijera algo estupido para desatar su ira

Tu sabes lo que quiero decir, estoy seguro de que estarias igual si el enano fuera muerto - respondio girando a verlo, Yami se dio cuenta en ese momento de toda la tristeza que guardaban esas orbes rojisas - yo te quiero y lo sabes, pero mi hermanito es otra cosa

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y yo estare aqui para ti - abmitio Yami mirandolo con intensidad para jalarlo contra su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo - no tienes que sufrir solo

Por unos segundos Bakura simplemente se dejo abrazar, hasta que Yami sintio como el albino comenzo a abrazarse con fuerza a el, no lloraba pero sabia que esto era el equivalente de Bakura de llorar a moco tendido. Pero no dijo nada de eso, simplemente le devolvio el abrazo mientras acariciaba la salvaje melena blanca con cariño.

* * *

_Con Malik..._

Este aun no podia creer que su tierno amigo se alla ido, de verdad que aun sentia ese hecho irreal. Cuando Marik se lo dijo no lo creyo, penso que el bastardo le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada y estuvo a punto de matarlo por ello. Pero se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando en serio cuando vio la cara de su Alpha.

De hay paso al shock para seguirle al llanto de ira, de verdad que aun hoy, dos meses despues no podia creerlo... El o Yugi o cualquiera que le queria no pudieron ni siquiera despedirse como deberian de el ya que el cuerpo del peliblanco nunca fue hayado. Desde ese momento en adelante el mismo se habia dado la tarea de cazar a los bastardos imbesiles que mataron a su amigo, por eso ahora mismo se encontraba "paseando" en su propia motocicleta que Marik le habia regalado un mes atras.

Veia para los todos los lados buscando avistar a los dos hombres, y claro con compañia. Despues de lo que paso con Ryou el par de Alpha's se habian puesto aun mas paranoicos de lo que ya eran y no salian sin mas de media docena de guardaespaldas. El por ahora era cuidado por cuatro de los mejores hombres de Marik que lo seguian de cerca, no le gustaba mucho pero entendia que su Alpha solo queria cuidarlo.

Dio una vuelta mas y revisando sus alrededores casi se callo de la moto del frenado brusco que hizo, no podia creer que su amigo peliblanco estuviera sentado tan tranquilo en esa banca... Tenia que mentira, seguro ya se habia terminado de volver loco y ahora alucinaba, debia ser un Omega muy parecido a su amigo.... Cargando a un bebe y todo.

Congelado en su lugar siguio mirando ese punto en especifico, intentando encontrar diferencias con su amigo albino... Pero no las tenia, era el mismo cabello, mismos ojos, mismas aptitudes... Y ya para esta fecha deberia haber estado cargando a sus hijos igual que ese Omega, ah! Hay una diferencia, Ryou tenia dos bebes y ese Omega simplemente tenia uno.

Seguro estaba viendo a su amigo en ese Omega, lo extrañaba mucho y lo proyectaba de esa manera. Pero aun que se decia eso a si mismo no se movia de su lugar observando al chico, vio al peliblanco girar la mirada y por reflejo el mismo siguio su mirada - _mierda tengo que llamar a Marik o Atem ya!_

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Despues que dio a luz a sus bebes su vida fue aun peor que antes, si bien Zork habia dejado de usarlo para que se recuperara del parto el se sentia mas solo que antes, ya ni siquiera podia hablar con sus hijos por que no estaban dentro de el. Zork se los habia llevado de sus brazos y solo se los regresaba cuando tenia que alimentarlos o atenderlos.

Por esos pequeños raticos era que seguia adelante a ciencia cierta, tener a sus niños en sus brazos era la unica pequeña alegria que recibia en su vida. El los revisaba y mimaba hasta que Zork venia de nuevo para arrancarselos de sus brazos dejandolo extremadamente deprimido. Hasta que habia pasado casi un mes y Zork intento volver a tomarlo como queria, pero el ya no iba dejarlo asi como asi, estaba arto de que le quitaran a sus bebes y solo los tuviera de a raticos. 

Por eso pataleo y gruño cada vez que este se le acercaba, hasta que al parecer el Alpha se canso de no tenerlo sumiso como siempre asi que llegaron a un trato. El iba a tener a sus bebes toda la noche y en el dia seguirian igual que antes, no era lo ideal pero al menos era una mejoria... Asi que acepto y se dejaba hacer todo lo que el Alpha quisiera siempre y cuando el pelinegro cumpliera su parte del trato.

En una mañana cualquiera jugando con sus bebitos mientras esperaba que Zork llegara a llevarselos de nuevo este entro, pero simplemente se sento en el mueble que tenia al otro lado de la habitacion donde estaba encerrado, Ryou se extraño ante eso ya que el siempre llegaba y tomaba a los niños rapidamente.

Necesito que hagas algo por mi - comenzo el hombre y Ryou se le quedo mirando curioso manteniendo un agarre apretado en sus dos hijos - sabes que yo quiero apoderarme de las empresas Milennium no? Pues necesito que hagas algo por mi para llegar a ese fin

No - dijo el peliblanco tajante, todos ellos podrian haberlo traicionado y olvidado, pero no por eso los traicionaria el a ellos - no te voy a ayudar a hacerle daño a nadie

Ellos te olvidaron y aun asi los defiendes? - pregunto burlon el pelinegro

Yo no voy a ser igual que ellos, no le voy a hacer daño a nadie - gruño el Omega mirandolo molesto

Bien queria hacerlo por las buenas, ahora sera por las malas contigo como siempre - gruño Zork acercandose y quitando a la niña de sus brazos - vamos a llegar a un acuerdo tu y yo

Ryou lo miro asustado, no le gustaba como estaba manejando con brusquedad a una bebe, la iba a lastimar de seguir asi - tu me haras este pequeño favor sin problemas o estupideces de tu parte y yo te dejo a tus dos bebes para que los cries como te plazca, los tendras todo el dia todos los dias contigo, pero claro siempre y cuando te encargues de inculcarles respeto y lealtad hacia mi... Te dare todo lo que necesites para ellos

Y si no lo hago? - pregunto Ryou con miedo

Podras olvidarte de ellos, los desaparecere y nunca jamas los veras en tu vida - respondio con maldad mientras sostenia a la pequeña que gemia y lloraba un poco - tu decides

Bien hare lo que tu digas solo devuelveme a Amane porfavor - rogo el Omega mirando con tristeza a su niña que lloraba por ser maltratada

La tendras despues que termines de hacer lo que te ordene - dijo Zork mirandolo serio.

Despues de eso el pelinegro le dio una ropa mas descente que los arapos que usaba actualmente y lo libero de las cadenas - te voy a dejar en un lugar, por alli pasara tu amigo Malik quiero que lo atraigas hacia mi

Ryou solo asintio vistiendose, no queria hacerle daño a su amigo..... Lo habian olvidado y todo cierto, y aun asi no queria hacerle daño, pero no tenia otra opcion, sus bebes eran lo unico que tenia y no permitiria que les hicieran daño.

No fueron muy lejos, al parecer su amigo iba a estar muy cerca de donde se escondia el pelinegro - Solo necesito que hagas que te vea y te siga hacia mi, yo me encargare de todo lo demas - le informo el pelinegro dejandolo en una banca en la calle, el Alpha no temia que el Omega se fuera, el tenia aun a la niña y sabia que el peliblanco no se iria sin sus dos bebes.

  
Ryou simplemente volvio a asentir para sentarse en la banca que tenia a un lado, llevaba dias sin salir de su encierro o siquiera caminar como tal y por eso se sentia muy cansado de la nada. Como no tenia nada que hacer comenzo a jugar con su bebito. Su pequeño Ray era un amor de niño, muy tranquilo y amoroso; mientras Amane era mas energica y juguetona, pero no le quita su ternura.

Duro un rato alli sentado mirando a su bebe reir por las payasadas que le hacia, de pronto a su lado sono un frenazo y alli estaba... Su amigo Malik mirandolo como si mirara a un fantasma y con varios hombres confundidos detras de el, tan mal era su aspecto que parecia asi de sorprendido y asustado? Bueno seguro que no iba a tener la oportunidad de preguntarle, por que Zork le estaba haciendo seña para ir junto a el.

Malik habia visto al pelinegro, y los que iban con el notando el cambio en uno de sus jefes se colocaron en guardia, Marik los asesinaria si algo le sucedia al Omega. Iba a sacar su telefono para llamar cuando vio al peliblanco con el bebe caminar hasta el, el Alpha en cuanto tuvo al Omega a su alcanze apreso su cintura con un brazo pegadolo a su cuerpo.

En este punto Malik no tenia dudas, ese bastardo de alguna manera los habia engañado a todos y todo este tiempo tuvo al pobre de su amigo haciendole no se que cosas horribles. Y para colmo el muy bastardo se lo estaba restregando en su cara, a penas habia tenido en sus brazos al Omega habia tomado su menton y expuesto su cara totalmente hacia el mientras lamia su mejilla mirandolo directamente con burla.

En un impulso muy estupido guardo de nuevo su telefono sin llamar a ninguno de los Alpha's, estaba decidio a sacar a su amigo de las garras del bastardo ese. Se bajo de su moto y salio corriendo en direccion al Alpha siendo seguido rapidamente por sus guardaespaldas que no entendian nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Zork huyo con Ryou a penas le vio las intenciones de seguirle.

Estubo siguiendole unos minutos, en algun punto habia dejado de ver a Ryou a su lado, pero por ahora no le importaba, si atrapaba al bastardo conseguia a su amigo. En medio de su ira y preocupacion por su amigo nunca noto lo extraño de toda la situacion, nunca se le paso por la mente que podria haber sido una trampa.

Tsk! - el Omega chasqueo los dientes furioso, habia dejado de ver al pelinegro y se odiaba por eso. Pero al menos sabia ahora que Ryou no habia muerto como creian, seguro que Akefia y Bakira estarian nuy felices con esa noticia. Ademas sabia que Zork debia de estar por este lugar, asi que saco su telefono para llamar a su Alpha.

Marik! Ven rapido - grito Malik en lo que sintio que su Alpha le contestaba dandole tambien la direccion de donde estaba - vi a Zork!

**/como que viste a Zork? Vente de una vez Malik-bonito, no quiero que te hagas daño!/**

Malik gruño al escuchar el tono preocupado de su Alpha, este no era el momento para eso - Marik joder necesito que me escuches!

**/yo ire a revisar todo lo que quieras pero vente de una vez! No quiero que sigas en ese lugar/**

Bien! Voy pero muevete para aca antes de que el bastardo se valla mas lejos! - grito molesto para colgar y regresarse junto a los guardaespaldas a sus motos, debia ir a su casa de nuevo antes de que a su Alpha le diera un infarto.

Ninguno noto la alteraccion que tenian las motos antes de arracar a toda velocidad hasta que fue demasiado tarde, intentaron frenar en un cruce y justo en ese momento fue que Malik aterrado se dio cuenta de que habia algo mal, los frenos no reacionaron a tiempo y lo ultimo que sintio antes de que todo se volviera negro fue el dolor del fuerte choque contra el vehiculo que recibio.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

A penas Malik le habia colgado salio a gran velocidad hacia donde su Omega le habia dicho, solo esperaba que le fuera hecho caso en ir hacia su casa y no intentara hacer algo estupidamente heroico. En el camino casi llegando a su destino ve un grupo de gente rodeando algo en medio de la calle, no era su problema pero aun asi estaba cerca de donde iba, por eso se acerco a ver.

 _Malik_! - penso con los ojos muy abiertos al ver motocicleta que le habia regalado a su Malik tirada a un lado del camino, corrio hasta ella y cerca estaba el cuerpo inmovil de su Omega sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Saco su telefono y llamo a una ambulancia con las manos temblandole, a los curiosos que habia alrededor le rugio furioso para se alejaran, lo cual hicieron con rapidez. Con el ceño frucido se acerco hasta la moto, esto era obviamente un accidente, pero Malik conducia tan bien como el y era casi imposible que chocara de esta forma.

Al instante noto con furia como los cables de los frenos estaban cortados, alguien se los tuvo que haber cortado por que el mismo se aseguraba siempre de hacerle mantenimiento a sus vehiculos y eso no estaba asi. Ademas su Malik no deberia estar solo, el habia dejado muy claro que siempre debia estar bajo la proteccion de sus Cazadores Raros para evitar estas mierdas, y aqui no habia ni rastro de esos imbesiles... Iba a tener una "charla" muy seria con ellos.

Escucho llegar a la ambulancia y todos sus pensamientos se fueron por la borda, ver que tenja su Malik-bonito era mas importante ahora mismo que todo lo demas. Superviso como cargaron a su Omega y se subio el mismo, luego averiguaria bien que habia sucedido.

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

El estaba junto a Zork escondidos en una esquina, mantenia a su bebe entretenido para que no llorara o hiciera ruido y el pelinegro no se enojara con ellos. El Alpha habia visto divertido como la moto se Malik chocaba y salia volando por la fuerza del golpe, mientras el estaba al borde de las lagrimas por lo que paso - _perdoname Malik..._

Vamonos - dijo Zork para tomar su brazo y guiarlo hasta un auto, se monto rapidamente en el asiento de atras y sin replicar cuando vio dentro a su pequeña en una silla para bebes.

No le presto atencion a cuando el pelinegro se subio el mismo y arranco, el tenia a sus dos hijos en sus brazos y si el Alpha cumplia su palabra los tendria para siempre de esta forma. Pero cuando sintio que recorrian mucho mas de lo que esperaba comenzo a mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Ese lugar ya esta comprometido y luego de lo que hicimos hoy no va a ser muy complicado que nos encuentren, no queremos que nos hagan daño a ninguno de nosotros verdad? - informo Zork dandose cuenta de su curiosa mirada - por eso luego de que Aknadin se aseguro de atropellar al Omega con fuerza fue directo a nuestra nueva vivienda para acondicionarla

Yo no queria hacerlo, si le haran daño a alguien seran a Aknadin y a ti - murmuro Ryou con el ceño fruncido

A Marik no le importaran los detalles, simplemente que ayudaste a lastimar a su Omega y es razon suficiente para dañarte tanto como a nosotros dos - respondio con maldad el pelinegro esperando romper el cariño y confianza que tenia el menor con sus amigos - te torturaran igual que a nosotros, pero mientras me obedezcas me asegurare de protegerte

Tu eres malo, no me proteges - resplico con firmeza

De verdad crees eso? Que lastima y eso que arme especialmente un cuarto enorme para ti y tus bebes, teniamos un trato y lo cumpli - dijo Zork manipulando al Omega - alli tienes todo lo que crei que puedes necesitar para criarlos, si necesitas algo mas siempre puedes decirme y arreglaremos algo

Ryou se quedo donde estaba sin saber que decir, pensar o sentir despues de eso... Zork le habia hecho mucho daño... Pero sus amigos le traicionaron y abandonaron con el... Nunca lo iban a salvar y si lo hacian lo lastimarian peor de lo que Zork habia hecho... Tenia que pensar primero en la seguridad de Amane y Ray

Al parecer estaba atrapado con Zork para siempre, asi que era mejor resignarse y hacerlo lo mas feliz posible para hacer su propia vida mas llevadera... Y mas importante aun, la de sus niños - gracias señor, le agradezco lo que hizo por mi... - le dijo dandole una sonrisa rota

El pelinegro sonrio ampliamente para si mismo, al parecer habia logrado otro de sus objetivos y termino de romper al Omega, ahora seguro que no tenia que preocuparse en que le traicionara o hiciera una gracia como la de la madre de Akefia, ya lo tenia justamente como lo queria sumiso y complaciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la proxima!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Volvi con otro Capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

Marik estaba en el hospital esperando noticias de su Malik-bonito, apretaba los dientes furioso por haber permitido que lastimaran a su Omega, no tenia dudas de quien habia sido el culpable del accidente de Malik. El menor ya le habia visto por la zona y estaba seguro que le tendio una trampa al chico, no entendia como pudo haber sido tan tonto al no huir al instante de haberlo visto. 

Habia enviado a sus hombres a que buscaran por la zona a ver que encontraban, pero estaba seguro de que no encontrarian una mierda, el mismo no encontraba nada para su molestia. A su lado llegaron Atem y su Omega, vio como el enano tenia los ojos inundados de lagrimas con la barriga hinchada sobresaliendo por su franela - dime que Malik-chan esta bien, no quiero perder otro amigo

No se como esta, estoy esperando noticias tambien - respondio con aspereza

Estoy seguro de que el chico estara bien amor, el es fuerte - dijo Atem abrazando al menor buscando calmarlo, Yugi aun no habia superado la muerte de su amigo peliblanco para que ahora tambien perdiera a su otro amigo.

Ryou-chan tambien era fuerte y ya no esta! - exclamo el pequeño tricolor con tristeza enterrando la cara en su pecho

Que paso Marik? - pregunto Atem serio manteniendo un apretado agarre en su Omega

Alguien corto los frenos de la motocicleta de Malik - rugio enojado el rubio - no necesito explicar quien fue verdad? Y mas por que el me habia llamado momentos antes y me dijo que le habia visto

Zork no se va a cansar nunca de joderno? Ya le quito su familia al ladron, que mas quiere! - gruño enojado el Alpha tricolor intentando aun calmar a su Yugi, no queria que tuviera tantas penurias y dolor estando embarazado pero no podia hacer nada

Quiere jodernos a los tres - respondio Marik mirandolo molesto

En ese momento llego uno de los medicos y Marik se adelanto con algo de nervios, de verdad que queria que su Omega estuviera bien, con su sola mirada le exigio a la chica que le informara del estado de Malik - señor temo decir que el Omega se encuentra delicado

El choque fue muy fuerte y afecto varias partes de su cuerpo, muchos huesos rotos y sangrado interno hicieron que fuera dificil tratarlo - explico la mujer nerviosa por la mirada asesina del Alpha frente a ella - lo mantendremos sedado para mitigar el dolor y que se recupere lo mejor posible, pero le abvierto ahora mismo que el Omega esta delicado y puede no sobrevivir..

Voy a pasar a verlo - dijo Marik con firmeza, ignorando tanto a la mujer que le hablaba para impedirselo como al Omega de Atem que habia comenzado a llorar mas fuerte ante esas palabras.

Llego a la habitacion pero no pudo pasar, de solo ver la imagen de su Malik-bonito cubierto totalmente en vendas y con tantas maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo a traves de la ventanilla su ser lleno de ira e impotencia, donde demonios estaba ese bastardo para acabar de una vez por todas con el y no tener que preocuparse mas nunca de que sus seres queridos salgan lastimados...

* * *

_Dias despues..._

Ahora mismo Atem y Yugi se encontraban en la oficina, se encontraban trabajando en silencio y no con la misma alegria que siempre tenian a su alrededor. Habian pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo para que ellos esten destilando felicidad y azucar como acostumbraban.

Esperaban a que llegaran Akefia y Marik a tener una reunion, el rubio estaba en el hospital revisando a su pareja y Akefia ya ni sabian donde se metia, ni le preguntaban, no queria meterse en su dolor mientras no hiciera una estupidez. La puerta se abrio y por ella entro Marik, se notaba su desanimo en que ni siquiera abrio la puerta como el psicopata que era.

Como esta Malik? - pregunto rapidamente Yugi preocupado en cuanto lo vio

Igual, lo siguen manteniendo sedado pero los medicos tienen esperanza en que se recupere con el tiempo - le respondio de mal humor

Al menos tu Omega tiene esperanza de recuperarse, el mio se fue y no lo volvere a ver nunca.... Ni siquiera mis hijos tuvieron la oportunidad de nacer, asi que no te quejes bastardo - gruño otra voz desde la puerta y vieron que Akefia habia llegado... Despues de sus palabras nadie quizo hablar del tema y mas ante el descuidado aspecto que tenia el peliblanco.

Como te sientes Akefia? - pregunto Atem preocupado mirandolo... Marik le miro como si fuera un idiota, esa era una pregunta estupida.

Akefia tenia el mismo pensamiento de su amigo, asi que se lo hizo saber con su propia mirada - me siento como una mierda, pero gracias por tu preocupacion faraon

Yo solo me preocupo por ti, no se que haria si perdiera a Yugi - comento Atem con melancolia, ya no sabia que carajos hacer para proteger a su Omega... Tenia ganas de meterlo en una cajita de cristal para alejarlo de todo el mal que lo rodeaba.

Hasta hace unos dias aun sentia como si Ryou estaba conmigo, aun me sentia conectado con el - dijo Akefia de forma distraida mirando el espacio ido - pero esa sensacion se fue... Supongo que por que estoy en proceso de superar que se haya ido...

Como que le sientes? - pregunto Atem abriendo los ojos ante una idea que le llego

Como cuando me conectaba con la marca y sentia sus sentimiento, esa sensacion se fue yendo con el pasar de los dias y ahora me siento horriblemente vacio - respondio Akefia sin entender a donde queria llegar

Marik que habia captado lo que pasaba por la mente del tricolor se le quedo mirando serio - eso es imposible, si la pareja muere la conexion se corta de golpe... Esa sensacion de vacio la debiste sentir a penas murio tu Omega

Hay dos razones por las que perderias esa conexion ahora despues de tanto tiempo - agrego Atem con seriedad - la primera seria que ahora mismo haya muerto, lo que significaria que lleva tiempo desaparecido y nos engañaron haciendolo pasar por muerto... O que se haya cortado la conexion por estar separados ustedes por tanto tiempo, lo que da igual significa que el esta vivo en algun lugar desconocido...

Estas seguro de esto Atem? - pregunto esperanzado el peliblanco

Si lo que dijiste tu es cierto entonces si, tu Omega tiene una gran posibilidad de estar vivo - Atem sonrio cuando vio todo el semblante de su amigo cambiar a extrema felicidad, para volverse muy preocupada segundos despues..

Para esta fecha los niños ya deberian tener un mes aproximadamente de haber nacido... - murmuro Akefia sumamente preocupado por su familia - mi Gatito estuvo solo, seguro con dolor y sufriendo...ellos nacieron sin nadie hay que los quisiera mientras su madre sufria... Si es que dejaron a Ryou tenerlos

Oh... Atem y Marik se acabaron de dar cuenta de ese detalle, tampoco tenian que preguntarse quien los tenia... - Akefia vamos a encontrarlos no te preocupes

Si... Pero en que estado los encontrare es la pregunta - dijo Akefia con la frente apoyada en sus brazos...

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

El estaba acostado en la comoda cama de su nueva habitacion, al parecer Zork no le habia mentido en cuanto a darle todo lo que necesitaba para criar a sus dos bebes. Todavia seguia encerrado pero al menos no le encadenaban y estaba todo el dia en compañia de sus hijos, no podia pedir mas en su situacion.

En cuanto llegaron a su nuevo escondite Zork lo guio rapidamente a su nueva "habitacion", era enorme y estaba amueblada con sencillez y lo mas importante llena de cosas para sus bebes. Ropita, juguetes, sus cosas de aseo completas, dos cunitas y muchisimas cosas mas.

Habia dos puertas ademas de la de salida, una daba al baño equipado con seguridad para los niños y la otra era una pequeña cocina para que se encargara de alimentarlos. El pelinegro le obligo a vestirse muy parecido que para ese evento hace tantos años e incluso le coloco un collar parecido, solo que colgaba su propio nombre en vez del de su ex-alpha. Y junto a esa ropa habian varias del mismo estilo para que el se pudiera cambiar.

Tampoco le quedaba nada que mostrara su conexion con el padre de sus hijos, su marca habia desaparecido hace poco y Zork no tardo nada en marcarlo el mismo, asi que oficialmente ahora era el Omega del pelinegro para su desgracia. Desde hace un tiempo que si se sentia como una verdadera mascota como siempre su nuevo Alpha le decia, pero sus hijos por fin tenian todas las comodidades y no le importaba como se sentia el mismo.

Podia ir de un lado para otro a traves de la habitacion, pero tenia prohibido salir de ella. El pelinegro para asegurarse de ello le coloco al collar una sensor que se activaba si intentaba salir y le mandaba una potente descarga electrica que le dejaba convulsionando en el suelo por varios minutos, y habia creado el collar para que el mismo sea el unico que pueda quitarlo.

Se levanto de la cama con mucha pesadez al escuchar un suave llanto de las cunitas a un lado de su cama, y vio a su pequeño Ray llorando mientras su hermanita estaba tranquila durmiendo - _seguro tienes hambre mi amor_

Lo saco de la cuna para llevarlo en sus brazos hasta la cama y comenzar a alimentarlo mientras le arrullaba con cariño. Estaba seguro de que su hermanita no tardaba en despertarse pidiendo comida tambien...

En otro lado de la casa se encontraban dos Alpah's reunidos maquinando mas maldades contra sus enemigos - ya llamaste de nuevo al tipo ese?

Si Zork, ya esta al tanto de lo que debe hacer - respondio Aknadin rapidamente - entonces el proximo objetivo es el Omega de Atem no? Aunque deberiamos hacer algo con la puta que tiene mi hijo, al parecer sobrevivio al accidente

Vale verga si ese Omega sobrevivio o no, ademas esta en el hospital sedado por las heridas que tiene, el ya no sera pronto un problema ni su Alpha tampoco - informo Zork sonriendo con malicia - solo falta este el tipo ese haga las cosas bien y estaremos un paso mas cerca de tpmar posesion de Milennium

El es el mejor en lo que hace, te consiguio a tu nueva mascota no? - recordo el anciano

Cierto y espero que siga asi...

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Por eso es que desaparecio el cuerpo del conejo! - comento Marik despues de un rato - el nunca ha estado muerto! Nos engañaron y nosotroa lo creimos como unos estupidos

Atem tambien se sentia como un idiota al no haber pensado en esa posibilidad antes, su vida en estos ultimos meses fuera sido mas facil de habersele ocurrido antes - tenemos que movernos y encontrar al chico, estoy seguro que Zork esta detras de eso

Quien mas va a secuestrar a mi Gatito idiota si no es el bastardo ese? - gruño Akefia mirandolo enojado

Si tu fueras dicho eso de la conexion antes no habriamos tenido todo este problema, asi que a mi no me mires con molestia - reclamo el Alpha tricolor mirandolo ceñudo - pero creo que discutir ahora no es lo mejor que podemos hacer, necesitamos planear que hacer ahora.... No quiero que Yugi salga lastimdo, y sabemos que el sera la proxima victima

El Omega a su lado que no habia dicho nada hasta los momentos se sintio aterrorizado ante eso... No queria saber que era lo que los dos hombres malos habian planificado hacerle, pero mas preocupacion le generaba su pequeño que aun crecia en su vientre, queria que tuviera la oportunidad de nacer y mostrarle todas las cosas bonitas que tenia el mundo.

Si sabemos que te preocupa el enano mas que nada - murmuro Akefia mosqueado recibiendo una mirada sucia

Pero mientras ellos planificaban y discutian sus planes de accion, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba una persona vestida de negro arreglando sus cosas para llevar a cabo el trabajo que le encargaron, tenia que tener todo listo para cuando el Omega de la foto saliera de la empresa.

En la oficina ya habian terminado de hablar todo lo que necesitaban y cada uno se separaba a hacer lo que necesitaban, Yugi y Atem estaban terminando de recoger las cosas de la oficina para salir directo a su casa.

Ya estaban listos y tomandos de la mano salieron de la empresa en direccion al estacionamiendo donde estaba el auto del Alpha, iban tranquilos y Yugi le contaba emocionado una de sus historias de cuando estaba pequeño, el Omega no lo noto pero el Alpha si vio aterrado como una bala le pasaba por un costado al chico y le dio gracias a todos los dioses que el tricolor menor habia hecho un movimiento brusco repentino.

Pero sabia que despues de esa iba a venir otra y era claro que estaban apuntando a su Omega, por eso abrazo a su pequeño y se coloco delante de el... Al instante sintio el dolor de la bala travezandolo, pero se sintio aliviado, se habia interpuesto en el momento justo y salvo a su Omega embarazado.

Atem?... Etooo por que... - el Omega confundido por el repentino abrazo pregunto a su Alpha, pero se detuvo al sentir como se le humedecia la ropa y como Atem parecia perder fuerza de a poco.

El Omega asustado y confundido trato de mantener el equilibrio mientras sostenia al Alpha casi inconciente, no entendia por que de pronto Atem estaba por perder la conciencia hasta que no pudo mantener el peso del moreno mas y callo al suelo, hay fue cuando noto la ropa mancha de sangre y como perdia mas a cada momento, comenzo a moverlo y gritar desesperado esperando que alguien lo escuchara.

La persona vestida de negro cerca de alli chasqueo los dientes al escuchar los gritos, habia estado intentando apuntar al chico luego de que el Alpha se atravezara en su camino pero el niño se estaba moviendo mucho y ahora con los gritos lo mas seguro para el mismo era que se fuera, podia matarlo otro dia... Aunque tenia que informarle de esto a su empleador y seguro que no iba a ser nada feliz, aunque no le importaba mientras le pagaran le daba igual.

Comenzo a recoger sus cosas con tranquilidad y huyo de donde estaba rapidamente, habia visto que los gritos histericos del Omega habia atraido a uno de los Alpha's que le habia abvertido su jefe de que tuviera cuidado. Mejor huir que enfrentarse a uno de esos tipos de frente... Ademas de que tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Marik habia caminado hasta el estacionamiento donde tenia su moto, iba a ir a visitar a su Malik- lindo al hospital antes de ir a la sede de sus cazadores raros. Pero escucho de pronto unos gritos viniendo de la direccion donde iba y acelero el paso para ver que habia sucedido, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Atem tirado en el suelo sangrando con su Omega llorando desesperado sobre el - que paso chico?

Estabamos hablando y de pronto me abrazo! Comence a preguntarle confundido por que cuando note que comenzaba a caer, intente sostenerlo y no pude - explico histerico el tricolor, mientras Marik giraba el cuerpo del tricolor para revisarlo y chasqueo los dientes furioso cuando vio la herida de bala en su costado - cuando callo fue que vi que estaba sangrando! No se que paso de verdad!

No importa ahora, necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital ya - dijo Marik pasando un brazo de Atem por sobre su hombro para levantarlo del suelo - saca las llaves del auto de Atem, lo subire e iremos al hospital

Yugi con los ojos muy abiertos asustado hizo lo que le dijeron, y se subio en la parte de atras para acunar la cabeza de su Alpha en su regazo. A Marik no necesitaron explicarle mucho que habia pasado de seguro, con lo poco que escucho del Omega pudo intuir que al chico intentaron matarlo y Atem se metio entre la bala y el asesino.

Pero ya estaba planeando algo para acabar con esto de una vez y para siempre, solo necesitaba que Zork hiciera una sola estupidez para que el lo cazara en el acto. Pero por ahora tenia muchas cosas que hacer y planear, ademas de que tenia que cuidar de su Omega y de Atem... Y del Omega de Atem tambien - _mas le vale al ladron de quinta ayudarme con toda esta mierda_

* * *

_Con Zork..._

Al pelinegro le acababa de llamar el idiota que habia contratado para que se encargara del estupido Omega de Atem, pero al parecer fallo en asesinar al mocoso. Pero al menos no fue una perdida total, habia herido al Alpha y con un poco de suerte la herida seria fatal... Pero si no lo era el tipo ese siempre podria reparar su error e ir y matar al Alpha, y de paso terminar de acabar con el Omega de Marik. Asi mataba dos pajaros de un solo tiro y por fin tendria la empresa Milennium en sus garras.

Oh... Todavia hacia falta deshaserce del estorbo de Aknadin, pero despues de que el tipo adquiriera la empresa, aun lo necesitaba al ser el unico pariente de sangre que quedaria de Atem y el heredaria, despues el engañaria al tipo para que le entregara la empresa disimuladamente y un tragico accidente que sufra el anciano lo solucianaria todo.

El quedaria con un imperio, ya tendria herederos con sus nietos y un bonito Omega que le complaceria todo lo que quisiera - _tengo que llamar al hombre para que se encargue rapidamente de los estorbos que quedan..._ \- pensaba yendo a ver a su Omega, queria usarlo un rato para celebrar lo bien que estaban saliendo sus planes.

Ademas tambien queria ver a los bebes, le daba alegria que el Omega ya estaba lo suficientemente roto como para criar a los mocosos como el queria, cuidarlos cuando se los quitaba a su madre para educarlo como queria le estaba fastidiando y traer a alguien mas a que los cuidara era un riesgo mientras estaban escondidos. Confiaba en el Omega para inculcarles a los niños respeto y lealtad hacia el por como lo habia entrenado poco a poco. No queria pasar otra desepcion como con Akefia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la proxima!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Se que quieren matarme por los ultimos capitulos...
> 
> Pero tranquilos! Esta historia esta llegando a su fin y pronto los villanos recibiran lo que se merecen...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que a leer!

Estaban Yugi, Marik y Akefia esperando que Atem saliera de la cirugia para extraerle la bala, aun no sabían si se recuperaria completamente o le quedarían consecuencias productos de la bala. Ya todos estaban artos de estar de hospital en hospital, pero al parecer sus visitas a estos centros no terminarian pronto.

Un medico vino y Marik de mal humor le ordeno que dijera el diagnostico de Atem - el señor se recuperara bien, la bala simplemente rozo los órganos internos por suerte... La cantidad de sangre es por que rompio varios vasos sanguineos pero no fue nada grave

Gracias a los dioses - exclamo Yugu sumamente aliviado, los dos Alpha's con el también estaban aliviados pero tenían muchas cosas en las cuales pensar como para mostralo.

Akefia y Marik habian llegado a un plan en el que estaban seguros de que podrian por fin dar con el malnacido que les estaba arruinando la vida, y lo mejor es que no faltaba mucho para ese momento, solo esperaban un hecho especifico y Zork caeria.

Pero por ahora se preocuparian por sus seres queridos, los Alpha's habian ordenado que las habitaciones de Atem y Malik sean lo mas cercanas posibles para facilitar la proteccion de ambos, luego de lo que paso con el Omega peliblanco no confianban en nada y por eso tomarian la seguridad por sus propias manos.

Yugi paso el resto del dia acompañando a su inconciente Alpha que se habia sacrificado por protegerlo, no le gustaba verlo asi pero al menos sentia la seguridad de que se pondria bien. Mientras Marik hacia lo mismo por su Omega y deseaba que se mejorara pronto... Akefia estaba entre las dos habitaciones cuidando que no pasara nada extraño y ademas revisando los alrededores.

El mas que nadie queria encontrar a Zork, su Omega habia pasado demasiado tiempo en sus garras y no queria saber realmente todo lo que podria haberle hecho ese monstruo. Tambien estaba preocupado por sus bebes, no sabia ni siquiera si habian dejado que Ryou diera a luz, pero una cosa si tenia segura... En cuanto pusiera sus manos sobre el bastardo va hacerlo desear no haber nacido...

* * *

_Con Zork..._

Ya habia caido la noche y el pelinegro se encontraba relajado en la comoda cama que habia colocado en la habitacion de su mascota y los mocosos de este, el peliblanco se encontraba casi inconciente en los brazos del Alpha despues de un "apacionado" encuentro, donde Zork hizo y deshiso con su cuerpo como quiso sin tener ningun cuidado si le lastimaba.

Le dolia gran parte de su cuerpo ya de por si fragil y estaba seguro de que el pelinegro algun dia iba a romperlo aun mas de lo que ya se sentia roto, cada dia que pasaba le costaba mas incluso levantarse pero lo hacia por que sabia que nadie atenderia a sus pequeño como el y menos estando en el dominio del Alpha, si Akefia le habia dejado algo claro era que Zork no tenia ni una pizca se madera para padre.

El preferia aguantarse su dolor y sufrimiento completo que dejar a sus bebitos sufrir, ellos no tenian culpa de lo que sucedia. A veces deseaba que Akefia viniera a rescartar a sus hijos al menos, el mismo no podria importar menos, pero los niños no merecian vivir en este infierno. Aunque luego la realidad le alcanzaba y se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que estaba en posesion de Zork.

En su primer encierro no veia por ningun lado luz del sol y ahora menos... Pero sacandolo por el nacimiento de sus hijos podia decir que era mas de un mes, cuidado si no tenie casi tres meses en este lugar y nunca a visto ni rastro de que le vienen a rescatar. Y ahora con lo de Malik estaba seguro de que le odiaban, el ayudo a Zork a hacerle daño a su amigo y seguro ellos tambien querian lastimarle.

Nadie lo sacaria de aqui, por eso se estaba encargando de hacer feliz al pelinegro para que fuera amable al menos con los pequeños, el les dejaria una vida hecha y cuando ya no le necesitaran podia morirse por todo lo que le importaba.

Mientras tanto Zork estaba sonriendo para si mismo, ahora mismo deberia el hombre estar comenzado con el plan para deshacerse de todos sus enemigos, hasta hoy llegaba ese grupo de mierda que tantos problemas le habia dado...

* * *

_Con los Otros..._

En el hospital todos los enfermos habian sido puestos a dormir despues de su respectiva revision y los visitantes habian sido sacados de las habitacion al terminar el horario de visita, Atem y Malik estaban cada uno en sus habitaciones durmiendo fuertemente medicados para que no sufrieran dolor mientras descansaban.

Pero nadie se daba cuenta de la sombra que caminaba por los pasillos con intenciones maliciosas, llego hasta la habitacion del Alpha tricolor primero, habia decidido comenzar con el por que era el mas fuerte y problematico. Estaba ya dentro de la habitacion revisando su repertorio de venenos para que Atem muriera de una vez cuando se sintio apresado por detras.

Ya te atrape maldito cabron - gruño Marik habiendo atrapado al hombre con las manos en la masa - Akefia! Muevete y ayudame con este sucio bastardo!

El peliblanco salio sonriendo con malicia de donde se habia escondido, ambos intuian que un dia de estos intentarian matar a Atem o a Malik y se escondieron en el mismo lugar para vigilarlo... Y al parecer pescaron al maldito - creo que tenemos una conversacion muy seria pendiente

Entre ambos se llevaron arrastrando al hombre que luchaba hasta su auto, lo ataron y amordazaron para llevarselo a "conversar". Recorieron un corto camino hasta que llegaron a uno de los sitios favoritos de Marik, su "hospital" propio donde "trataba" a sus victimas hasta sacarles todo lo que necesitaba, y en este caso iba a divertirse mucho mas... Este maldito si o si les diria lo que sabia de Zork y Aknadin.

Lo arrastraron hasta la mesa de "operaciones" y lo ataron a ella sacando la mordaza - bien como no queremos perder demasiado tiempo con mierdas te lo preguntare por la buenas primero, donde se esconde Zork y que has hecho por el?

Cuando el hombre se quedo tercamente callado Marik y Akefia se rieron pensado los mismo - _bien sera a las malas... Muchisimo mejor_

Akefia fue el primero en adelantarse y tomar un pequeño pero muy afilado cuchillo - dime que sabes de un pequeño y tierno Omega de cabellos blancos, el estaba embarazado cuando desaparecio.... Si te niegas a decirmelo lastimosamente te dolera y mucho, me asegurare de eso

Cuando el hombre aun no decia nada el de cabellos blancos sonrio psicoticamente, con un movimiento lento y deliverado arranco un largo pedazo de piel dejando el musculo al descubierto, a lo que el hombre solto un fuerte grito de dolor - tienes mucha piel que quitar, creeme podemos pelarte igual que una naranja... Y si no hablas aun seguiremos con los musculos, asi que... Nos diras lo que necesitamos?

El tipo aun no decia nada, pero se notaba su rapida respiracion y miedo - bien conoces al Omega del que te hable?

Hicieron falta varios cortes mas de parte de los dos para que el hombre gritando y sollozando por fin hablara - si! Lo vi, un tal Zork me contrato para que engañara a sus hallegados de que estaba muerto y asi llevarselo, no se mas sobre el lo juro!

Ya nos estamos entendiendo - dijo Akefia entre dientes, estaba aguantandose todo lo que podia para no matar al hombre despues de lo que escucho... Aun no era tiempo, hacia falta saber muchas cosas mas

Ahora sigamos con esto, mi Omega tuvo un accidente hace poco... Que sabes de el? - gruño Marik con algunas manchas de sangre sobre su ropa y cuerpo

El hombre duro aun menos en soltar lo que sabia, al parecer habia notado que a ambos Alpha's no les temblaba el pulso para lastimarlo y herirlo - Zork me pidio que cortara los frenos de las motocicletas del grupo mientras estaban ocupados siguiendolo... El uso al Omega de cabellos blancos ese y a un bebe pequeño, como distraccionpara para atraerlo... Despues otro venia y le atropellaba para matarlo, y yo me encargaba de matar y desaparecer a los que iban con el chico

Oh... Un misterio mas resuelto, el por que Malik estaba solo cuando paso el accidente... Al parecer no habia estado solo, si no que desaparecieron a sus guardaespaldas - ahora solo falta que nos digas donde se esconden Zork y Aknadin para que terminemos con esto

Esta vez tardaron aun menos en conguir la direccion, el hombre estaba agotado y adolorido de toda la tortura que resistio anteriormente. Ya no necesitaban preguntarle mas, estaban seguros de que el era el que intento matar al Omega de Atem, asi que cortaron su cuello para terminar con su sufrimiento.

Voy a llamar a mis cazadores raros, voy a cerrar todas las vias de escape posibles que tengan esos dos - informo Marik sacando su telefono

Yo llamare a Bakura y Yami, estoy seguro de que quieren un trozo de los que tanto daño le han hecho a sus hermanitos - dijo Akefia haciendo lo mismo

Ya mis hombres estan en camino, ya los tenemos por fin Akefia - exclamo Marik sonriendo en cuanto colgo la llamada

El peliblanco que tambien habia terminado de hablar giro hacia el - Yami y Bakura ya vienen en camino, dijero que nos alcanzaran asi que vamos de una vez

Marik que siempre tenia una motocicleta de respuesto en cada una sus bases la saco con rapidez para que Akefia y el se subieran en ella, e ir ha cazar a los hombres que tanto daño les habian hecho. Ademas el peliblanco queria recuperar a su pobre Omega que quien sabe lo que ha teniado que pasar en las manos de Zork, el mismo queria destruir al bastardo de su padre, ese hombre le quito ver el nacimiento de sus bebes y parte de su crecimiento.

En el camino vieron llegar a Bakura en su propia moto con Yami detras de el, ya no faltaba mucho para que esos dos bastardos pagaran...

_Con Zork..._

Tenemos un problema muy grande! - informa Aknadin a su compañero con urgencia

Ahora que? No me digas que ese idiota no los pudo matar por que estúpido, el Omega y Atem estan postrados en una cama de hospital - gruño Zork enojado la sala de su enorme mancion.

El anciano se le quedo mirando desesperado, tenian otros problemas mas grandes que si su sobrino moria o no - No se si pudo o no matarlos, lo que te quiero decir es que Marik y Akefia junto a otros dos vienen directo hacia aqui

Que!? Como demonios saben con seguridad donde estamos? - pregunto Zork con los ojos muy abiertos, esto no estaba en sus planes

No se! Nada mas se que vienen hacia acá, un vigilante que tengo cerca de aqui me dijo que los vio venir a toda velocidad - grito Aknadin estresado - ya estan muy cerca, van a atraparnos!

La mente del pelinegro estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, el no se dejaria atrapar tan facilmente - tengo una idea para salir de esta, mueve y llena lo mas rapido posible todo este lugar de gasolina, cuando salgamos le prenderemos fuego a todo... Que esos cuatro sufran intentado encontrar y sacar al Omega y sus mocosos de este lugar tan grande callendose a pedazos por el fuego... Eso nos deberia dar tiempo de escapar

Bien - dijo Aknadin asintiendo para hacer lo que le ordenaron, entre los dos bañaron todo lo que pudieron con la sustancia inflamable y la encedieron mirando un rato como el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de fuego para salir por detras.

Muy tarde los Alpha's ya estaban alli y los vieron abordar un auto para salir apurados del lugar, ellos no los dejarian escapar otra vez, asi que los siguieron ignorando como la mancion que pasaron por un lado comenzaba a quemarse...

Los persiguieron a travez de las calles intentado detenerlos y ponerle las manos encima, pero no pudieron esos dos eran demasiado escurridisos, Akefia ya arto se decidio - Marik! Tienes un arma de fuego entre todo tu arcenal de casualidad?

Si, buscala atras escondida en mi cinturon - respondio el otro pendiente del camino y el auto negro frente a el

Akefia busco donde le dijeron y la encontro, con punteria precisa y maestra apunto a uno de los cauchos del auto dandole de lleno y haciendo que patinara hasta chocar con fuerza en un edificio abandonado a un lado del camino. Los dos en el auto se bajaron furiosos al ver que no tenian salida - bien bastardos tal parece que los tenemos

Que bueno por ustedes! Me atraparon... Aunque es muy triste por la mascota y sus mocosos - dijo Zork con maldad mirando directamente al moreno peliblanco - mientras ustedes me persiguen por media ciudad hay un pequeño Omega que se muere y esta vez es de verdad

Akefia con los ojos muy abiertos se acerca furioso hasta el pelinegro - que quieres decir maldito desgraciado?

Incendie la mancion donde vivia comodamente y me cogia cuanto queria a tu Omega, y para este momento seguramente ya deben estar muertos los tres, el pequeño Ryou y sus dos mocosos - informo sonriendo ampliamente ante la cara desencajada y asustada de su hijo

Muevete idiota! Vamos a sacarlos - grito Bakura urgido a Akefia, a este no tuvieron que decirselo dos veces para que se subiera detras del albino y ambos se fuera del lugar con rapidez.

Si son estupidos, no van a lograrlegar a tiempo! - grito Zork con malicia intentado salir corriendo en medio de la confusion

Pero Marik vio su movimiento e intercepto su camino, el pelinegro chasqueo al darse cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente atrapado - por tu bien ruega que los encuentren ilesos maldito bastardo desgraciado

_Con Ryou..._

El estaba acostado en su cama mirando a sus dos angelitos durmiendo en su pecho cuando comenzo a llegarle un fuerte olor a humo, extrañado dejo a los bebes en la cama con cuidado de no derpertarlos y fue a revisar la pequeña cocina que tenia, pero de alli no venia el olor.

Se dio cuenta de que venia de afuera de su habitacion, pero no podia salir a revisar, el collar que tenia no lo dejaria ir muy lejos antes de que lo dejara inconciente. Pasaron uno segundos y olor se hizo mas intenso, incluso dandole un poco de dolor de cabeza, eso tambien activo las alarmas en su cerebro, algo debia estar pasando y no muy bueno si tenia que adivinar.

El ambiente comenzo a calentarse a pesar de la refrigeracion que la casa tenia y el humo se hizo tremendamente espezo ahogandolo - _la casa se esta quemando!_ \- se dio cuenta con urgencia. Con apuro y desesperacion saco varias mantas gruesas mientras ponia a llenar la bañera de agua y hundia las mantas para que se empaparan completamente.

Volvió hasta la cama tosiendo un poco, esta habitación ni ventanas tenia y el humo se estaba acumulando muy rapido. Recogio a sus bebes sin despertarlos y les puso un pañito humedo en sus caritas, no quería que ellos respiraran tanto humo como el y regreso al baño, antes de eso noto que al parecer el fuego era grave por que la puerta ya se habia caido y podia ver el infierno que habia fuera de su habitacion.

Ahora su muy asustado y mareado saco las mantas del agua sin importarle si hacia un desastre, se envolvio con ellas pero principalmente a los dos niños en sus brazos que se habian despertado llorando al sentir todo ese movimiento y el miedo en su mama.

Por un momento el peliblanco se quedo donde estaba de pie mirando el infierno fuera de la habitacion y meciendo a los bebes para calmarlos, sus pensamientos se estaban embotando por el humo que le asfixiaba y no podia ponerse un paño en la cara como hizo con sus bebes... Entre cargar a los dos niños y mantenerse envueltos en las mantas mojadas que pesaban bastante tenia las manos llenas.

Estaba muy tentado a salir por si mismo, pero el collar en su cuello le detenia, no podria salvar a sus bebe si la descarga electrica terminaba de hacer el trabajo del humo y le dejaba inconciente en medio del pasillo cubierto de fuego.... Y tampoco podia quedarse donde estaba, el humo iba a matarlos a los tres, asi que se decidio a salir, no tenia mas opcion que esa y ver que hacia despues de eso.

En una pequeña carrera salio y para su asombro no sintio nada, el no habia visto que el fuego al tumbar y quemar la puerta habia destruido el sensor, haciendolo totalmente inutil. Ya estando en el pasillo quedo mirando aterrado a su alrededor, el fuego estaba por todos lados y el humo era aun peor, pero este no era el momento para que el se quedara inconciente.

Corrio por los pasillos muy desorientado, el nunca habia recorrido esa casa y no sabia donde estaba. Su vision se estaba volviendo cada vez mas borrosa y moverse se hacia cada vez mas dificil, pero no queria rendirse... El tenia que encontrar una salida. Lastimosamente tropezo con un pedazo de madera, y cayo pero se aseguro de hacerlo de espaldas para que los bebes no se golpearan.

El sabia que no iba a poder levantarse de donde estaba, asi que lo ultimo que hizo antes de que la incociencia lo reclamara fue atraer a los niños contra el para protegerlos lo mas que podia con su cuerpo. Mientras que afuera Akefia y Bakura habia llegado a la puerta de la mancion, vieron preocupados como todo estaba a punto de colapsar sobre si mismo por el fuego, pero no dudaron en buscar la forma de entrar... Tenia que sacar al Omega y a los dos niños de allí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la proxima!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui tienen otro capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece... Asi que ha leer!

Como demonios entraremos a esa mierda? - pregunto Bakura al aire mirando desesperado como la mancion se veia a punto de caerse.

Por la puerta - gruño Akefia mirando la puerta y comenzando a golpearla para tumbarla - te puedes mover y ayudarme?

El albino reacciono y comenzo a golpearla con fuerza junto a el hasta que sedio, la puerta callo. Ambos tosieron repetidamente ante la cantidad de humo que salio de la casa - ata un trapo en tu cara y vamos de una vez, tenemos que encontrarlos antes que la casa se caiga o salgan gravemente heridos

Bakura asintio y ambos arrancaron un pedazo de sus camisas para atarlas a sus caras para protegerse al menos un poco del humo. Entraron teniendo cuidado con las brazas y el fuego que habia por doquier intentado encontrar donde estaban Ryou y los niños - joder esta mierda es inmensa!

Entonces callate y vamos a buscar mas rapido! En algun lugar de estos deben de estar! - gruño Akefia estresado mirando a su alrededor, pero de pronto tuvieron que saltar a un lado cuando una pared completa callo completamente calcinada - _esta mierda se esta callendo a pedazos, tengo que encontrar a Ryou ya!_

Sin prestarle atencion a si Bakura le estaba siguiendo o no salio corriendo en otra direccion, su familia debia estar por aqui y si no podia encontrarlos entonces moriria aqui con ellos. Por unos segundos seguieron caminando en medio de fuego y escombros sin ver al Omega, hasta que llegaron a uno de los pasillos mas alejadis de la mancion y se toparon con un monton de mantas amontonadas en el suelo.

Akefia las reviso y noto que estaban un poco humedas, con esperanza las levanto y extaciado miro a su pobre Gatito acurrucado alrededor de dos bultitos cubiertos con aun mas mantas todos desmayados por el calor y el humo. En este momento el tiempo se detuvo para el moreno y hasta su respiracion se habia quedado atorada en su garganta, el solo tenia atencion para su familia frente a el que creia que perdio.

Akefia! Que carajos haces alli tanto tiempo? - escucho el grito de Bakura que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y recordar que tenian que salir de alli rapido.

Ya los encontre Bakura ayudame a llevarlos! - respondio en un gruñido propio comenzando a acomodar al menor, el albino se acerco con rapidez al escuchar eso.

Akefia comenzo a levantar a su Omega en sus brazos sin dejar que las sabanas humedas se despegaran de su cuerpo - acomoda a un bebe entre los brazos de Ryou, pero acomodalo bien que si se cae te mato! Tendras que llevar al otro tu

Bakura obedecio y acomodo con cuidado al pequeño sobre el cuerpo de Ryou, mientras Akefia se encargaba de mantener a ambos bien pegados a su cuerpo. El albino levanto a la pequeña y ambos comenzaron a correr para salir del lugar que estaba a punto se caer sobre las cabezas de todos.

Aunque se quemaron e hirieron en su huida no se detuvieron, hasta que salieron dando tumbos fuera de la mancion y justo a tiempo, por que segundos despues la casa callo con un estruendoso sonido. A lo lejos comenzaron a oir las motos de sus amigos y mas personas llegar, jadeando ligeramente se giraron y saludaron triunfantes mientras mostranban la carga preciosa en sus brazos.

Me alegro por ti ladron de quita - dijo Marik sinceramente mirando con una sonrisa al Omega en brazos de Akefia y a los niños. Detras de el varios de los Cazadores Raros del rubio sostenian a Zork y Aknadin que miraban furiosos el que Akefia haya salvado al Omega con sus hijos del fuego, ambos habia deseado hacer una ultima maldad antes de que les dieran su castigo.

No quiero arruinarles la alegria pero creo que seria mejor llevarlos a un hospital, no sabemos cuanto tiempo pasaron inhalando humo y sus pulmones deben ser revisados - dijo Yami con seriedad a lo que todos asintieron, ademas de que debian ver que otras heridas podrian tener producto de su tiempo con Zork.

Llevenselos y mas les vale que no se les escapen si quieren conservar todas sus extremidades como estan, yo despues ire a tratar a esos dos personalmente - rugio Marik mirando a sus hombres que asintieron para montar a los dos hombres furiosos y amordazados detras de un auto e irse del lugar.

Ni creas que tu solo tendras tu diversion con ellos, yo tambien quiero un trozo de ellos Psicopata idiota - gruño el ladron mirandolo feo.

Te voy a prestar uno de mis autos para que te lleves al conejo y tus conejitos a revisar - informo el Alpha rubio dandole unas llaves de un auto sencillo detras de el, lo habian dejado despejado sus cazadores al llevarse todos juntos a los dos hombres - mas te vale que yo sea el primero en ver y cargar a los niños ladron de quinta, ademas de que sere su tio favorito

Ni siquiera yo los he visto como tal y soy el padre joder - gruño Akefia fulminandolo con la mirada a lo que Marik se carcajeo divertido

Akefia le hizo una seña a Bakura y le dio las llaves del auto, queria abrazar a toda su familia en todo el camino... Fue horrible cuando creyo que estaban muertos, tener en sus brazos a su Omega era le mejor sensacion que podia sentir.

El moreno se sento detras con la cabeza de Ryou acunada en su regazo y los dos bebes en sus brazos, mientras Bakura manejo en silencio, el albino despues joderia al Alpha pero por ahora lo dejaria pasar un rato con todos los que queria... Pero por ahora nada mas! Despues era el turno de Bakura con su hermanito y sobrinos.

Akefia no le estaba prestando atencion a su entorno o al trayecto, estaba muy ocupado maravillado con los dos bebes que tenia en sus brazos. El varoncito era adorable, parecia un pequeño Ryou solo que con la piel canela como el... Aunque todavia hacia falta que viera cual era su color de ojos - _algo me dice que seras un adorable Omega Ray... Creo que voy a matar a muchos Alpha's idiotas cuando crescas pequeño, nadie sera lo suficientemente bueno para ti hump!_

Ahora era turno de prestarle atencion a su pequeña, al parecer era mas grande y pesada que su hermanito, ademas de un poco mas robusta... Ella se parecia un poco mas a el mismo solo que con la piel albina de Ryou - _oh.. y tu seras una fuerte Alpha seguramente, espero que me ayudes a espantarle los pretendientes a tu hermanito o tendremos problemas_

Akefia me encantaria seguir grabando la cara de imbesil que cargas pero ya llegamos al hospital y todos ellos necesitan revision urgente - dijo Bakura con el telefono en mano y grabando extremadamente divertido - solo espera que Malik y su Alpha vean esto, no podras arreglar tu orgullo nunca!

Te odio maldito idiota - gruño Akefia fulminandolo con la mirada, ya ni siquiera podia ver a sus hijos que no habia tenido la oportunidad de conocer aun con calma y paz sin que alguien quisiera joderlo

El sentiento es mutuo bastardo pervertido - replico Bakura sin dejar de reirse, joder a Akefia estaba por convertirse en su deporte preferido, no era nada personal solo cumplia con su trabajo como cuñado y verlo enfurruñado era en extremo divertido

Akefia lo volvio a mirar de forma asesina, pero rapidamaente se aburrio, no llegaria a nada mirando feo a Bakura y tenia otras cosas mejores que hacer. Asi que se bajo del auto llevando en sus brazos a toda su familia, para caminar dentro del establecimiento donde exigio que les atendieran a todos con rapidez.

* * *

_Unas horas despues..._

Akefia ya estaba cansando de estar a cada dos por tres en una sala de espera de hospital, pero esta iba a ser la ultima vez en mucho tiempo, ya tenian a los dos bastardos en sus manos. Bakura estaba con el y Marik habia llegado junto a Yami hace algunos minutos. Una enfermera se acerco y el moreno de cabellos blancos rapidamente se levanto - como esta Ryou?

Sus pulmones estan siendo limpiados de todo el humo que inhalo, ademas de que su cuerpo esta gravemente debilitado y lastimado, pero no se preocupe con mucho descanso mejorara - explico sonriente la mujer - los dos bebes tambien estan sanos, al parecer fueron bien cuidados y protegidos durante el accidente. Solo que de igual manera todos deberian cuidar por un tiempo el ambiente en e que estan, sus pulmones estaran delicados por algun tiempo

Me alegro - dijo Akefia soltando un suspiro de alivio - podemos ir a verlos?

Claro! El Omega deberia estar por despertar de todas maneras - respondio sonriendo para girar y guiarlos a la habitacion donde el Omega estaba recostado con una mascarilla en su cara.

Akefia se acerco rapidamente hasta su pequeño Gatito y tomo su mano con fuerza, ignorando totalmente a todos a su alrededor, que dijeran lo que quisieran el habia extrañado demasiado a su Omega como para estar prestandoles atencion.

Todos contuvieran la respiracion cuando el chico comenzo a abrir sus ojos poco a poco mirando a su alrededor confundido y desorientado. Aunque todos se preocuparon cuando su mirada comenzo a tornarse nerviosa y busco levantarse ignorando todo a su alrededor mientras murmuraba algo de forma inentendible.

Ryou tranquilo, porfavor Ryou estas a salvo tranquilizate - le decia Akefia al chico mientras lo abrazaba con cariño, no lo dejo irse hasta que no vio que dejo de revolverse desesperado - eso Ry calmate, ya estas a salvo

Donde estan mis bebes? Quiero a mis niños! - gimio el Omega con tristeza con la mirada en el suelo.

Nuestros hijos estan bien Ry, mirame soy Akefia! - aclaro el Alpha mirando con tristeza al pequeño en sus brazos, no tenia conocimiento de todo lo que habia pasado, pero sabia que su padre era un hombre cruel y despiadado.

Akefia? - se pregunto el Omega a si mismo fijandose en el mayor - pero... Que hago aqui? Por que estas aqui?... El señor Zork me dijo que no me querias...

No escuches o creas nada de lo que esa basura te dice Ry, yo te amo demasiado - dijo tomando su cabello para guiarlo hasta sus labios y darle un cariñoso beso.

Por que no viniste a buscarme antes entonces? Ray y Amane nacieron en un lugar horrible, y el me los quito segundos despues - murmuro Ryou mirandolo deprimido - yo estaba encadenado a la pared como un animal Akefia, tuve que dar a luz a mis niños asi... Por que no viniste por mi? No queria que nacieran asi...

Akefia mientras tanto tenia sus dientes apretados con ira contenida, ya estaba deseando salir de aqui para descargar toda esa rabia con su "querido" padre. Pero ahora tenia que consolar a su pequeño Omega - no sabia donde estabas mi amor, si lo fuera sabido habri ido por ti en un instante... Te amo muchisimo y no quiero que lo dudes vale?

El Omega asintio aun algo deprimido y dudoso, Akefia suspiro sabiendo que tenia mucho trabajo por delante para hacer que su Ryou volviera a ser el mismo pero por ahora esto estaba bien. El chico comenzo a mirar sus alrededores, pero se fijo en Marik y abrio los ojos aterrorizado antes de esconder su carita en el pecho del moreno a su lado - protegeme porfavor el va a lastimarme!

Que yo que? - se pregunto Marik mirando al palibalnco shokeado - por que rayos yo iba a lastimarte?

Yo fui el que ayudo a Zork para que le hicieran daño a Malik-chan - murmuro Ryou con tristeza - yo no queria, pero el me obligo y si no lo hacia me quitaria a mis bebes... Me dijo que los desapareceria y nunca los iba a poder ver

No voy a lastimarte por eso conejo, se que no querias hacerles daño a mi Malik-bonito - dijo el Rubio mirandolo con la sonrisa menos loca que tenia, no queria asustarlo mas de lo que ya estaba

Ryou se le quedo mirando un rato como buscando falsedad en su mirada, pero al parecer al final se convencio de que decia la verdad por que se relajo considerablemente - como esta Malik?

Cada dia mejor, dentro de poco se despertara - respondio Marik sonriendole. Y entre agradables charlas y sonrisas paso el resto de la visita.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bien Zork creo que nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente - dijo Marik jocoso seguido del ladron que sonreia con maldad

El pelinegro no hablo, simplemente se les quedo mirando con ira, tenia todo planeado... Y todo se fue a la mierda espectacularmente en pocos segundos y aun no entendia el porque carajos paso. Pero ya no podia llorar sobre la leche derramada, perdio y al menos estaba decidido a hacerlo con lo maximo de su orgullo que pudiera.

Al parecer tenemos a un batardo orgulloso no? Vamos a ver cuanto te dura eso - murmuro Akefia levantando con brusquedad al tipo para arrastrarlo hasta unas cadenas que colgaban del suelo y lo ato a ella dejando de rodillas con las manos hacia arriba - vamos a ver.... Que puedo usar contigo ahorita? Oh! Ya se...

Fue hasta un estante fuera del rango de vision de Zork, y saco algo de alli - bien vamos a comenzar con esto pero primero vamos a deshasernos de tu ropa

Con una daga afilada corto sin cuidado las lrendas de su cuerpo dejando algunas heridas leves pero dolorosas a su paso - primero voy a liberar estres dandote unos cuantos latigazos, 10 por cada vez que abusaste de mi Omega y como no se cuantas veces lo hiciste voy a golpear tu espalda hasta artarme maldito

Y como dijo el de cabellos blancos comenzo a golpear la espalda del hombre encadenado repetidamente y sin descanzo, mientras el rubio miraba divertido al escuchar los gritos cada vez que el larigo golpeaba la carne y aburrido por que el no era el causante del dolor - Akefia! Ya perdi la cuenta despues del 200 asi que basta! Quiero que quede algo de su espalda para mi joder

A penas estaba calentando - gruño Akefia mirando la espalda totalmente abierta del pelinegro

Vamos a bañarlo de agua con sal! - exclamo Marik con emocion

El pelinegro jadeaba pasadamente despues de todos los latigazos que recibio en su espalda, cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando escucho eso, sabia que le arderia horrible con sus heridas. Y no se equivoco, cuando callo el agua y paso por todo su cuerpo ardio como si le fueran quemado, fue tan fuerte el dolor que no importo cuanto se resistiera a gritar, igual tuvo que hacerlo.

Y esto solo comienza Zork, vas a lamentar seriamente haberte metido con nosotros - gruño Marik cerca de el mirandolo con odio - ahora me toca a mi, vamos a probar esto...

El rubio saco un pequeño cuchillo con el cual comenzo a hacer pequeñas pero dolorosas y profundas perforaciones a la piel - esta es una cuchilla hecha de un materia especial y cubierta con una sustancia que cauteriza las heridas que se hacen con ella al instante, pero no te deja sangrar y esta se acumula debajo de la piel, creeme esa no es una experiencia placentera

Y el pelinegro se habia dado cuenta de ello, sentia como su piel comenzaba a incharse incomodamente alrededor de cada herida pero nada salia y cada vez se sentia mas doloroso e incomodo - vamos a probar otra cosa! Y si te vemos a punto de morir o algo te dejaremos en paz, creeme tienes muchooo! Dolor que recibir

* * *

_Unos meses despues..._

Atem habia sido dado de alta hace algun tiempo sin ningunas consecuencias o repercucio.es a su salud y fue en el momento justo, su Yugi estaba a punto de dar a luz a su pequeño y todos estaban reunidos para ver presenciar el momento. Los dos Alpha's tricolores se encontraban andando de un lado para otro sumamente nerviosos, querian saber del menor cuanto antes.

Oigan par de idiotas, si siguen asi haran crearan un hueco en el piso! - grito burlon Akefia luchando con la pequeña Amane para que se quedara quieta mientras esta gemia y ponia pucheros, aun ni siquiera podia sentarse sola y ya parecia querer hacer desastres.

Deja de ser malo con los pobres de Atem y Yami, solo estan nervisos - dijo Ryou a su lado con suavidad sosteniendo a Ray que simplemente miraba a su alrededor igual de sereno que su madre, ambos bebes ya contaban con poco mas de etres meses de edad

Yo ya quiero ver a mis nuevos sobrinos! - grito Malik feliz apoyado en su Alpha, aun no podia caminar sin muletas por una lesion en su columna pero ya estaba en terapia y mejoraba cada dia mas - awww!! Quiero ver a esos lindos bebes! Seguro que seran adorables!

Ray se le quedo mirando fijamente con los ojitos brillantes como reclamandole lo que dijo... Si al parecer el niño era tan celoso como el papa y ya reclamo al rubio Omega como su Tio favorito, y mas importante aun por que ya parecia saber que el indicado para acudir cuando sus padres digan que no a algo... Ya sabia que su Tio Malik no diria que no a sus lindos ojitos bicolores.

Amane y Ray habian sacado un par de ojos bicolores, ambos parecian tener los ojos iguales de color marron oscuro pero si te fijabas bien verias que uno de sus ojos es rayado dorado igual al tono del padre y el otro rayado de verde igual al tono de la madre. La niña tenia el verde en el lado izquierdo y el otro dorado, mientras el niño los tenia al reves...

Pero algo que si tenian seguro, era que nadie se resistia a sus ojitos brillantes, salvo que seas su mami Ryou... El los frustaba por que era inmune a sus ojitos brillante y hasta podia hacerlos mejores que ellos dos, pero no se preocupen que ellos amaban a su sobreprotectora mami.

Y como Ray esperaba el rubio solto todo lo que tenia casi callendose al no poder mantenerse en pie por si mismo y soltando un estridente chillido - Kyaaa! Eres una cosita adorable! Prestame a tu bebe Ryou-chan porfavor!

Sientate entonces no quiero que se caigan tu y Ray - el rubio rapidamente obedecio y estiro los brazos emocionado, el Omega de cabellos blanco rodo los ojos y acomodo al bebe en los brazos de su Tio que se acurruco triunfante de haber logrado acaparar toda la atencion de su Tio

Ryou solo nego con la cabeza divertido, ya sabia quien iba a mandar entre sus dos hijos mayores y la pobre de Amane no iba a estar ni enterada de ello - oye Malik, yo tambien quiero cargar un bebe tuyo, cuando Marik y tu se decidiran?

Ante la pregunta todos abrieron los ojos asustados por la idea, Malik se veia positivamente aterrorizado y Marik se atraganto misteriosamente con su propia saliva - ah jejeje Ryou... Porque preguntas eso tan derrepente?

No te hagas el tonto Malik, quiero bebes rubios y locos corriendo por alli - gruño Ryou mirandolo con el seño frucido - ya Yugi contribuyo con una amiguita para mis bebes, quiero otro!

Mientras Ryou se encontraba dandole sermon a su amigo Akefia lo veia feliz de que estaba mas alegre y tranquilo. Cuando su pobre Omega habia llegado por primera vez era un desastre nervioso, pero poco a poco estaba tranquilizandose mas. Claro aun se levantaba por las noches desorientado y asustado buscando por toda la casa sollozando a sus hijos despues de alguna pesadilla, pero con mucha paciencia y cariño lo superaba rapidamente, ademas de que cada vez eran menos esos episodios.

Ryou... Que problemas tienes tu con eso? - pregunto el rubio arto de que su amigo buscara sonsacarlo para que saliera embarazado

Quiero una familia muy grande! - exclamo Ryou sonriendole - tranquilo que siempre que tengas problemas te ayudare, y Akefia tambien me ayudara cualquiero cosa..

Ya va que!? - grito Akefia shokeado

Si ladron de quinta, al parecer seras el niñero - dijo Marik burlon a su amigo

Podrian dejar la pendejada!? No ven que este es un momento serio! - grito Atem con una venita en la frente, ya queria saber como estaban su pequeño y Yugi. Yami detras de el estaba igual de nervioso por su hermanito y sobrinos, Bakura se dio cuenta de ello y envolvio un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su "mejor amigo" para tranquilizarlo, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente uno nervioso y el otro tratando de transmitir tranquilidad.

Una enfermera llego y Atem trago grueso, casi temblando y desmayandose se adelanto para preguntar por su Omega - ehh... Yugi como esta?

El Omega esta muy bien, puede pasar a verlo de una vez - respondio la mujer sonriendole divertida por los obvios nervios del Alpha y mas al ver el nada disimulado suspiro de alivio que solto - esta con su bebe tambien, a esta amantando para llevarla a la incubadora, pero puede ir y conocerla

No habia terminado de hablar cuando todos habian salido corriendo, ella solo nego con la cabeza divertida con el grupo tan peculiar ese.

En la habitacion Atem habia quedado sin hablar y respiracion ante la tierna escena que tenia al frente. Su Yugi se veia algo agotado cierto, pero eso no le restaba belleza, mas bien se veia mas adorable y sumando al bultito que tenia en sus manos que de seguro era su bebe... - Atem deja de verlo como un idiota y termina de entrar pendejo

Ante el empujon y el grito que recibio desperto de su embelezo y giro para fulminar a sus dos amigos que se carcajeaban con fuerza. Pero suspiro y recupero la compostura... - Atem! Ven para que la veas! Es preciosa

El Alpha se adelanto y sostuvo junto a su pareja a la pequeña, era preociosa. Su piel era solo un poco mas tostada que la de su madre pero no tan oscura como la suya misma, y solo tenia una pequeña pelusa negra por cabellos. Atem sonrio y acaricio la carita de la niña con amor - es hermosa cariño

Ya tuviste tu rato meloso, es tiempo de los tios! - exclamo Marik divertido haciendo que Atem lo fulminara con la mirada y Yugi se riera disimuladamente.   
Cada uno se acerco y vio a la pequeña, haciendole payasada y media para entretenerla - es el turno de los primos asi que apartence! - grito Ryou mirando a todos con el seño fruncido.

Ante eso todos se apartaron, tenian curiosidad por ese pequeño encuentro. Atem se quito de donde estaba sentando junto a su Omega para darle espacio a Ryou, y este se sento manteniendo a sus pequeños en.su regazo. Ray y Amane primero parecian ver a la niña con curiosidad nada mas, hasta que Ray se rio ampliamente y estiro sus bracitos como para abrazar a la niña, Amane a su lado frucio el ceño hacia su hermanito y la niña...

Como que no le gusto mucho ese amor a primera vista que parecia tener su hermanito y lo demostro dandole manotasos a su mama como para que los tres se alejaran de la nueva niña, siempre haciendo ruiditos molesta y.... Gruñendo? - _awww mi bebe ta celosa! Como que saliste algo incestuosa como Bakura no?_ \- penso Ryou divertido, el resto de la visita paso entre risas y paz... Ya por fin habia acabado la pesadilla por la que estaban pasando y era hora de formar sus familias con paz y tranquilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Ya después solo falta el epilogo y... Ya :-V
> 
> A todos los que votaron por mi historia y dejaron sus comentarios les agradezco mucho! De verdad mil gracias por su apoyo...
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado esto tanto como yo... Pero se acabo desgraciadamente... Aunque no se preocupen! Me veran con otras historias que estaré publicando!
> 
> Los quiero mucho!


	32. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Este si es el final de esta historia, les agradezco mucho ha los que han llegado hasta aqui...
> 
> Como saben Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

**\- 10 años despues -**

_Con Atem..._

Amet! Llama a tus hermanos y baja a desayunar! - grito Atem con firmeza desde la escalera al piso de arriba

Ya voy papa! - grito otra voz infantil desde arriba, pasaron unos minutos y unos cuantos golpes antes de que alguien bajara.

La primera fue una pequeña de 10 años con expresion de fastidio, su cabello era negro largo y lacio con un flequillo identico al de su padre de color amarillo, de piel un poco morena y ojos carmesi como los de su padre.... Con algo de mal genio y muy dominante, y para orgullo de Atem toda una Alpha que le sacaba unas cuantas canas de vez en cuando.

Luego llego un pequeño de 6 años identico a su mama, solo que tenia los ojos de su padre. Pero tenia la misma sonrisa y maneras de ser adorables que su mama, era muy pequeño aun para que estuvieran 100% seguros pero no seria sorpresa si fuera un Omega... Ya su padre y hermana mayor se encargaban de celarlo y cuidarlo como si lo fuera.

Buenos dias papa! - dijo con alegria y ternura el pequeño yendo directo a abrazarse a la pierna de su padre - donde esta mami?

Esta terminando de hacer el desayuno Sairo - respondio con suavidad el mayor tomandolo en sus brazos para besar su frente - ve a sentarte pequeño

Su padre lo solto y salio corriendo ha los brazos de su hermana mayor que lo acurruco gustosa - Amet, te dije que trajeras a todos tus hermanos - gruño Atem mirandola con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Intente despertar al par de demonios y lo que hicieron fue arrojarme una almohada - le respondio gruñendo al chica sin dejar de mimar al unico de sus hermanitos que ha su gusto lo merecia... Los otros dos le caian como un golpe al higado.

 _Joder... Debo de impedir que ellos se sigan juntando con los pequeños demonios del ladron de quinta y el psicopata... Tambien con los de Seto_ \- penso suspirando y subiendo a ver que carajos estaban haciendo ese par.

Entro a la habitacion con el seño fruncido y ya no se impacto ante lo que vio... Era lo mismo cada cierto tiempo. Parecia que en la habitacion de sus hijos menores habia pasado un huracan o algo parecido, todo estaba patas para arriba, ropa y cosas lanzadas por distintos lugares de la habitacion... Junto a los dos niños correteandose mutuamente - _solo esperen par de mocosos a que Yugi vea esto_

Ambos eran mellizos de 3 añitos pero lo que les faltaba en edad les sobraba en hiperactividad, eran un par de torbellinos que se encargaban de volver loco a su pobre padre y hermana mayor. Eran dos morenitos casi identicos, de ojos amatistas como su madre y cabello alocado como su padre, dos pequeños tornados que brincaban y saltaban por todos lados haciendo travezuras.

Dariel y Dan! Haganme el favor de bajar a desayunar y despues quiero que suban a recoger este desastre! - ordeno Atem con firmesa viendo a los dos sacarle la lengua juguetonamente y seguir haciendo desastre como si nada, mientras el Alpha solo los miraba con un tic debajo de su ojo.

Si no obedecen a su padre no los llevare con sus primos! - grito una voz suave desde abajo y ambos niños se congelaron en el acto.

Mami! Ya bajamos! - gritaron ambos al unisono y medio "recogieron" como pudieron el desastre, todo ante la mirada resignada de su padre.

Los dos bajaron corriendo encontrandose a su mama al pie de la escalera mirandolos de brazos cruzados - que les he dicho yo?

Que no debemos desobedecer a padre - respondieron ambos con la mirada baja y haciendo circulitos con los pies.

Y que mas? - pregunto Yugi mirandolos con una ceja arqueda.

Que no hagamos desastre tan temprano - respondieron de igual forma - y que no bajemos corriendo las escaleras por que nos podemos caer

Y si lo saben por que lo hacen? - les pregunto su madre mirandolos con el ceño fruncido

Perdon mami - dijeron ambos subiendo la mirada y haciendo que sus ojitos brillaran de forma adorable. Yugi intento mantenerse fuerte, pero esos dos eran demasiado adorables para su propio bien... El casi podia ver dos alitas blancas salir de sus espaldas y unas aureolas sobre susal cabezas - awww!! Ustedes son adorables! Vengan aca mis angelitos!

Mientras el Omega abrazaba a sus "angelitos", su padre y hermana mayor veian como a las alitas blancas se les caian las plumas quedando negras y un par de cuernitos pinchaban la "aureola".... Definitivamente Atem le conseguiria lentes a su Omega para ver si veia bien el par de tornados que realmente tenia

Mami hoy puedo ir a ver a Ray? - pregunto esperanzada la mayor de los niños... Ella tenia una "pequeña" obsesion con el hijo mayor de Akefia, para molestia de este

Solo si prometes no pelearte con Amane-chan - respondio Yugi sin dejar de comer

La niña puso mala cara ante la sola mencion del nombre... Se notaba que no le caia muy bien la otra niña - pero es que ella es una idiota que no me deja sola con Ray-chan! La boba dice que Ray es solo suyo y que no lo presta... Ray es MI Amigo!

Yugi suspiro pesadamente ante eso, las dos niñas no podian verse sin que chispitas y rayos salieran de sus ojos o que se insultaran mutuamente. Ni Ryou o el mismo sabian ya que hacer... - solo intentalo mi amor si?

No prometo nada! - gruño la niña con la carita molesta.

Justo en ese momento entro Yami con una cara de sueño inmensa y bostezando - Buenos dias a todos...

Buen dia Tio!! - dijeron todos lo niños con distintos grados de emocion.

Buen dia Nii-san - saludo Yugi con una sonrisa, viendo como una de las muchachas de servicio dejaban el desayuno frente a su hermano, este le devolvio el salido adormilado.

Todos desayunaron entre cinversas y risas, cuando terminaron los niños salieron corriendo a cambiarse... Querian ir a casa de su Tio Ryou, mientraa Yugi se sentaba a un lado de su hermano con una mirada algo seria - Nii-san... Cuando piensas sentar cabeza con tu pareja?

El tricolor que estab la tomando agua se atraganto con la pregunta escupiendo el todo sobre la mesa y girando a ver al Omega con los ojos muy abiertos - de donde salio eso Yugi?

De que han pasado años y tu ni siquiera te has dignado a aclarar cual es tu relacion con Bakura realmente - reclamo Yugi mirandolo feo - no es que sea necesario, he visto las escapadas que ustedes dos hacen

Yami lo miro shockeado y con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas - como que mi relacion con Bakura? El es mi amigo nada mas...

Aja si Yami, te creo - dijo el Omega rodando los ojos - porque entonces cuando sales con tu "amigo" regresas con chupones en el cuello y cojeando?

Ah... - Yami quedo sin respiracion y sin habla del shock por un momento... Desde cuado su hermanito era tan... Directo - yo...

No me importan tus escusas Yami, Ryou y yo queremos sobrinos... No se si te has dado cuenta pero Bakura y tu ya se estan poniendo viejos - dijo su hermanito haciendo que se deprimiera - asi que cuanto antes Ryou y yo queremos que nos den sobrinos

Y como te daremos sobrinos? Los dos somos Alpha's - gruño Yami cruzando sus brazos astiado

Ryou y yo hemos estado hablando sobre eso, por eso hemos decidido prestarles nuestros vientres - informo el Omega con simplesa y Yami lo miro como si le fuera salido una segunda cabeza derrepente - se hace un procedimiento de inseminacion artificial, yo me embarazo de Bakura y Ryou de ti... Y listo! Tenemos dos sobrinos de una...

No creo que sus Alpha's esten muy de acuerdo en eso, verdad? - pregunto mirando desesperado por ayuda al Alpha de su hermano

A mi ni me miren, yo estoy ocupado y mientras Bakura no toque a mi Yugi no tengo ningun problema - respondio Atem rapidamente mirando a su Omega que parecia tener llamas saliendo de su ser.... Mejor darle gusto a que lo dejara durmiendo en el patio hasta nuevo aviso, y despues se dedico a ignorar la mirada traicionada de su cuñado.   
Bien ya que hemos arreglado esto puedes ir a vestirte, por cierto Ryou y yo organizaremos la boda de ustedes dos... Hoy mismo anunciaremos el compromiso - informo Yugi de forma tajante ignorando la cara aterrorizada de su hermano y las protestas de este - ve a vestirte y ponte muy guapo!

Pero... Ni siquiera he hablado algo de esto con Kura-kun... - dijo Yami al aire no procesando aun todo lo que habia pasado ahora mismo.

Y no importa realmente si ustedes lo han hablado o no, ya a ese par se le metio la idea en la cabeza y no los dejaran en paz hasta que no lo hagan - aclaro con sencilles el otro Alpha aun en el comedor - o de verdad crees que Bakura podra negarsele a Ryou? - pregunto con una ceja arqueada

Yami temblo ligeramente recordando como se ponia el "tierno" Omega cuando se le negaba algo como eso... Seto Kaiba aprendio de la manera dificil que su Omega no era el que tenia el peor caracter de todos, Ryou les ganaba a todos cuando realmente estaba de ese humor en particular.

Estamos jodidos - exclamo Yami resignado y Atem simplemente le asintio dandole la razon.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Hagasme el favor de venir aqui mocoso del demonio! - grito el Alpha rubio corriendo detras de un pequeño que corria desnudo por el lugar.

A que no me atrapas!! - respondio el pequeño de forma burlona. Su cabello era igual de loco al de su padre solo que sus ojos eran violeta claro como su madre, contaba con 8 añitos.

Te voy a atrapar Kalid y voy a darte tu merecido - gruño su padre preguntandose como demonios su hijo era mas rapido que el.

Kali-nii.. Podrias porfavor no pelear con papa? - pregunto una pequeña y dulce vocesita con tristeza a un lado de los dos que se correteaban.

Ambos se detuvieron en el acto mirando a una pequeña parada en medio del pasillo, era una viva copia de Malik solo que con el cabello largo y lacio con 7 añitos... Marik aun no entendia de donde saco esa personalidad tranquila, tierna e inocente; pero no se quejaba para nada, ella era la unica que le escuchaba y daba amor de sus hijos. Los demas eran unos pequeños demonios decididos a matarlo de un ataque de ira.

Perdon Nee-chan - murmuro el niño haciendo puchero, no le gustaba hacer sentir triste a su pequeña hermanita... Pero hacer enojar a su padre era super entretenido.

Tas desnudo! Vistete Nii o no te doy abrazo de buenos dias - dijo la niña en forma de reclamo mirandolo con el ceño fruncido.

Ya voy Amily! - gruño el niño tomando la ropa que estaba en las manos de su estupefacto padre.

En cuanto el niño se alejo, Amily se giro y giño el ojo a su padre - es un placer ayudarte papa, ahora voy a ayudar a mama con hermanito

Con eso la niña giro sobre sus talones y dejo a su padre alli parado aun sin entender como su tierna bebe podia controlar al demonio de su hijo mayor... Pero suspiro para olvidar eso, le alegraba que su dulce angelita siempre lo quisiera ayudar con los locos hijos que tenia.

Camino hasta la habitacion de su hijo menor y encontro a su Omega con apariencia algo estrezada, a un lado estaba su pequeña con otro niño mas pequeño sentado tranquilamente en su regazo. De 4 años y pariencia muy parecida a la de su padre con el cabello largo y lacio de su madre, sus ojos tambien eran iguales a los de Malik - luchaste mucho con Golny?

No preguntes - gruño el Omega despeinado, cubierto de talco y algo mojado.... Parecia que acababa de venir de la guerra con su hijo y la perdio, pero no habia nada de que avergonzarse, el mismo ya estaba resignado a nunca ganar con sus hijos.

Mami me asegurare de que mis hermanos vayan a desayunar, despues iremos a casa de Tio Ryou? - pregunto ilusionada... Queria ver a un "amiguito" especial.

Si amor, iremos a casa de tu Tio - respondio el Omega con cariño a la unica de sus hijos que le obedecia - _yo lo quiero a todos mis hijos... Solo que a veces quieto ahorcarlos tambien_

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Cuidado con eso mocoso! - grito Akefia corriendo hacia donde estaba uno de sus hijos a punto de tumbar uno de los adornos de vidrio sobre una mesa.

Tu! Ve a bañarte ahora, ayer no quisiste que te bañara Ryou ademas mama esta haciendo el desayuno para todos y necesitas estar limpia - gruño a una niña sentada en un mueble viendo su desesperacion entretenida.

Dos pequeños pasaron corriendo persiguiendose el uno al otro intentando golpearse, Akefia los tomo de las camisas que llevaban puestas y los levanto hasta su rostro - se puede saber que demonios hacen?

El me pego! - gritaron ambos niños mirandose feo el uno al otro.

Voy a amarrarlos juntos a ver si se comportan como hermanos de verdad! - murmuro el moreno mirandolos con el ceño fruncido - larguense que esta muy temprano para verlos intentar matarse mutuamente

Cuando los niños se alejan de brazos cruzados de pronto se escucha un fuerte grito y llanto que hace al mayor salir corriendo, en una bonita habitacion esta su hija mayor intentando calmar a un pequeño bebe que lloraba - ahora que Amane?

No se! Empezo a llorar y no se donde se apaga! - respondio meciendo al bebe que lloraba mas fuerte - sera que tiene hambre?

Pero Ryou le acaba de alimentar! - exclamo Akefia un poco desesperado - .... Sera que tiene el pañal sucio?

Ambos se quedaron estaticos ante eso, la niña con expresion de asco le paso al bebe a su atonito padre - ni creas que yo le cambiare! Tu eres el padre, ve como resuelves

Akefia por unos segundos miro sin saber que carajos hacer al bebe en sus brazos que lo miraba como si fuera un idiota.... Hasta que se arto de que su padre no hiciera nada por resolver su problema comenzo a llorar mas fuerte. Akefia como el hombre sabio, responsable y razonable que era grito - Ryou porfavor ayudame o matame!

El Omega suspiro divertido al escuchar el grito de su Alpha, a su lado ayudandole con el desayuno y otros bocadillos que hacia para cuando sus amigos llegaran estaba su hijo mayor. Ray habia crecido para convertirse en un muy bonito Omega para la corta edad que tenia, muy parecido a su madre son el tono de piel de su padre, y sus ojitos bicolores le daban un toque exotico muy atractivo.

Ray amor, ve y ayuda a tu padre con Seiga mientras yo me ocupo de los demas si? - pidio a su hijo terminando de organizar sus cosas con cariño y una sonrisa suave.

El niño de 10 años asintio para salir de la cocina, Ryou sin perder la calma y sonrisa suave que poseia salio tambien de la cocina y se planto con firmeza en medio de la sala - cuento tres y llevo dos para que esten todos aqui frente a mi!

El desmadre que se escuchaba por distitas partes de la casa se calmo instantaneamente como si le fueran puesto mute a un pelicula, uno a uno comenzaron a entrar con expresiones de timidez. El primero fue un niño de mas o menos 4 años que venia entrando con una sonrisa nerviosa, tenia los ojos dorados y el mismo estilo salvaje de cabello que Akefia solo que tenia el mismo tono platinado de su madre, con el tono de piel como el de su madre.

Buen dia Dymon - saludo Ryou viendolo parase frente a el, el era el que casi no mataba de un infarto a su padre por intentar subirse sobre una mesa.

Una niña y un niño identicos de 6 añitos fueron lo siguientes que entraron en la habitacion, los dos tenian una piel un poco morena y los ojos verdes de su madre, con el cabello de su padre solo que la niña lo tenia mas largo que su hermano

Hola mis amores, Merem que te he dicho sobre pelear con tu hermano? - pregunto Ryou mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus mellizos

Pero es que Caine fue el que empezo! - reclamo la niña mirando al niño junto a ella molesta.

No me importa quien haya empezado, ustedes dos son hermanos y deben cuidarse no golpearse - reclamo Ryou mirandolos con los brazos cruzados.

Perdon mami - murmuraron los dos con la mirada en el suelo.

Una niña entro con los cabellos plateados desordenado, despeinados y humedos de 8 años fue la siguiente en entrar - mami! Ayudame con mis cabellos porfavor

Claro bebe - respondio tomando el cepillo que le ofrecia la niña para agacharse y comenzar a peinar a la pequeña, era su viva imagen solo que mas femenina solo que con los ojos de su padre - ya estas lista Kumiko

Gracias mami! - dijo la niña feliz yendo a pararse junto a sus hermanos.

Amane fue la siguiente y llevaba de la mano a un bebe con no mas de 2 añitos bostezando tiernamente, aunque en lo que vio a su mama salio corriendo con los brazos extendidos esperado acurrucarae en sus brazos - mami!

Como estas mi angelito? - pregunto en un susurro Ryou al bebe en cuanto lo tuvo acurrucado en sus brazos.

Bien mami, pero teno muto seño - respondio el niño con lo ojos cerrados escondiendo su carita en el hueco de su cuello, llevo su pulgar a su boc apara chuparlo buscando volver a dormir acurrucado en los brazos de su mami.

El pequeño era identico a Akefia solo que con los ojitos verdes de su madre, Ryou sonrio ligeramente al sentir que el niño estaba por volver a dormirse, por ultimo entraron su hijo mayor Ray con el bebe mas pequeño de la casa en sus brazos seguido de su padre que parecia recien salido de una cruel batalla.

Gracias Ray - el niño le sonrio asintiendo para pararse junto a el, Ryou acaricio la carita del pequeño bebe dormido en brazos de su hijo sin soltar el que tenia en sus brazos - Podrias sentarte en el sofa y sostener tambien a Kotaru mientras sirvo el desayuno para todos? Luego vengo por ellos y podras desayunar

El niño asintio y se sento donde le dijeron con cuidado de no despertar al bebe en sus brazos, su madre le acomodo al niño a un lado de el sin despertarlo y se giro al resto de sus hijos - vayan y los quiero a todos sentados tranquilos cada quien en su lugar, Amane quiero que los vigiles mientras sirvo el desayuno

Todos los niños fueron organizaditos hasta el comedor ante la atonita mirada de Akefia - como carajos haces eso?

Soy su madre Kefi - respondio sonriendo el Omega para darle un beso casto y cariñoso - y eso iba tambien para ti, te quiero sentado en tu lugar para servirle su desayuno a cada uno

Hasta a mi me controlas - murmuro Akefia pero aun asi fue ha hacer lo que le dijeron

Kura-nii! Hazme el favor de bajar tu tambien a desayunar, no me hagas ir a bajarte como a uno de los niños! - grito Ryou al pasillo, en segundos el aludido habia bajado y se habia sentando en su lugar como un niño obediente

Ryou les sirvio a cada uno de los miembros de su familia una abundante comida y regreso donde estaba su hijo mayor con los dos mas pequeños, que al parecer se habian levantado y jugaban ambos tiernamente bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano - ve a desayunar, yo me encargo de ellos

El niño asintio y fue a sentarse en su lugar en el comendor, Ryou tomo al bebe en sus brazos y tomo de la manita al otro, los llevo hasta el comedor donde todos ya comian - Akefia podria ponerme porfavor la silla de Kotaru?

Al Alpha asintio y se levanto para atraer cerca de el una silla alta de bebes, levanto al niño de dos años que se reia para sentarlo - carga a Seiga mientras traigo la papilla de Kotaru

Casi corriendo el Omega regreso a la cocina donde tenia sobre la mesa el bonito platico de bebe y regreso dejandolo frente al pequeño que rapidamente comenzo a engullir con algo de torpeza su comida - tu desayuna y yo cargo al bebe mientras Ryou

El Omega le sonrio agradecido para sentarse a comer, pasaron unos segundos de paz hasta que uno de los mellizos quiso lanzarle un pedazo se huevos revueltos a su hermana distraida en el cabello de forma discimulada, Ryou con su radar de mama encendido para detectar cuando uno de sus bebes estaban a punto de hacer una travezura giro la cabeza en el acto y fulmino con la mirada al traviezo, que se congelo y sonrio nervioso para continuar comiendo con la mirada apenada.

Despues de eso nadie quiso intentar hacer ninguna travezura con su mama pendiente de todos ellos, Akefia simplemente estaba asombrado de la capacidad de su Omega para controlar al grupo de mocosos que tenia por hijos, pero estaba feliz de tenerlo o si no ya se fuera vuelto absolutente loco hace mucho tiempo.

Kefi los chicos vendra hoy de visita - comento Ryou terminando de desayunar, haciendo que Akefia se atragantara con su propia saliva.

Tendremos al grupo de locos aqui con sus mocosos? - pregunto el moreno que habia palidecido considerablemente

Si! Asi que ve a hacer que los niño se vean presentables - ordeno Ryou levantandose - Bakura tu no, necesito hablar contigo

Ohh... El Albino mayor se quedo un momento congelado en su lugar, su hermanito solo usaba ese tono cuando alguien estaba en problemas y los niños lo sabia por que pasaron por su lado dandole el pesame por su proximo fallecimiento - Ryou... Yo no he hecho nada aun

Vas a sentar cabeza Yami Bakura, no creas que no se de lo tuyo con Yami - dijo Ryou con una mirada firme - estas viejo y quiero sobrinos tuyos

El cerebro de Bakura hace un rato que se habia fundido asi que solo murmuro - ahh...

Hoy mismo vamos a hacer oficial todo y anunciaremos tu compromiso con Yami, ya Yugi y yo tenemos todo planeado - informo Ryou a su hermano que ya tenia muerte cerebral de tada la sobrecarga informativa que recibio - voy a ir a organizar todo

El Omega se giro dehando atras a su pobre hermano con el cerebro derretido - _desde cuando Ryou sabe sobre mi relacion con Yami?_

Paso algun tiempo y uno a uno comenzaron a llegar las distintas familias, incluso Seto se habia vuelto mas apegado a esa rama de la familia y asistia a esas pequeñas reuniones que se hacian frecuentemente. Incluso se venia con su propia familia, su pareja con los tres niños que poseian y sus dos hermanitos que habia criado.

El mayor de sus hijos era un Alpha muy parecido a el pero con los ojos y la personalidad de su madre, aunque de buenas a primeras era tan frio como su padre. La seguiente era una niña Omega muy tierna y dulce por la cual Seto habia asesinado a unos cuantos idiotas, con los cabellos rubios de su mama y los ojos de su padre.

El ultimo era casi un bebito con los cabellos castaños y ojos de Su padre, solo que tenia el mismo color de piel que su mama. Okami y Mokuba habia crecido para ser unos bonitos Omegas muy cotizados por distintos Alphas, hasta que Seto llegaba y cortaba tajante sus esperanzas. De vez en cuando tambien se unian a las reuniones Raina y Tsuki, que les encantaban reunirse con el grupo y hechar a perder a los mas pequeño con regalos.

Despues de que se habia encargado de Zork y Aknadin todo habia sido paz y tranquilidad para todos, Atem habia podido por fin manejar su empresa sin ningun tipo de inconvenientes. Marik habia heredado la empresa casi quebrada de Aknadin al Seto no quererla para nada, y con ayuda de Atem la habia logrado sacar del problema en la cual estaba, convirtiendola en un gran imperio junto al de Milennium.

Akefia tambien habi heredado a regañadientes la empresa de Zork, no habia querido tener nada que ver con el bastardo pero Ryou le habia convencido de que se la quedara, y se alegraba por ello... Tenia algo propio ademas de la asociasion que tenia con Atem para dejarle a sus hijos. Todo era alegria en esa familia que cada dia crecia un poco mas y seguiria creciendo, los Alpha's se encargarian de ello.

**\-- Fin --**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww..!! Termine! Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia!
> 
> Lo quiero mucho y nos leeremos en una próxima historia!


	33. + Bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Esto es un pequeño regalo que le hago a una amiguita que me lo pidio...
> 
> Esto es para ti Izara100
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece!

En la reunion que hacian en la casa de Akefia y Ryou, Tsuki y Raina se encontraban sentadas viendo entretenida a todos los niños jugar y divertirse en el inmenso patio que tenia los de cabellos blancos.

Extraño cuando teniamos gente la cual torturar - murmuro Raina haciendo circulitos en la mesa con tristeza - ya Marik estaba muy ocupado persiguiendo a sus mini demonios para ir a cazar idiotas...

Deberias agradecer la tranquilidad con la que vivimos ahora - respondio la peliblanca mirandola con el ceño fruncido

Si la agradezco... Pero esroy aburrida! - exclamo estirandose sobre la silla con pereza - aun recuerdo lo divertido que fue "jugar" con la tipa esta Tea

\- FlashBlack -

Oye vamos a comenzar si o no? Ella no se va a morir y ser torturada sola! - gruño Tsuki con un bisturi en la mano mirandolos a los dos frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, abajo estaba la castaña mirando aterrorizada el instrumento cortante muy cerca de su estomago.

Yo quiero abrirla! - grito Marik feliz quitandole con rapidez y maestria el bisturi de la mano - a ver... Que organo retiramos primero?

Ummm creo que si sacamos el higado primero no morira tan rapido - respondio Raina pensativa y Marik asintio para calvar en el estomago el bisturi y abrirla de par en par disfrutando del poderoso grito de dolor que solto la chica.

Joder no veo un carajo, la tipa esta sangra mucho - comento Tsuki mirando el lio rojo que comenzaba a formarse, metio la mano entre la piel abierta intentando encontrar el organo que queria, ignorando por supuesto los gritos desesperados de Tea - creo que lo encontre! Prestame eso para aca!

Marik le paso el bisturi viendo atentamente que hacia la peliblanca, en poco tiempo tenia un masa sangrienta en la mano y muchos mas gritos doloridos de la mujer - creo que te equivocaste, eso es un riñon

O en serio? A ver si tu lo haces mejor! - gruño Tsuki dandole el bisturi a la de cabellos rojos

Alegremente esta se acerco y comenzo a hurgar en la la herida, de pronto un gemido vino del bulto desastroso y atado que se suponia que era el padre de la castaña - porfavor dejen a mi hija en paz... Ella no ha hecho nada malo...

Nada malo!? Intento violar a Atem! Y si hacia que quedara sin pene por meterlo dentro de ella? Podria habersele caido de la cantidad de enfermedades que tiene la perra esta! - grito escandalizada Raina - mejor te quedas calladito que ya pronto te toca a ti, mira sin joder que todo esto es tu culpa por criarla mal!

Con eso volvieron a su juego sin importarle lo que decia el viejo, solo tenian oidos para los gritos doloridos de la mujer - lo encontre!

Creo que ese es el vaso Raina - dijo aburrida Tsuki con la cabeza apoyada enu mano sin importarle cuanto se manchara de sangre - Marik te toca, si sacas un higado ganas

El rubio sonriente se acerco y el mismo comenzo a meter la mano en la herida, para este punto la castaña estaba al borde de la inconciencia y Tsuki se dio cuenta de eso. Se acerco y comenzo a darle golpecitos en el cachete para despertarla - a ver no puedes quedar inconciente, empieza a contar conmigo perra! 1.... 2..... 3..... 4

La peliblanca obligo a Tea a contar junto a ella para mantenerla conciente el mayor tiempo posible - creo que Marik nos gano joder...

Ambas vieron frustradas como el rubio tenia en la mano el organo que ellas habian buscado anteriormente - seguro hiciste trampa! Vamos a buscar ahora el pancreas a ver si ganas!

\- Fin del Flachblack -

Si eso fue divertido... - dijeron ambas con una sonrisa un poco psicópata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya gustado tu Flashblack!


	34. + Bonus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto es un regalo para otra amiga...
> 
> Esto es para ti Okami-Tsukiyomi
> 
> Yugioh no me pertenece asi que a leer!

Seto, Akefia, Atem y Marik se encontraban los tres sentados en una mesa mirando a todos los niños jugar, el Alpha de cabellos giro su mirada a la izquierda para ver la imagen mas espantosa que pudo haber presenciado... Su pequeño y tierno Ray estaba siendo abusado por la estupida hija del faraoncete - Atem voy a matar a tu hija

El tricolor se giro alarmado al escuchar la voz furiosa y asesina del ladron, seguio su mirada y rodo los ojos con astio - no seas pendejo y exajerado Akefia, Amet solo le esta abrazando

Tu estupida hija Alpha esta tocando partes que no deberia de mi pobre hijo, seguro que esta usando su Voz contra mi pequeño bebe! - grito el peliblanco

Marik se estaba controlando lo maximo que podia para no soltar una poderosa carcajada, era demasiado ridiculo ver a su amigo casi haciendo berrinche por los celos de padre - Akefia no seas pendejo, ambos tienen 10 años... Mi hija aun no sabe usar su Voz - dijo Atem - eres demasiado exagerado

Cuando cumplan unos años mas veremos si soy exagerado! - gruño el ladrón cruzando los brazos - ademas mira eso y dime si no da rabia ver a tus pobre e inocentes bebes ser abusados de esa forma!

Atem miro en la direccion que el peliblanco señalaba y aunque se dijo que no reaccionaria igual de exajerado que el ladron no pudo aguantarlo... Es que ver a su pequeño de 6 años Sairo siendo abrazado y puesto en el regazo de uno de los hijos psicopatas de Marik - voy a matar a tu hijo...

No seas marica tu también faraonsete, Kalid solo esta jugando - gruño el rubio de mal humor, ya no era tan divertido eso de los celos de padre

El es mas grande y fuerte que el pobre de Sairo - gruño molesto el tricolor - Sairo tiene 6 y tu psicopata hijo tiene 8

Si hay alguien a quien voy a matar es a ti y tu mocoso, que hace Amily en los brazos de Kumiko? - pregunto el rubio al peliblanco con ira - Kumiko tiene 8 y la pobre de Amily solo 4

Ni siquiera estamos seguros se son Alpha u Omega alguna de las dos - reclamo Akefia mirándolo molesto

Me da igual! Amily es solo mia y no la comparto! - grito Marik cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

Dejen la estupidez los tres que ahora es que tienen mucho por lo que sufrir - gruño fastidiado Seto desde su lugar - estan pequeños todavia, esperen que llegue el momento de las declaraciones y vere como se les arruina la vida... Disfruten mientras puedan el tiempo de ternura con sus hijos y el tiempo que tienes durmiendo con sus Omegas... Después sera raro esos momentos

Ehh... A que te refieres primo? - pregunto Atem algo nervioso

Les contare...

\- Flashblack -

Seto habia venido a conocer al hijo de su primo, por mas que odiara eso de tener apegos con otras personas y demas debia abmitir que su primo... Y los locos que tiene de amigos no son tan malos, y su sobrinita es una lindura, al igual que los hijos del ladron.

Iba girando en una de las esquinas del hospital cuando ve una escena espantosa.... Su prima, casi hija/hermana Omega esta hablando con un Alpha, y no solo hablando... Si no que estaban coqueteando y Okami no le daba su merecido, y para colmo se notaba que el tipo era mucho mayor que la pobre e inocente de su prima.

El detendria este abuso - que esta pasando aqui!? - gruño Seto con los ojos mas frios y asesinos que nunca, dirigiendo toda la malicia que contenia hacia el pobre muchacho que estaba algo intimidado.

Yo solo estaba hablando con Okami-chan - murmuro el Alpha algo intimidado y Seto le dio pie a uno de sus muy raros momentos de celos, comenzo a gritarle e intentar estrangular al muchacho aterrado frente a el.

Joey que parecia tener un radar para cuando Seto iba a hacer alguna estupidez digna de su genero Alpha se acerco rapidamente interponiendose entre el pobre muchacho tembloroso hecho bolita y un Seto gruñendo y siseando como un animal - que demonios crees que haces!!??

Estoy poniendo en su lugar a ese imbesil que cree poder coquetearle a Okami! - gruño el Alpha

Ese muchacho es Demian idiota! Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y si salieras de tu maldita empresa para algo mas que coger conmigo cuando tienes ganas lo sabrias! - le grito furioso - como se te ocurre venir a intimidar a uno de los pocos Alphas amables que conozco! El y Okami son AMIGOS!!!!

Pero.... - bien para esto punto incluso Seto sabia que tenia que mendingar a su Omega por perdon si no queria perder muchos privilegios.... Pero al parecer esta vez no funcionaria para su desgracia.

Pero nada idiota! No te quiero ver en nuestra habitacion hasta nuevo aviso, si quieres duerme y coje con tu madita empresa - termino furioso para alejarse dejando al Alpha congelado en su lugar - y no vuelvas a meterte con los chicos!

Vamos Demian, Joey-okasan ya puso en su lugar a oto-san - dijo la chica para tomar la mano del chico y alejarse ambos, dejando al pobre Alpha en una esquinita diprimido.

\- Flashblack -

Pero si tu solo defendias a la chica! - exclamo Akefia soprendido.

Si pero al parecer el idiota es un "caballero" y a Joey le cae bien... Ahora el muy bastardo tiene permiso de entrar a mi casa y todo sin que yo pueda hacerle nada, si no Joey esta vez me manda a dormir en el parque - gruño el castaño enfurruñado

Menos mal que yo no tengo esos problemas, en mi casa mand.... - Akefia se detuvo al ver a Ryou venir hacia la mesa donde todos estaban sentados.... Y por alguna razon le daba escalofrios la "dulce" sonrisa que este llevaba

Hola chicos! - saludo el menor con esa misma sonrisa hermosamente aterradora - veran los chicos y yo necesitamos un tiempo libre, asi que maña saldremos y ustedes se encargaran de cuidar a los niños

Todos se congelaron ante eso, Akefia se estaba imaginado a sus hijos atandolo y arrojandoles cosas, Marik imaginaba a los suyos arropándole dagas para lastimarlo, Atem como sus hijos quemaban la casa con el dentro, y Seto no se sabia que pensaba pero a juzgar por su expresion no era nada bonito.

Ryou mirando sus expresiones aterrorizadas rodo los ojos - no sean exagerados, todos ellos son unos angelitos - en cuanto dijo eso los Alpha's parecieron ver a todos los niños mirarlos con malicia.

Ryou pero.... - Akefia y los demas intentaron protestar pero la mirada del Omega no les dejo... Joder desde cuando Ryou podia congelarte con la mirada tan bien? Incluso Seto estaba impresionado

Nosotros nos matamos todos los dias para mantener nuestras casas bien y ustedes no pueden cuidar de los niños por UN rato? - gruño Ryou y aunque este no les insulto verbalmente su mirada les gritaba "bastardos desconsiderados~" una y otra vez haciendolos sentir extremadamente culpables - ustedes son increibles! Maña cuidaran a los niños y es definitivo!

Si mi amor - respondio Akefia con rapidez mientras los otros asentian con nerviosismo, todos respiraron de nuevo cuando vieron al peliblanco alejarse

No que tu mandabas? - pregunto burlón Marik después que el Omega se habia ido

El peliblanco simplemente se cruzo de brazos y desvio la mirada avergonzado - todos somos unos domados, asi que no tienes moral para burlarte

Momento... Que demonios? - rugió Seto levantándose de pronto confundiendo a todos.

Siguieron la mirada del castaño y vieron a la prima de el que habia criado de pequeña hablando con un Alpha desconocido, aunque a juzgar por su mirada este si lo conocia - este es el bastardo del que les he hablado...

Todos entendieron en ese momento y siguieron a Seto que se acercaba furtivamente a los dos muchachos - ehhh... Ettooo... Sera que tu Okami, quieres ser mi pareja?

Fue la horrenda pregunta que Seto y los demas escucharon.... El tipo estaba muerto - ya te habías tardado en perdirmelo cariño...

Ohh... Ahora esta mas que muerto, los Alpha's se alzaron dandose a conocer espiando a la pareja y mas aun mostrando sus ancias asesinas - ni se les ocurra hacerle nada! No quiero ser viuda antes de estar casada!

\-- fin --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya gustado!


End file.
